EL DESPERTAR
by Lady-Cin
Summary: Kenshin ahogado en aguas del Pacífico Norte? Regresaba de la guerra. Lo creen muerto. Iba a encontrase con su esposa Kaoru. Enishi la ama y ahora la quiere como esposa. Misao, entre Aoshi y Soujiro. Regresa Battousai. Ken/Kao/Eni CAP 3 ARRIBA!
1. El Diario de Enishi

_**

* * *

**_

-°-°-°-

_**Rurouni Kenshin es creación de Nobuhiro Watsuki**_

_**ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A TODO EL IMPERIO DEL SOL NACIENTE**_

_**Y a ustedes...**_

* * *

*****

*****

**"EL DESPERTAR"**

*****

_*****_

**_

* * *

_**

**Prólogo**

Luego de su encuentro con Enishi todo estaba claro. Himura Kenshin y Kamiya Kaoru se casaron. Él había encontrado su respuesta y el sentido de su vida..._Ella...._

Yukishiro Enishi había partido hacia occidente dejando el odio y el rencor de lado pero con una profunda tristeza. Había vivido para odiar a Himura, y ahora vivía para amar un espejismo. Su retorno sería inminente.

El ninja, Shinomori Aoshi también viajaría a occidente en busca de fortunas y respuestas. Su pensamiento aún seguía con aquella persona. Pronto regresaría...

Makimashi Misao, la aguerrida niña, había cambiado tanto al igual que su amigo, el nuevo vagabundo, Seta Soujiro.

Luego, casi seis años habían transcurrido desde la batalla de la isla cuando se presentaría otra batalla en el mismo lugar... Pero ahora todo era distinto...

Era necesario el recuento de los años y sus hechos...

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

**_°_°_**

_Todos esperan encontrar la felicidad...Pero aún con el sol resplandeciente los ojos serán cubiertos por tinieblas, sin vislumbrar el alcance de aquella luz al final del túnel..._

_Solo queda despertar..._

-Proverbio Japonés

* * *

*

_**Capítulo 1**_

**_***_**

**_El Diario de Enishi_**

**_***_**

**_**_**

* * *

_*****_

_¿Recuerdas el profundo sentimiento de mi alma?... Eres lo más bello que he tenido en la vida, como si un niño sostuviera en sus manos un unicornio alado con el que volar... _

_Sobre la arena, tu sostuviste mi rostro frente al mar y tus ojos reflejaron un azul más profundo del océano....Lloré en tu cuerpo...Ese día supe que te amaba demasiado... _

_Al marcharme mis lágrimas me traicionaron... Acaso me recuerdas?... Acaso recuerdas el amor?..._

**Diario de Enishi Yukishiro**

*****

* * *

**Isla de Oshima, Japón, ****Octubre de 1886**

-Enishi!

-Enishi!

-Enishi!...

No había respuesta alguna. Afuera el hombre gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre en lapsos de una vez cada diez minutos. Estaba cegado por el odio y la rabia. Sus venas estaban llenas de ira y sus poros destilaban veneno. No se iría de allí sin matar a Enishi Yukishiro. Llevaba casi una hora esperando a que saliera.

*

Adentro, en la fortaleza de aquella casa de playa ubicada en la misma isla donde algunos años atrás se habían encontrado casi por la misma razón, pero esta vez todo era diferente.

-Por Kami!... No vayas, te lo ruego.... Lo conozco demasiado....Está transformado... Él te matará! –decía la mujer hincada prensada a su pierna.

-Sabes que no soy un cobarde. Si no he salido hasta ahora ha sido por ti... Pero ya veo que él no se irá.... No sin llevarte con él, para eso tendrá que matarme.

-Él solo me quiere a mí. Estoy segura que si regreso con él... se irá conmigo en paz y no habrá derramamiento de sangre.

-Jamás!... No sin haber peleado!.... Tú eres mía! –Sostuvo con fuerza su Tachi mientras que con su otra mano tomaba el bello rostro de ella bañado en lágrimas.

-Por favor... Enishi...

-No!... –estaba más decidido que nunca-... Durante estos años he entendido que el espíritu humano no se acaba cuando es derrotado, se termina cuando se rinde.... Por ti, jamás me rendiré...

-Por favor, no soportaría que murieras.... no después de todo lo que haz hecho por mí!

-Has sido feliz a mi lado?

Ella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, luego lo miró fijamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa rodeada de lágrimas.

-Sí....

La miró con amor infinito.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida....Te amo... –dijo él mirándola fijamente y besando sus labios con pasión.

-Por favor... no vayas...

-Perdóname!....-Por sus mejillas corrieron lágrimas amargas. El apuesto rostro del guerrero ahora vislumbraba una gran tristeza.

-Porqué debo perdonarte?

-Por todo lo que una vez hice...

-Yo... No te entiendo....

-Lo hice... por amor...

* * *

**********************************************

**Flashback**

**(Los años que habían pasado)**

**Febrero de 1880, año 13 de la Era Meiji**

**Dojo Kamiya, Japón**

**Cinco y medio años antes**

Las flores de Sakura caían por doquier. El ambiente era cálido. El viento soplaba dulcemente al compás de los cantos de gorriones y otras avecillas meciendo los largos bambúes.

Ese era el ambiente del Dojo Kamiya. Todos estaban exhaustos o ebrios. El sake había hecho su efecto...Aún a media mañana ningún alma recorría aquella estancia. La boda había sido el día anterior y la celebración se había extendido hasta tarde.

Aún en el futón la feliz pareja descansaba luego de su romántica y apasionada noche de bodas. Ambos desnudos bajo las sábanas.

_**Él despertó...**_

Sí...

Había abierto sus bellos ojos violetas unas horas antes, pero no quería separarse de ella. Su larga y sedosa mata de pelo suelto caía sobre su espalda. Sus largas pestañas adornaban su expresión. Sus labios bien delineados eran carnosos...._Es tan hermosa_, pensó él.

Su piel tan suave, y su aroma de jazmines hacía que él perdiera la cordura. Ahora era suya, su esposa, su mujer. Nunca en su vida había amado tanto a alguien, ni siquiera a Tomoe. Tan solo esperaba el momento en que abriera sus bellos ojos y se perdiera en su mirada.

Estaba de lado, de espaldas a él. La estuvo contemplando todo ese tiempo. Con la punta de sus dedos recorrió su muslo, su cintura y su espalda. Se acercó aún más, respiró profundo el aroma de su cuerpo y de su cabello. Hizo a un lado algunas hebreas que bajaban por su cuello y depositó un profundo beso que recorrió igualmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sencillamente no podía aguantar más. La deseaba demasiado. Quería poseerla en ese instante.

Ella aún dormía exhausta por la sesión de amor de la que había sido presa. Jamás pensó que Kenshin fuera tan apasionado. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, debía aceptar que aquella noche hizo el amor con los dos hombres....con Kenshin primero. Dulce, tierno, apasionadamente cariñoso....Pero luego, un poco más allá de la madrugada apareció Battousai y la hizo suya salvajemente llevándola a niveles exorbitantes de placer... Al apasionarse, su esposo se convertía en un verdadero Hitokiri.

Pero ella tampoco se quedó atrás y le demostró toda esa pasión, amor, cariño y otros sentimientos que habían estado reprimidos por tanto tiempo. Esa noche había sido una locura. Prueba de ello eran los arañazos, chupetes, mordidas y demás evidencias apasionadas que se reflejaban en algunas partes de los cuerpos de ambos. Él estaba realmente complacido con la vitalidad de su joven esposa. Ella era tan fuerte y saludable como toda una kendoka. La lujuria se apoderaba de él cuando la tenía cerca que solo pensaba en hacerla suya una y otra vez.... Su cuerpo era voluptuoso, demasiado quizás, decía él en sus pensamientos...

_**Y entonces ella despertó...**_

Sí...

Sus besos y arrumacos mañaneros no pasaron desapercibidos para ella, quien poco a poco fue moviendose lentamente entre los brazos de su amado.

-Amor...-Ella volteó su rostro con suavidad.

-Ohaiyo bishouju (buenos días, niña hermosa)- respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Kenshin..

-Ai shiteru...Kaoru... (te amo)

-Ai shiteru...cielo...

-Eres preciosa, Kaoru- dijo él pasando sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Él la volteó totalmente y se colocó sobre ella... La chica de 19 años no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar que él era demasiado apuesto. Su largo cabello rojo caía suelto a un lado de su rostro, sus ojos violetas la miraban con deseo. En sus labios había una sonrisa de felicidad. Ella le había entregado todo, su alma, su cuerpo, su virginidad.

-Kaoru, necesito más de ti... –Ella sonrió.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Él abrió las piernas de ella y entró en su intimidad esbozando un gemido de satisfacción y sintiendo la tibieza de su entraña. Era la sensación más exquisita que había experimentado en toda su vida. Sus cuerpos, hechos el uno para el otro como piezas de rompecabezas se movían como una danza milenaria... En medio de aquel despertar, cuando la temperatura iba en aumento producto de la excitación, la mirada del espadachín se tornó ámbar....

Kaoru sabía lo que le esperaba...

-Aaahhh....Kenshin!

*

A eso de la tarde Sanosuke ya aburrido decidió dar una vuelta para alcanzar a Yahiko que desde el mediodía se encontraba donde Tae, cuando repentinamente se topó con Megumi.

-Megumi!... Que bien que te encuentro!... Sabía que te acordarías de mí! –dijo el puños de acero tratando de quitarle un paquete que llevaba la doctora y que de lejos olía a una deliciosa comida.

-Quita tus mugrosas manos del paquete!...Esto no es tuyo!... Acaso crees que me tomaría la molestia de venir hasta acá tan solo para llenarle la panza a un sinvergüenza?... Largo de aquí, vago!

-Cómo?... Entonces para quién rayos es esa comida?

-Es un obsequio de Tae para los recién casados.... Fui a comer al Akabeko y me pidió el favor de que se las trajera ya que tiene mucha clientela el día de hoy.

-Esos dos son unos desconsiderados!... Mira la hora que es, ya pasan de las cinco de la tarde y ni siquiera han salido de la maldita habitación!... Acaso no piensan en hacer otra cosa el día de hoy que no sea follar?

-Sanosuke! –dijo Megumi enrojecida

-Pero es la verdad, creo que para esta hora los señores Himura han tenido suficiente sexo por hoy!... Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, no se compadecen de mí! –Sanosuke estaba a punto de llanto-... Kenshin no ha cocinado y Kaoru no pretenderá que yo haga los oficios!

-Uggghhh!... Eres insoportable! –Megumi le dio un puñetazo a Sanosuke que lo envió al piso.

-Bruja malvada y fea!... Porqué me maltratas?

-Acaso estás hormonal, cabeza de gallo?... Pensé que habías madurado, pero sigues aún más idiota que lo normal!.... Entiende que están en su primer día como marido y mujer... Además, eres un cínico!... Este es el dojo de Kaoru, no el tuyo... y además Kenshin es quién hace todo!... Encima de que eres un mantenido te pones a exigir. Te lo juro que si fueras mi marido ya te hubiera domado a punta de latigazos!

-Eso jamás sucederá!... Yo no sería capas de casarme con una horrorosa bruja de monte como tú!

-Qué dijiste?....Espera a que deje esta encomienda y ya verás, cretino!

*

Kenshin oyó unos pasos acercarse al cuarto. Se colocó una toalla cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. Al abrirla notó un paquete con una nota. La persona ya se había retirado.

-Kenshin, quién es? –Cerró nuevamente la puerta y fue al lado de su esposa con la encomienda.

-No lo sé...Dejaron esto para nosotros –dio la nota a Kaoru mientras el abría el gran paquete.

-Es una nota de Megumi, dice que es un regalo de Tae y Tsubame!

-Sí, es comida!... Nos cae excelente!

-Qué bien!... Me muero de hambre...-dijo Kaoru mientras Kenshin repartía los alimentos.

-Que detalle tan lindo y acertado por parte de Tae, Tsumabe y Megumi.

-Kenshin, tenemos unos amigos excepcionales.

-Me siento muy complacido de tenerlos, Kaoru... Pero mi mayor felicidad eres tú...

Luego de permanecer unas horas en el sauna decidieron arreglarse para dar un paseo corto por el pueblo... Kenshin ya estaba Listo y Kaoru ya se había puesto su kimono. Era anaranjado con dibujos de flores silvestres en amarillo y dos gorriones en verde. Se había colocado polvo en la cara y pinturilla roja en los labios. Escogió una cinta amarilla para recogerse el moño cuando él se acercó.

-Kaoru, esto es para ti...-Kenshin le había regalado un hermoso peine de madera fina con diseños de rosas rojas y hojas verdes.

-Oh, cariño, esto es precioso!... Gracias!- le dio un beso en los labios.

-Yo quisiera, esposa mía, que me permitieras peinarte el cabello....

Ella se enterneció con aquel pedido de su esposo. Le sonrió y le entregó el peine. Él fue peinando poco a poco su largo y hermoso cabello azabache, embriagándose con su exquisito perfume de jazmines. Lo hacía con tanto cariño y suavidad que Kaoru se sintió demasiado complacida al punto de exitarse. Pero en ese momento tan tierno sentía que aquellas sensaciones pecarían de grotezcas. Él la volteó con delcadeza...

-Kaoru, eres muy hermosa...

A él le encantaba peinarle el cabello. A ella también le gustaba peinarlo a él... Justo en ese instante Kaoru fue adentrándose con el nuevo peine en esa hermosa mata de cabellos rojizos tan suaves...Tenían un olor refrescante, era casi como un orgasmo al olfato... Aquel ritual lo hacían diariamente cuando no tenían apuro por realizar algo.... Al terminar de peinarlo, la excitación de Kaoru llegó al límite... él quedó nuevamente frente a ella, notando su ki de lujuria.

-Cariño, acaso... quieres decirme algo?... -Preguntó él con suspicacia y tomándola por la cintura.

Hubo silencio...

-Kenshin... yo... -casi lo decía-.. es que...yo...te... deseo... -Ella sintió verguenza. Tapó su rostro con sus dos manos...Nunca lo había dicho primero, siempre dejaba que él tomara la iniciativa...

Él sonrió, quitó las manos de ella de su cara y le dió un beso en los labios.

-La verdad es que ya no quiero ir al pueblo, Kaoru... Quiero quedarme aquí contigo y hacerte el amor, porque también te deseo...

Esa noche fue para recordar...Hicieron el amor como dos locos, y por primera vez Kaoru, dejando de lado la verguenza y sacando su más profunda excitación, lo hizo arriba... sentada sobre él.

*

* * *

**Hotel **_**Four Seasons**_**, Londres, Inglaterra 1880. **

**Doce dias después**

Aoshi Shinomori descansaba plácidamente en una de las suites de lujo del exclusivo hotel de Londres. Debía llevar a cabo unos negocios muy importantes que tenían que ver con el aspecto turístico de Kyoto. Al percatarse que era la hora del desayuno, prefirió bajar y desayunar con los comensales en el restaurante de aquel hotel cinco estrellas.

Al llegar al lugar con hermosas mesas adornadas por finos manteles blancos, vajilla de porcelana y cubiertos de plata, se percató de algo que llamó su atención. En una mesa apartada cerca de un enorme ventanal con vista completa a la hacia las enormes torres de Londres se encontraba una cara conocida.

-Sir, do you want something special? Pherhaps our special breakfast? –preguntó el mesero

-No, I just need something light, probably a bunch of cookies and a cup of green te for now, and please, take it to that table on the corner, ok? –Respondió Aoshi.

-Of course, sir.

-Será coincidencia que estemos en el mismo hotel o acaso la mafia china quiere saldar cuentas conmigo? –preguntó Aoshi al sujeto en la mesa.

El hombre bajó el diario que leía y tras sus gafas oscuras, una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú... Pero debo admitir que sería un honor que un líder Ninja tomara un té en mi mesa –dijo el hombre invitándolo a sentarse.

-Se puede saber que hace Enishi Yukishiro en Londres?... Tendré que cambiar mis espías. Tenía entendido que vivías en Nueva York.

-Me aburrí de ese país y de estar en la otra cara de la Tierra. Me siento demasiado lejos de mis raíces. Por lo menos acá estoy más cerca.

-Y a qué te dedicas?

-Al igual que tú, Shinomori, negocios de bienes raíces. Aunque no de atractivo turístico, sino venta de parcelas de tierra.

-Veo que tus espías también son buenos –dijo tomando un sorbo de té que le había traído el mesero.

-No tanto como los tuyos, pero no hay que perder la costumbre.

-Sirs, do you need something else?

-Not for now…Thanks. –Respondió Enishi-… But please stay around if we want ordering some drinks.

-Of course, sirs… -El mesero hizo una reverencia y se retiró mientras se mantenía pendiente de la mesa desde su lugar.

-Y qué tal el viaje? –preguntó Enishi.

-Bastante cómodo. Aunque en realidad algo cansón. Tuve que viajar de Kyoto a Tokio unos días antes y quedarme hospedado en el Dojo Kamiya, antes de partir al aeropuerto.

-Entonces asististe a la boda de Himura... –Enishi miró hacia la ventana.

-Así es. Fue una boda sencilla pero emotiva.

-Kaoru...-dijo Enishi como un susurro que Aoshi llegó a escuchar algo sorprendido- ...Imagino que debía verse... muy hermosa...

-La verdad... pues sí... Kaoru es tan hermosa como valiente. Battousai es afortunado –Enishi volteó el rostro hacia él y lo miró fijo pero calmado.

-Hablas como si ella te hubiera gustado alguna vez.. –La mirada de Enishi seguía fría y estática en Aoshi.

-No te lo voy a negar... Kaoru me gustó mucho cuando la conocí... Ella es una mujer con muchas cualidades que le puede gustar fácilmente a cualquier hombre....O no, Yukishiro?...

Enishi se incomodó un poco con el engorroso comentario y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana el reloj del Big Beng de la Torre del Parlamento Británico que marcaba las 10:00 de la mañana. El sonido de las campanadas rompió el mutismo.

-No sé de qué me hablas... Solo he opinado que la chica es preciosa.

-Imagino que te diste cuenta de su belleza al tratar con ella en aquella casa de la isla... -Aoshi esperaba una reacción.

Esas palabras trajeron algunos recuerdos nostálgicos al guerrero. Recordó cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, inconciente... y desnuda. En dos ocasiones él le cambió con delicadeza aquellos ropajes húmedos por el sereno y la lluvia y le colocó unos secos para abrigarla. Él sintió la suavidad de su piel, la tersura de sus pechos, sus labios, su cabello. Era perfecta... La lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de él. Pero él la respetaría. Jamás estaría con una mujer por la fuerza, eso iba en contra de sus principios... Necesitó demasiado autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerle el sexo como un loco... Con los días, el convivir por la espera lo haría descurbir la belleza de su alma.

-Preferiría no hablar sobre ese tema –dijo Enishi tomando un poco de te.

-Como quieras... Además, para cualquiera, el tratar de conquistar a Kaoru hubiera sido perder el tiempo, ella solo ha tenido y tendrá ojos para Battousai.

-Es extraño, en un momento dado pensé que tu pareja era esa pupila tuya que siempre andaba detrás de ti –Agregó Enishi para cambiar ese tema que le incomodaba.

-Imagino que te refieres a Misao –Ahora era Aoshi quien miraba el ventanal.

Enishi notó que tenía algo de nostalgia en la mirada como si hubiera tocado una fibra muy íntima de su corazón

-Misao es muy joven... Aunque bueno, han pasado casi dos años... Antes la veía como una hermana menor....Ahora, no sé... quizás con el tiempo logre descubrir de una vez por todas mis propios sentimientos.

-En un hombre eso a veces resulta muy difícil... En cambio para Himura todo ha sido tan fácil.

-Lo dices con frialdad, pero ya no noto odio en tu mirada ni en tu expresión cuando te refieres a Battousai.

-Al menos estoy seguro que mi querida hermana Tomoe descansa en paz... y junto a ella, Kiyosato.... Alguien me hizo finalmente entender que de nada te vale matar o guardar rencor. La vida sigue, no?

-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido igual que yo, Yukishiro.... La vida sigue e igualmente nosotros cambiamos.

-Es cierto... Mira al Soujiro, vagando por todo Japón, ahora queriendo restaurar la paz.

Al oír ese nombre, Aoshi sintió algo de incomodidad.

-Soujiro Seta nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, pero debo aceptar que tiene unas cualidades impresionantes.

-Quién lo diría? –agregó Enishi- Tú tan reservado y yo tan alejado.... Y ahora los dos aquí, en este país, hablando de cosas tan inverosímiles...

*

* * *

*

**Tokyo****, Japón, octubre de 1880**

**Dojo Kamiya**

Un par de meses habían pasado y en Dojo Kamiya todo seguía igual. Kaoru seguía con entrenando algunos alumnos. Kenshin ayudaba a hacer los quehaceres temprano y para luego retirarse al mediodía a colaborar con el gobierno en actividades locales contra el crimen utilizado su Sakabatou para luego dejar a los malhechores a merced de la policía.

Esto le daba buenas ganancias a Kenshin, ya que Kaoru no tenía suficientes alumnos, Yahiko aún debía practicar sus técnicas de combate y colaborar con la casa y Sanosuke simplemente no trabajaba. Su excusa era no salir del dojo para cuidar del bienestar de los allí presente. Aunque algunas veces Kaoru lo ponía a cortar pilas de leña, a hacer mandados al pueblo y otras cosas sin importancia, lo que hacía enfurecer a Megumi.

-No sé hasta cuándo vas a aguantar a ese vago!

-Megumi, no te preocupes, ya tiene nuevas labores.

-Cuáles?...Corretear a las gallinas para que Kenshin las cocine?

-Jajaja!... No, una peor; cuando viene el doctor Genzai, Sano de hacerse cargo de Ayame y Suzume.

-Vaya, pero si la bruja de monte está aquí! –dijo Sanosuke llegando al lugar.

-Mira, cabeza de gallo, la próxima vez que me llames así, me las vas a pagar!

-Sanosuke, se más respetuoso con Megumi –dijo Kaoru dándole un escobazo.

-Está bien.... prometo no llamarle más "bruja de monte" a la bruja de monte!

-Arrrrgggg....Me las pagarás –Megumi le quitó la escoba a Kaoru y empezó a corretearlo por todo el dojo hasta perderse en el bosque.

*

Iban a ser las ocho de la noche y Kenshin no llegaba. Kaoru empezó a preocuparse.

-Vamos, Kaoru, no te preocupes, Kenshin no debe demorar –decía Yahiko terminando de limpiar la cocina.

-Si por mí fuera, nunca quisiera que Kenshin saliera de este dojo. Han pasado tantas cosas durante los anteriores años, que aún no me creo que seamos tan felices.

-Pues así es la vida –dijo Sanosuke mordiendo una espiga de arroz.

-Todo parece tan irreal sin problemas ni preocupaciones que no me gustaría que le sucediera algo a mi esposo en estos momentos de felicidad.

-Estoy seguro que se retrasó por alguna tontería... –dijo Sanosuke

-Ya han pasado ocho meses desde que se casaron y sabes que él a veces se retrasa –añadió Yahiko

-En verdad, solo pido a Kami que algún día Kenshin deje la espada definitivamente.

-Buenas noches...

-Kenshin!... Oh, me tenías tan preocupada –Kaoru corrió a abrazarlo

-Kaoru, en verdad lo siento. Tuve algunos inconvenientes en el área aledaña al doyo del sensei Ibikena, pero todo está bien.

-Lo ves? –dijo Sanosuke a Kaoru y luego se refirió a Kenshin-.... Kenshin, tienes que decirle a tu mujer que no se ponga tan melodramática. Cuando oscurece y no haz llegado nos pone los nervios de punta.

-En serio, mi amor? –preguntó él mirándola con ternura.

-Sabes que moriría si algo te pasara –agregó ella.

-Ya pasó...Te prometo que no volverá a suceder, no quiero que nada te preocupe.

-Amor, debes estar cansado. Te serviré la comida... Sabes que he mejorado mucho en este tiempo con todo lo que me haz enseñado.

*

Yahiko y Sanosuke sintieron que estaban demás en esa escena, así que se retiraron hacia otro lado del doyo....

-Es patético, ahora solo se besan y se miran con cara de idiotas –dijo Yahiko

-Por lo menos tu te acuestas y caes como bloque –dijo Sanosuke- Pero hay días que debo taparme los oídos por los quejidos, gemidos y otros ruidos que emiten esos dos!

-Gemidos y quejidos?... A qué te refieres? –preguntó Yahiko

-Qué?.... Ay no!... Esto es el colmo.... Mejor cambiemos de tema... A veces se me olvida que a tu edad yo no era un imbécil como tú.

-Qué dijiste?

*

Kaoru sirvió la cena a Kenshin y esté aceptó que su mujer había mejorado mucho en las artes culinarias.... Luego, se dirigió al baño sauna. Kaoru lo preparaba todos los días para que Kenshin se relajara y mantuviera su cuerpo sano y repusiera sus viejas heridas.... Esos baños con esencias especiales y vapores medicinales, recomendados por Megumi, revitalizaban al espadachín.

-Kaoru, no sé que haría sin ti... Porqué no me acompañas? -Él sonrió al ver que ella se sonrojó.

-Debo terminar de hacer algunas cosas en el dojo. Además prefiero que te relajes, creo que conmigo allí es imposible. Sabes a lo que me refiero... –Siempre que ella lo acompañaba él terminaba haciéndole el amor y Megumi lo había prohibido en el sauna para que Kenshin pudiera aprovechar los beneficios de la relajación total.

-Está bien... tomaré un tiempo aquí, pero quiero que estés lista para cuando estemos en la habitación.

-Eh... está bien...-Kaoru volvió a sonrojarse.

Las luciérnagas bailoteaban en la noche dando un aspecto de llamaradas de velas que sosegaban el ambiente. Cerca de la media noche Yahiko dormía tendido boca abajo, aparatosamente, había estado soñando con Tsubame, mientras que Sanosuke roncaba como un tigre en el futón de al lado.

En la habitación de los esposos, la historia era otra.

-Oooohhh!... Kenshin!.... –Kaoru caía rendida sobre el futón, esparciendo sus cabellos alborotados sobre la cabecera. Kenshin se tendía sobre ella. Ambos sudados y tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones luego de haber llegado al éxtasis al unísono.

-Por kami.... esto ha sido tan... placentero... –después de lo ocurrido él aún no tenía dominio de sus emociones. Salió de ella. La beso en los labios y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Te ha gustado, Kenshin?

-Mucho... –él quedó pensativo acariciando el cabello de ella.

-Sucede algo?

-Sabes, creo que al paso que vamos podrías quedar embarazada muy pronto.

-Kaoru se alegró –Un hijo de Kenshin sería lo más hermoso que le pudiera pasar. Pero también sintió algo de temor por el hecho de dar a luz. Kenshin percibió su mirada.

-Qué sucede, señora Himura?... –preguntó él con ternura pero temeroso de su respuesta. Él sabía que su esposa era una mujer independiente y una maestra kendoka, quizás un bebé no era lo que ella esperaba en estos momentos-... Acaso, no quisieras tener un hijo mío por el momento?

-No... no es eso... Es solo que me da un poco de miedo. Sé que muchas mujeres han muerto en el parto o que sus bebés han muerto y....

-Y nada! –dijo Kenshin con el ceño fruncido y mirándola con firmeza- No pienses negativamente. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien... Jamás vuelvas a decir que tú morirás, porque....

Kenshin la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza

-...Porque yo moriría si a ti te ocurriera algo, Kaoru.... Tú.... Lo eres todo para mí. Siempre lo haz sido desde el día en que te conocí.

-En verdad...

Él se incorporó y quedó sentado en el futón.

-Aunque no me lo digas te conozco demasiado. Tratas de disimularlo pero sé que aún sientes algo de celos por lo que algún día sentí hacia Tomoe.... –él la miró con ternura- Quiero que sepas que eso quedó en el pasado hace mucho tiempo.

-Kenshin, yo...

-El maestro Hiko solía decirme que lo que mal empieza mal termina, y esa fue mi historia con ella. Empezamos en medio de una tragedia a base de engaños, dolor, sufrimiento y traición con una farsa como matrimonio.... y el final fue una fatalidad... Siempre la recordaré por todo lo que hizo por mí y la forma en que murió.... Jamás terminaré de estarle agradecido....En mis años como vagabundo, en cada paso que dí al este, al oeste, al norte o al sur, supe que su acción me llenó de cariño, respeto, pena y remordimiento que me impedían ser feliz mientras ella estaba muerta al igual que Kiyosato....Entonces era yo quien me sentía muerto en vida en un purgatorio....Como sabes, yo era demasiado joven. Solo estuvimos una noche juntos y eventualmente creí estar enamorado. La quise muchísimo y siempre la respetaré por su valor. Pero cuando pienso en lo que sentí por Tomoe con todo lo que siento por ti, no hay comparación....

-No sé que decir...

-Cuando el aire sopla solo siento el olor de los jazmines... No tengo la más mínima duda ni remotamente posible que fue contigo descubrí el verdadero amor, Kaoru.

-Oh...Kenshin...

-Aquella vez que Enishi te secuestró y que pensé que te había perdido, me sentí muerto en vida...tanto así que dentro de mis delirios podía ver a Tomoe porque yo había regresado a aquel purgatorio.... Si algún día me faltaras, Kaoru, me volvería tan loco del dolor que.... preferiría lanzarme del salto de las musas.....preferiría morir....

-No digas eso, Kenshin!...

-Gomen nazai, Kaoru, pero es verdad!... Sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido.

-Entonces yo me lanzaré también!... -Ambos se miraron fijamente y rieron mientras se abrazaban.

-Creo que el destino nos tenía deparado el estar juntos.... Quizás debo agradecer a los detestables hermanos Hiruma por hacer que te cruzaras en mi camino.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto. Ellos utilizaron tu nombre para quedarse con mi dojo, y al final tú te quedaste en mi dojo y con mi corazón.

Kenshin la besó apasionadamente, besó su cuello, y poco a poco, suavemente fue trazando un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo de su esposa. Se colocó sobre ella y se aferró a su cuello...Ella abrió su entrepierna invitándolo a entrar. Él la penetró de golpe esbozando un gemido de satisfacción. La embestía con tanta furia que ella se sintió desfallecer. Hicieron el amor hasta saciarse, cuando los primeros rayos del sol finalmente los vencieron y exhaustos soñaron el uno con el otro.

*

* * *

*

_Yo me veía reflejado en tus pupilas y me sentía pleno.... _

_Me maravillaba cuando las tuyas divisaban los cielos infinitos, los anaranjados atardeceres de otoño... _

_Eres mi ángel porque eres mi espíritu y por tus ojos puedo entonces mirar..._

_**Diario de Enishi Yukishiro**_

**_*_**

**Londres, Inglaterra****, finales de octubre de 1880**

Lejos de los enfrentamientos entre ninjas, samurais, militares corruptos del gobierno y otros guerreros, Enishi Yukishiro y Aoshi Shinomori además de negocios en común tenían algo que podía llamarse una creciente amistad que había cultivado estos últimos meses.

Enishi había presentado a su coterráneo al señor Kasuhiro Raikouji, poderoso y rico empresario naviero japonés y su esposa Maco, una bella mujer de pálido aspecto.

Raikouji estaba interesado en adquirir grandes parcelas en su país natal para hacer nuevos negocios con China y también le interesaba invertir en el aspecto turístico por lo que tanto a Yukishiro como Shinomori el señor Raikouji les caía como anillo al dedo.

Luego de cerrar trato con Raokouji, Enishi y Aoshi decidieron celebrar junto a agunos amigos londinenses del mundo empresarial y del equipo de Polo al que Enishi pertenecía. Luego se retiraron al lujoso hotel donde ambos se hospedaban. Al llegar a la suite de Enishi una celebración más privada estaba montada.

Durante ese tiempo en Londres, ellos se había divertido tanto fuera como dentro de sus camas con muchas chicas de alcurnia, hasta que finalmente se decidieron por Anne-Margaret Williams, pelicastaña de ojos azules y Melanie Spencer Longbottom, rubia de ojos verdes. Por supuesto ellos debían comunicarse en inglés, ya que ellas desconocían el idioma japonés.

Ellas eran dos hermosas chicas inglesas de alta sociedad que habían estado saliendo con ellos las últimas semanas. Se sentían sumamente atraídas por esos dos guapos, misteriosos y acaudalados japoneses. Sabían que ellos eran expertos guerreros, pero desconocían a ciencia cierta que uno era un Samurai mafioso y el otro un Ninja peligroso, ni mucho menos sabían el background sanguinario de ambos.... En Londres ellos eran unos respetados caballeros japoneses de alcurnia que habían llegado con un fin de negocios.

Anne y Melanie ya se había acostumbrado a la enigmática forma de ser de ellos. Hablaban poco, pero a ellas no les interesaba eso por el momento, ya que en la cama, como comentaban la una con la otra ellos "hacían mucho" y eso les importaba más...

Ese día habían preparado el ambiente con algunos bocadillos, champagne francés y una extraña caja musical que a los guerreros les pareció espectacular.

-Anne Margaret, qué diablos es eso? –Preguntó Enishi a su chica, mientras veía la extraña caja con un plato giratorio de donde salía música clásica.

-Es un gramófono y sirve para divertirse escuchando música. Lo inventó y patentó un amigo alemán de mi padre llamado Emile Berliner. Ya hay muchos de éstos de venta en Londres. Este lo compré para ti.

-Primera vez que veo algo así!... De todos modos, agradezco el gesto. –dijo Enishi

-Y cómo rayos funciona esa cosa?-preguntó Aoshi, quien estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Melanie.

-Consta de un plato giratorio, un brazo y una aguja o púa sistema de grabación –dijo Anne enseñando las partes del aparato a Enishi- y reproduce sonido utilizando un disco plano donde se supone que está la melodía musical, como esta que oyes.

-Es música de piano... Quién es? –preguntó nuevamente Aoshi, mientras comía unos bocadillos

-Es Johannes Brahms, un pianista y compositor alemán de música clásica. Está muy de moda aquí en Londres....-dijo Melanie-...Actualmente vive en Viena que es la capital de Austria-Hungría.

-Les gusta? –peguntó Anne mirando a los apuestos hombres.

-Me parece algo melancólica, pero me relaja.... creo que si me gusta –respondió Enishi.

-Y a ti, Aoshi? –preguntó Mel dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Eh... es algo romántica.... no está mal.

-Él maestro Brahms dará un concierto en vivo con la Orquesta filarmónica de Londres la próxima semana en el Royal Opera House... A Mel y a mi nos gustaría que nos acompañaran.

Enishi y Aoshi se miraron sin saber qué responder, usualmente no les gustaba ese tipo de lugares con tanta gente presente, pero sería una descortesía de sus partes dejar plantada a las damas luego de los ingentes esfuerzos de éstas por complacerlos en todos los sentidos.

-Qué opinas, Shinomori? –Aoshi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de incomodidad ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-No me parece tan mala idea. Qué piensas tú, Yuskishiro? –Aoshi no quería que de él dependiera aquella decisión y Enishi se dio cuenta.

-Eh... no lo sé...quizás sí...

-Entonces no se hable más... –Anne y Mel se sintieron complacidas.

Ellas eran el centro de atención y estaban en boca de todas sus amistades de alcurnia desde que habían asistido con ellos a varios eventos de la elité, siendo la envidia de sus amigas del círculo social. Sobre todo el día que luego de salir de una feria, uno grupo de ladronzuelos se quisieron propasar con ellas y sus amigas y entre Enishi y Aoshi acabaron sorpresivamente con todos poniendo en práctica sus artes marciales, sin ningún tipo de ayuda o arma.

Luego de comer algo, ellas fumaban sus cigarrillos a través de unos largos palos huecos de plástico negro donde los habían colocado, cosa que estaba de moda entre las chicas de sociedad de Londres y parís... Enishi no fumaba y se limitaba solo a tomar champagne, pero a Aoshi le incomodaba sobremanera el olor a nicotina y además no bebía fuerte, aunque aquella vez tomó un par de copas. Mel se dio cuenta de ello y procedió inmediatamente a apagar su cigarro. El transcurso de la velada siguió sin mayor contratiempo.

Hubo un momento que ellas se fueron a la cocina y los guerreros aprovecharon para comentar ciertas cosas.

-Aoshi, tus espías estuvieron aquí en la mañana –Enishi comentó –Los vi alejarse del hotel. Sucede algo?

-Se trata de Hoji Sadojima.

-Sadojima?... La mente detrás del Yuponngatana... Acaso no se había suicidado?

-Esa fue la información que Yamagata obtuvo de Saito, pero a nadie le constó. No olvides que muchos creímos que el propio Saito estaba muerto, y mira en qué resultó.

-Piensas que podría estar vivo?

-Mis espías tienen información de que han visto un hombre parecido en Osaka.

-En caso tal, representa algún tipo de peligro?

-Eso es lo que averiguaré muy pronto.

*

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Aoshi despertó en su cama. La sentía demasiado blanda. Él estaba acostumbrado a su futón. Con el torso desnudo, arropado de la mitad para abajo y con una mano detrás bajo su nuca, el Ninja no lograba conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera luego de la intensa jornada sexual que había tenido con la rubia que descansaba a su lado con sus hermosa espalda descubierta.

_Qué estará haciendo Misao?... __–_pensaba Aoshi-..._No sé porqué, pero la extraño cada día más... Mientras más me alejo, mas cerca la siento... En verdad me hace falta. Estará realmente enamorada de mi, o acaso será una obsesión compulsiva por ser yo el mentor que la vi crecer desde niña?... Como quisiera ahondar en su corazón, pero primero debo terminar de ahondar en el mío._

-En que piensas, Aoshi?- dijo Melanie pasándole el brazo sobre su torso, evidenciando su trasero desnudo.

-En nada.

-Casi siempre eres tan callado...

-...Y eso te molesta? –dijo Aoshi un tanto incómodo.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió la rubia algo apenada.

-Lo siento, no quise ser grosero –Él le acarició el cabello.

-Quisiera saber tantas cosas de ti, Aoshi Shinomori... Pero sé que eres un hombre de pocas palabras, quizás demasiado reservado.

-De niño me enseñaron que por la boca muere el pez... Es mejor dejar las aguas mansas. A veces la curiosidad es un arma de doble filo, preciosa.

-Tal vez, cariño mío... –Ella tomó la barbilla de él y luego acarició su mejilla. Era demasiado apuesto y lo deseaba en exceso-..... Pero por ahora preferiría correr ese riesgo...

Mel comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, luego bajo por todo el torso hasta su parte íntima. Plena de deseo, introdujo suavemente el miembro de él en su boca....Su lengua y sus labios hacían el trabajo... Una sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro del Ninja....Luego de varios minutos, cuando notó que estaba excitado se sentó sobre él, adentrándose a su intimidad.... Aoshi colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia. Ambos se movían en un solo ritmo haciendo que aquella cama estallara en ardientes llamaradas de salvaje pasión.

*

En la otra suite de lujo, el frío hizo que Anne despertara entre finas sábanas y se volteó para abrazar a Enishi, llevándose la sorpresa que su hombre no estaba a su lado.

-Nishi? –Cuando se volteó ella vio que él estaba desnudo en un extremo del cuarto, de pie con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija hacia el horizonte a través de la enorme ventana que estaba abierta.

-Cielos, Nishi... Acaso no tienes frío?

-Discúlpame, pensé que estarías abrigada. –El cerró la ventana.

-No lo digo por mí, sino por ti. Debes estar helado –Ella tomó una sábana y se la colocó en los hombros, luego lo jaló suavemente para que regresara al lecho.

El se sentó en el borde de la cama, mas no quiso acostarse aún. Anne sabía que unas horas antes había estado escribiendo durante algún tiempo en ese cuaderno.... Por lo que había notado él tenía un diario pero no se atrevía siquiera a tocarle el tema. Él guardaba y cuidaba aquel diario como oro en polvo y para abrirlo se necesitaba una llave que él colgaba de su cuello. Además, había visto a los lejos que estaba escrito en japonés y ella no entendía casi nada de ese idioma.

-Quisieras algo caliente para que entres en calor?... Un té verde, quizás?

-No, así estoy bien, Anne Margaret –Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

-Amo cuando dices mi nombre completo...-La rubia se le acarició la espalda y el cabello y lo besó en la mejilla.

Él sonrió... Para ella fue la sonrisa más encantadora que veía en un hombre...

-Eres una persona de un corazón noble –respondió él.

-Enishi yo...-Ella se colocó detrás pegada a su espalda, quedando él entre sus piernas, luego lo abrazó.

-Que sucede?

-A veces creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Silencio....

-Anne.... no lo hagas...Te lo he dicho...

-Porqué?

-No puedo hacerme cargo de ti... no lo entenderías...

-Si no me explicas, claro que no lo entenderé!

-No me presiones.... Siempre he sido claro contigo!

-Lo sé, es solo que... caí en mi propio juego....

-Eso suele suceder. A veces uno tiene un plan y resulta que uno cae preso de su propia trampa.... En este caso te juro, Anne, que esa no fue mi intención.

-No tienes que decírmelo....lo entiendo...

-Anne…-Susurró él aún con la vista al frente, levantando una mano hacia su espalda para acariciar el rostro de la chica que seguía sentada tras él-… ¿ Que estás haciendo?...

-Haciéndote entrar en calor, Yukishiro...

-Ooohh…por todos los cielos…- de los labios de Enishi salió un suave gemido al sentir las espléndidas sensaciones que la mano inquieta de la bella mujer hacía con su parte íntima.

-Te gusta? -preguntó ella

-Con que eso es lo que quieres, no?... –Momento después él se volteó y se situó sobre ella... Con brusquedad abrió las piernas de la chica y la penetró con rudeza, profundamente... ella gimió del placer...

Él se movía más y más rápido, salvajemente sobre aquel cuerpo.... Agarró el cabello de ella y lo jaló hacia atrás con fuerza para exponer su cuello y luego devorarlo a besos mientras la seguía embistiendo con una barbaridad orgásmica.

-Oh Dios!....Aaahhh! -Ella gemía extasiada

Anne sentía que tocaba el paraíso... Ella amaba y ansiaba esa forma tan brutal en que él la poseía...Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que algún día él pudiera aceptarla en su vida para siempre...

Lo que desconocía era que al hacerle el amor, Enishi pensaba en alguien más....

*

* * *

*

**Tokyo, ****Japón, 15 de noviembre de 1880.**

**Dojo Kamiya**

_-Battousai__, ven...atácame! _

_-Dónde tienes a mi esposa?_

_-Tu esposa? jajajaja!.... Nunca la volverás a ver!_

_-Maldito, qué le hiciste?_

_-Vamos, Battousai, despierta ese Hitokiri que llevas dentro._

_Kenshin se miraba en las aguas del estanque y se vio así mismo con su coleta alta como cuando estaba con los Ishin Shishi. De pronto las aguas del estanque se tornaron sangre y flotando entre ellas en medio de las algas con un bello kimono rojo con flores de crisantemos blancos y dos gorriones amarillos yacía Kaoru, su rostro con palidez de muerte._

_-Kaoru....No!.... _

_-Prefiero que esté muerta a verla __contigo, Battousai!_

_-Por Kami....qué le haz hecho a mi esposa?_

_-Jajajaja!_

_-__Mi Kaoru!....Noooooooo!_

_-Jajaja!_

_-__Maldito!.... Te mataré!....-Sus ojos se volvieron ámbar y la cabeza de su enemigo rodó hasta el estanque._

_*_

Kenshin se despertó sudado y con la respiración entrecortada. Llevaba con esa pesadilla un par de veces. Cada vez le parecía más real.

-Kenshin!... Amor, es una pesadilla!

-Kaoru... –Él se aferró a ella como un niño pequeño.

Desnudos bajo las sábanas, Kenshin se recostó en el regazo de su amada. Ella acariciaba sus largas hebras rojizas para darle tranquilidad. Poco a poco fue recobrando el aliento. Él se ladeó y acarició el rostro y el cabello de ella.

-Eres tan hermosa y tan dulce... No quisiera despertar y encontrarme sin ti... Eres lo único que da sosiego a mi vida.

-Últimamente la ciudad está más agitada de lo común y haz tenido más misiones de las que deberías... Creo que mereces descansar, al menos por estos días.

Ella besó la frente de su esposo y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Luego de unos minutos en calma y volviendo al sosiego procedieron a conversar.

-Tienes razón. Necesitamos esparcimiento...

-Qué haz pensado?

-Mañana empieza la fiesta del Shishi-go-san y este año coincidencialmente se celebrará el Festival del Bambú en las aldeas cercanas, deseas ir?

La idea encantó a Kaoru.

-Claro!... Pero debemos llevar a Misao. Recuerda que nos llevó a todos lados cuando fuimos atendidos en Kyoto por ella y Okina...

Kenshin y Kaoru visitaban las tumbas de sus familiares durante el shumbun o Equinoccio de primavera y durante el shubun en otoño para celebrar los ritos Higan, en honor a las almas de los ancestros. Habían acordado que los familiares de Kaoru y las hermanas de Kenshin serían honrados durante el shunbum, mientras que para otoño viajaban juntos a Kyoto y se hospedaban en el Aoiya de Okina para luego honrar juntos las tumbas de Tomoe y Kiyosato.... En ambas ocasiones hacían ofrendas a los altares y limpiaban y adornaban las tumbas, mientras quemaban incienso y rezaban oraciones.

Kenshin también aprovechaba para visitar junto a su esposa a su maestro Hiko.... Kaoru se reía cada vez que Hiko le decía frente a Kenshin que no se explicaba como una mujer tan hermosa como ella se había casado con su "estúpido pupilo".

-Por supuesto.... Misao vendrá con nosotros....-dijo Kenshin.

-También le diré al doctor Genzai que nos acompañe junto a Ayame y asuzume después de llevarlas al templo... Me alegró mucho lo felices que estaban por llevarlas con nosotros a Osaka y celebrar el festival de niñas del Hina Matsuri!...

-Creo que se compraron demasiados dulces...

-Recuerda que les prometimos que en marzo próximo, para el otro Hina Matsuri les compraríamos nuevas muñecas. Kenshin, no podemos dejar de llevarlas a ese festival!.. -añadió Kaoru.

-Claro.... además... si Misao está para esos días con nosotros, de seguro querrá muñecas también... Kaoru, acaso crees que Misao terminará de crecer algún día?

-Creo que no, jajaja!... Aunque debo aceptar que ya no actúa como un muchachillo descarriado. Me dijo que se ha decidido a usar siempre kimonos y batas.

-Megumi y tú la han ayudado mucho. Ahora se ve como toda una señorita. Ella y Okina merecen todo nuestro respeto. He estado pensando en invitarlos a pasar el shougatsu con nosotros.

-Oh Kenshin.... que alegría!

-Yo solo deseo hacerte feliz y verte sonreír, Kaoru.

Ella sonrió...y sus miradas se cruzaron. Eran felices...

*

En horas de la tarde el doctor Genzai, Kaoru, Kenshin y Misao llevaron a Ayame y Suzume al templo local para dar gracias por haber crecido sanas y fuertes y para orar por su futuro. Las niñas iban vestidas con lindos kimonos y sus cabellos habían sido adornados con florecillas de Sakura y jazmines. A su lado estaban algunos niños vecinos del doctor vestidos con su haori y hakama.

Kenshin explicó a Misao que en sus orígenes, el Shishi-go-san fue una práctica realizada por las familias nobles pero durante el Periodo Edo. Sin embargo en el Periodo Meiji en el que vivían actualmente se extendió a todos los extractos sociales.

-Kenshin –preguntó Misao-... Y porqué se eligió esta fecha?

-El 15 de noviembre fue elegido porque se considera el día mas afortunado del año, de acuerdo con el calendario japonés. Simboliza la longevidad.

-Asi es!... Es mi fecha favorita..-dijo Genzai

-Vamos, compremos chitose-ame, abuelo! –dijeron las niñas.

Tras la visita al templo, el doctor compró chitose-ame o dulces de la longevidad a sus pequeñas nietas. Los dulces tenían forma de palo y venían en una bolsa con dibujos de grullas y tortugas, animales que simbolizan la longevidad.

El reloj marcaba casi las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron a la feria en la aldea de Tokio.... Durante el festival del Bambú también se pedía por la seguridad del hogar. Kaoru iba del brazo de Kenshin, más atrás Sanosuke discutía con Megumi como siempre. Esta vez sobre quién era mejor en los juegos de azahar... Yahiko se sonrojaba cuando Tsubame a su lado le sonreía.

Ayame y Suzume no dejaban al doctor Genzai en paz pidiéndole que les comprara todo tipo de golosinas mientras Tae las reprendía por su comportamiento excesivamente molestoso para la edad del doctor... Misao saltaba por todos lados viendo qué cosa le llamaba más la atención. Le hubiera gustado que Aoshi y Okina estuvieran allí.

Muchos kioskos con diferentes comidas, juegos, venta de objetos y vestidos, teatro de títeres, mimos, músicos y demás engalanaban el ambiente.

Siguieron por los senderos y vieron algunos puestos que mostraban lo mejor de la pintura de oriente, sus pintores y calígrafos plasmando a tinta en papel de arroz. Kenshin y Kaoru se apartaron hacia otros más que tenían ventas de pañoletas y Kimonos.

-Kaoru, deseo comprarte unos kimonos y pañoletas –dijo Kenshin.

-Oh, kenshin... con un solo kimono me basta...

-Pero es que...

-No se diga más!... No quisiera que me compraras más de lo debido... Pero las pañoletas son muy económicas, así que puedo aceptar quizás unas tres.

-Veamos que te gusta –dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru escogió una pañoleta rosada y otra blanca y dejó la tercera para que Kenshin la escogiera. Él escogió una en azul índigo.

-Ha hecho una buena elección, joven! –dijo la encargada del puesto

-Kenshin, es preciosa! Hacía mucho no tenía una igual...

-Desde aquella vez que te la quitaste del cabello para curarme una herida

-Sí, antes que ese demonio de Jinei me secuestrara -Kaoru lo miro sonriente, rememorando esa vez- No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Me parece que fue ayer...

-Me dijiste que era tu favorita.... -Kenshin la miró con amor infinito-...Ese día me prometí a mi mismo que te regalaría una igual cuando fueras mi esposa.

_**Solo por Kaoru y sus conmovedoras lágrimas yo volvería a ser Battousai... Te amo**_ -Kenshin en su pensamiento recordaba lo que había dicho en aquella ocasión *****

Ella lo miró sorprendida y enamorada mientras él terminaba de pagarle a la vendedora. Ese incidente había sido un par de meses después de haberlo conocido.... Entonces eso quería decir que Kenshin la amaba desde antes de lo que ella pensaba...

-Kenshin.... –dijo ella gratamente sorprendida.

-Vayamos por el kimono, cariño –agregó él con una bella sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Hay muchos modelos, todos hermosos! –decía el vendedor- Miren... son de la más fina y exquisita tela!

Kaoru miró todos los modelos y hubo uno que llamó su atención...

-Kenshin, ese que está alla!... –señaló hacia las sogas- Me gusta mucho!

El espadachín miró hacia arriba quedando congelado al instante. Él vendedor tomó el bambú y lo bajo desde donde estaba para mostrarlo de cerca. Era un kimono rojo con grandes flores de crisantemos blancos y dos gorriones amarillos... el mismo que Kenshin había visto.... en su pesadilla.

-No! –dijo él antes que Kaoru osara siquiera tocarlo.

-Ahh? –dijo ella sorprendida al igual que el vendedor

-No, ese no!... vayamos a otro lado...

-Pero, Kenshin!...

-Dije que ese no!... Vámonos, Kaoru...

Él le lanzó una mirada a su esposa que hizo que el vendedor diera dos pasos atrás y prefiriera ir a atender a otras personas.

-Está bien, vayamos a otro puesto...

Kaoru lo conocía demasiado y sabía el significado de esa mirada. Más tarde le pediría una explicación.... Kenshin la tomó de la mano con firmeza y caminaron hacia otro kiosko donde finalmente ella se decidió por un kimono celeste con rama y flores de Sakura dibujados en tonos rosa.

*

La turba de amigos de los Himura se encontraron con ellos nuevamente en un lugar cerca de la plaza del pueblo, allí se llevaba a cabo la Danza Shishimai o danza del león rojo japonés que usualmente se realizaba para año nuevo, pero en esta ocasión se realizaba un concurso para determinar qué dúo de personas ejecutaba con más gracia y fuerza aquella danza ancestral.... Misao esperaba ver esa danza que no veía desde niña.

Ese día la competencia era entre tres leones rojos, dos negros y dos blancos, al ritmo de instrumentos de percusión como el taiko, los shamises, platillos y flautas de bambú como el shinobue.

A medida que el desfile se aproximaba a la plaza del pueblo, el ambiente ya iba siendo más propio, había mucha gente esperando el paso de los leones danzantes y empezaba a ser difícil avanzar. Cuando finalmente salieron, los concursante oculto bajo los leones con sus grandes carotas de colores, la gente se volvió eufórica de la alegría...algunos niños se asustaron de verdad al verlos tan de cerca. Detrás de los concursantes iban carrozas representando a antiguos emperadores que lanzaba una lluvia de confeti y de caramelos... algunos de los cuales fueron a impactar a las cabezas de Sanosuke y Yahiko.

Al llegar a la plaza, los hombres bajo los Leones pudieron tomarse un descanso esperaron su turno de salir al escenario y representaron el número final para ser evaluados por expertos conocedores de la materia.

Sanosuke había puesto en sus hombros a Suzume, mientras Kenshin hizo lo mismo con Ayame para que vieran bien el espectáculo. Misao y Kaoru saltaban emocionadas al ver los chicos encargados de la pirotecnia llevaban algunos fuegos de colores. Megumi tomaba un poco de sake junto al doctor Genzai y Yahiko con Tsubame comían golosinas.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo los participantes bajo los leones. Sus movimientos al ritmo de la percusión eran graciosos y otras veces imponentes. Se debía tener muchas condiciones para realizar la danza de los leones. Arriba, abajo, circularmente, en giros, en fin. La cadencia y el ritmo no se podían perder y había que hacerlo coordinadamente con el compañero de equipo... Tal danza era magistral.... al final de la jornada, todos recibieron los aplausos y vítores de los presentes en la plaza.

-_Señoras y señores ya tenemos el dúo ganador! –_Decía el anunciante_- Nuestros expertos han dado el veredicto final!... Los ganadores de la gran danza del León Rojo son... Matsushita Koji y Seta Soujiro!_

-Queeeeeeé? –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Escuché bien? –preguntó Misao –Acaso dijeron "Soujiro Seta"?

-Allí tienes la respuesta, Misao –dijo Kaoru señalando hacia la tarima.

Soujiro salía de abajo la parte delantera de un bello León Rojo y levantaba su puño en señal de triunfo mientas aún sostenía parte de la gran cabeza del león con su otra mano...Había crecido durante los útimos años, ya no se veía como un simple adolescente...Su sonrisa inconfundible saludando a todo el público en la plaza lo hacía lucir encantador y muy apuesto. Todos lo miraban con mucha alegría y mucha gente se abalanzó a la tarima para felicitar a los ganadores.

-Kenshin, puedes creerlo! –dijo Kaoru

-Sí, Kaoru... Soujiro realmente ha cambiado para bien.

*

El tiempo transcurría y luego de comer en un restaurante a la plaza, Kenshin sacaba su pequeño bolso para pagar cuando un encargado que llegaba a la mesa le indicaba que la cuenta ya estaba paga.

-Cómo?... Pero quién ha sido? –preguntó Kenshin

-Aquel muchacho que viene hacia acá

-Soujiro!

-Señor Himura, acepte este humilde obsequio de mi parte por todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí en este tiempo. Además no les había dado mi regalo de bodas ni a usted ni a la señora Himura.

-Soujiro, eres un caballero –dijo Kaoru

-A diferencia de otros! –añadió Megumi viendo a Sanosuke, quien ignoraba sus palabras con la ceja arqueada.

-Pero Soujiro, es mucho dinero!... Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo...

-Por favor acéptelo, señor Himura, me sentiría deshonrado si no lo hace... Prometí a mi maestro de danza del león que haría buen uso de mi premio. Todavía tengo bastante –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Soujiro, que bueno volver a verte –dijo Misao con otra sonrisa

-Gracias, señorita Misao –también me agrada volver a verla.

*

El grupo salió a la plaza a observar los fuegos artificiales y se disponía a dar una vuelta más antes de regresar.

-Señorita Misao, le gustaría algunos chocolates? –preguntó Soujiro

-Me encantan los chocolates!

-A mí también...acá hay un puesto, venga conmigo..

Misao pudo notar que Soujiro había cambiado en todo este tiempo. Él se había vuelto un vagabundo, andando por todo Japón al igual que lo hizo Kenshin años atrás. En uno de sus muchos viajes, Soujiro fue hospedado por un tiempo en el aoiya de Okina. Allí Misao pudo conocerlo mejor y entablaron una linda amistad antes de que el chico partiera rumbo a Nagano.

-Soujiro, cuanto tiempo estarás aquí en Tokio?

-Aún no lo sé.

-Tienes dónde quedarte?

-Mi compañero de danza partirá a Shisuoka mañana con el sensei. Me dijo que si me quería quedar con ellos esta noche podría ir donde otro amigo del sensei que vive cerca de Mitsue, ya mañana veré donde consigo hospedaje.

-No se hable más! –dijo Misao decidida- Hablaré con los Himura y te quedarás en el dojo Kamiya hasta que vuelvas a vagabundear!

-Jajajaja!... Gracias, señorita....

-Basta de decirme "señorita Misao".... Soy Misao a secas!

-Está bien!... Gracias, Misao...

*

Kaoru y Misao arreglaron un futón para Soujiro junto a Sanosuke y Yahiko. Afuera ellos tres y Kenshin conversaban amenamente sobre batallas y técnicas de artes marciales sentados en el piso de madera del Dojo alumbrados por algunas velas, un puñado de inquietas luciérnagas y la luz de la luna. Misao se unió a la conversa sirviendo varias tazas de té y Kenshin con su mano hizo una seña a Kaoru tocando el piso para que se sentara a su lado. Él la abrazó.

Hablaron amenamente por horas hasta que ya entrada la noche solo Kenshin y Kaoru quedaban allí abordando varios temas personales.

-Kenshin, porqué no quisiste que escogiera ese kimono en la feria? –Él sabía que tarde o temprano se lo iba a preguntar.

-Cariño, entre tú y yo no debe haber secretos, por duros que sean....

-Kenshin, no me asustes!

-Recuerdas mi pesadilla de anoche?

-Sí...

-No es para que te asustes, total es solo un sueño... Pero en él te veía ahogada... en un río de... sangre... y llevabas puesto ese kimono, exactamente como lo vi en mi pesadilla.

-Cómo? –A Kaoru se le encresparon los poros... –Acaso será una premonición?

-Amor, no quiero que te sientas mal, por favor... Quizás vi ese kimono antes y mi subconsciente lo sacó a flote... Los diseños tienden a repetirse.

-Pero es mucha coincidencia!

-Las coincidencias existe, Kaoru... Por favor, olvidémonos de eso, quieres...

Ella suspiró y se recostó a su pecho....

-Bueno.... Está bien....

-Kaoru...

-Qué sucede, amor?

-Está empezando a bajar la temperatura. Porqué no nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos?

Ella se sonrojó... Él se levantó y le ofreció su mano para levantarla. Cerraron todas las puertas del dojo y se introdujeron a su habitación.

Kenshin quitó el lazo de la cabeza de su esposa y el largo cabello de ella cayó como cascada sobre su cintura y el pliegue de su trasero. Luego retiró su obi. Minutos después en el suelo yacían el kimono de ella y el haori, el hakama de él.

Kaoru desnuda... él la acariciaba toda.... cerró los ojos para respirar el aroma que destilaban sus poros...

-Olor a jazmín –dijo él como un susurro mientras llenaba sus pulmones con aquella fragancia, antes de poseerla.

Él le hacía el amor mientras sus pensamientos se fundían en sus ser. Nunca había sido tan felíz.

_Kaoru... s__i muriera, que sea en tus brazos, _

_sintiendo el olor de las flores de jazmín a lo largo de tu perfecta anatomía._

_Kaoru, estar contigo, sentirte cerca, hacerte mía..._

*

* * *

*

**Londres****, Inglaterra, principios de diciembre de 1880**

**Offal Court Street**

Ellas sólo se encargaban de distraer a los hombres, con amenas conversaciones, con danzas, sirviéndoles bebidas y alimentos, o tocando el shamisen. Las decenas de geishas y maikos que bailaban en aquel lugar convertidas en Tachikatas, mientras otras tocaban las cuerdas de sus Jikatas deleitando al público con hermosas melodías.

En ese Ochaya londinense, un pequeño espacio de Japón en Reino Unido, dos bellísimas Geishas de la comunidad Kiotense de Miyagawa-cho se encontraban en un cubículo para gente selecta. Usualmente, medían el tiempo de las geishas con cada hombre mediante varitas de incienso, cuando ésta se consumía había finalizado su tiempo con los clintes, pero éste no era el caso porque ellas se encontraban con Aoshi Shinomori y Enishi Yukishiro, los invitados especiales de aquel lugar.

Miyako Iwasaki e Itzumi Kojima eran dos dannas de Aoshi. Él las había ayudado desde muy jóvenes cuando habían sido vendidas por sus padres usureros a viejos sádicos para casas de prostitución. Entonces él las rescató y pagó a una Okami San o geisha mayor su entrenamiento profesional para que así enmendaran su camino y las educara decentemente en un okiya dentro de un buen hanamashi....Fue así como la okami san, Akiko Funaki las convirtió en dos grandiosas obras de arte. Luego ella decidió abrirse paso en Reino Unido, llevando consigo a aquellas Geishas más preparadas, más bellas y de mejor prestigio.

-Señor Shinomori, usted y el señor Yukishiro están complacidos con la atención? –Preguntó la señora Funaki. Ella llevaba un peinado alto decorado con elaborados peines y horquillas.

-Por supuesto señora Funaki. Además, usted ha hecho un gran trabajo con Miyako y con Itzumi. La felicito....

Ella rió complacida, mientras sus pupilas tocaban las jikatas. Luego salió del cubículo haciendo una reverencia que ellos contestaron de la misma forma y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Qué más han sabido tus espías sobre Hoji Sadojima –pregunto Enishi.

-Efectivamente está vivo y tiene formó un grupo de ninjas y samurais siguiendo sus ideas xenófobas.

-Atenta contra nuestros intereses?

-Por ahora no.

-Tiene algún aliado conocido?

-Esa información la tendré pronto. Sabes que no me gustan las equivocaciones porque cualquier inocente podría pagar.

-Bien... Espero que ese idiota no tenga la estúpida idea de provocarme -dijo Enishi bebiendo algo de sake.

-Enishi, cambiando el tema, hoy en la reunión noté un poco tenso al señor Raikouji.

-Es por su esposa, ella está delicada de salud. Por eso vez que su médico, el doctor Taku Yoshida, aquel calvo, siempre está con ella.

-Es una pena. Es una señora joven y agradable. Además, vislumbro una gran tristeza en su mirada.

-Producto de su enfermedad no puede tener hijos. Creo que eso la ha deteriorado aún más.

-Ha intentado con otros doctores o medicina natural?

-Realmente no lo sé... Sería buena averiguar. La pobre mujer también me inspira algo de compasión por su situación.

Luego de unos minutos aparecieron dos jóvenes empresarios amigos de los guerreros. Andrew Williams, primo de Anne y Marcus Wellington. Ellos no habían estado aún en ese sitio y quedaban maravillados ante la belleza de las mujeres allí presente.

-Mmmm... Shinomori, todas estas mujeres son bellísimas, yeah!... creo que mi primita y Mel se pondrán celosas –los ingleses miraban lujuriosamente a las geishas.

-Oye Andrew, porqué no nos divertimos. Un poco de sexo no nos caería mal!- dijo Marcus viendo a las chicas.

-Tienes razón, Enishi, será posible que pueden pedirnos dos tipas así para nosotros....Cuánto cobran por hora? –preguntó Andrew.

El hacer esos comentarios enfurecieron a los guerreros

-Yukishiro, explícales a estos mequetrefes que nuestras amigas son Geishas, no prostitutas, porque sino perderé la paciencia y tendré que regresarme a Kyoto para que no me encarcelen en este país por asesinato! –dijo Aoshi con una mirada de asesino.

Aunque se sentían profundamente ofendidas, las geishas oían aquello sin inmutarse siquiera en lo ocurrido.

-Jajajajaja!... que gracioso eres, Aoshi- dijo Andrew

-Andrew... –Enishi los miró furioso-... Créeme que Aoshi habla en serio.... Si no cierran la boca se arrepentirán!...No me hago responsable por los actos de mi amigo. Insultar la labor de las geishas es insultar nuestra cultura japonesa, y eso no me agrada... De hecho, suelo ponerme violento cuando insultan mis raíces...

-Eh... lo siento! –Andrew y Marcus por casi sufren un ataque de nervios al ver la reacción de ellos y que además hablaban en serio –...Es que pensábamos que las geishas eran...

-Pues no lo son!... –dijo Aoshi molesto-... Como en muchos otros países que dicen ser civilizados caen en la estúpida ignorancia de confundir una cosa con la otra. Deben aprender historia más allá de sus malditas fronteras!

-El solicitar los servicios de las verdaderas geishas nunca incluyen actividad sexual, las geisha originales no son pagada por sexo! –Agregó Enishi- Ahora, si ellas desean elegir tener una relación que incluya el sexo con algún cliente para tener una relación formal o informal fuera de su roles como geishas ese es su derecho, como cualquier otra mujer... Entendieron?... O se los hago entender de otra manera?

-Oh... no, no, no!... Entendimos perfectamente –dijo Marcus nervioso.

-Entonces olvidemos el asunto.... –Agregó Enishi.

-Por supuesto....-dijo Aoshi con frialdad-....Miyako, Itzumi, sake para los señores!

Tiempo después, los ingleses se retiraban... Las geishas hablaban en voz baja entre ellas tratando de ser disimuladas.

-Miyako, Itzumi, qué sucede?... Las noto inquietas – Aoshi se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Aoshi –dijo Miyako- hay algo que queremos contarte a ti y al señor Enishi, pero no puede ser aquí.

-Entiendo. Hablaré con la señora Funaki. Vayamos a mi suite.

Una vez en la suite las geishas, ya desmaquilladas y vestidas normalmente con kimonos habituales contaron a los guerreros que había un tipo llamado Taka Nakamoto que se encargaba de contrabandear niñas desde Japón para venderlas a familias, a hombres o a prostíbulos en Londres. Se habían dado cuenta ya que la señora Funaki había logrado rescatar dos niñas que actualmente estaban siendo reivindicadas por ellas y protegidas en su okiya.

-Lo más triste, Aoshi es que la policía no hace nada porque son tan corruptos como ellos. Incluso algunos oficiales visitan esos prostíbulos –indicó Miyako.

-Pero eso no es todo –Itzumi y Miyako se miraron con los ojos cristalizados- Nakamoto y sus secuaces desde un tiempo para acá tienen amenazada de muerte a la señora Funaki. Ellos llegan a nuestro okiya y toman a las shikomis y maikos a su antojo, pues sus preferencias son... las niñas.

-Malditos sean!... –Aoshi estallaba en furia

-Son unos puercos! –dijo Enishi mirando lejos de pie junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

-Llevan varios meses haciendo estos desastres –agrego Miyako

-Cómo es la operación?- preguntó Enishi

-Según amistades de la señora Funaki, la red opera de Kyoto a Matsuyama, después a Nagasaki y luego a Shangai. Arriban finalmente al puerto de Folkestone, al sur de Londres para luego enviarlas hacia acá.

-Una red grande- dijo Aoshi.

-Señor Enishi, hasta donde sabemos usted comanda la tríada "Tian-dihui" en China. Su ayuda sería muy valiosa ya que en Shangai es donde se maneja la articulación central –indicó Itzumi.

-Aoshi, crees que puedas averiguar el contacto de Nakamoto en Shangai? –peguntó Enishi.

-Dalo por hecho!

-De ser así, la articulación principal y sus secuaces estarán muertos una semana después de que me den sus nombres.

-Me parece justo.... –agregó Aoshi- Mis contactos en Kyoto se encargarán de los que capturan a las niñas...

-Puedo mandar a que liquiden a Nakamoto en cuanto los de Shangai estén muertos.... antes no porque pondríamos en sobre aviso al hijo de perra- le indicó Enishi.

-Es buena idea, Enishi, pero no.... Yo personalmente me encargaré de Nakamoto cuando los demás mueran –agregó Aoshi.

-Como quieras...

-Miyako, Itzumi –les dijo Aoshi-... Mañana pueden decirle a la señora Funaki que en menos de un mes esa abominable red caerá... Es una promesa de nuestra parte!

-Se los agradecemos de todo corazón- dijo Miyako mientras ambas geishas hacían una reverencia.

Las geishas descansaban en la cama de la otra habitación de la suite de Aoshi, ya que él les había dicho que era demasiado tarde para que dos mujeres solas utilizaran un carruaje a esa hora en las peligrosas calles nocturnas de Londres.

-Miyako.... te puedo confesar algo? –dijo Itzumi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir....

-Qué?.... Y qué se supone que te voy a decir...

-...Que te gusta el señor Enishi...

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Por todos los cielos, Itzumi, se te nota a leguas que te gustó desde que el señor Aoshi nos lo presentó hace ocho meses. Ni siquiera disimulas cuando lo ves. Creo que todos los saben, hasta la señora Funaki.

-Y el señor Enishi lo sabrá?

-Por supuesto que debe saberlo. Es un hombre fogueado y de mundo que ha tenido muchas mujeres, según sé... Imagino que con tu clase de disimulo debió darse cuenta desde que lo conocimos.

-Por kami...qué vergüenza!... Ahora no me atrevo ni a mirarlo a los ojos....

-Te recomiendo que no te ilusiones, sabes que ellos están saliendo con unas inglesas acomodadas.

-Esas zorras!... No sé como puedes soportarlo, Miyako!

-A qué te refieres?

-Sé que aún amas al señor Aoshi...

-Niña, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tú eres muy joven para entenderlo.

-Por favor, Miyako, hablas como si fueras una vieja. Yo tengo 18 años y tu 23....

- Éramos muy jóvenes y bueno... me enamoré sola...

- Le entregaste tu virginidad... no te arrepientes?

-Él ha sido el único hombre en mi vida, y no me arrepiento porque siempre fue sincero conmigo.... –Miyako relataba aquello con nostalgia-...Yo sabía que nunca estaríamos juntos pero aún así yo quería que fuera él.... Ahora somos buenos amigos, aunque me duele que no me vea con los ojos que yo quisiera que me viera... No quiero que te suceda lo mismo con el señor Enishi!

-Crees que ellos estén enamorados de las inglesas o de alguna otra mujer?

-No creo que amen a esas chicas.... Pero sí sé que en la vida de Aoshi existe alguien... Misao.

-Misao, quien es ella?

-Es un tema muy largo, te lo contaré otro día. Ahora me estoy cayendo de sueño.

-Miyako, no te duermas!... Qué hay del señor Enishi?

-La verdad es que no sé... Aoshi no me ha contado nada, él es muy reservado con su propia vida, así que debes saber que él es aún más reservado con la vida de sus amigos... Y si él me lo hubiera confesado, no te lo contaría!... Una geisha no debe revelar los secretos de sus clientes, soy tu oneesan y debes hacerme caso...

-Pero yo no te pido que me lo digas como geisha, sino como amiga!... Aoshi no es solo tu cliente, él es tu amigo y amante.

-Itzumi, el señor Enishi ha sido tu cliente durante estos meses, es increíble que tú misma no le hayas preguntado nada...

-Es que siento tanta vergüenza... Es tan lindo!... Y yo.... Me apeno tan solo de mirarlo porque me pongo muy nerviosa.... Es con el único que me pasa eso!

-Entonces vas a tener que vencer esos nervios estúpidos... Ya duérmete!

-Miyako....

-Qué pasa ahora?

-Yo... quisiera perder mi virginidad con el señor Enishi...

-Queeeeé?... Itzumi, acaso fumaste opio?

-Es que siento que lo amo!... Y yo.... lo tengo aquí tan cerca en la suite de al lado...

-Itzumi, te voy a ordenar algo y quiero que lo cumplas al pie de la letra....date un baño de agua fría, sobre todo en la entrepierna para que controles tu fuego. No tienes mi permiso para ir con el señor Enishi, y punto!...

-Pero...

-...Luego ven a acostarte sino quieres que te muela a palazos!... Los señores están descansando y yo quiero dormir!

-Está bien! –dijo Itzumi molesta.

Ella se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse con agua fría tratando de calmar esas ansias que sentía por Enishi... Cuando salió del bañó quince minutos después vio que Miyako no estaba. Se colocó una bata y fue hacia la sala a buscarla cuando se percató que tampoco estaba allí. Colocó el oído en la puerta de la habitación de Aoshi y se dio cuenta que Miyako estaba allí dentro con él... y hacían el amor.

-Es una tramposa! –dijo en voz baja –Ella sí puede y yo no!...

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Itzumi. Finalmente tomó valor y decidió hacer lo que según ella debió haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo..

A la mañana siguiente Miyako despertó a eso de las ocho de la mañana en la cama de Aoshi. Él ya no estaba pero le había dejado una nota en que decía que regresaría a eso del mediodía para llevarlas al okiya....Cuando fue al otro cuarto vió que Itzumi no estaba allí. Pensó que estaba en el baño o en algún otro lado de aquella gran suite pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

-Itzumi no está en la suite!.... Entonces dónde diablos está? –se preguntó Miyako-... No quiero pensar que esa tonta...

Los rayos de sol se asomaban a través de las cortinas... Itzumi había despertado en la cama de otra suite, entre las sábanas de Enishi. Ella lo miraba con tanta devoción mientras él aun dormía plácidamente... Para ella había sido el momento más feliz de su vida. En la noche anterior, luego de salir de darse se baño de agua fría se dio cuenta que Miyako estaba con Aoshi, tomó fuerzas y decidió salir calladamente rumbo a la suite de Enishi.

Al abrir la puerta él nunca pensó que la vería allí, con una linda bata japonesa rosada y su largo cabello suelto... con una mirada que inspiraba tanta ternura como deseo. Se veía hermosa. Enishi lo pensó un poco, pero ella era como la manzana prohibida del edén... Además, le recordaba a su gran amor.... La dejó entrar y cerró la puerta... Fue poco lo que conversaron. Minutos más tarde, ambos gemían de placer en su cama.

-Eres una idiota! –Miyako le daba un gaznatón a Itzumi-... Porqué lo hiciste?... Te lo advertí y me desobedeciste!

-Lo siento mucho, oneesan...-decía Itzumi entre lágrimas- ...Pero lo hice porque lo amo!... Quería que fuera el primero y no me arrepiento!

-Acaso lo hiciste por lo que te conté?... No tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo, chiquilla tonta!

-No!... Aunque no hubiera conocido tu historia con el señor Aoshi yo igual lo hubiera hecho... Estoy feliz porque fue mi primer hombre y juro que al igual que tú, será el único para el resto de mi vida...

-Itzumi, qué ganas con eso?

-Sé que él no me ama, pero al menos me tendrá siempre presente...

-Qué tonterías dices?

-Miyako, yo le pedí al señor Enishi ser su danna... y él aceptó.

-Cómo?

-Sí... Él hablará con el señor Aoshi... Así aunque él esté lejos de mí, él me cuidará y velará por mi bienestar como lo ha hecho hasta ahora el señor Aoshi con nosotras.

-No sé que decirte, Itzumi...

-Crees que el señor Aoshi se moleste?

-Bueno... no lo creo, ellos son amigos y Aoshi tiene muchas dannas, inclusive algunas que ni recuerda, sabes que él solo lo ha hecho por rescatarnos de un destino cruel y para ayudarnos a superarnos.... Con la única danna con la que Aoshi que ha estado en una cama ha sido conmigo, y eso sucedió porque yo lo busqué.... hice una locura como la que tú acabas de hacer!

-Entonces, no debe haber problema...

-Eso es una buena noticia para ti...

-Ya lo creo... Anoche le demostré todo mi amor... y el fue muy tierno y apasionado conmigo.

-Y porqué lo dices tan triste?... Debieras estar contenta de que serás su danna.

-Porque...anoche me di cuenta de que.... él sí ama a una mujer...

-Qué?... Acaso te lo dijo?

-No... Escuché su nombre cuando lo esbozaba en sus sueños...

*

Quince días más tarde en Shangai se anunciaban los cruentos asesinatos de la más grande red de prostitución infantil de China, cuyos tentáculos se extendían a Japón y Londres. Mientras que en Kyoto, Matsuyama y Nagasaki la policía buscaba afanosamente a los autores de las muertes de un grupo de hombres vinculados con aquella red de Shangai.

Aoshi y Enishi habían actuado, sus hombres había hecho el trabajo.... Solo faltaba un último encargo.

*

**Gr****een Gables Valley, a las afueras de Londres...**

**Una semana después**

-No, le juro que no lo volveré a hacer, señor Aoshi... Por favor, no me mate! –Taka Nakamoto imploraba por su vida. Se encontraban en una pequeña casa de madera en una viña bastante alejada de Londres. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera y amarrado con una gruesa soga. Otros tres sujetos de su red se encontraban en igual estado.

Aoshi estaba en compañía de dos de sus hombres, ambos vestidos de negro. Uno de ellos fumaba un cigarrillo. Él otro era el que hablaba con Nakamoto mientras Aoshi permanecía de pie, al otro extremo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Cómo te atreves a pronunciar el nombre del señor Aoshi! –El hombre que hablaba daba un puñetazo a Nakamoto en el estómago. Este escupía sangre...–Termina de decirnos quiénes son los de la red de Londres!

-No hay más nadie, se los juro! Solo nosotros cuatro!

El que hablaba miró al que fumaba. Este último se acercó a Nakamoto y le enterró el lado prendido del cigarrillo dentro del oído.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!... Hijos de perra!...–gritaba el hombre aparatosamente. Los otros a su lado, ensangrentados y llenos de hematomas, temblaron de miedo.

-Así que a ti y a tus amiguitos les gusta las niñas.... Malditos degenerados!...Veamos si esto les gusta también...

El castigador tomaba un gran pedazo de lecha de la chimenea y se acercaba a los asustados hombres. Luego procedió a colocarles la parte caliente sobre los genitales a los cuatro depravados.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- gritaban aparatosamente aquellos con sus áreas íntimas totalmente quemadas.

-Ahora sí me vas a decir quiénes son los de la red de Londres?

-Malditos!....-decía Nakamoto con sus genitales quemados.

-Si no hablas les meteremos el tizón por el culo! –gritaba el castigador

-No!.....Nakamoto lloraba, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca.

-Este cobarde mal nacido ya me está haciendo perder la paciencia, si no va hablar, procede a reventarles el culo con el tizón! –Dijo el castigador al que fumaba mientras Aoshi veía la escena con la mirada fría, sumido en el silencio.

-Nooooo!.... Está bien! Les daré todos los nombres! –dijo Nakamoto cuando vio que el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara sacaba un cuchillo.

*

Al día siguiente el _**"Times"**_ de Londres anunciaba el hallazgo de cuatro cuerpos incinerados junto a las cenizas de madera de una casa ubicada en una viña a las afueras de un suburbio londinense. El pie de foto explicaba la horrorosa escena... _"Ajuste de cuentas en Green Gables"_ decía el anunciante.

Una semana después los titulares anunciaban una noticia espantosa; Doce altos funcionarios del gobierno londinese, entre ellos cinco policías, fueron encontrados muertos, amordazados, sin ojos ni lengua y con los puños amarrados, en distintos basureros a lo largo de la ciudad. La crónica de los hechos indicaba que el acto _"pudiera haber sido cometido por miembros de la mafia china, ya que ese era el estilo de saldar cuentas de esa peligrosa organización"._

-Pero qué horror!... Esto es horrible! –dijo Anne leyendo el _"Times"_ mientras conversaba con Mel, Aoshi y Enishi en la piscina de la terraza de su enorme mansión en Spartlehand... Ellas tomaban el sol en unos asientos especiales mientras ellos salían de la piscina secándose con sus toallas y se sentaban junto a ellas.

Aoshi y Enishi lucían unos cortos pantalones de baño. Ellas estaban fascinadas viendo los esculturales cuerpos de los dos hombres. Los guerreros habían estado nadando en aquella piscina por largo tiempo, haciendo carreras de natación y jugando con una pelota de waterpolo que Mel le había regalado a Aoshi.

Dos horas antes ellos habían ido a los correos estatales a depositar unas transacciones monetarias, algunas cartas sin firma y unas postales con destino a Hong Kong, Kyoto y Tokio.

-Yo no sé para qué lees esas cosas, Anne! –dijo Mel dándole un beso en los labios a Aoshi que al salir de la piscina llegaba a su lado –Amor, deseas un refresco?

-No, así estoy bien –dijo él ya sentado en la silla contigua a Anne.

-Pero es que esto es abominable!... Mira cuantas muertes en tan poco tiempo!... Nishi, no crees que los que hicieron esto son unos monstruos!

Enishi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de ironía mientras Aoshi lo miraba con el mismo tipo de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quizás los que murieron eran peor...–respondió el tomando un jugo de naranja sentado al lado de Anne.

La promesa había sido cumplida en su totalidad.

*

* * *

*

**Gantan del Shougatsu... ****Enero de 1881, año 14 de la Era Meiji**

**Tokio, Japón, Dojo Kamiya**

Kaoru estaba feliz. Hacía dos semanas que Kenshin había regresado de una misión en Hiroshima que el gobierno le había pedido. Llegó con algunas heridas sin importancia que fueron curadas por Megumi. Él le había dicho a su esposa que pronto guardaría la espada para siempre y dejaría de pelear.

Se encontraban en plena celebración del Año Nuevo japonés conocido como Shougatsu

Días antes, junto a Kenshin, habían celebrado las bounen-kai ofiestas para olvidar los problemas y preocupaciones del año que se va acabar. El Año Nuevo se celebra durante 4 días, antes y después del primero de enero. A esa celebración se le llamaba Gantan.

Misao ayudó a Kaoru a hacer el oo-suji, la tradicional limpieza de casa más exhaustiva de lo normal con el fin de purificar el dojo para el Año Nuevo. Kenshin preparó la comida típica durante estas fechas, el o-sechi ryouri, en grandes cantidades para que alcanzara para todos durante esos días. En parte porque el restaurante de Tae, al igual que los otros, solían permanecer cerrados por las festividades.

En la víspera de aquel Año Nuevo, los miembros presentes en el dojo Kamiya comieron unos tallarines especiales que había preparado Kenshin llamados toshikoshi con el fin de asegurar la prosperidad y longevidad.

Kaoru había notado un creciente apego entre Misao y Soujiro. Ella sonrió y le recordó sus inicios con Kenshin. Para celebrar el Gantan juntos, también se encontraban por esos días hospedados en el dojo el doctor Genzai con Ayame y Suzume, al igual que Tsubame, Tae y Megumi.

Esa noche se reunieron para dar la bienvenida al toshigami o dios del año nuevo entrante, mientras saboreaban otra delicia preparada por Kenshin, el zoni, una especie de sopa que contiene mochi o pasta de arroz muy consumida durante el Año Nuevo. Yahiko regaló a Tsubame unos kakis secos recién asados. Ella se sonrojó y agradeció guiñándole un ojo. Yahiko salió corriendo de la emoción y todos terminaron viendo la escena en medio de carcajadas.

El dojo lucía hermoso, pues días antes Kaoru y Misao habían decorado las puertas con kadomatsu y matsukasari, decoraciones hecha de pino y bambú para atraer la buena suerte al doyo Mientras que Sanosuke y Yahiko habían colocado una Shimenawa, una cuerda sagrada hecha de paja en el que se cuelgan tiras de papel en zig-zag, que se pone en las entradas de las casas para prevenir que los malos espíritus penetren en ellas.

Iban a ser la medianoche, Kenshin permanecía de la mano de Kaoru. Se amaban tanto que con solo mirarse sus almas se compenetraban. En ese instante justo antes de las doce de la noche las campanas Joya no Kane de los templos sonaron hasta alcanzar las108 veces.

-Doctor Genzai, porqué siempre suenan ciento ocho veces? preguntó Yahiko.

-Ocho veces en el Año Viejo y cien veces en el Año Nuevo, Yahiko –respondió el anciano-... Por los 108 pecados del hombre en la tradición budista. Se dice que si se escuchan todas las campanadas, se pueden liberar de todos los pecados.

-Kenshin –dijo Kaoru quien permanecía abrazada por su esposo viendo los fuegos artificiales fuera del doyo, mientras veían a sus amigos revoloteando por todos lados. A ella le encantaba ver sus ojos, su mirada era tan profunda y sincera, en ella podía ver tantas cosas, su alma, su esencia, la cual era apacible y transparente.

Con el tiempo ambos habían ido conociendo lo que significa cada expresión de sus rostros, el tono de sus voces, sus miradas, sus gestos, sus gustos, sus sentimientos, sus anhelos, las cosas que los entristecían, y las que les daban alegría.

-Te amo, Kaoru... –le dijo él aferrándola aún más a ella- Como puedes ver, no sabría como definir el gran amor que siento por ti... Todo lo que he pasado ha valido la pena, porque gracias a eso te pude conocer... Pensé que alguien como tú solo podía existir en sueños, pero eres real... y eres mía... Kaoru-dono...Feliz Shougatsu.

-Kenshin, lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido ni lo sentiré por nadie... Eres capaz de hacerme feliz con tan solo permitirme estar a su lado... Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido suceder y hoy en día soy muy feliz... Feliz Shougatsu... mi amor.

*

La mañana siguiente todos despertaban con bastante hambre y Tae y Tsubame dispusieron el desayuno.

-Es mejor que nos atiendan ustedes, porque si fuera por los Himura nos morimos de hambre... –dijo Sanosuke estirándose de la pereza.

-Sigues con tus impertinencias, cabeza de gallo!... Si los señores de la casa quieren levantarse más tarde ese no es tu problema!

-Bruja!

-Vago!

Los demás reían aparatosamente. Luego del desayuno Yahiko contaba a Tsubame que había tenido un lindo sueño con ella viendo un circo de títeres en una plaza. También la había invitado a volar unas cometas que tenía fuera del dojo.

Adentro, en la habitación de los Himura la noche de amor y sexo había dejado exhausta a Kaoru... Sin dejar de lado la ternura que siempre lo caracterizaba, Kenshin la había poseído de una manera tan salvaje durante toda la madrugada... No había lugar en el cuerpo de Kaoru que no hubiera sido explorado por él.

Hacía unos minutos Kenshin se había despertado y se aferraba al cuerpo desnudo de su ella aún dormida. Había tenido nuevamente una pesadilla. Esta vez él corría por un gran campo de girasoles amarillos buscándola. Ella, de espaldas a él se alejaba cada vez más. Cuando pudo agarrarla ella desapareció, dejándole entre sus manos el kimono celeste que le había comprado el día del Festival del Bambú, manchado de sangre. En esta ocasión, él no le contaría nada. Ese había sido su hatsuyume, su primer sueño del año y no quería atemorizarla con malos augurios.

En horas de la tarde el grupo decidió dar una vuelta por los templos de la ciudad. Kaoru se había puesto el kimono celeste que Kenshin le había regalado. Él prefirió pasar por alto su pesadilla. Ella lucía demasiado hermosa con aquel kimono y su cinta blanca sosteniendo su larga cola de cabello.

El doctor Genzai y sus nietas ya habían ido devuelta a casa... Megumi, Sanosuke, Tae, Tsubame y Yahiko se quedaron admirando los adornos y comprando algunas cosas en los templos aledaños a la placeta, mientras Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao y Soujiro prefirieron caminar hacia los templos del norte.

Allí hicieron algunas oraciones y prendieron inciensos. Bajando de aquel lugar les llamó la atención un pequeño desfile con un unos palos y cintas de colores y muchos niños que bailaban y saltaban al ritmo de la percusión.

-Se ve divertido! –dijo Misao tomando de la mano a Soujiro –Vamos!... Él se enrojeció y los Himura notaron aquello en medio de pequeñas risas.

Caminaron todo el tramo hasta llegar a un lugar cerca de una meseta donde había unos templos decorados con grandes dibujos. Allí se les brindó saque a todos los visitantes...La organizadora de aquel desfile llevaba una gran jaba hecha de hojas secas y regalaba unas bellas cintas de colores a las mujeres. Misao agarró de la mano a Kaoru jalándola aparatosamente y desprendiéndola de los brazos de Kenshin para llevarla a tomar algunas cintas de la jaba de la mujer... Kenshin sonrió ante tal imprudencia ya común en su amiga.

-Señor Himura –dijo Soujiro apenado –Verá, yo quisiera obsequiarle algo a Misao, pero no tengo idea de qué pudiera ser.

-Ven conmigo!

Caminaron hacia unos kioskos de venta que quedaban un poco más atrás. Allí Kenshin vió unos lindos kasas, populares paraguas o sombrillas realizados hermosas telas de seda y en un delicado bambú. Kenshin escogió una en color rosa pastel para Kaoru, mientras Soujiro prefirió una verde esmeralda para Misao.

-Kaoru, mira! –dijo Misao mientras la jalaba fuera del centro de repartición de las cintas hacia el bello e inmenso campo de girasoles amarillos que surgía de la planicie de aquella meseta.

-Que hermoso es!

Kenshin buscaba a su mujer y a Misao por todos lados pero no alcanzaba a verlas.

-Señor Himura, están acá! –dijo Soujiro

El kasa de Kenshin fue a dar al piso cuando vió a Kaoru corriendo en medio de ese mar de girasoles amarillos. Soujiro recogió el kasa viendo que no se había roto y notando al mismo tiempo que Kenshin estaba pálido como un fantasma.

-Señor Himura, se encuentra bien?

-Kaoru! –gritó Kenshin corriendo hacia ella- Esta volteó y lo saludó mientras veía como su esposo se acercaba rápidamente y la abrazaba.

-Kenshi, qué sucede? –Ella sentía como él temblaba en sus brazos.

-Nada... solo abrázame...

-Soujiro, que le sucede a Kenshin? –preguntó Misao.

-No lo sé. Fuimos a comprar unos regalos para ustedes y de pronto el se puso a así al ver a la señora Himura.

-Compraste algo para mi?... Que emoción!... –Misao puso ojos de ensueño y buscaba detrás de las espaldas de Soujiro.

-Con mucho aprecio para usted, señorita Misao- Ella vio el hermoso kasa verde que Soujiro le había regalado y le agradeció emocionada. Luego lo abrió y lo usó para presumirlo pese a que ya casi no había nada de sol.

-Kenshin, estás bien? –preguntaba Kaoru dándole unos pequeños besos en los labios a su esposo.

-Eh... sí!... Es solo que no quiero que te alejes mucho de mi lado...

-Oh, Kenshin....

-Señor Himura, creo que esto se le cayó- Soujiro entregaba el kasa rosado que Kenshin le había comprado a Kaoru.

-Es para ti, cariño –le dijo a su esposa.

-Oh... Gracias... es precioso!

-Kaoru, Misao!

Para mayor dramatismo del asunto en ese momento llegaban Yahiko y Sanosuke a ese lugar. Ellos también habían seguido aquel desfile... Megumi, Tae y Tsubame ya se había retirado a sus casas....Yahiko corría hacia ellas enseñándoles algo que traía en sus manos.

-Que sucede, Yahiko? –preguntó Misao

-Nos encontramos cartero Takeda que iba hacia el dojo y nos dio unas postales que son para ustedes.

-Para nosotras?...

-Los sobres dicen _Himura Kaoru y Makimashi Misao..._ Son ustedes, no?

-Quién las envía?

-No sabemos, vienen en unos sobres –Yahiko les entregó aquello a ambas- Quizás sean de Okina.

-Tienes razón, yo la leeré con calma en casa –dijo Kaoru

-Entonces yo también! –agregó Misao mientras regresaba al doyo del brazo de Soujiro y bajo el kasa que le acababa de regalar.

*

Luego de la cena, Misao se sentó recostada a una de las pilastras del dojo viendo la postal en la que aparecían lujosos edificios. La joven quedó fría al ver la firma al reverso de la postal de año nuevo que le habían enviado. Tenía un sello de Londres.

-No puede ser!

_Misao_

_No me olvido de ti. Cuando regreses a Kyoto cuida de Okina. Siempre te mantengo en mi pensamiento como una hermosa flor en mi vida. _

_Feliz Shougatsu__. Saludo a los Himura y a todos los demás._

_Aoshi_

-Es del señor Aoshi, verdad? –Soujiro aparecía a su lado. Él ya no era aquel insensible y cruel guerrero del Yupongatana que sonreía ocultando sus sentimientos reprimidos por los trágicos sucesos de su infancia. Ahora Misao podía ver en los ojos de Soujiro algo de tristeza al saber que ella se alegraba en sobremanera al recibir noticias de Aoshi.

-Sí...

-Necesitas este momento a solas...Yo estaré con Sanosuke y Yahiko cerca de los árboles de Sakura –Misao lo vio alejarse. Sus corazones estaban confundidos.

El diseño de la postal enviada a Kaoru era de la imponente Torre de Londres. Ella se maravilló extrañada ante aquella fotografía en blanco y negro. Al voltearla no pudo creer en el nombre de su remitente.

_Kaoru_

_Me alegra que finalmente haya podido encontrar la felicidad, señora Himura. Quiero que s__epa que en mis rezos también pido por su bienestar. Siempre que me necesite podrá contar conmigo._

_Feliz Shougatsu_

_Yukishiro Enishi_

-Qué?... Enishi?- preguntó Kenshin algo perturbado luego que Kaoru leyera el contenido ante él y Yahiko que se encontraba allí en ese momento.

-Eh... sí... –Kaoru también se sentía algo incómoda- Me alegro que Enishi, al igual que Soujiro haya cambiado para bien.

Kenshin Asintió con el ceño fruncido.

*

Al día siguiente luego de haber lavado la ropa, Kenshin permanecía pensativo sentado fuera del doyjo viendo de lejos a Kaoru tender las prendas. Misao había salido con Soujiro a comprar alimentos y Yahiko luego de su práctica de kendo había ido a visitar a Tao y Tsumabe.

-Sucede algo Kenshin –preguntó Sanosuke sentándose junto a él con un pedazo de esqueleto de pescado en la boca, luego de haber cortardo unas leñas.

-A qué te refieres?

-Haz estado algo callado esta mañana. Yahiko me contó... Me parece que no te agradó mucho esa postal de Yukishiro.

-Me pareció extraño ese repentino detalle para con ella. Yo no enviaría una postal a una persona a menos que esa persona fuera realmente importante para mí, aún más si es mujer y si ella está casada.

-Quizás Yukishiro piensa diferente –dijo Sanosuke con una pajilla en la boca-... Él es un hombre de mundo. Quizás lo vea normal...Una postal más o una menos no debería importarle.

-No seamos ingenuos, Sanosuke. Además, la postal deja entrever que aún estando en Londres él estaba enterado de la boda. No me gusta que alguien más sepa los movimientos de mi mujer... Kaoru es únicamente asunto mío! –Kenshin ponía una mirada de furia casi igual a la de Batousai.

-Vamos Kenshin, no estará celoso a estas alturas. Además, Yukishiro estuvo alguna vez interesado en Kaoru?

-No lo sé, pero esto solo ahonda más la hipótesis de lo que percibí aquella vez cuando fui a rescatar a Kaoru de su claustro en la Isla de Oshima.

-Qué hipótesis?

-Fueron varios días con ella mientras yo la creía muerta y en los cuales encontré mi respuesta luego de mucho tiempo... –Kenshin recordaba aquello con furia y tristeza-... Tan solo de pensar que Enishi la tuvo tantos días en esa maldita casa mi corazón entra en furia...

Aquella vez Kenshin había encontrado finalmente que su respuesta era que su vida no pertenecía a sí mismo, sino a aquellas personas que habían dado la vida por él, como sus hermanas y Tomoe, y que por ellas merecía vivir y ser feliz. De lo contrario sus muertes no habrían valido la pena... Y él había decidido que esa felicidad sería junto a Kaoru.

-A qué te refieres?

-En principio su furia radicaba en la venganza por la muerte de Tomoe. Pero luego, sentí en mirada de Enishi otro tipo de furia.... Se suponía que al verme él mataría a Kaoru frente a mis ojos para que yo sufriera y sacara el hitokiri que había en mí y luego combatiríamos a muerte.... Pero no sucedió así. Él ni siquiera la tocó. Le dijo que él prefería que ella se suicidara si ella quería estar conmigo ya que él me iba a matar... Al final lloró en su regazo, recordando a su hermana pero diciendo que gracias a Kaoru había encontrado la paz mientras ella acariciaba su cabello consolándolo....Cuando él levantó su rostro la miraba con tanta devoción que en ese momento yo sentí como si le doliera despedirse de Kaoru... como si nunca la fuera a olvidar... Como si hubiera querido quedarse con ella para siempre....

-No creo que sea tan tonto como para pretender algo con ella.

-Por su bien, eso espero... Porque si pretende algo más se arrepentirá...

-Amigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Kaoru es tu esposa y te ama, y Yukishiro está más cerca de América que de nosotros....

-Si... -Kenshin miró a Kaoru y sonrió.

-Lo que si me pareció novedoso es que al parecer Yukishiro está con Shinomori, porque las postales proceden del mismo lugar.

-Lo sé...

Kaoru apenas pudo agarrarse del tendedero cuando sintió que la vista se le nublaba haciendo que se inclinara levemente hacia un lado.

-Kaoru!... –Kenshin se percató de ello y corrió de inmediato. La Pudo sostener a tiempo tomándola por la cintura.

Cuando despertó estaba recostada en su futón. El doctor Genzai le mandó reposo absoluto y unos brebajes reconstituyentes.

-Te sientes mejor, preciosa? –preguntó Kenshin a su lado mientras ella despertaba –Qué te haz sentido que no me he dado cuenta?

-Eh... creo que no he comido bien últimamente porque he estado un poco descompuesta del estómago. Además, el sol estaba bastante caliente hoy. Hacía mucho calor.

-Kaoru, prométeme que te alimentarás bien!... No quiero que nada te ocurra, de acuerdo... –dijo él acariciándole su bello rostro.

*

Una semana después, Kaoru llegaba de hacer unas compras cuando sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo al ver a Aritomo Yamagata sentado en su sala frente a Kenshin. Ella estaba tarde para las clases de kendo a sus alumnos. Solo daría una lección ya que el doctor Genzai le dijo que tomara las cosas con calma luego del desmayo de unos días atrás...Se cambió y se reunió con los jóvenes en la sala de lucha. Después hablaría con Kenshin, total, ella presentía para qué estaba el oficial allí.

Entrada la noche Kenshin no concilia el sueño y salió del dojo. Pensaba en la petición de Yamagata... Kaoru se dio cuenta y salió también y le tendió una manta en la espalda...

-Hace frío –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Kaoru... –él le sonrió melancólicamente.

-Kenshin, porqué siempre tienen que recurrir a ti? –dijo ella con voz suave y angustiada

-Esposa mía, todas estas noches he estado pensando en dejar mi espada definitivamente. Pero han venido tiempos de paz pero la infelicidad no desaparece. Las consecuencias de la guerra, desastres naturales, enfermedad, pobreza... Quizás nunca nos libremos de ellos, al tiempo no le importa... Pero, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ayudar a mi patria, lo haré gustoso una última vez... yo no quiero estar viendo sin hacer nada...

-Qué te pidieron esta vez?

-Viajar al continente para combatir en la guerra de Nishin en China y de esa manera ayudar al gobierno, por última vez.

-China?... Deben estar bromeando!... Kenshin... no!

-Kaoru, después no habrán más guerras para mí... Ya se lo hice saber a Yamagata....

-Kenshin...

-Podrías perdonarme por última vez, Kaoru-dono?

-Kenshin...de verdad me prometes que será la última vez?

-Te juro por mi honor que guardaré para siempre mi espada cuando regrese... Lo haré porque tú seguirás a mi lado. Solo por ti... por tenerte conmigo me despediré para siempre de mi sakabatou... porque tú eres mi funda, Kaoru-dono...

-Si ese es el camino que tú has elegido y ese es el juramento que me haces entonces ten confianza y ve por él. Yo esperaré por ti... No importa cuando regreses... –Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y él las limpió con sus manos.

Ya dentro del dojo se prepararon para dormir y Kenshin le agradecía con besos y arrullos por todo el amor que le había dado.

-Kaoru, sin ti no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos en el camino que he elegido en mi vida. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento y quisiera que me disculparas profundamente porque sé que mi lejanía te causa dolor. Cuando regrese seré el mejor esposo –Ella cerró los labios de él con su dedo.

-Ya eres el mejor esposo. Contigo he conocido la razón de mi vida. Siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Él abrió su bata de dormir, le acarició el rostro y besó sus senos firmes y voluptuosos. La penetró con facilidad.... Gimieron de placer....Ella recorrió la espalda y acarició el cabello de él. Esa noche hicieron el amor como si no lo hubieran hecho en demasiado tiempo.

*

Días después, las gaviotas sobrevolaban el puerto en medio del bullicio de la gente, las anclas bajaban pesadas a lo profundo del océano mientras otras eran subidas a estribor y el olor a salitre se esparcía por el ambiente. El barco estaba casi listo para zarpar lleno de guerreros dispuestos a luchar en aquella tierra.

-Sanosuke Sagara, prométeme que cuidarás a mi esposa... Encomendarte a Kaoru es encomendarte mi propia vida... –Él puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sanosuke y lo miró fíjamente.

-No te preocupes, lo haré con mi propia vida si es necesario –Sanosuke apretó el antebrazo de Kenshin firmemente y lo miró de la misma manera.

-Nosotros también la cuidaremos, señor Himura –dijo Soujiro

-Sí, Kenshin, no te preocupes! –Agregó Yahiko.

Misao, Megumi, Tsubame, Tae, Ayame, Suzume, todas la mujeres lloraban como si fuera un velorio. Kaoru ya había llorado demasiado la noche anterior, mientras él le hacía el amor con una gran mezcolanza de sentimientos.

Kaoru y Kenshin se abrazaron aparatosamente, se besaron y luego se miraron. Ya no había mucho que decir, todo se lo había demostrado la noche anterior. Más ella albergaba tristes pensamientos...

_Asi son las cosas... Kenshin... Me duele en el alma tu partida... Y__o finjo estar feliz...tú me crees y no pasa nada...todo esta bien..._

-kaoru....

-Yo esperare aquí siempre que sepa que un barco está por regresar de la guerra... Aun lejos, nosotros permaneceremos juntos...Estaremos de nuevo como marido y mujer... Porque regresarás... Cierto?

-Sí, Kaoru-dono...regresaré a ti...

El barco se alejaba de aquel lugar hasta perderse en el horizonte.

La primera daga atravesaba el corazón de Kaoru.

*

Cinco meses habían pasado. Kaoru ansiaba el regreso de Kenshin para que se enterara por sí mismo de la buena nueva. Su abultado vientre evidenciaba un embarazo de al menos seis meses. Ella iba al puerto cada vez que se enteraba que algún barco venía de la guerra. Muchos sobrevivientes y soldados estaban regresando, pero Kenshin nunca aparecía.

El dojo no era el mismo de antes. Sanosuke había tenido una fuerte riña donde había resultado muerto un alto funcionario del gobierno y era buscado por todo Japón, por lo que tuvo que huir en barco con rumbo desconocido hasta que todo se calmara, entonces regresaría... Él lloró frente a sus amigos antes de partir, pues no pudo cumplirle la promesa a Kenshin.

Misao había vuelto a Kyoto ya que Okina había pasado recientemente quebrantos de salud, y ella quería permanecer a su lado. Soujiro la acompañó pero un día se marcho sin despedirse de ella, dejándola muy triste. Él sentía que definitivamente Misao no olvidaría a Aoshi. Ella había recibido una carta donde Aoshi le anuncia su regreso a Kyoto junto a unos empresarios con el fin de hacer negocios. Entonces Soujiro decidió partir, esta vez iría a Hiroshima, dejando al destino decidir si algún día estaría junto a Misao o no.

Megumi se encontraba en Yokohama en su nuevo consultorio, donde le iba muy bien, aunque siempre intercambiaba correspondencia con Kaoru y trataba de ayudarla económicamente... Solo Yahiko continuaba al lado de Kaoru. Él siempre la acompañaba a sus citas médicas con el doctor Genzai, quién la atendía sin ningún costo. Debido a su embarazo ella no podía dar clases, y lo poco que tenían lo conseguían gracias a las pocas clases que daba Yahiko. Realmente su situación era precaria para ese entonces.

Hubo un momento en que Kaoru tuvo una urgencia con su estado de gravidez ya que casi no comía y estaba muy débil. Fue imprescindible trasladarla al hospital de Tokyo. Tenían muchos gastos y Yahiko no tenía a quién recurrir sentía mucha vergüenza en pedirles a Tae o Megumi, ellas habían estado ayudando con algunos gastos, pero no era suficiente... Kaoru había hecho un embarazo relativamente malo.

Luego como una luz en su mente, recordó aquella vez que Kaoru había recibido la postal de Enishi Yukishiro. Él tenía muchísimo dinero y le había escrito que si necesitara algo _que contara con él._

Gracias a un dinero que le dio Tae, compró tinta, papel y sobre. Escribió una carta contándole la situación y la envió a la dirección que aparecía en la postal que Enishi había enviado para año nuevo.

-Crees que dará resultado, Yahiko?

-Eso espero, Tsubame. Ya no resistimos más esta situación y me preocupa Kaoru y el bebé... Sé que ella jamás me perdonará por hacer esto, pero creo que el señor Enishi es el único que nos puede ayudar, por lo menos mientras Kenshin regrese.

Dos semanas después Yahiko recibía respuesta. Pudo pagar por las necesidades de Kaoru y aún le sobraba dinero. Enishi le había escrito en una carta de vuelta que él le enviaría dinero cada cierto tiempo para que vivieran cómodamente, pero le había pedido el favor de que no le dijera a Kaoru que ese dinero lo enviaba él porque estaba seguro que ella no lo aceptaría.

*

**

* * *

**

*

Puerto de Xinghua, Costas de China

**principios de junio de 1881**

Se sentía feliz porque pronto vería a su amada. Al fin... Ella fue lo único que hizo posible que soportara esa cruenta guerra. Su última guerra... Cientos de soldados estaban regresando a sus casas unos más heridos que otros.

-Por fin Kaoru, estaremos juntos nuevamente. Ya no habra más guerras para mí...No más...

Tan solo una hora después de zarpar con el cielo nublado, las olas se tornaron peligrosas, ahora el panorama estaba negro y el mar demasiado picado...Lluvia, viento, truenos. El mar rugía... Cerca de la popa una ola traicionera arrojó al oficial del barco casi fuera de éste. Kenshin pudo agarrarlo con fuerza, mano con mano, mirándolo fijamente. Logró ponerlo a salvo, pero en menos de dos segundos otra ola aún más grande lo empujó sin piedad. El oficial ni siquiera supo qué había sucedido con él.

Cayó aparatosamente en las inmensidades del mar luego de aquel golpe en su cabeza. Con los ojos aún abiertos y sin poder reaccionar, sus pensamientos estuvieron con las tranquilas y oscuras profundidades y con el amor de su vida...

_E__l peso de mi cuerpo...A este paso yo me... _

_No....Esto es.... Al fin...._

_Hundirme con mi cuerpo... _

_Aquí la soledad se pone oscura al principio y final del día, _

_estoy cansado como después de un sueño... _

_Todo lo comprendo cuando no veo nada,_

_cuando detrás del horizonte el último pájaro desaparece, _

_la ola de cristal le envuelve y yo desciendo, para vencerme en la profundidad cristalina...._

_Gracias..._

_Gracias por todo..._

_Adiós...._

_Kaoru..._

_*_

_-_Kenshin, no! –gritaba Kaoru en su futón –Por kami, que solo sea un sueño...

*

Quince días después de aquel sueño Kaoru recibe una terrible noticia que la hizo desfallecer... En una carta de Aritomo Yamagata le anunciaban que el barco en el cual se había embarcado Kenshin de regreso a Japón había atravesado una tormenta donde él, por tratar de ayudar a un tripulante, cae presa de las olas siendo sumergido dentro del océano...

Yamagata fue luego personalmente al dojo para decirle que lo habían buscado día y noche durante muchos días sin hallar rastros de él. Ella se desmayó por el impacto de la noticia. Yamagata tuvo que sostenerla. Mandaron a buscar inmediatamente al doctor Genzai.

La segunda daga atravesaba el corazón de Kaoru.

Al mismo tiempo en las montañas de Kyoto un solitario hombre tomaba su sake. Las pupilas en su mirada triste reflejaban el fuego que le daba calor. Debía aceptar que la noticia lo había conmocionado. Jamás pensó que ese sería su final.

-Me niego a aceptar que mi estúpido pupilo ha muerto...algo me dice que aún vive.

Hiko Seijuro apostaría su capa de ser necesario pero una llama interne le hacía creer que Kenshin vivía.

*

* * *

*

**Londres****, Inglaterra finales de junio de 1881**

**Hotel Four Seasons**

-Queeeé?.... Himura muerto?... –Enishi leía la carta y recibía la noticia con consternación.

-Enishi, quién es Himura? –preguntó Itzumi sentada en la cama, desnuda bajo las mismas sábanas de él.

-Battousai... –dijo él sin salir del asombro y con la mirada fija.

-Oh, por kami, el legendario hitokiri!... Entonces murió?

Él salió de la cama sin decir una palabra y sin cubrir su desnudez caminaba de un lado al otro. Luego se dio una ducha... Sus pensamientos estaban en la forma de morir de Himura y por supuesto, en ella...

Aoshi había llegado hacía dos semanas a Kyoto con la familia Raikouji a fin de empezar los negocios. Se había enterado por Misao y por consiguiente le enviaba aquella carta a Londres con la terrible noticia.

-Enishi, te preparé el desayuno –dijo Itzumi.

-Gracias, pero saldré...

-Demorarás? –Él no le respondió. Abrió la puerta y salió.

Enishi estuvo fuera durante casi todo el día, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos mientras observaba el paisaje londinense desde la ventana del carruaje en el que iba... Había estado dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo por todo Londres. Quería medidtar.

_Ahogado.... __No pensé que Himura fuera a morir de esa manera tan estúpida! Si al menos hubiera muerto en una batalla con un digno rival.... _

_Kaoru, entonces... está sola__... y embarazada... debe ser muy difícil... Ella debe estar desvastada!... No quiero que sufra..._

Era de noche cuando llegó a la suite... Itzumi, su nueva danna, le había preparado la cena. Ese fin de semana había estado con ella, pues Anne había ido junto a Mel y Andrew a visitar a unos parientes a Liverpool donde se suponía que se reuniría con ellos en un par de días. La inglesa sospechaba de la presencia de Itzumi pero prefería no pedirle explicaciones a Enishi, ya que ella lo había aceptado así. Ella sentía que tarde o temprano se cansaría de esa geisha estúpida como le decía y estaría solo ella en su vida.

-Enishi, deseas comer algo? –preguntó Itzumi.

-No, así estoy bien...

-Te sucede algo, Enishi?... Hay algo que desees que haga para calmar tus tribulaciones?

-Yo... Itzumi... –Él la tomó por los hombros suavemente- No te faltará nada. Ya arreglé todo con la señora Funaki...

-Qué... qué quieres decir?

-Debo partir... a Japón...

-Qué?... Porqué?... Tú me habías dicho que no querías regresar a Japón! –decía Itzumi desconsolada

-Partiré, Itzumi...

-Cuándo?

-Mañana mismo

-Cómo?... No!... Enishi, no me dejes!

-Debes entenderlo, no lo hagas más difícil para ti y más incómodo para mí. Está decidido!

-Tiene algo que ver aquella mujer que mencionas en tus sueños?

-Arregla mi equipaje! –Le ordenó ignorando su pregunta y dirigiéndose al balcón de la suite para mirar hacia la distancia...

Ella lo hizo en medio de lágrimas....Le había pedido que hiciera lo último que ella hubiera querido hacer. Él no le respondió aquella pregunta, pero no era necesario saber una respuesta que ella conocía de antemano. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él...Ahora entendía las advertencias de Miyako, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

*

**Hartmond, Liverpool, Inglaterra**

**Grayson Valley, casa de campo de la familia Williams.**

En el atardecer del día siguiente Anne Williams recibía una carta en su casa de campo en Hartmon, Liverpool. Su contenido la dejaba desvastada. Enishi le anunciaba que regresaba a Japón y que no le aseguraba su regreso. Se disculpó por lo que él hubiera podido ocasionarle en sus sentimientos, pero igualmente le recordaba respetuosamente que él le había pedido en muchas ocasiones que no se enamorara de él.

-Dios mío!... Qué voy a hacer sin él? –Anne lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a Mel –Ahora entiendo todo lo que pasaste cuando se fue Aoshi...

En vísperas de la despedida de Aoshi, Melanie se deprimió tanto que apenas probaba bocado. Al partir, se sumió en una depresión total, pero ella se consoló al saber que se mantendrían comunicados a través de cartas.

-Anne, no hay posibilidad de detenerlo?

-Para esta hora su barco ya debe estar en la mitad del océano.

-Maldición, teníamos un partido de Polo la próxima semana contra el equipo de Greenwitch!... Sin él nuestro equipo estará incompleto!... Qué diablos voy a hacer? –indicó Andrew molesto.

-Me vale un cuerno tu estúpido equipo o el juego de Polo!... –Le gritó Anne.

-Anne, soy el capitán, y yo incluí a Enishi en el cuadro estelar!... Qué les voy a decir al resto? Qué se fue para Japón porque extraña el monte Fuji?

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana!... Que se yo... Tienes otros buenos jugadores en tu roaster... Llama a Terry Edwards, a Marcus Wellington o a Patrick Curry! –dijo Anne molesta secándose las lágrimas.

-Anne –Agregó Mel-... pero esto fue muy repentino, ustedes habían hecho tantos planes!...

-Quizás se fue con la geisha esa con la que te engañaba! –dijo Andrew tomando una copa de vino de un solo golpe para calmarse el enojo.

-Imposible!... El no me haría eso!... Jamás se iría con esa prostituta barata!

-Yo tampoco lo creo –dijo Mel-...Incluso te prometió que en dos días vendría para pasar un tiempo aquí junto a ti... Algo tuvo que haber ocurrido en Japón que lo hizo regresar.... Algo demasiado importante para él.

-Él me había dicho que no quería regresar jamás a Japón, que todos sus negocios los manejaría desde acá!.... –decía Anne llorando-...

-No sé cuál es tu berrinche, primita! ... Eres bella, joven y rica, podrás encontrar otro igual a Yukishiro. Tengo un par de amigos interesados en ti.

-No seas idiota!... No quiero a ninguno de esos mequetrefes!... Yo solo quiero a Enishi...Solo a él.....

-Anne, debes ser fuerte...-decía Mel

-Debo averiguar qué lo hizo cambiar... Contrataré al mejor detective privado de Londres para que averigue que ocurrió. Estoy segura que esa estúpida geisha debe saber algo!

-Anne, no crees que exageras? -peguntó Andrew sirviéndose otra copa de vino.

-No pienso rendirme fácilmente!... Yo lo amo!

*

* * *

*

**Tokio, Japón 20 de ****Julio de 1881**

**Dojo Kamiya**

Había pasado un mes desde la terrible noticia que había recibido Kaoru. Ella estaba muerta en vida. No lloraba, hablaba muy poco. Apenas comía y esto era porque Misao la obligaba a alimentarse. Ella lo hacía tan solo por el bebé. Tenía siete meses de embarazo. Era lo único que le quedaba de Kenshin.

Megumi había pasado las últimas semanas con ella, pero debió volver a su consultorio en Yokohama donde tenía muchas citas atrasadas. El doctor Genzai estaría allí para cualquiera urgencia.

Misao se quedaría con ella esos días, pero Aoshi le envió unos mensajeros diciendo que repentinamente Okina volvía a recaer y tuvo que regresar a Kyoto prometiéndole que volvería. Para Kaoru fue devastador. Todos sus amigos lejos por uno u otro motivo y Kenshin.... Ella todavía tenía la esperanza de que alguien lo hubiese rescatado... Algo le decía que él aún vivía...

Iba a caer la tarde Yahiko y ella estaban sentados en el dojo con la mirada al horizonte. Ella llevaba una bata larga y su cabello totalmente suelto... Las luciérnagas empezaban a alumbrar y recordó la vez en que Kenshin se despidió de ella para ir a Kyoto...Ella se levantó sorpresivamente y salió por el camino. Estaba descalza... A pesar de su avanzado estado de embarazo, su barriga era pequeña y aún conservaba su agilidad al caminar.

-Kaoru, adónde vas? –pregunto Yahiko

-Quiero caminar...

-Kaoru, regresa!... Pronto va a oscurecer!

-Yahiko, por Kami, quiero estar un momento a solas! –lo miró decidida

-Está bien, pero no te alejes mucho ni te demores...

La fecha la entristecía._ 20 de julio, era el cumpleaños de Kenshin..._Una vez sola, Kaoru caminaba como sonámbula sin que Yahiko notara su tristeza. Ya suficiente había hecho el pobre chico para atormentarlo más con su luto y sufrimiento.

Ella caminó, con con una depresión aún peor que cuando Kenshin se marcho a Kyoto aquel 14 de mayo del año 11 de la era Meiji.... y aún más abismal que el dolor que sintió cuando le contó lo de Tomoe aquella vez y luego....

Kaoru caminaba por el mismo sendero.... Acaso sería la ruta de su dolor?

-Kenshin, porqué?... No!....Por favor, dime que estás vivo!... Ella lloraba con lágrimas amargas por ese lugar rodeada por árboles y luciérnagas...

_Si tan solo no te hubiera dejado ir. Si tan solo...__ te hubiera convencido de quedarte... Estuvieras a mi lado...vivo... _–Su pensamiento se turbó y sus lágrimas rodearon sus mejillas.

De pronto, sintió una presencia en su espalda... Allí, donde estaba parada se congeló. Tenía miedo... No pudo voltear hasta que sintió aún más cerca esa presencia...Él estaba allí. Su mirada era distinta... Su esencia era distinta... Inconcientemente y turbada por las escenas del pasado ella se asustó ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Intentó correr, pero igual que aquella vez él la alcanzó casi inmediatamente... y por instinto también dijo en su pensamiento el nombre la persona quien siempre la rescataba y que ahora no estaba junto a ella... –_Kenshin._

-Kaoru, no pasa nada!... No vengo a hacerte daño... Solo quiero protegerte.

Ella, aún estaba de espaldas a él temblando por el frío, el miedo y la angustia. Él la rodeó amorosamente con sus brazos... La aferró a su cuerpo para darle calor y puso su mejilla cerca de la de ella hasta que ella finalmente dejó de temblar.

Cuando sintió el sosiego él la volteó. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas bajos esas larguísimas pestañas... Su piel era tan tersa...Su cabello era tan suave...Pese a todas sus desgracias la veía más hermosa que nunca. Quizás sería por el embarazo, pensaba él.... La abrazó nuevamente y ella lloró en su pecho como un corderito pidiendo ayuda.

Muchas veces soñó con tenerla así, junto a él, en sus brazos... pero no de esa manera, ni bajo esas circunstancias...

-Todo estará bien, Kaoru, yo estaré contigo... te protegeré...

-Enishi....

Se desmayó en sus brazos.

.

Yahiko iba a salir a buscarla cuando vio que un hombre aparecía con Kaoru en brazos y tres personas más detrás de él.

-Señor... Señor Enishi! –gritaba Yahiko entre la emoción de verlo y el susto de observar a Kaoru desmayada.

-Estará bien, Yahiko, fue solo un desmayo emocional.

Enishi colocó a Kaoru en su futón y le colocó una sábanas mientras Yahiko le acomodaba una habitación y otra más para sus acompañantes. Eran un hombre y una mujer contratados por Enishi para atender los quehaceres del dojo. El otro era el doctor Taku Yoshida, médico de los Raikouji. El doctor recomendó poner unas compresas de agua fría a Kaoru ya que la sentía algo afiebrada. Yahiko se dirigía a hacerlo cuando Enishi lo detuvo diciéndole que él la atendería.

Tiempo después, casi todos en el dojo estaban durmiendo, menos Enishi, que permanecía de pie recostado a una de las pilastras, pensativo con los ojos cerrados en medio del claro de luna juliano y la aparente calma total. Luego de dos años nuevamente respiraba el aire puro de Japón, tan distinto al aire de Londres, pensó él.

Enishi sintió una presencia y aún con los ojos cerrados esbozó una sonrisa.

-Qué deseas, Hajime Saitou? –El guerrero salió del escondite donde estaba tras los muros del dojo.

-Pensé que Himura era el único capaz de detectarme –dijo Saitou con una risa irónica.

-A qué haz venido. Sabes que no eres de mi agrado.

-Solo quería cerciorarme de que la viuda estuviera bien. Además, hasta donde sé, este no es tu dojo.

-Si viniste a estas horas a averiguar por su salud, ella está bien, ahora ya puedes largarte.

-Vaya, ahora eres el remplazo de Himura?

-Ese no es tu problema... Además, no eres sincero conmigo, sé que no haz venido a eso.

-Eres suspicaz, como siempre, Yukishiro... -Saitou ponía sus manos en los bolsilos de su pantalón-... Te lo diré... Como sabrás Hoji Sadojima está vivo y tiene un clan propio que se hacen llamar los "guerreros negros" inspirados en las aberrantes ideas de Shishio...

-Ya lo sabía..

-Entonces estarás enterado de que pretende adueñarse de la región norte del país...-el policía tomó su paquete de cigarrillos y sacó uno-... Un grupo de guerreros hemos hecho causa común contra él.

-Por ahora eso no me interesa... Tengo otras prioridades.

-Te entiendo perfectamente...- prendió el cigarrillo-... Esa mujer es muy hermosa...pero jamás te amará...

Enishi le lanzó una mirada de furia y le habló en voz baja pero con un tono de disgusto.

-Te repito por última vez que no tengo intenciones de involucrarme en nada.

-Al menos... –dijo Saitou votando el humo del cigarrillo-... espero que a ellos no les vendas pólvora.

Enishi frunció el ceño...

-Ese ya no es mi negocio pero si aún lo fuera yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana....

-Quizás me esté metiendo en lo que no me importa, pero tómalo como un consejo... -Saitou continuaba fumando-...Hasta que el cuerpo no aparezca ella sigue siendo la mujer de Himura... No lo olvides.

-Vete por donde viniste... no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

-Cuidado, Yukishiro.... A veces los muertos regresan del más allá....Así como yo estoy vivo, así como Sadojima está vivo, te advierto que Himura podría estar vivo también. Eres valioso para la causa, Yukishiro, pero estando vivo... Así que te advierto que debes mantenerte alejado de ella, porque si él regresa de entre los muertos y se entera que estás rondando a su mujer o haz osado tocarla renacerá el hitokiri y te matará...

Al oír aquellas palabras insolentes, Enishi estuvo a punto de estallar.

-No colmes mi paciencia, Saitou...

-Si deseas algún día unirte a la causa y pelear contra los guerreros negros sabes donde encontrarnos....

Ambos se miraron. Al cabo de unos minutos, Enishi esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras veía que Saitou, así como había llegado, se había ido.

*

Enishi entró al dojo y se sentó junto a Kaoru quien descansaba en el futón. Él cambió la compresa de agua fría de su frente. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Su mirada estaba cristalizada conteniendo las lágrimas. Él pudo ver el abultado vientre de ella. Allí estaba el hijo de Himura.

_-La única huella palpable del legendario hitokiri.. -_ pensó.

Ella seguía observándolo...Enishi le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. Se veía tan indefensa.

-Estarás bien, Kaoru, solo descansa.

-Porqué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Porque... una vez me hiciste entender muchas cosas...y porque... si...

_Pórque "si"?-_ pensó ella.

-Sé que tú nos haz mantenido todo este tiempo, Enishi...

-Eh... De dónde sacas eso?

-No me mientas, Yukishiro, sé que haz sido tú... Yahiko no quería decírmelo pero lo obligué...

Silencio.... Enishi no sabía qué responderle.

-Te juro que cuando esté mejor te pagaré hasta el último centavo...

-No permitiré que lo hagas!

-Lo haré, quieras o no!

-Eres muy testaruda...-Él arqueó una ceja

-No quiero vivir de las limosnas ni de la lástima de nadie!

-Kaoru, no es lástima lo que siento por ti!... -Él se contuvo-... Ni tampoco te he dado limosnas. Si tanto te alegra entonces tómalo como un préstamo, pero puedes irlo descontando desde ya, porque he traído unos empleados a vivir al dojo. Haré unos negocios cerca y necesitaba hospedaje para mí y para ellos, así que tómalo como un pago adelantado por el alquiler de sus cuartos y el mío.

-No me estás mintiendo?

-Para nada...

Ella sonrió levemente... Él sintió un gozo en su alma al verla al menos un poco feliz... Conversaron un poco hasta que se quedó dormida, tal como sucedió un par de veces en la casa de la playa.

-Yo te protegeré, Kaoru.. -Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de allí.

*

En su habitación, sentado en una silla de madera de roble y sobre una mesa del mismo material, a la luz de una vela...Enishi volvía a escribir en su diario. Su caligrafía era casi perfecta, se sentía feliz, por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo.

_20 de julio de 1801_

_Cuando quise acabarlo no pude y cuando pude no lo quise porque en el fondo sabía que yo no tenía la razón. __Ahora sonará cruel, pero me alegro de que él no esté, de que ya no exista porque yo la quiero para mi... _

_Siempre pensé que nunca me enamoraria, pero un hermoso ángel me enseño a amar...._

_Cuando aprendí a amar... te amé quizás cuando te vi sentada llorando por alguien que no era yo... Sentí ira y deseé ser él... Entonces supe que te amaba a ti..._

_Eres tan especial... Lo que siento por ti es todo lo que he querido en la vida y nunca me iré de tu lado. _

_Siempre estarás conmigo. Me he enamorado de un ángel, de aquel mismo ángel que me enseñó a amar y ese ángel eres tú...Kaoru._

_

* * *

_

*

**Zhoushan, costa de China**

La noche estaba despejada, un viejo pescador miraba hacia el mar. El claro de Luna alumbraba ese espacio del oriente. El viento soplaba con fuerza. Por sus años de experiencia y muchísimas canas sabría que vendría otra tormenta.

-Abuelo!...abuelo!

-Lim Shunrei!...Qué haces afuera con este clima, muchacha?

-Tienes que venir!

-Ocurrió algo?

-El hombre de los cabellos de fuego!

-Qué pasa con él?

-Creo que Despertó!

*

* * *

**Mi primer fic de Samurai X... Con mucho cariño para ustedes. **

_**Solo por Kaoru y sus conmovedoras lágrimas yo volvería a ser Battousai... Te amo**_ -Kenshin en su pensamiento recordaba lo que había dicho en aquella ocasión *** (Extraído del Capítulo 7 de la serie animada, Kenshin/Battousai vs Jinei quien tenía secuestrada a Kaoru)**

**-°-°-°-°-**

**-°-°-°-**

* * *


	2. Claro de luna, Corazón del Jade

**

* * *

**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Estimados amigos, gracias por el recibimiento de mi obra. La comunidad de Rouken hasta ahora me ha tratado muy bien y lo agradezco... Muchas gracias. Escribo para nuestra satisfacción personal. Sé que no es el caso pero deseo expresarles que no es mi intención hacer de esta obra ni la mejor, ni el peor Fic de RouKen. Mi objetivo no es competir con nadie, solo dejar esbozado las ideas plasmadas en nuestra mente, con mucho cariño como un homenaje a la magnifica creación de Watsuki._

_Igualmente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Algunos incluso me ayudaron a corregir un par de errores. Mil abrazos..._

_Usualmente no es de mi agrado escribir al inicio, pero la ocasión lo amerita para hacer algunas aclaraciones o **ADVERTENCIAS**:_

_1. El fic es para personas adolescentes y de allí hacia arriba, osea personas con criterio propio que no se cohiban ante escenas fuertes._

_2. Contiene escenas y lenguaje de **violencia y sexo** en algunos casos._

_3. Los **capítulos son largos**, pues ese es mi estilo. Si no te agrada leer mucho, ni los fics largos, creo que este fic se te hará tedioso._

_4. Por allí se me escapará una que otra fallita ortográfica. Traté de depurar lo más que pude, pero siembre se cuela una._

_5. El fic contiene algunos personajes y datos históricos. Sin embargo han sido modificados, en algunos casos en el tiempo y en otros en la edad, para adaptarlos al fic._

_6. Recordemos que esto se trata de un fic. Cualquier cosa puede suceder y las habilidades de los personajes pueden ser superiores a las del individuo común, igualmente los hechos y/o situaciones pueden transcurrir más rápidamente o más lento dependiendo de cada caso._

_7. Pon mucha atención a los nombres, sobre todo los chinos, para que no te confundas._

_8. El drama abundará, tenle un poco de paciencia a la llantarria, prometo que también habrá muchas risas_

_Bueno, ya basta de tanta cosa, y vamos a lo que vamos..._

_Un beso a todos!..._

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**"EL DESPERTAR"**_

_**por: cindy**__**-jhonny**_

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**: _En el capítulo anterior vemos como en Tokio, Kenshin y Kaoru viven un paraíso en la Tierra luego de su matrimonio, mientras que en Londres, Enishi y Aoshi realizan negocios y sostienen algunos romances, al tiempo que acaban con una red de prostitución infantil. Sin embargo, ambos guerreros no dejan de ahondar en sus corazones buscando sus respuestas. Misao y Soujiro mantienen una linda amistad que amenaza con convertirse en algo más. Todo cambia cuando Yamagata visita a Kenshin y le pide que los ayuden en la guerra Chino-japonesa. Kenshin acepta y le jura a Kaoru que será la última vez. El guerrero parte. A los meses una embarazada Kaoru lo espera en el puerto pero nunca llega. Al parecer producto de una tormenta murió ahogado en las profundas aguas del Pacífico oriental. Kaoru se sume en la depresión y Yahiko le escribe a Enishi pidienro ayuda por su situación económica. Sanosuke es prófugo de la justicia y viaja a Mongolia, Megumi parte a su consultorio nuevo. Enishi se entera de lo sucedido con Himura y parte al encuentro de Kaoru dejándole el corazón destrozado a dos mujeres. Misao y Soujiro se separan ya que ella regresa a Kyoto por Okina. Hiko cree que su pupilo no ha muerto. Saito se reencuentra con Enishi, le informa de Sadojima, y le hace una advertencia. En las costas de China, un hombre con cabellos de fuego finalmente despierta._

**-Capítulo 2-**

"_**Claro de luna, Corazón del Jade"**_

*****

義 Gi-Rectitud, 勇 Yuu-Coraje, 仁 Jin-Benevolencia, 礼 Rei-Respeto,

誠 Makoto-Honestidad, 名誉 Meiyo-Honor, 忠 Chuu-Lealtad

Virtudes del Bushido

* * *

_Llegados a la orilla del otoño,_

_temor y amor estallarán en contrarios deseos:_

_ansiando el temor y el retorno a lo que fue existencia,_

_lo es todavía;_

_el amor anhelando alcanzar su verdadera cumbre_

_la existencia buscando su verdadero origen._

_la felicidad buscando porvenir y respuestas_

_el espacio y el tiempo esperando ser alcanzados..._

_Las corrientes fueron frenadas mar adentro._

_Pero el destino tiene una última jugada._

_Se desata la lucha a lo largo de toda la grieta que surcan los guerreros._

_y nosotros, permaneceremos aquí..._

_contempladores de la otoñal ribera._

_*_

**Zhoushan, costa noreste de China, territorio de Tianjin**

**20 de Julio de 1881**

En la costa nordeste, al norte del Gran Canal de China, limitando con Hebei, Pekín y el Mar Amarillo se encuentra la Provincia de Tianjin... y allí, la comunidad de Zhoushan en constante convivio con los Hui y los mongoles. En su mayoría habitan pescadores y comerciantes de productos marinos, telas y especias, lo que hacen de Zhoushan el principal puerto del norte de China, considerado un punto estratégico incluso por las potencias extranjeras que lo utilizan como entrada a Pekín.

En Zhoushan se encuentra la cabaña del viejo lobo de mar, Lim Xuan, quien vive junto a sus nietos Lim Shunrei, de 17 años y Lim Mao de 10 años, quienes quedaron al cuidado de su abuelo luego que el padre de ambos muriera durante la Segunda Guerra del Opio, cuando la ciudad fue tomada por las tropas franco-británicas haciendo que en los años siguientes, diversas potencias extranjeras establecieran concesiones en la ciudad.

Para ese año, el frío y largo invierno trajo consigo gran parte de los monzones y las precipitaciones pluviales que desencadenaron fuertes tormentas y hasta el tifón al que llamaron "Xintu" que provocara la caída de muchos barcos y las muertes de muchos tripulantes. Sin embargo como una proeza celestial uno de ellos había sido rescatado tiempo atrás.

*******Flashback del Viejo Lim Xuan**

**Mar adentro de China, dos meses antes***

Un hombre joven llamado Sun Wen vislumbró en medio de la tempestad un cuerpo inerte entre las aguas. Los tripulantes del barco pesquero de nombre _"Taiping" _propiedad del viejo Lim Xuan amarraron la cuerda en la cintura de Sun Wen, quien se tiró a las aguas y entre todos halaron para que luego de unos minutos se encontraran con aquel extraño sujeto de cabellos de fuego.

Sun Wen le dio respiración y luego de unos momentos el hombre de cabellos de fuego vomitó débilmente el agua para sumirse nuevamente en un letargo. Fue secado y arropado por el viejo Lim Xuan con sábanas gruesas para quitarle la hipotermia.

-Tiene una extraña espada amarrada a la cintura –dijo uno de los pescadores.

-Por su vestimenta y espada creo que es un samurai –agregó Lim Xuan.

-Entonces es japonés!... –respondió con asombro Sun Wen.

-Qué haremos con él?... Ya casi llegamos al puerto- añadió más atrás otro muchacho.

-Lo llevaré a mi cabaña –agregó el viejo Lim Xuan- Se ve mal y necesitará cuidados. Además, siendo un samurai es peligroso que ande por allí en medio de esta guerra que los japoneses están por ganar. La guardia del emperador sería capaz de matarlo.

El hombre fue atendido por un viejo médico del pueblo amigo de Lim Xuan que le recetó algunas hierbas y brebajes para la recuperación del sujeto que había estado delirando constantemente presa de las fiebres y los dolores hasta que finalmente cesó y cayó en un profundo sueño. Estático, inamovible, casi muerto.

Lim Shunrei y Lim Mao solían introducirle poco a poco algo de sopas, aguas y brebajes por medio de unas sondas de caucho en su boca para así alimentarlo e hidratarlo. Luego colocaban miel en sus labios secos y ungüentos en sus extremidades y partes golpeadas para que no se atrofiaran.

-Abuelo, el hombre tiene varias cicatrices en su cuerpo y una casi desvaneciéndose en su cara. Es muy extraña esa del rostro...–dijo Mao

-Es un samurai, debe tenerlas.

-Qué es un samurai? –preguntó el chico.

-Grandes guerreros espadachines de Japón que pelean por una doctrina.

-Abuelo, puedo ver la espada?

-No!... Esa espada no sale del baúl hasta que su dueño lo requiera.

-Pero abuelo...

-Dije que no!... Además, no queremos que cualquier espía que ande por allí vea que uno posee aquel artefacto. Debemos cuidarnos en estos tiempos tan agitados. La viuda Cixi está más loca que nunca.

A finales del siglo XIX en China, un nuevo líder emergió, la Emperatriz Viuda Cixi, quien era la concubina del fallecido Emperador Xianfeng, y la tía del actual Emperador Guangxu. Ella controlaba con éxito el gobierno de la Dinastía Qing... La conocían como la "gobernante detrás de la cortina" en la política de Qing, pues le decía a su sobrino, el emperador, qué hacer detrás de una cortina.

Años atrás, la dinastía Qing había vencido las rebeliones con la ayuda de las milicias organizadas. El gobierno Qing entonces procedió a ocuparse del problema de la modernización que procuró con el llamado _"Movimiento de Uno Mismo"._ Formaron varios ejércitos modernizados incluyendo el Ejército Beiyang; no obstante las flotas de "Beiyang" estaban siendo aniquiladas en la guerra Chino-Japonesa por los guerreros del Imperio del Sol Naciente, en su mayoría Ninjas y Samurais, en parte por el poco apoyo del pueblo chino al llamado de la guardia imperial ocasionada por el descontento con la Dinastía Qing. Incluso, se podía pensar que muchos chinos anti imperialistas apoyaban a los japoneses... Esa era la guerra en la que había participado Kenshin Himura.

Con los japoneses pisándole los talones y los propios revolucionarios chinos boicoteando los planes para ocasionar la caída del imperio, la dinastía Qing estaba en un dilema. Además estaban los forajidos ruso-mongoles que buscaban acrecentar sus fronteras, los Bandoleros del Desierto que realizaban asaltos para incrementar sus riquezas, los Monjes Rebeldes del Templo del Shaolín, que incitaban a los demás a la revolución, y la mafia china trabajando para su propio beneficio sin importarles si el imperio caía o no.

Para ese entonces, políticamente, el imperio estaba considerado como una inmensa familia, siendo el Emperador "Hijo del Cielo" a la vez "el padre y la madre" de su pueblo, y por consecuencia, como en la familia antigua, el señor absoluto de todos. En Pekín su capital, vivía encerrado en una ciudad aparte, "la Ciudad Prohibida", invisible al común de sus súbditos. Asistido de un Consejo de Estado y de ministros, gobernaba por medio de ocho virreyes, entre los que estaban divididas las dieciocho provincias del Imperio. Las provincias estaban subdivididas en prefecturas, gobernadas por una jerarquía de funcionarios o mandarines.

-Lim Mao y Lim Shunrei, escúchenme con atención -dijo el viejo-... Hay que tener mucho cuidado. A excepción de Sun Wen y mis dos pescadores de confianza, nadie se debe enterar que este samurai está aquí, o nuestras cabezas rodarán.

Ambos asintieron con temor.

**Fin de Flashback de Lim Xuan***

Volviendo a la realidad y luego de varias semanas de convalecencia, esa noche del 20 de julio, en medio de lo que podría llamarse el acercamiento de alguna ventisca, Shunrei le informaba a su abuelo que el hombre con cabellos de fuego finalmente había despertado.

El viejo entró a la cabaña y lo observó con detenimiento. Estaba bastante delgado y demacrado, sus ojos hundidos y su piel amarillenta por al pérdida de sangre de la herida en la parte de arriba de su cabeza... Sobre el futón, Kenshin permanecía con la mirada clavada en aquellos tres sentados en el piso a su lado. Se fijó en el anciano y éste vio que sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta raramente visto en los orientales.

-Hombre, dinos, cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Xuan, sin embargo, luego de varios intentos el hombre permanecía callado.

-Quié...nes... son us...te..des? –preguntó Kenshin en un idioma que Shunrei y Mao no comprendían.

-Abuelo, qué está diciendo? –preguntó Shunrei

-SILENCIO!... Está hablando en japonés...

-Te hemos rescatado del mar –Agregó Xuan en japonés. Idioma que conocía por su trabajo con pecadores japoneses.

-Yo... no sé que hago aquí...

-Entiendes o hablas mandarín o cantonés? –preguntó el hombre

-Yo... yo...no lo sé... –respondió Kenshin en japonés-... Me duele la cabeza.

-Abuelo, qué le pasa?- preguntó Mao

-Trataré de averiguarlo.

-Muchacho, recuerdas tu nombre?

-Eh... yo... no lo sé...

-No recuerdas nada?... Trata de hacer un esfuerzo, muchacho.

Kenshin trató de sentarse, pero no pudo. Aún no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Los chicos lo detuvieron por los brazos para que no lo intentara más. Luego miró hacia un lado el otro tratando de recordar algo de su vida, pero no comprendía ni recordaba nada. Incluso, algunas palabras le eran difíciles de pronunciar incluso en japonés y otras no las recordaba.

De pronto, se oyeron unos toques en la puerta. Los tres adentro se asustaron un poco. Shunrei se acercó con cuidado y vio a través del orificio tomando un alivio al darse cuenta que no era nadie de la guardia imperial, sino su amigo revolucionario Sun Wen que venía vestido con una capucha impermeable en color negro.

-Wen, nos asustaste!... por favor, pasa

-Venía de la reunión y pasé a ver cómo está el hombre.

-Mira por ti mismo...

-Increíble! entonces, al fin despertaste, amigo –dijo Wen a Kenshin pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Wen, el hombre no habla nuestro idioma –dijo Mao.

-Oh, ya veo... Pero es extraño, muchos samurais comprenden y hablan chino por el acercamiento con nuestra cultura bélica.

-Al parecer este hombre ha perdido la memoria –dijo Shunrei

-Mmmm... Ahora entiendo... –dijo Wen- He conocido de casos parecidos como el del General Tun Fong. No sé si lo recuerdas, Xuan?... Ese hombre hablaba al menos tres dialectos y luego de su accidente en el que perdió la memoria no recordaba casi nada.... Pero poco a poco fue recuperando sus lenguajes y recordando todo lo demás paulatinamente. Claro que eso le duró años, pero cada caso es distinto...

-Muchacho... –dijo el viejo Xuan en idioma japonés dirigiéndose a Kenshin-... Sun Wen fue el hombre que te rescató. Él tuvo la valentía de amarrase una soga a la cintura e ir a tu rescate en medio de la tempestad.

Kenshin lo miró mientras Wen le sonreía con un brillo en los ojos y las manos en la cintura, sin decir nada... Wen era un tipo alto de unos 21 años de sonrisa encantadora, ojos chocolates oscuros y cabello largo arreglado con una trenza baja.

-Deben ser lo más discretos posible. Esos malditos de la guardia imperial no debe sospechar que ustedes tienen aquí a un samurai o los liquidarán a todos –dijo Wen a los otros

-Por supuesto –agegó el viejo

Shunrei buscó un plato de sopa y se lo comenzó a dar a Kenshin. Cucharada tras cucharada, el espadachín tomaba el alimento sin quitar los ojos de Wen... Todo era tan extraño para él. La casa, esas personas, incluso él mismo.

La muchacha le sonreía. Ella le hacía sentir con extrañas sensaciones. Trataba de recordar algo o a alguien, pero no podía. Lim Shunrei era muy bonita. Tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color sumamente razgados. La piel bastante blanca y los labios rojos.

-... Y después de todo se puede saber donde andabas? –preguntó el viejo al muchacho.

-En la reunión de la Secta del Loto Blanco a la que asistí como invitado. Dentro de un tiempo ellos estarán listos para colaborar con nuestra reyerta en todo el país... Esa vieja bruja de Cixi y su estúpido sobrino van a arder en el infierno de una vez por todas! –respondió Wen con furia y apretando sus puños.

-Wen, ten cuidado, sabes que nunca he confiado del todo en las ideas de los nuevos líderes de ahora. A veces pienso que está solo por protagonizar y que los demás hagan el trabajo... –dijo Xuan

-Oh... vamos, viejo, están haciendo un gran trabajo, eso no me preocupa... Lo que me preocupa es que algunos de mis amigos están sentidos conmigo...

-Y eso porqué?

-Porque dentro de un tiempo... me voy a convertir... al cristianismo.

-Queeeeé?- dijeron el viejo y sus nietos al unísono.

-Como lo oyen. Lo he decidido. Mi profesor de literatura me regaló una Biblia hace un año y lo que leí me gustó... Jesús, al que llaman El Cristo ha sido el mejor revolucionario de todos los tiempos y su doctrina es fabulosa. No hay marcha atrás, una vez cumpla los 22 años me bautizaré en Hong Kong.

-Y qué dice tu madre al respecto?

-Ella dice que está bien. Lo único es que está molesta porque con el bautismo me cambiaré el nombre nuevamente.

-Otra vez? –preguntó Shunrei

-Sí!... El padre dice que debo empezar con espíritu nuevo y nombre nuevo, por lo tanto en vez de Sun Wen, me llamaré _Sun Yat-Sen_ que significa "renovación diaria".

-Eres un loco!... Pues yo te seguiré diciendo Sun Wen! –dijo Mao con los brazos cruzados mientras los otros dos se reían.

Kenshin por supuesto no entendía nada y solo se limitaba a tomar aquella sopa que Shunrei le daba.

-Wen, qué sucede si el golpe de estado no funciona y el movimiento se viene abajo... Haz pensado en eso? –preguntó el viejo

-Si... Lo he pensado –dijo Wen cabizbajo –La doctrina de Jesús es nunca rendirse cuando estás por el camino del bien aunque a veces las cosas aparenten estar en tu contra... Siempre he pensado en seguir las ideas de mi padre y fundar la _Sociedad para la Regeneración de China_. Tarde o temprano derrocaremos a la Dinastía Qing!

-Wen, qué es esa sociedad?- preguntó Shunrei

-Mi padre decía que debía aglutinar personas que tengan como objetivo promover el renacimiento político y fomentar las actividades revolucionarias contra la dinastía Qing que nos humilla y oprime, y así instaurar un gobierno democrático en nuestro país. No con acciones tan extremistas ni con atentados suicidas como La Secta del Loto Blanco, sino más bien buscando primero el diálogo y luego como última alternativa el levantamiento de las espadas.

-Es...pa...das –dijo Keshin mirando la espada que Wen llevaba amarrada en la cintura, llamando la atención de los otros.

-Estás recordando algo, muchacho? –preguntó Xuan en japonés

-Saka...batou...

-Sakabatou? –preguntó Mao

-Saka...batou... –insistía Kenshin señalando la espada de Wen.

-Mmmm...Creo que debe ser el nombre de su espada japonesa. Pensé que ellos las llamaban Katanas –dijo Wen.

-Se la traeré –agregó el anciano

Shunrei aprovechó y le dio a Kenshin agua para que bebiera. Xuan sacó la espada del baúl, la cual había sido previamente limpiada con aceites especiales para evitar cualquier tipo de corrosión al igual que la funda. Estaba envuelta en un paño de algodón. Xuan se la entregó a Kenshin quien haciendo un esfuerzo y ayudado por los chicos logró sentarse.

-Aquí tienes...

Kenshin tocó la funda y poco a poco fue desenvainando la espectacular espada ante la mirada de asombro de los demás. Era pesada y poco fue lo que pudo sostenerla por su estado de debilidad. La colocó en sus muslos.

-Saka...ba..tou –dijo Kenshin mirando fijo la espada

-Qué?... Pero esa espada tiene el filo invertido! –dijo Wen atónico-... No creo que los samurais puedan vencer a los de la guardia imperial con este tipo de espadas.

-Debe haber alguna explicación lógica para que este hombre use esa clase de espada tan extraña –dijo el viejo.

Kenshin seguía mirando fijo la espada sumido en el mutismo hasta que sus ojos se reflejaron el filo invertido. A duras penas recordó algo de su infancia. La imagen de tres mujeres que le llamaban por un nombre.

-Shinta... Shinta...

-Shinta?... Acaso, tu nombre es Shinta? –preguntó el anciano en japonés.

Kenshin asintió. Luego de ello producto de la debilidad se fue ladeando hasta casi doblar su torso de un lado. Mao lo sostuvo antes que cayera. Xuan le quitó la espada, la envainó y la guardo. Luego lo acostaron nuevamente. Se quedó dormido al instante.

-Tiene una cicatriz extraña en su mejilla izquierda –dijo Wen cuando se acercó a él- Casi no se le nota, solo de cerca... Pero es muy raro ver una cicatriz en forma de equis tan perfecta.

-Sí, ciertamente este hombre es bastante extraño –agregó Shunrei tomando el largo cabello de Kenshin sobre su hombro y haciéndole una elaborada trenza.

Cuando Wen se marchó se desató un pertinaz aguacero con truenos y ventolina... Shunrei procedió a untarle los ungüentos en las coyunturas, el pecho y la frente. Luego, acarició su cicatriz en forma de cruz...

_Quién eres en realidad, Shinta?... Porqué habrás tenido esta cicatriz tan extraña?... Habrá estado casado?... Tendrá hijos?... Es tan apuesto...-_ pensó calladamente mientras observaba a Kenshin.

Luego, extendió sus sábanas al lado de él y se quedó dormida mientras tocaba la mano de Kenshin.

*

* * *

**Japón, Tokio, Dojo Kamiya **

**Principios de Agosto de 1881**

Habían pasado 15 días desde el arribo de Enishi al Dojo Kamiya. Él había estado allí para ella y en cierta forma le había dado ese apoyo moral que tanto necesitaba. Sin embargo, el guerrero no podía hacer lo humanamente imposible para quitar aquel dolor que trastocaba el corazón de la mujer que amaba.

Esa mañana, Kaoru se sentía exhausta luego de tender la ropa. Con el embarazo cada día estaba más agotada pero aún así insistía en hacer los quehaceres pese a que Enishi le había pedido que no lo hiciera y le explicaba a diario que había traído a dos personas para hacer eso.

Ella se había sentado en la parte de afuera recostada a una de las pilastras mientras veía el balde de lavar la ropa con nostalgia. Allí se imaginó una vez más a Kenshin lavando la ropa con una sonrisa mientras Ayame y Suzume lo molestaban o lo llamaban a jugar. No pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas y empezara a llorar colocándose las manos en su rostro.

-Kenshin.... Kenshin... Por Kami, cuanto te extraño!

Ella no se había percatado que Enishi la veía a lo lejos con una profunda tristeza que amenazaba con estallarle en el corazón. El guerrero salió de allí saltando por el muro con un movimiento rápido, sin que ella lo notara y se dirigió a un gran dojo en el sector este de Tokio que había rentado a un comerciante para los miembros élite de su renovada organización dentro de la Triada de las Sombras y sus guerreros que eran conocidos como "Los Tigres Rayados".

Eran miembros de la mafia china que residían en Japón bajo las órdenes de su líder, Enishi Yukishiro... La _"Triada de las Sombras de Tian dihui",_ una de las más grandes de oriente, a cuya ramificación había pertenecido el extinto grupo Jinchu, buscaba ahora otro tipo de lucha según las creencias él, a quien llamaban El Tigre Mayor.

Los Tigres Rayados seguían sus órdenes al pie de la letra, tanto en Japón como en Londres y en Shangai, Pekín, Hong Kong y otras provincias de China, causándoles dolores de cabeza incluso a la emperatriz viuda Cixi y a su sobrino el emperador, como a la guardia imperial.

-Señor, ya tenemos a la mujer –dijo la mano derecha de Enishi, el Ninja cantonés Nekki Jintao. Un hombre de 21 años, alto, delgado pero fornido, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Bien parecido, pero mortal como guerrero.

-Háganla pasar, dijo Enishi sentado tras su escritorio.

-Suéltenme!... Miserables! –dijo la mujer entre jalones y empujones con los Ninjas chino-japoneses.

-Siéntate allí y cierra la boca, mujer!...-dijo Jintao-... El jefe te va a hablar!

La mujer temblaba del miedo pero no lo quiso demostrar. Enishi la vio directo al rostro y ella palideció. Cuando hablaban de "el jefe" ella se imaginaba a un viejo gordo, feo y decrépito, no a ese hombre tan joven y apuesto que la veía con una mirada más fría que un hielo.

-Quién es usted? –preguntó la mujer de bello aspecto y de al menos 20 años.

-CÁLLATE!... –le gritó Jintao-... el jefe es quien hace las preguntas...

-Está bien, Jintao. Déjame solo con ella... –Dijo Enishi mientras Jintao le hacía una reverencia y salía de la sala.

-Primero que nada no pretendemos matarla ni ocasionarle daño alguno. Mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro y la he mandado a traer para pedirle un favor.

-Estoy indignada! –dijo la mujer con fiereza.

-Acaso la han tratado mal?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no... Pero yo me encontraba hace dos días dando clase de costura en mi dojo en Yokohama, cuando ellos llegaron y me secuestraron aparatosamente sin dar ninguna explicación. Pensé que iba a morir! –dijo la chica poniéndose a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero era la única manera de que accediera a venir, de otra forma dudo mucho que hubiera dejado sus clases.

-Qué quiere de mí?- gritó ella

-Takatsuki Toki, ese es su nombre, verdad?

-Sí... Cómo lo sabe?

-Sé que de niña usted sufrió la pérdida de su hermano, Gentatsu Takatsuki a manos de Battousai Himura, y años después la del hombre que amaba, Shigure Takini a manos de un policía corrupto, no es así?.

-Cómo sabe todo eso? –dijo ella sorprendida.

-Fue una historia que escuché hace un par de semanas de un chico llamado Yahiko Myojin, que vive en el Dojo Kamiya, propiedad de Kaoru Kamiya... Los recuerda?

-Pero, por supuesto que sí!... Ellos son mis amigos, incluso ocasionalmente hemos intercambiado correspondencia, pero luego de la boda de Kaoru y el señor Himura a la cual asistí, no he sabido nada de ellos.

-Himura murió... –dijo Enishi sin preámbulo alguno, lo que desconcertó a Toki como si una montaña de acero le hubiera caído encima.

-Oh, por Kami!... No puede ser!...Pero cómo sucedió?

-Se ahogó en el mar cuando aparentemente regresaba de la guerra chino-japonesa.

-Kaoru debe estar destrozada...

-Por eso requiero su presencia en el dojo. Sé que usted pasó por algo similar y por partida doble. Ella está embarazada y está demasiado susceptible. Sé que con usted a su lado todo mejorará porque ella podrá identificarse con usted.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente, señor Enishi, pero no podré quedarme tanto tiempo, tengo que dar clases de costura a las niñas la próxima semana.

-Señorita, sé perfectamente que sus condiciones financieras no son las mejores y que debido a los impuestos ante el gobierno usted está a punto de perder su dojo el cual tiene un alto valor sentimental para usted porque ha sido de su familia por generaciones. Por lo tanto, no se preocupe, yo le pagaré el triple de lo que pudiera ganar dando esas clases.

-Como ha averiguado todo eso?

-Tengo mis contactos. Así que mi propuesta le conviene...

-Pero no se trata solo de eso... Yo aprecio muchísimo a Kaoru y pudo ayudarla temporalmente pero es que no puedo descuidar mi escuela...

-Claro que puede... Después recuperará el tiempo perdido.

-Usted no puede obligarme de esa forma!

Enishi respiró hondo y le habló firmemente, mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Escúcheme bien, señorita Takatsuki, quiero ser amable pero no me deja alternativa... usted se quedará en el dojo Kamiya el tiempo que yo decida... De lo contrario perderá su dojo definitivamente bajo las llamas de un voraz incendio o en el mejor de los casos ese lugar pasará a ser una sucursal más de mi grupo... Si no lo quiere así será mejor que colabore. Usted hará lo que yo le ordene... Permanecerá junto a Kaoru como su dama de compañía hasta que yo vea y considere que ella está mejor y que no necesita más de su presencia o de sus consejos. Además usted no dirá una sola palabra de esto ni a ella, ni a nadie... me entendió?

-Entiendo perfectamente... -dijo Toki asustada viendo aquella mirada de Enishi- ...Lo haré, no por sus amenazas, sino por Kaoru y por mis alumnas!...

-Como sea... Lo importante es que siga todo al pie de la letra.

-Pero, quién es usted y cómo entró en la vida de Kaoru?... Porqué busca ayudarla con tanto afán?

-Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe... Ahora diríjase al dojo Kamiya.

-Pero ni siquiera recuerdo donde queda, y no traigo nada de ropa.... y qué le digo a Kaoru, qué tal que ella no deseé que yo me quede?

-Al salir por esta puerta, Jintao la estará esperando con varias maleta llena de ropajes y accesorios nuevos que fueron comprados para su uso personal. Un carruaje la llevará hasta allá. Usted le dirá a Kaoru que le pide hospedaje unos días porque en Yokohama existe inseguridad debido al ataque de unos Ninjas de la organización de los Guerreros Negros y usted no desea quedarse sola hasta que las cosas se calmen y pueda regresar. Luego usted misma le dirá que desea seguirla acompañando en el dojo. Me entendió o debo explicárselo nuevamente?

-Entendí perfectamente, no soy una estúpida!

-Entonces, manos a la obra... y recuerde, usted no me conoce...

Toki salió de allí y siguió al pie de la letra todo lo dicho por Enishi. Ella estaba segura de que aquel hombre debía tener algún interés en Kaoru para actuar de esa manera.

*

* * *

**Kyoto, Japón**

**Aoiya de Okina**

Misao se sentía feliz porque Okina se recuperaba una vez más de los quebrantos de salud que lo venía aquejando con frecuencia. Ella se había levantado temprano para darle la despedida a la familia Raikouji quienes habían comprado una importante naviera del Puerto de Tokio, por tanto se mudarían hacia esa capital.

-Señor Nenji Kashiwasaki le agradecemos por todos las hospitalidades brindadas a Kasuhiro, a mí y a nuestros sirvientes durante todo este tiempo –dijo Mako Raikouji a Okina.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer, querida Mako, pero por favor, hasta cuando le pediré que me llame solamente Okina? –dijo el viejo con picardía.

-Oh, si, está bien... Le agradecemos, mucho su hospitalidad señor Okina.

Por otro lado, Kasuhiro Raikouji hablaba con Aoshi de las inversiones realizadas y de la salud de su esposa.

-Aoshi, me siento realmente complacido. La actividad portuaria se ha incrementado en un 25% en el Japón y con mi nueva flota de barcos tanto chinos como japoneses que compramos en transacción con Enishi y con las tierras que conseguimos gracias a tus diligencias creo que todo será un éxito.

-Me alegra, que se sienta complacido, señor.

-Además, lo que más me alegra es que le veo mejor semblante a Mako. Las hierbas medicinales que tú y Okina le han dado le han surtido mejor efecto que los brebajes del doctor Yoshida.

-Con todo respeto, señor, usted ha intentado alguna vez cambiar de médico? –preguntó Enishi con decisión

-Bueno, la verdad es que no. Taku Yoshida ha sido el médico de mi familia por bastante tiempo, desde que era muy joven. Atendió a mi difunta madre, a Mako y a mí. Porqué lo pregunta?

-Solamente era una interrogante –Aoshi siempre creía en sus corazonadas y ese doctor no le daba buena espina. Como ejemplo tenía el caso de Mako, quien a su juicio tenía mejor semblante con los remedios naturales que con las drogas de Yoshida.

-No le había comentado, pero gracias a la mejoría de su salud Mako se ha convencido finalmente de adoptar a una criatura.

-En realidad van a hacerlo?

-Efectivamente, creo que con la llegada de un hijo, Mako se sentirá mejor anímicamente. Hemos empezado los trámites, por eso el doctor Yoshida se quedará un tiempo más en el dojo Kamiya. A él le asigné la misión de visitar los mejores orfelinatos de Tokio a fin de encontrar al niño ideal para que sea nuestro hijo. No pretendo que sea cualquiera. Debe ser un niño saludable. Sé que el adoptar en estos tiempos es bastante tedioso porque el gobierno cobra impuestos altísimos por ese trámite, pero no me importa la fortuna que tenga que gastar.

-Ya veo... Ojalá que todo salga como usted y su esposa tienen pensado. En estos tiempos adoptar a una criatura de un orfelinato salo bastante caro.

-Espero que para finales de este mes Yoshida nos haya conseguido al niño. Porque pretendo partir hacia Osaka en unos meses. Hay una naviera muy importante en ese lugar que deseo adquirir.

-Osaka?... Señor Raikouji creo que es algo peligroso. El movimiento de Sadojima tiene su articulación principal en esa área. Osaka se ha convertido en los últimos meses en un campo de batalla entre los llamados Caballeros negros y la policía que amenaza con extenderse a Tokio debido a una sucursal clandestina que han montado allá.

-No se preocupe por mí. Contrataré un séquito de policías a mi disposición. Estaremos bien.

Los Raikouji finalmente abordaron el tren que partía a Tokio entre los agradecimientos del empresario y las lágrimas de Mako. Los del Aoiya agitaban sus manos hasta que el tren se perdió en el panorama.

-Adioooooós, nos veremos prontooooo! –gritaba Misao.

-Ay no... –dijo Okina con loa brazos cruzados cuando regresaban.

-Qué te sucede, Okina? –preguntó Omasu a su mentor.

-Voy a extrañar a la dulce Mako... Es tan linda... No sé que le vio a Raikouji... Yo soy mejor partido que ese viejo millonetas!

-Okina, cuando vas a cambiar? –le dijo Okon

-Y porqué tengo que cambiar?... Así me siento bien!... Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos están celosas porque Mako sí me gusta y ustedes no!... Feas! jajajaja!

-Viejo verde! –Le gritaron ambas

-Solteronas! –Aulló él

-Decrépito!

-Amargadas!

-Hentai!

Al llegar al Aoiya Okina seguía discutiendo con Okon y Omasu mientras Misao veía a Shiro y Kuro practicando con el disco y el bumerang en una parte del jardín. Aoshi veía a Misao un poco alejado. Se veía muy linda con su cabello suelto y aquel quimono en turquesa, pensaba él secretamente.

Él notaba que ella había cambiado. Tanto físicamente como en su personalidad. Ya no era la chiquilla que siempre estaba tras él tratando de que riera o llamando su atención y eso lo angustiaba. Porqué ahora él extrañaba aquel comportamiento infantil de ella?

Unas semanas antes, Misao había recibido una carta de Soujiro. Ella también le hubiera gustado escribirle, pero como el otro era un vagabundo no sabría dónde enviarla... En la carta, Seta le decía que se había reencontrado con su grupo de Danza de los Dragones Inmortales y que estaban haciendo giras por todo Japón. Sin embargo dentro de un tiempo podría ir a Kyoto y a Tokio y que estaría sumamente contento de tener la oportunidad de ver su "hermoso rostro" nuevamente.

_Mi "hermoso rostro"... _pensó Misao con ojos soñadores-_ Nunca nadie me había dicho eso, ni siquiera el señor Aoshi... La verdad es que tengo muchos deseos de ver a Seta._

-Viste a Misao, ella está actuando muy extraña- dijo Okon en voz baja a Omasu una vez Okina se retiró a otro lado del Aoiya

-Creo que es por la carta de Soujiro. Ella anda así desde que la recibió –Omasu se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Debe haberle dicho algo lindo... –Omasu suspiró- Yo también estuviera así si el maestro Hiko me escribiera... Además, Soujiro se ha convertido en un hombre guapísimo...

-Sí, pero a mí también me sigue gustando el maestro Hiko –dijo Okon con mirada soñadora –Quisiera que fuera para mí.

-Ni lo sueñes, Okon!...

-Cállate!

Mientras la dos mujeres empezaban una discusión por el indiferente y presumido Hiko Seijuro, Misao seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Luego miró hacia su izquierda y notó como Aoshi volteó enseguida su cara para que no se diera cuenta que él la estaba mirando, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Diablos, porque nunca me dice nada?... Después de todo este tiempo él aún no cambia su estúpida actitud! –se dijo ella misma en voz baja

Para acabar de rematar ella quería ir a visitar la tumba de los Onniwabanchus y Aoshi estaba en su camino. Ella dio unos pasos y al pasar por su lado lo ignoró. Ella estaba molesta. Días atrás había tomado té con la señora Mako y ésta le había revelado sin querer y desconociendo los sentimientos de Misao, que Aoshi había tenido varias mujeres en Londres.

_Jamás lo perdonaré!..._- pensó Misao llorando en su habitación aquel día de revelación.

Ella sabía que no significaba nada para él, pero entonces porqué nunca fue claro. Porque nunca le había dicho sencillamente _"Misao, te considero solamente como una hermana menor"_... La edad?... Es cierto que es 10 años mayor que ella, pero no, esa no era excusa!... Himura le había llevado 11 años de diferencia a Kaoru y aún así la hizo su esposa.

-Excusas, solo excusas. He estado engañada todo este tiempo. Simplemente no me ama!... Él ha estado con otras mujeres... Lo odio! –Decía Misao mientras salía del Aoiya. Sobre todo al ver que él recibía correspondencia de Londres.

Llego al cementerio llevando un cesto con flores. Caminó recto.... Mientra se dirigía a su destino pudo observar la tumba de Tomoe. Sintió nostalgia por Kenshin y recordó que en cuento pudiera visitaría a Kaoru y oraría frente a la tumba simbólica que su amiga había hecho para su difunto esposo en el Dojo.

Luego llegó al lugar. Allí estaban sepultados sus amigos, Hannya, Hyoutoko, Shikijou y Beshimi. Les habló mentalmente contándoles los sucesos de los últimos tiempos, incluyendo la muerte de Kenshin, el embarazo de Kaoru, los quebrantos de salud de Okina, la vida en el Aoiya, el paradero de Megumi, la partida de Sanosuke y otras cosas más.

-Pese a su salud, ese pilluelo de Okina sigue detrás de las chicas como un viejo libidinoso -les reiteró. También les habló sobre lo mucho que le gustaba Soujiro y como había confortado su corazón, sobre todo por el comportamiento de Aoshi.

_Me olvidaré de él de una vez por todas, chicos, se los prometo!_ –dijo ella en su pensamiento apretando sus puños. Luego, sacó sus kunais al escuchar un ruido a sus epaldas- _Siempre llevo mis kunais conmigo, no se preocupen, siempre estoy armada._

Misao se volteó para quedar petrificada. Tanto como el apuesto rostro de hielo del hombre a sus espaldas. Su mirada era de melancolía. El viento frío mecía las hojas de los árboles al igual que sus cabellos marrones y arrastraba algunas hojas secas que caían sobre el piso.

-Qué haces aquí? –acaso me seguías?

-También quise venir a visitarlos –dijo Aoshi.

-Pues bien. Te dejaré solo para que hables con ellos y les expliques lo maravilloso que la has pasado en Londres.

Misao dio unos pasos cuando su respiración se contuvo al sentir la mano de Aoshi agarrándole su antebrazo. Ella se turbó por lo ocurrido. Era primera vez que él la agarraba de esa manera.

-Qué.... qué sucede?

-Cuando saliste del Aoiya llegó el cartero. Esto esto es para ti... -Aoshi le entregaba una carta–... Dijo que era del chico que siempre te escribe.

Misao quitó la carta de las manos de Aoshi de una manera ruda. Se alegró al ver que Soujiro le había escrito nuevamente como se lo había prometido.

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte.

-Se puede saber de quién es?

-No... Es un asunto personal. Solo a mí me compete!

-Sabes que puedo averiguarlo en menos de lo piensas.

-Y para qué?... Es mi vida privada. Acaso tú no tienes tu vida privada?... Acaso tú y esa mujer inglesa no intercambian cartas?

Aoshi se sorprendió pero su rostro no lo demostró

-A ver, cómo se llama?... Ah, sí!... _Melanie Spencer _–dijo Misao con furia- Imagino que esa debe ser tu novia! O acaso lo es la geisha esa que te correteaba aquí en Kyoto cuando yo era una niña... Esa que te visitaba a veces en el templo. Ahora está en Londres también, no?

Aoshi no dijo nada. Su mirada siguió clavada en los ojos verdes de Misao.

-La verdad es que... –Aoshi iba a decirle algo.

-No me tienes que decir nada. No quiero saberlo. Eso es solo tu problema, igual que el autor de esta carta es solo mi problema, no el tuyo, ni el de nadie más!

Aoshi frunció el ceño

-Es Soujiro Seta, no es así?

-No te importa! –dijo Misao entre sorprendida y furiosa-...No eres quién para meterte en mi vida, Aoshi Shinomori!

Él caminó pasando a su lado de largo y siguiendo en dirección a las tumbas de sus amigos. Cuando estaba un poco más distante le habló sin mirarla.

-Ha crecido, está más alto y por lo tanto más pesado, ya no es tan ágil como antes y pierde el tiempo en espectáculos estúpidos en vez de seguir entrenando como lo hago yo y lo hace Yukishiro o Saitou... Por su bien, dile que esté preparado para cuando mi paciencia se agote y que espero que su técnica siga siendo la misma de cuando peleó con el difunto Battousai, porque sino...

-Si no... qué? –dijo Misao furiosa y consternada

Ella sabía que Aoshi había mejorado notablemente sus técnicas de combate mientras estuvo en Londres con Enishi. Estando en ese país europeo ellos habían entrenado juntos todos los días como si estuvieran preparándose para combatir en una gran guerra, intercambiando sus técnicas de pelea. Al llegar a Japón ambos seguían sus entrenamientos por separados, Aoshi en un lugar cercano al templo de Kyoto y Enishi en el dojo Kamiya en Tokio.

Aoshi no dijo más nada, solo se quedó de pie frente a las tumbas de sus antiguos pupilos.

*

* * *

**Tokio, Dojo Kamiya **

**15 días después**

Había transcurrido quince días desde la llegada de Toki al dojo Kamiya. Kaoru lucía más animada. Enishi se sentía complacido, pues su idea había dado buenos resultados. Tanto así que había prescindido de los empleados que había llevado al dojo y los había reubicado en el dojo de su organización ya que Kaoru le decía que realmente no los necesitaba. Solo el doctor Taku Yoshida seguía con ellos hasta que terminara de organizar todo lo concerniente al trámite de los Raikouji.

Luego de la llegada de los Raikouji a Tokio, Enishi había emprendido un viaje a Kyoto para realizar junto a Aohi otra transacción con un socio alemán amigo de los Raikouji... El guerrero de quedaría hospedado en el Aoiya hasta su regreso a Tokio.

Toki y Kaoru siempre estaban juntas haciendo los quehaceres, yendo al pueblo a realizar compras o tomando el té mientras conversaban. Toki le hablaba sobre el gran dolor que había significado para ella la muerte de Gentatsu y Shigure y le relataba la manera en que ella había hecho para seguir adelante sola.... En el portal del dojo pasaban horas sentadas mientras bordaban ropita para el bebé. A veces se les unían en las tardes Tsubame, Tae y la señora Tokio Takagi, compañera de Saito... Mediecitas, gorritos, kimonos en miniatura, sabanillas y demás prendas de bebé habían sido hechas por ellas bajo la observación de Toki.

-Es bueno que hables, Kaoru, que exteriorises todos esos sentimientos que te oprimen por la muerte del señor Himura –dijo Toki- Durante mi luto me di cuenta que el sufrimiento consume pero también transforma para bien o para mal. El duelo es una cuestión de buenas aptitudes siempre y cuando lo realices sin desfallecer en el intento.

-Oh, Toki... Sé que para ti fue tan difícil como lo es ahora para mi –dijo Kaoru mientras tomaba su té aquella tarde. Enishi se había ido a Kyoto desde hacía unos días atrás y Yahiko estaba en el Akabeko y se quedaría unos días ayudando a Tae y Tsubame a reparar unos destrozos que habían causado unos tipos que habían peleado allí dentro.

-Yo quedé completamente sola, Kaoru. Tuve que velar por mí misma, sumida en un mar de lágrimas. Nadie se imagina por lo que pasé. Por eso me refugié en la costura y empecé a impartir clases a las niñas. Mis alumnas me ayudaron mucho y me acompañaban en mi dolor. Con cada enhebrada que hacía mi corazón se llenaba de gozo.

-A veces uno piensa solo en uno mismo y no ve las cosas que han pasado lo demás...-dijo Karu-... Toki, nunca terminaré de pedirte perdón en nombre de Kenshin por la muerte de tu hermano Gentatsu.

-Vamos, Kaoru, eso ya pasó. Fueron otros tiempos. Los dos eran samurais en medio de una guerra... No vivas aferrada al pasado. Debes mirar hacia delante por tu hijo y por los demás.

-Lo sé...

-Amiga, arriba ese ánimo!... Por lo menos tú tienes gente como Yahiko, el doctor Genzai, el señor Enishi, y otros que siempre están pendientes de ti. Además tienes el hijo que esperas. Estoy segura que será precioso! –Respondió Toki sonriendo

-Creo que será un varón. Algo me lo dice...

-Haz pensado en un nombre?

-Me gustaría que se llamara Kenji.

-Kenji, qué lindo nombre!... Qué significa?

-"Ken" por espada, igual que Kenshin, y "Ji" significa piedad, dulzura, compasión, ternura... Kenshin significa "Corazón de la espada" y Kenji es la "Dulzura de la espada", es lo mismo que hacía Kenshin con su espada cuando decidió no matar a más personas, si no ayudarlas, compadecerse e identificarse con sus problemas, en vez de odio le agregó amor.

-Oh... Qué hermoso significado!

-Una vez mientras estábamos acostados Kenshin y yo hablábamos de tener hijos; le mencioné el nombre de Kenji y su significado, y a él le gustó... –dijo Kaoru con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Vamos Kaoru, no llores más. En vez de eso debemos estar preparadas. En cualquier momento darás a luz.

-Me hubiera gustado que Megumi estuviera conmigo, o en todo caso el doctor Genzai que ha sido como mi padre, pero él está en una gira médica en Yokohama y no viene hasta en dos semanas, por lo tanto el doctor Yoshida me atenderá. Él ya tiene todo listo por si ocurre una emergencia.

-De todos modos hay que avisarle a una partera. Mañana le llevaré tu mensaje a Tae al Akabeko.

-Te lo agradezco, en verdad. Enishi prefiere que ya no camine distancias largas. Estoy muy agradecida con él y no quiero preocuparlo, pero no es necesario, Yoshida me dijo que él conoce a una partera de su confianza.

-Cuándo regresará el señor Enishi de Kyoto?

-Tan pronto cierre unos negocios con Aoshi... Lo más probable es que ambos regresen la próxima semana y junto a ellos mi amiga Misao... Le pedí a Enishi que no regresara sin ella y él me lo prometió.

-Misao?

-Sí, es una muchacha encantadora, es una ninja y es como si fuera mi hermana. Sé que te llevarás muy bien con ella.

-El señor Enishi... Él... te quiere mucho, verdad? –preguntó Toki tratando de no ser imprudente... –Crees que siente algo por ti?

-Eh... yo... –Kaoru no podía ni pensar que los sentimientos de Enishi fueran más allá de un agradecimiento por lo mucho que ella lo había ayudado en el pasado-...Bueno, yo... creo que me ve como a una hermana menor. Él perdió a su hermana. Como sabes fue la primera esposa de Kenshin.

-Y tú que sientes por él, Kaoru?

-Lo quiero mucho por todo lo que ha hecho por mí... Le tengo un profundo cariño y respeto.

-Hay algo de él que es un misterio para mí. Porqué será que se desvive tanto por ti?

-Es por agradecimiento... Es una larga historia. Creo que te conté sobre su pelea con Kenshin en aquella isla, no es así?

-Sí... sobre la mujer aquella... Tomoe...-dijo Toki mirándola- Es una historia como que parece una fábula ancestral pero algunas dudas me quedaron en el aire.

-Cómo cuáles?

-Sobre aquella famosa sonrisa de la que me decías... Kaoru, después de muerta que significaba la sonrisa de esa mujer para el señor Himura y para el señor Enishi?

-Es algo complicado... –Respondió ella-... Para Kenshin la sonrisa de Tomoe era su pasado no resuelto. Era la suma de todas las culpas de sus asesinatos. El me confesó que por ello la primera vez que volvió a ver a Enishi él vio una Tomoe que no le sonreía. Pero cuando encontró la respuesta al sentido de su vida estando en Rakuninmura, ella se le apareció en sueños diciéndole que yo estaba viva y solo le volvió a sonreír al percibir que el volvía a tener ganas de vivir. Kenshin se había dado cuenta que nunca iba a poder remediar sus errores del pasado por más que sufriera, como lo hizo por mucha gente a la que mató, como Kiyosato y como tu hermano Gentatzu, pero había encontrado la solución en usar la espada y el corazón en defender la vida de los demás, pues el pasado se había ido.

-Eso... fue increíble...

-Así es... Por otro lado, para Enishi, la sonrisa de su hermana representaba su conciencia. Después del accidente de Tomoe, Enishi sentía que su causa era justa, por lo que él la veía sonreída al principio. Enishi nunca analizó fríamente la situación. Se guió de su propio odio, venganza y rencor. Tanto así que no dormía y a veces tampoco comía. Su sistema nervioso fue afectado contundentemente desencadenando en una alteración a la que él mismo denominó "Locura Nerviosa", en la que su sangre se agitaba tanto por el rencor que parecía que sus venas iban a estallar por la furia que solo podía ser aplacada con la muerte de Kenshin.

-Su técnica... era poderosa como la del señor Himura?

-Estaban casi al mismo nivel... Enishi había desarrollado su técnica Watoujutsu en China a lo largo de diez años. Su estilo había sido creado por él mismo especialmente para contrarrestar todas y cada una de las técnicas de Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu bajo las enseñanzas de un poderoso maestro del Wushu.

-Eso es sorprendente!

-Sí... El significado de Watoujutsu es algo así como "Arte de la antigua espada japonesa del estilo chino". Él utilizaba una espada de kendo japonés pero hecha en China y a eso le sumaba movimientos del Wushu... Saitou nos dijo que su estilo era altamente poderoso sobre todo en el ataque, pero con Kenshin tenía algunas deficiencias en la defensa porque Kenshin era más veloz.

-El estilo del Wushu... –dijo Toki-... A Gentatsu le gustaba mucho ese estilo de pelea chino. Shigure me dijo en una ocasión que en occidente al Wushu se le conocía con el nombre de Kung Fu. Pero ese es un estilo de cuerpo a cuerpo hasta donde sé.

-Así es, Toki, además de usar la espada Enishi sabe pelear a mano limpia usando el Wushu... Pero él nunca presume de ello. Sobre todo ahora que prefiere estar en negocios de barcos y bienes raíces. Él prefiere no mezclarse en batallas y vivir tranquilo sin el uso de la espada.

-En verdad es así? –Toki se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de desconcierto-... Bueno, en el pueblo la gente me ha hablado cosas tan... horribles de él... Todos le temen...

-Toki, quiero que seas sincera y que me digas qué es lo que la gente del pueblos dice?

-Kaoru, no me obligues a decírtelo, me da vergüenza!

-Toki, quiero que me lo digas ya!

-Eh... Bueno, está bien... Lo que he oído de la gente del pueblo es que... Enishi Yukishiro es... uno de los más grandes asesinos que ha tenido tanto China como Japón, que detrás de ese rostro hermoso hay un demonio que buscaba la muerte del señor Himura porque mató a una mujer de la cual estaba enamorado... y que casi acaba con Himura para quedarse con el puesto del Maestro Seijuro Hiko a quien quiere matar, y que además él...

-Que él qué...Toki?

-Qué él...te... violó... cuando te tuvo cautiva en la isla...

-Queeeeé?... Todas esas cosas son una sarta de mentiras! –dijo Kaoru furiosa –La mujer de la que hablan no era otra que su hermana Tomoe, de la cual te he contado. Ella era como una madre para él.... Además a Enishi no le interesa el puesto de Hiko o acabar con él!... y por último, él jamás me violó!... Qué gente más estúpida la que se ha inventado esas brutalidades!

-Kaoru, pero porqué dicen todo eso?

-Porque... Enishi si fue uno de los asesinos más temibles de China y Japón que buscaba acabar con Kenshin. Pero la gente no sabe ni entiende nada de los sentimientos de Enishi... Las circunstancias que vivió en Shangai siendo solo un niño y estando sólo lo orillaron a esas barbaridades que hizo. El sufrió muchísimo, nadie se imagina las atrocidades que pasó!...

-Entonces... qué lo hizo cambiar tanto?

-Se dio cuenta de sus errores durante esa batalla con Kenshin. Por eso me salvó la vida frente al sujeto que me iba a disparar. Luego de eso él fue arrestado por Saitou. En ese instante yo le entregué el diario de su hermana... Estoy segura que luego de leerlo se percató de la realidad de un solo golpe... Debió ser duro para él vivir alejado de la verdad todo ese tiempo y saber quee había sobrevivido y se había convertido en un gran guerrero tan solo para vengar una creencia errónea.

-A dónde había ido?

-Al principio nadie sabía... Los miembros de su propia organización estaban furiosos y provocaron un gran caos pensando que Saitou y sus hombres lo había matado... Pero a los días nos enteramos de que había escapado y desparecido. No supe nada de él durante un tiempo, aunque no sabía porqué no podía apartar de mi mente su imagen. A veces soñaba con que lo veía en la terraza de aquella casa de la playa, mirando con tristeza hacia el horizonte mientras su cabello era agitado por el frío viento...

Seguí sin tener señales de él hasta que un día....

_***Flashback de Kaoru, año 11 de la era Meiji**_

_**Varias semanas después de la pelea entre Kenshin y Enishi**_

Kaoru iba camino hacia el río con una gran cubeta de madera. Al llegar sintió un extraño olor a ciruelos blancos que le erizó los poros. Miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro y no vio nada, ni a nadie... Luego se agachó para tomar el agua en la cubeta cuando vio una imagen reflejada en el río, justo sobre su lado izquierdo... Era la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro y vestida de blanco. Ella lucía muy triste.

_Rakuninmuraaaa... –_le dijo la mujer como un susurro traído por un eco mientras el viento se empezaba a agitar.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrío que la sumergió en un estado de miedo... Soltó la cubeta y se levantó asustada mirando a su izquierda para encontrarse sola. No había nadie... Era una aparición... Salió corriendo. Corrió y corrió hasta detenerse en un área donde había visto a unas personas. Finalmente se sentó y tomó aliento, ordenando sus ideas y pensamientos...

-Era... era Tomoe... Por la descripción que me ha dicho Kenshin y ese olor a ciruelos, estoy segura que era ella! –Se dijo a sí misma

Dos días transcurrieron desde aquello. Kaoru dormía sola ya que aún no se había casado con Kenshin... Esos dos días no había conciliado bien el sueño y las pesadillas con Tomoe la asediaban... La veía llorando, sentada en una gran piedra cercana al río. Otras veces la veía muerta flotando en ese lugar llevando en sus manos la Tachi de Enishi... Por último, veía a Enishi sentado en la gran piedra mirando hacia el río con la mirada perdida y sangre saliendole de su oído izquierdo, mientras Tomoe lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Rakuninmura... Porqué mencionó ese horrible lugar?... Acaso, debo ir allá para algo?

Se armó de valor y sin decirle a nadie se fue a aquel lugar de infierno a las afueras de Tokio... Al llegar encontró a un anciano de larga cabellera blanca, gafas oscuras y sombrero. Él estaba en la entrada.

-Buenos días, Kaoru, te estaba esperando desde hace dos días.

-Qué?... Quién es usted, anciano?

-Soy Oibore, uno de los más viejos de este lugar... Sígueme! –le indicó él sostenido por un bastón. Kaoru notó que un par de palomas blancas siempre seguían al viejo.

Aquel lugar le daba asco. Olores de todo tipo hacían que la joven sintiera náuseas. _No puedo creer que Kenshin haya estado aquí _–pensó ella.... Llegaron a una pequeña e inmunda choza propiedad de Oibore... El anciano abrió la puerta y Kaoru soltó un grito...

-ENISHI!

Kaoru se acercó a él. Ante sus ojos no había rastro alguno de aquel arrogante hombre que había conocido. Este Enishi estaba sumido en la tristeza, la soledad total, el arrepentimiento y las ganas de morir. Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y la levantó hacia ella. Los iris de sus ojos estaban sin brillo, sus pupilas estaban dilatados, su mirada estaba perdida y sin rastros de vida. Era como un muñeco de trapo recostado a esa pared de madera. Estaba sin fuerzas, sin ganas de vivir.

En medio de aquella suciedad pudo ver en el piso a un lado de Enishi el diario de Tomoe tirado entre algunos escombros... De su oído izquierdo salía un hilo de sangre... Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kaoru. Ella se quitó la pañoleta de su cola de cabello y limpió parte de su rostro sucio y luego limpió la sangre del oído del guerrero. Ella recordó que aunque él le había hecho daño, la había tratado con respeto y además le había salvado la vida. Ella tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber que él estaba allí y menos Saitou, pues lo arrestaría de inmediato.

-Él ya no quiere vivir... – le dijo Oibore

-No-no-no!... Enishi, escúchame, tú debes vivir!... No permitiré que te hagas más daño... Debo sacarte de aquí! –agregó ella poniéndose de pie.

-Sabía que usted lo podía ayudar, Kaoru –dijo el anciano

-Yo vine porque vi una especie de aparición. Creo, que vi a su hermana... Pero además...yo no lo conozco a usted, es primera vez que lo veo, anciano. Cómo es que usted sabe de mí?

-En sus delirios solo dice dos nombres, el de su hermana y el suyo, Kaoru.

Ella sintió como si una daga le atravesara las entrañas. Ciertamente había convivido con él en la isla. Cuando estuvo enferma él la cuidó y pese a aquel impulso de estrangularla aquella vez, Kaoru debía aceptar que ella también había intentado hacerle daño en una ocasión. Habían pasado tristezas y rabias juntos, pero también se había confesado muchas cosas de sus causas y rencores, sobre todo el odio de él hacia Kenshin.

Él se resistía a salir de allí... Los primero días Kaoru le llevaba sopas y se las daba a Enishi como si fuera un bebé, cucharada por cucharada para que recuperara sus fuerzas. Él no la tomaba ni por inercia, seguía con la mirada perdida... Al tercer día ella había reparado en la condición física de él, lo había notado demasiado demacrado y afiebrado. No tenía opción, tuvo que recurrir al doctor Genzai. Él era como su padre y sabía que jamás diría una palabra de la situación, ni siquiera a Kenshin.

-Kaoru, hay que sacarlo de este lugar lo antes posible o él empeorará. Tiene mucha fiebre, su oído sangra y podría perder la audición permanentemente si no se le atiende como es debido. Además, con tantas alimañas aquí podría contraer una infección viral que lo lleve a una neumonía, virus hanta, tuberculosis, o algo peor.

-Pero dónde lo podremos llevar?... No quiero que nadie se entere!

-Hay una cabaña a unos kilómetros de aquí, cerca del río, por la región aledaña al Salto de las Musas –dio Genzai- Está deshabitada, era de un antiguo paciente mío que murió hace poco en la guerra chino-japonés. Es pequeña pero acogedora. Podrá ir allá y quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Debo buscar la manera de transportarlo...

-No te preocupes –Añadió Genzai- buscaré la carreta con lona que utilizo para mis viajes cortos cuando voy a los pueblos cercanos a buscar las hierbas para componer mis brebajes.

En la tarde, un hombre fortachón que vivía en aquel lugar cargó a Enishi y lo introdujo en la carreta junto a Oibore. Genzai arrió los caballos y partieron hacia la cabaña. Una vez allá Genzai le dijo a Oibore que era necesario introducir a Enishi desnudo a las frías aguas del río para que le bajara la fiebre. Mientras los dos ancianos se las arreglaban por mantener lo más posible el cuerpo de Enishi en aquellas frías aguas, Kaoru limpiaba la cabaña y colocaba unas gruesas sábanas que servirían de futón en el piso de madera.

En un lapso de tiempo, Enishi reposaba en el futón. El doctor Genzai le frotó alcohol y sales minerales por el cuerpo y le puso un potente medicamento en su oído. Para la noche el guerrero dormía al calor del fuego de las maderas que calentaban desde el fogón. Los ancianos lo habían vestido con ropajes que Kaoru le había traído pertenecientes a Aoshi, que se le habían quedado al ex okashira en su dojo durante su estancia allí.

Genzai le había dado a tomar unos brebajes a base de plantas que formaban una sustancia antibiótica de gran efecto para calmar sus dolencias y Kaoru le había dado sobijos con ungüentos medicinales y compuestos de eucalipto, sábila y hierbabuena, ya que su piel había sido afectada por mosquitos, hormigas, y otros bichos mientras estuvo en estado de trance por varias semanas en Rakunimura.

-Debo irme, Kenshin debe estar preocupado. Usted se quedará con él? –preguntó Kaoru.

Oibore asintió con una sonrisa. Genzai y Kaoru se marcharon en la carreta...

Diariamente Kaoru llevaba a Enishi alimentos y otros ropajes que había comprado con algo de dinero que había pedido prestado. En una semana había mejorado físicamente, sobre todo su oído, el cual había dejado de sangrar y ya no tenía fiebre. Su piel había recuperado su color y su tersura, pero su estado anímico seguía igual. Para no preocupar en el Dojo las veces que salía Kaoru inventaba cualquier excusa.

Una mañana, luego que Oibore le cambiara los ropajes a Enishi y se retirara, en ausencia de Genzai, Kaoru le frotaba las esencias medicinales y aromáticas por su cuerpo incluyendo un nuevo bálsamo de sándalo y mentol. Luego ella se acercó a él y agarró el apuesto rostro del guerrero en su mano izquierda y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha colocó un poco de aceite de cacao que Genzai había mandado a traer del continente americano, en los labios secos de Enishi... En ese instante Kaoru notó por primera vez durante ese tiempo que Enishi la miraba fijamente, con los ojos cristalizados dejando escapar una lágrima furtiva.

Ella se maravilló y le sonrió con una mirada risueña y brillante.

-Enishi!... Enishi, me escuchas?... –Ella lo abrazó.

Pero aunque la miraba fijamente y el tamaño de sus pupilas había vuelto a la normalidad, él no le respondía... Así transcurrieron un par de días más. Él no hablaba. De vez en cuando ella le leía fábulas y otras historias fantásticas de libros que pertenecieron a su padre para calmar sus pensamientos para que así mantuviera su mente ocupada en otras cosas. Él parpadeaba, se movía, pero permanecía acostado o sentado, nunca hablaba y siempre miraba hacia el piso.

Todo transcurría así hasta que un mediodía luego de haberle dado una sopa, Kaoru tomó un peine y le acicalaba el suave y hermoso cabello blanco del guerrero. Ella le había colocado aceites de almendras para desenredarlo y proporcionarle un agradable aroma, mientras le hablaba contándole sus faenas diarias.

-Hoy fue muy difícil para mí, Enishi... No me gusta mentirle a Kenshin y si lo he hecho es porque no quiero preocuparlo ni meterlo en problemas con Saitou... Pero la verdad es que si sigues en este estado por más tiempo, tendré que contarle todo. Ya no sé qué más inventarles. Sanosuke está sospechando y Yahiko protesta porque no le doy las clases...

Como siempre, Enishi no respondía.

-Además, señor Yukshiro, hay algo que debo decirte. Recuerdas a Chou, el ex Yuppongantana con cabeza de escoba que ahora es un chismoso agente encubierto de Saitou? Pues averigüé disimuladamente gracias a él que los miembros de tu organización de triadas están como locos buscándote y han hecho reyertas y cometido asesinatos en Shangai y en varios puntos de Japón contra la policía porque creen que ellos te mataron, aunque la policía también ha llegado a matar a varios... Los hombres de Saitou y los tuyos prácticamente se odian y no se pueden ver porque se matan!... Sé que si regresas tú podrías hacer que esas triadas lucharan por el bien de otros porque sé que dentro de ti hay un buen corazón, Enishi.

El continuaba sentado sobre el futón, recostado a la pared de madera con la mirada hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y cuyo paisaje daba hacia el río. Ella lo abrazó como pensando que él era caso perdido. Que quizás seguiría así, en ese estado de trance por toda su vida, mortificado por su historia de horror desde que era un niño... Sus lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla y caían en los hombros del guerrero. Luego de un rato, ella lentamente se separó de él para ponerse en pie e ir de regreso al dojo, pero para su sorpresa él la tomó por la mano.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y se estremeció al sentir que Enishi la apretaba con fuerza.

-Yo... yo... los maté...

-Enishi?.... Enishi, estás hablando!... Me escuchas Enishi? –Ella se agachó nuevamente y lo abrazó con fuerza... Respiró el olor a almendras del cabello del guerrero y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pensé que nunca iba a volver a escuchar tu voz!

Los ojos del guerrero se cristalizaron y dieron paso a un par de lágrimas furtivas que rodaron por su rostro.

-Yo... los maté... –Repetía el guerrero una y otra vez

-Enishi, a quién mataste?... Cuéntamelo, yo te escucho. Oibore le había dicho a Kaoru que la mejor medicina para aliviar el alma de Enishi era que el sacara todo aquello que lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Los... Hanzo... yo... había llegado de Japón... a Shangai –Enishi no podía contener las lágrimas. Kaoru buscó una pañoleta que traía y secaba su rostro con cuidado.

-Que sucedió Enishi?... Dime... –Poco a poco el guerrero fue abriendo la escabrosa gruta de sus recuerdos más profundos.

Akihito, Shisuka, Ryoga y Daisuke Hanzo. La acaudalada familia japonesa con residencia en china que lo albergó en su hogar una vez que los sirvientes de los Hanzo lo encontraron tirado en un callejón de Shangai colindante a su mansión.

-En el barco, a los 11 años trabajé como un esclavo, para huir de Japón porque estaba solo en el mundo. Quería llegar a Shangai para desde allí partir a Pekin hacia los Montes Wudang para entrenarme y ser el mejor guerrero que hubiera existido y así vengar a mi hermana.

-El capitán del barco me golpeaba casi todos los días y al final quería venderme como esclavo. Pude huir y vagué por los lugares más peligrosos de Shangai. _Luwuan, Gongluzhen, Hongquiao, Dachang, Chonggu, Baihe, Xingjing_... –Enishi decía el nombre de aquellos caminos que le traían horribles recuerdos.

-Pasé hambre, frío, enfermedades... A veces me golpeaban, otras veces yo golpeaba... Robaba para vivir... No tenía a nadie. Solo seguía con vida porque veía la sonrisa de Tomoe... A los 12 años me capturó una banda de asesinos de una triada en decadencia... Ellos traficaban con niños...Su sede era una fábrica abandonada en un zona espantosa... En ese lugar habían decenas de niños... Y esos tipos... eran unos malditos animales...

Kaoru lo seguía escuchando absorta y le tomó su mano izquierda para alentarlo a seguir con su relato.

-Fui maltratado con golpes y sin alimento o agua al igual que muchos de los que estábamos allí que nos obligaban a trabajar cargando sacos de arena antes de que fuéramos vendidos... Pero luego pude ver el verdadero horror...–Enishi cerró los ojos despavorido haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pronunciar lo que quería decir...- Ellos ocasionalmente....... Ellos... los niños...

-Ellos qué le hacían a los niños, Enishi?

-Esos malditos... los obligaban... los ultrajaban... los violaban... –Enishi recordaba esos sucesos con profunda tristeza y con su mano derecha tapó su boca para evitar llorar estrepitosamente.

-Oh...por Kami –Kaoru enmudeció con aquello apretando la mano de Enishi.

-Estando ebrios o drogados los escogían al azahar... Yo me escondía para que no abusaran de mí... solo me tapaba los oídos cuando escuchaba los gritos de horror de los demás... Era un infierno...Yo quería salir de allí...

-Una noche, el líder de aquella banda se fijó en mí... Yo corrí y me atrapó.... Me llevó a un hangar vacío y luego... Luché contra él cuando intentó violarme... pero finalmente yo... lo maté... Lo maté con su propio puñal que había tomado de entre sus pantalones que yacían en el piso... Yo... le clavé el puñal en el cuello y su sangre asquerosa impregnó mi rostro...

Enishi contaba todas sus situaciones con un gran dolor a cuestas mientras ella le miraba con una profunda tristeza.

-Huí de esos asquerosos... Corrí... Llegué hasta un puente... Estuve a punto de suicidarme tirándome al río, pero antes de llegar vi el rostro de Tomoe y caí desmayado... Cuando desperté estaba en casa de una familia de mucho dinero. Eran una pareja de esposos y sus dos hijos varones, uno de mi edad y otro más pequeño... Nunca me trataron mal pese a que el hombre y los hijos a veces eran indiferentes conmigo, pero la señora era dulce y atenta.

-Meses después el hijo mayor de los Hanso y yo empezamos nuestro entrenamiento como guerreros en los numerosos estilos de Wushu en un templo inspirado en las técnicas del monasterio budista de Shaolín de la provincia de Henán. El templo quedaba cercano al centro de Shangai. Los domingos regresábamos a casa y... compartía con ellos.

Kaoru le seguía secando las lágrimas que brotaban del rostro de él.

-La señora... tocaba el piano y a mi me gustaba escucharla. Mientras ella tocaba yo me sentaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados para escuchar mejor la melodía. Ella había aprendido a tocar ese instrumento aquí en Tokio, como la mayoría de las mujeres de alcurnia partidarias de la era Meijí, todas imitando a las europeas... Mi vida transcurría bien, hasta que un día, cuando tuve 14 años descubrí que el hombre de esa casa tenía conexiones con aquella asquerosa banda de delincuentes proxenetas y violadores...

-Yo... yo no podía... no quería seguir con ellos... Esa familia era feliz a costa de la perversión de ese hombre... Eran iguales a él y él era igual a todos esos malditos pervertidos! –Enishi gritó llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza.

Kaoru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba... era demasiado horrible esa historia.

-Yo tomé la Tachi que el hombre tenía como una obra de arte guindada en la pared de su estudio... Él la había usado en la caballería en Bakumatsu... La _Tachi_, diseñada para cortar de abajo hacia arriba... Con esa misma espada, esa tarde...

La mente de Enishi revivía aquel momento. Mientras los otros estaban arriba, la mujer estaba sentada en su silla frente al piano que quedaba en la esquina derecha de la casa frente a un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el jardín lleno de rosas blancas y rojas. Ella tocaba la Sonata Nº 14 en Do sostenido menor _"Quasi una fantasía",_ op. 27 n. 2 de Ludwig Van Beethoven, mejor conocida como "_Claro de Luna"_...

Su mente estaba en blanco, el odio había bloqueado su sentido de la realidad. Enishi se acercó al hombre quien estaba de espaldas. Al percibir su presencia se volteó y su mirada se horrorizó de miedo...

ZAZ!...

Con su Tachi había matado al padre con un solo corte al cuello. La cabeza rodaba por la alfombra con los ojos abiertos luego que Enishi la pateara, mientras veía con satisfacción cómo se desangraba por el cuerpo. La sangre había pringado a Enishi en el rostro y parte del torso. Era la primera vez que la "locura nerviosa" se apoderaba de él... Tiró la Tachi en el piso del cuarto sin importarle lo sucedido ni teniendo conciencia de aquello.

Luego, tomó una espada japonesa llamada _Uchigatana_, que el ahora difunto conservaba en un baúl especial bajo un santuario al final del pasillo. Dominado por la ira bajó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y abrió la puerta del cuarto de los muchachos, trataron de hacerle frente pero les fue imposible... Les dio muerte a sangre fría... él mayor instantáneamente, el pequeño quedo agonizando... Las paredes y el piso se cubrían de sangre.

Al pisar la planta baja caminó hacia la mujer. Ella seguía de espaldas a él en aquella esquina de la inmensa sala... Seguía tocando "Claro de Luna"... Él estaba cada vez más cerca, con su mirada de furia... Al estar a dos pasos de su objetivo la mujer dejó de tocar súbitamente, haciendo un acorde que sonó horrible a la audición. Siguió sentada, inamovible hasta que llamó su nombre... Ella pudo notar la silueta de él a través del deflejo del brillo de la superficie del piano...

_Enishi?... Hijo..._ – Recordó las palabras de ella con horror...

_Tú no eres mi madre, mi madre es Tomoe! _–le respondió esa vez y enseguida él... la liquidó...

-Yo... yo... Oh, Kaoru!... –El llanto lo consumía-... Yo... le... atravesé la Uchigatana por su espalda.... perforándole el corazón desde atrás!... Tal como le sucedió a Tomoe cuando Himura la mató con su Katana.

Kaoru lo miraba horrorizada y con espanto con su mano cubriendo su boca. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Toda aquella historia de horror. Enishi había sido un monstruo y había vivido un infierno... en un infierno aún peor...

Él sintió remordimientos, repulsión, náuseas, asco de sí mismo... Se odiaba, quería morir... Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía salió a rastras de la cabaña en medio de los sollozos... Kaoru lo siguió...

-Enishi, dónde vas?.... ENISHI!

El guerrero llegó a la orilla del río en medio de un mar de lágrimas y allí vomitó durante varios minutos... Luego de un rato trató de incorporarse y caminó débilmente hacia el área de la cascada. Aquel lugar le llamaban "El Salto de Las Musas", una de las caídas de aguas más grandes de Japón en medio de la espesura del bosque... Cayó varias veces en su camino... Kaoru seguía detrás él temiendo que cometiera una locura, implorando porque aparecieran Oibore o Genzai, pero no había indicios de ellos. Ella lo agarraba, pero él la empujaba y se soltaba sin dejar de caminar.

Enishi entró en aquella parte del río y trató de subirse a unas rocas. Kaoru fue tras él y lo jaló por la camisa cayendo de espaldas al agua. Forcejearon por buen tiempo. Si él hubiera estado en al menos una cuarta parte de sus condiciones hubiera ganado claramente ante Kaoru, pero en esta ocasión Enishi aún estaba demasiado débil luego de su combate con Kenshin, la herida en su oído y el balazo recibido y curado por Oibore. Había perdido mucha sangre, y luego había tenido quebrantos de salud al estar en Rakuninmura a merced de las inclemencias del tiempo, las enfermedades y las alimañas.

-SUÉLTAME!... –Le dijo él con brusquedad apartando su brazo de ella y haciendo que Kaoru cayera-... He irrespetado la filosofía Tao, me alejé de la doctrina, me aparté del sendero... Traicioné el código de lealtad y el honor del Bushido, desviándome del camino del guerrero... Solo deseo tener el filo de un Tanto para realizarme el Seppuku!...

-Enishi!... Cómo puedes hablar de cometer Seppuku?

-Merezco morir!... Quiero morir!... –le gritaba él, pero ella ya había logrado agarrado nuevamente y arrastrarlo por su brazo hasta la orilla utilizando toda la fuerza que le era posible emplear.... El quedó sentado con la respiración agitada mientras decía que debía morir una y otra vez.

Siguió con esa actitud suicida, depresiva, derrotista e inconsolable hasta que Kaoru se incorporó hacia él y...

CLAP!... -Le dio una aparatosa cachetada que lo estremeció...

-Cómo puedes decir eso, Enishi Yuskishiro? –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Acaso para ti no vale nada que el espíritu de tu hermana no puede descansar en paz mientras tu sigas pensando de esa forma?... Acaso no vale nada que Oibore y el doctor Genzai se preocupen por ti?... Acaso no valen nada las vidas de los miembros de tu organización y de los policías que han muerto por las reyertas que han ocurrido debido a tu supuesta muerte?... –Enishi la miraba atónito

-Kaoru, yo... –Él permaneció con su mano puesta en la mejilla donde ella le había golpeado. Aquello no le dolía tanto como la vergüenza que sentía en su corazón.

-CÁLLATE!... Por ti le he mentido a Kenshin!... Me siento avergonzada de haberlo hecho... Él quiso que vivieras. Tomoe quiere que vivas... Y yo también te quiero vivo!.... Pero a ti eso no te importa porque sigues siendo un maldito egoísta y un egocéntrico!

Kaoru le hablaba duramente mientras él bajaba la mirada.

-Por cuidarte he descuidado todo y arriesgado tanto!... He discutido con Sanosuke, he dejado de darle clases a Yahiko, he tomado sin permiso la ropa de Aoshi y hasta le debo dinero a Tae!... He involucrado a Genzai y he hecho que ese respetable doctor se convirtiera en tu cómplice al igual que yo, traicionando a Saitou que tanto nos ha ayudado!... Acaso.... Acaso no han valido para ti todos mis cuidados, mis atenciones?... Dime, Enishi... Para ti es una basura el cariño que te tengo?... Maldición!... RESPÓNDEME!

Kaoru lloraba mientras le gritaba aquello. Él permanecía cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados.

Ella seguía sentada en la hierba del borde del río, mojada, llorando, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro cuando Enishi sorpresivamente se abalanzó hacia Kaoru y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre sus piernas mojadas mientras se aferraba a sus muslos...

-Kaoru.... Por Kami.... PERDÓNAME!... –El llanto de Enishi era desgarrador. Era como si estuviera limpiando la negrura de su alma por medio de las lágrimas.

Ella acariciaba su cabello blanco y mojado mientras le iba contando otros crímenes atroces que había cometido en su desquiciada adolescencia. También cómo a los 14 años, luego de matar a aquella familia y asirse con el dinero, partió hacia su objetivo en Los Montes Wudang en el noroeste de la provincia de Hubei para conocer el origen de los estilos internos de las artes marciales continentales.

Allí en la cumbre _Tianzhu_ conocido como el "Pilar del Cielo" inició sus entrenamientos que había dejado inconclusos en Japón siendo un niño. Su maestro fue Yu Quan, el ancestral guerrero poseedor de un estilo único quien lo aceptó como discípulo luego de hacerle pasar difíciles pruebas. Así aprendió el _Wudang-Quan_ que comprendía la enseñanza Wushu, y que luego combinó con las artes marciales japonesas para iniciar el nuevo estilo _Tairikushiki Shinken Jutsu-Watoujutsu_, con el que mató a muchísimas personas.

Finalizado su entrenamiento en Wudang, a los 19 años retó a las nueve cabezas de la _"Triada de las Sombras__ de Tian-dihui"_, ganándoles uno a uno, cuerpo a cuerpo, en nueve peleas distintas, en nueve días distintos hasta finalmente matar al cabecilla, Wu Xhuanzang, sin importarle que estuviera dentro de un templo donde se prohibía pelear conocido como la _Gran Pagoda del Ganso Salvaje_ de Xian y así obtener el poder de la más grande mafia de China.

Desde entonces y bajos sus órdenes, la triada hizo rodar las cabezas de funcionarios del gobierno, policías, espías, samurais, agrupaciones subversivas, mercenarios, revolucionarios, Ninjas, proscritos, miembros de la Dinastía Qing y todo cuanto se pusiera en su camino... Enishi y sus guerreros élites eran feroces... Seleccionados por él mismo para matar, eran conocidos como _"Los Tigres Rayados"_ por sus vestimentas blancas que tenían pequeñas rayas negras cruzadas en la tela que cubría la espalda.

En una ocasión, para acrecentar su fortuna realizó un atentado contra la familia de un alto funcionario del gobierno estadounidense que visitaba China. Los Tigres Rayados acabaron con todos, pero el hijo mayor aún seguía con vida, pues su guardaespaldas era un extraordinario guerrero Wushu cuyo nombre era _Hu Zeming_, quien logró matar a varios de los Tigres con una legendaria espada manchú.

La caída de sus guerreros bajo la espada de Hu Zeming llamada "Corazón del Jade", enfureció a Enishi quien lo enfrentó personalmente matando finalmente a Zeming luego de una gran batalla y de paso obteniendo la legendaria espada... Después, mató al gringo, no sin antes quitarle unos lentes oscuros que tenía puesto.

_Estos anteojos me gustan... Nunca había visto unos oscuros. Me los quedaré... Los americanos son innovadores en la moda, no creen?..._ –Luego se los colocó en medio de las carcajadas y los festejos de los demás guerreros por su chiste tan sarcástico.

Enishi también vió que el chico llevaba una argolla en su oreja izquierda. Le pareció buena idea usar una, pero no esa, sino una de otra clase, quizás con un símbolo que significara algo para él... Por eso, se mandó a hacer una argolla que llevaba el símbolo del _Ying y el Yang_, y la colocó en el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo.

Después de aquel incidente era difícil encontrar a alguien que quisiera enfrentarse al Tigre Mayor... Llevaba la vida que le daba la gana, poseía muchas riquezas, poder, mujeres. Tenía sexo con las mujeres que le daba la gana, siempre las más hermosas, seleccionadas y escogidas cuidadosamente. Total, le caían como enjambres. Él era como el panal de miel, y ellas las abejas... Nunca tuvo la necesidad de obligar a ninguna, Nunca se ató a ninguna... Nunca amó a ninguna...

Su mafia dominaba el contrabando de barcos y pólvora en China y Japón. Robó barcos en poder de policías, entre ellos a Saitou. Se alió con Shishio y finalmente, creó un sub grupo solamente con guerreros japoneses vinculados al pasado Bakumatsu al cual denominó _"Jinchu",_ una ramificación de la Triada de las Sombras que lo ayudaría a eliminar al legendario asesino japonés Battousai Himura para vengar a su hermana. Todos ellos proscritos reclutados desde las _Yakuzas_ o mafias japonesas... Pero luego todo cambió...

-Toda mi vida fue un error, Kaoru... Fue un engaño, una mentira!... Luché por una falsedad... Siempre he sido un energúmeno egoísta, un animal hecho para el mal, un demonio perverso, un maldito desquiciado sin corazón... No tengo perdón de Kami-Sama o el espíritu taoísta!... –decía el guerrero llorando en el regazo de ella desde hacía más de una hora.

Kaoru se limitaba a escucharlo y acariciarle su cabello. El doctor Genzai había llegado a su lado viendo aquella escena con consternación. Jamás pensó que tendría vida para ver a Enishi Yukishiro de esa forma. Él le dijo que seria contraproducente dejarlo solo ante aquel estado de catársis en el que se encontraba.

Oibore no daba señales de aparecer y ya estaba oscureciendo. Genzai sugirió a Kaoru que se quedara con Enishi a acompañarlo pués él debía comprar unos de medicamentos en unos pueblos cercanos y no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días. De hecho, le diría a Kenshin y a los demás que Kaoru se había ofrecido a ayudarlo y se había adelantado hacia allá para acompañarlo y regresar al día siguiente.

Kaoru asintió. Si Saitou se enteraba de que ella cuidaba a Enishi, podría pensar que Kenshin estaba involucrado y ella no quería que su prometido estuviera implicado en nada que afectara directamente al temible policía ya que estaba segura de que revivirían el final de el último duelo de la era Tokugawa y eso era algo que ni Megumi como médico de Kenshin, ni ella misma se lo perdonarían por la salud de él.

Con la ayuda de Genzai logró trasladar a Enishi hacia la cabaña. El anciano había traído algo de caldo y arroz para que ambos comieran. Kaoru juntó la leña y prendió el fogón para calentar la estancia. Genzai ayudó a Enishi a cambiarse sus ropajes mojados por unos secos, le suministro las medicinas y lo dejó en estado de somnolencia. Luego se retiró pues se avecinaba una pertinaz lluvia.

Ninguno de los dos había querido comer.

Enishi permanecía acostado en el futón y poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño. Kaoru lo había arropado con unas sábanas para que no le diera fiebre. Su kimono aún estaba mojado. Mientras Enishi dormía. Ella se lo quitó y lo puso a secar frente al calor. Luego se colocó una gran camiseta estilo occidental de Aoshi de las que había traído limpia para Enishi. Ella se hizo en el piso de madera cerca del fuego... Luego de un momento empezó a estornudar y luego se quedó dormida allí en el piso.

La lluvia arreció y el fuego se estaba extinguiendo. No había más leña. El frío y el sonido de una ventana abierta despertaron a Kaoru. Ella se levantó para asegurar la ventana de la pequeña cabaña. Estaba temblando.

-Por Kami- esto parece una ventisca- Se dijo a si misma

-Kaoru...

Y entonces Enishi despertó...

Ella se volteó a verlo. Acababa de despertar con un semblante diferente... Él seguía acostado en el futón... Como pudo se incorporó y quedó sentado.

-Enishi, despertaste!

Ella sonrió.

El guerrero miraba estático hacia la pared cuando empezó a esbozar unas palabras.

-_Bajo el Cielo nada supera al agua en flexibilidad y debilidad, pero atacando a la rígida dureza nada como ella puede vencer. El hombre culto, sin acción realiza... Sin palabras se tiene buena respuesta; sin llamamiento se acude por uno mismo; la serenidad todo lo puede...El que ansía no erige, el que tranquea no camina, el que se exhibe no resplandece, el que se acredita a sí mismo no se esclarece, el obstinado no acrecienta, el que se afana carece de mérito. La virtud es profunda, la concordia es celestial, la delicadeza vence la rigidez y el amor transforma..._

Kaoru quedaba sorprendida y fascinada escuchando esas palabras que iba diciendo el guerrero...

-Qué hermoso todo lo que dices!... Qué es?

-Algunos preceptos del Taoísmo que me enseñó mi primer maestro, Yun Mu-Bei en el templo Shaolín. A pesar de ser un extraordinario guerrero esperaba algún día retirarse e ir al Tíbet para hacerse monje.

-Nunca supiste más nada de él?

-No. Un día desapareció dejando a sus alumnos sumidos en la tristeza... Se Mu-Bei hubiera seguido siendo mi maestro quizás mi historia hubiera sido otra, menos trágica, más calmada...

-Bueno... Todo entra en la posibilidad... Quizás se fue al Tíbet finalmente –respondió Kaoru mientras se acercaba a los alimentos-... La comida que trajo Genzai está tibia. La puse cerca del fuego. Te la serviré.

-No, así estoy bien, gracias...

-Yukishiro, si no comes me molestaré mucho contigo!... Además, te acompañaré a comer. Yo muero de hambre!

Él sonrió.

–Está bien... –Dijo el guerrero mientras Kaoru le acercó el alimento. Cuando terminó, tomo agua y se quedó pensativo por un buen tiempo mientras ella acomodaba los trastos a un lado de la mesa.

-Te sucede algo? –Kaoru notó que estaba bastante extraño.

-Yo... Yo solo quería decirte que en este lapso en que he dormido durante estas últimas horas tuve un lindo sueño en el que... pude ver a la señora Hanzo... Ella estaba sentada junto a su hijo mayor, Ryoga, sobre un bello campo de flores... Lucía serena...

-Oh... por Kami...

-... Y luego vi a Tomoe... ella finalmente me sonrió... y pudimos despedirnos...

-Ohhhh...Enishi... No sé que decirte... Eso es grandioso!... Debes estar muy contento. Por fin la viste sonreír y por fin la dejaste ir... –dijo Kaoru con los ojos cristalizados.

Enishi asintió.

-Por fin mi hermana Tomoe descansa en paz... La vi alejarse y reencontrarse con Akira... Ambos se veían felices. Era como si finalmente pudieron estar juntos.

-Oh... Por Kami... –Kaoru limpió sus lágrimas.

-Kaoru...

-Dime...

-Debes tener frío, acuéstate aquí, yo me sentaré a tu lado, ya estoy bien.

-Claro que no!... Me estás mintiendo, aun estás débil... Además, yo estoy bien...

La verdad era que Kaoru se moría de frío, sin embargo le daba vergüenza que él la viera tan solo con una enorme camisa occidental que para rematar era de Aoshi y que a ella le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. El ex okashira había dejado esas pertenencias las había dejado en el dojo Kamiya con la promesa de que las usaría cuando regresara para quedarse unos días cuando los visitara a ella y a Kenshin.

_Qué pensaría Kenshin?_ Se preguntaba ella apenada.

-Kaoru... Puedo ver en tu ki que te estás muriendo de frío... Te vas a resfriar si sigues así...

-Estoy bien...

-Kaoru!...Si no vienes a este futón, te juro que saldré a esa lluvia, me sentaré cerca del río y no entraré hasta que se haya terminado...Así que Genzai tendrá nuevamente a un enfermo!

Ella dio dos pasos hacia él cuando notó que él trataba de incorporarse para realizar lo que había dicho.

-Está bien!... Pero no es bueno para ti que salgas de allí. Hace demasiado frío y no pretendo que recaigas luego de todo lo que Genzai ha hecho... Pero eso sí... Tú te pondrás espalda para allá y yo espalda contraria porque no me parece apropiado estar tan pegados... Eso sería una falta de respeto, Kenshin se indignaría!... Yo soy una señorita... Así que juntos, pero no revueltos!

Enishi asintió

-Entonces voltéate... –dijo Kaoru

-Kaoru, no seas infantil... No estoy deseoso de ver algo que de antemano ya vi cuando te cambié en la casa de la playa... –Su tono era algo arrogante y eso denotaba mejoría en su salud.

-Qué dices, atrevido? -Ella frunció el ceño sonrojada y con los brazos cruzados por aquel comentario... –Eres un sinvergüenza!... Si no estuvieras débil te habría dado un puñetazo!...

Él no le hizo caso a esas palabras, ni a la otra tanda de insultos que ella le dijo, solo sonrió un poco y levantó las sábanas para que Kaoru se acomodara a su lado en el futón... Kaoru se acercó recelosa y se acostó casi en el borde del futón para arroparse rápidamente y voltearse al instante... Enishi le dio la espalda también y se separó un poco de ella para no incomodarla con la cercanía de su presencia...

Kaoru cayó como un bloque y se durmió rápidamente, pero Enishi no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensó en todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, también pensó lo que le había sucedido aquella tarde en ese río. Había sido uno de los sucesos cumbres dentro de su vida... fue como una especie de purificación que lo había ayudado a expiar sus culpas.

Además, tener a Kaoru tan cerca lo turbaba... Ella era lo más cercano a alguien allegado a él... Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mucho... ella le encantaba, lo fascinaba, lo enternecía, lo... excitaba... Él había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres desde que era demasiado joven, quizás desde los 14 o 15 años estando allá en China cuando bajaba del Wudang al pueblo, ni siquiera lo recordaba bien... pero con ella era diferente... con ella quería hacer el amor por primera vez en su vida...

_Pero eso nunca podrá ser, Kaoru_... –pensaba él con tristeza- _Tú lo amas a él y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso. Debo resignarme._

Las horas pasaron... Con el fuego totalmente extinguido y el calor ausente, ya para la madrugada el frío era tan aterrador que Kaoru temblaba aún estando dormida. Enishi se percató de aquello, se volteó hacia ella y la arrulló con sus brazos para darle calor, abrigándola aún más con las dos sábanas gruesas que tenían encima. Kaoru notó esa acción de él y se tensó, pero el frío era tan avasallante que entendió porqué Enishi la estaba cobijando.

-Gracias -le dijo ella como un susurro.

-Gracias a ti...por todo... Siempre que esté cerca de ti... te protegeré, Kaoru...

_**Fin de flashback de Kaoru***_

Toki estaba absorta por la historia que Kaoru le había contado. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas y tuvo que sacudirse los mocos con un pañuelo de seda para no hacer el ridículo. La historia de Enishi era lo más impactante y conmovedor que había oído en su vida.

-Enishi, finalmente... Él despertó!

Kaoru lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido ayer

-Por fin había visto la luz... Por fin había despertado a una nueva vida...

-Qué historia... –agregó Toki bebiendo un poco de té.

-Al día siguiente con la calma total y sin lluvia me desperté y me di cuenta que Enishi ya se había levantado. Tomé mi Kimono y lo llamé y busqué por los alrededores, entonces, al entrar nuevamente a la cabaña me di cuenta que él no estaba. Me había dejado una carta cerca de los platos de la comida donde me decía que se iría del país para retomar su vida pero esta vez desde una perspectiva diferente... Enishi se había ido.

Kaoru no contó a Toki aquellos detalles que consideraba demasiado íntimos en la vida de Enishi como los sucesos con la triada de depravados malhechores, la muerte de la familia Hanzo y algunas otras terribles situaciones, pues él se los había confiado solamente a ella. Ni siquiera a Kenshin en vida se los había contado por considerar esas confesiones demasiado personales... Kaoru prefería llevarse aquellas confesiones a la tumba antes que traicionar la confianza de Enishi.

-En verdad él también sufrió mucho en su vida... –dijo Toki-...Oh, Kaoru, y qué hiciste?

-Tomé mi kimono y lo busqué por todo el Puerto de Tokio. Nunca pude encontrarlo. Sin embargo me encontré a Oibore, quien me dijo que lo había visto partir en un barco pesquero con destino a Shangai... Enishi llevaba un gran sombrero de paja y estaba vestido de Hakama y yukata sencilla para despistar a Saitou... Luego de haber vivido tanto tiempo en China, donde incluso había olvidado parte de la lengua japonesa cuando regresó a Tokio para enfrentar a Kenshin, en esos instantes en el que partía nuevamente a China había vuelto a vestirse como lo que era en realidad, un samurai japonés...

-Increíble... Es muy emocionante toda esa historia que vivió el señor Enishi.

-Sabes, sentí felicidad al ver que estaba de ánimos y recuperaría su vida, pero también me sentía triste porque se iba... Aunque tres meses después me escribió diciendo que había restaurado su organización en China. También me felicitaba porque se había enterado que Kenshin y yo nos íbamos a casar y finalmente me anunciaba que estaría viajando a Londres y que quizás no regresaría a Japón nunca más. Pues ya no había nada que lo retuviera ni que lo vihinculara con este país.

-Y qué sucedió con Oibore?

-No lo he vuelto a ver. Fui al día siguiente de la partida de Enishi a Rakuninmura para darle las gracias por todo y los hombres que eran sus amigos me dijeron que Oibore se había despedido para siempre de ese lugar con una sonrisa mientras les decía que ahora sí podía descansar y retirarse a su morada ya que sus misiones habían sido cumplidas... Luego, los hombres lo vieron alejarse de allí junto a sus palomas.

-Quizás también quizás cambiar de vida como el señor Enishi.

-Es posible...

-Pero entonces, pensándolo bien, porqué crees que el señor Enishi haya regresado a Japón sin no había nada que lo atara a este país?

-Pues, creo que sus negocios...-Contestó Kaoru viendo hacia el frente.

-Amiga, en qué piensas? –preguntó Toki al ver a Kaoru pensativa.

-Solo recordaba que esa noche, cuando Enishi se fue yo le conté todo a Kenshin.

-Se molestó?

-Me dijo que una mitad se había molestado por haberle mentido, pero la otra mitad se alegraba porque quizás él hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar por ayudar a un amigo, además se contentaba al saber que Enishi estaba bien y que Tomoe al fin descansa en paz junto a Akira, con quien debió estar desde un principio.

-Eso es cierto.

-Kenshin... Lo extraño tanto, Toki...

*

* * *

**Zhoushan, costa noreste de China, territorio de Tianjin**

**Finales Septiembre de 1881**

En las últimas semanas Kenshin se había recuperado rápidamente con los brebajes medicinales de la medicina china, la saludable alimentación y los cuidados de la familia Lim. Físicamente iba bien, pero pese a sus constantes esfuerzos no lograba recordar absolutamente nada más allá de su espada y su nombre.

Poco a poco se fue habituando al lenguaje chino, el cual asimilaba y aprendía con facilidad como si lo conociera de antemano, aunque su acento era bastante malo y escribirlo era para él una pesadilla.

En la tranquilidad de la noche miraba la quietud del océano y la inmensidad del cielo, clavando sus ojos en las estrellas para tratar de recordar algo que lo relacionaba con su pasado. Tocaba la cicatriz de su cara. Cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba. Meditaba... Pero nada...

Solo sabía que era japonés. Pero, qué iba a hacer si regresaba a Japón?... A dónde ir? Qué hacer?... Ni siquiera conocía a los japoneses que habitaban en Zhoushan... Al menos allí en China tenía personas que se preocupaban por él y lo querían como a su familia. Xuan ya era viejo, Mao muy joven y Shunrei era una mujer sin conocimiento de defensa... Los tres lo necesitaban en esos tiempos tan agitados, donde solo su vecino Wen con el clan de los Hun-Sin los protegía de cualquier grupo de malhechores. Pero ahora con Kenshin, ellos tres estaban más tranquilos.

Diariamente se levantaba muy temprano a ayudar al viejo Xian con la pesca. Para la tarde iba al pueblo acompañando a Shunrei a hacer las compras del día siguiente meintras Mao y el viejo Xuan vendían el pescado. En casa ayudaba a hacer los oficios y luego al ocaso practicaba katas de relajación y meditación para foralecer cuerpo y espíritu y lograr que la luz volviera a su mente.

La dinastía Qing se caracterizaba por hacer ingentes esfuerzos al demostrar con hechos evidentes a través de las vestimentas, las diferencias entre las clases sociales. Así el pueblo común, refiriéndose a los hombres, incluyendo a los pescadores, utilizaban para el diario pantalones largos de tela y como camisa una especie de kimono a medio muslo por encima de los pantalones y amarrado con una cinta en la cintura. Igualmente, usaban un pantalón largo con amarres de cintas al final de las piernas y camisa ajustada de seda sin mangas y que llegaba hasta la cintura, para las festividades especiales... Así vestía Kenshin en China.

Por otro lado, las mujeres de alcurnia recogían sus cabellos en moños altos. Las de mayor poder adquisitivo utilizaban la seda y el satén para realizar sus trajes mientras que el algodón quedaba reservado para las clases menos favorecidas económicamente, como era el caso de Shunrei. Estas chicas pueblerinas llevaban sus cabellos sueltos.

En las últimas semanas, bajo la insistencia de Wen, Kenshin se había unido al grupo revolucionario contra el imperio de la viuda Cixi inspirado en las ideas del recién fallecido líder revolucionario anti manchú, _Chan Heung... _En cada una de las provincias existía un grupo que continuaba luchando por los ideales de Heung produjeron la creación de un poderoso clan se hacían llamar los "Hun-Sin del Reino Celestial". Cada uno con un líder en cada comunidad cabecera de provincia.

En la comunidad donde estaba Kenshin, aquel grupo era liderado por Wen, quien ya había adentrado a Kenshin al grupo. Wen había tomado esa decisión al quedar impresionado un día que un clan de malhechores pro manchú se enfrascaron con los Hun-Sin... Kenshin tomó su espada y dejó a varios inconscientes pero sin matarlos, con una técnica mortal nunca antes vista ni imaginada... Kenshin y su extraña espada se hicieron famosos en ese lugar.

Cada tarde, Wen y Kenshin entrenaban en la playa intercambiando métodos que el samurai iba recordando por movimiento y no por memoria, mientras Wen le enseñaba lo que sabía de Wushu... Con cada movimiento de Kenshin, seguía otro como por inercia ante la fascinación de los otros miembros del Hun-Sin...

Antes de caer la noche los Hun-Sin se reunían clandestinamente en un gran barco abandonado en un lugar remoto de la playa cerca de unos riscos. Todos eran jóvenes y fuertes, y vestían indumentaria tradicional mientras lucían largas cabelleras peinadas con una cola de caballo baja la cual arreglaban en forma de una trenza que significaba que el poder político de los Qing también lo podía llevar el pueblo... Kenshin ahora lucía su largo cabello rojo en una cola baja trenzada.

-Hun Sin ian guo chang an wan nian!... –Con esas frase en chino que significaba _"El Reino Celestial Hun-Sin esté en paz durante diez mil años"_, Wen iniciaba la reunión cada noche.

Kenshin les oía con detenimiento sentado en el piso entre las filas de guerreros. Todos armados, todos excelentes luchadores wushu cuerpo a cuerpo y con la espada, en su mayoría egresados del Templo del Shaolin o de las montañas Wudang.

-Amigos, lamentablemente hay malas noticias desde Pekin –añadió Wen- Las tropas de los generales Zeng Guofan y Guo Chuankun derrotaron a nuestras fuerzas del Reino Celestial Hun-Sin en norte y han hecho una gran cantidad de prisioneros en esas áreas. Sin embargo, las tropas japonesas les pisan los talones a esos mal nacidos seguidores de Cixi por el sur.

-Pero Wen... –dijo uno de los guerreros-... Eso significa que han derrotado a Chen Songnian, Jeong Yim y Long Zicai. Ellos eran tres de los alumnos más avanzados del fallecido maestroChan Heung_..._ Eso desmoralizará a las tropas restantes.

Una discusión se formó en el lugar, ante la mirada atenta de Kenshin... Luego de escuchar alegatos y molestias realizaron una catarsis para depurar las sensaciones negativas de los descontentos.

-Amigo, hay que aceptar los errores. Si los generales nos vencieron, la culpa la hemos tenido nosotros mismos!

-Queeé?... Porqué dices eso, Wen? –dijo uno de los guerreros.

-Por los malditos conflictos internos y errores de dirección de cada uno de los ocho alumnos principales del maestro Heung... Siempre se contradicen unos con otros. Todos quieren mandar, todos quieren ser como el mestro Chan... Hay veces que los veo más interesados en el protagonismo que en seguir al pie de la letra la doctrina del Maestro...

-Wen, a veces sentimos que hay infiltrados en los grupos élite...–dijo otro más atrás- Pero qué podemos hacer?... Eliminar las sociedades secretas de las casas aristocráticas?

-Lo que necesitamos reclutar unidades sanas, que no estén viciadas por militares corruptos de los manchúes.

La discusión siguió y finalmente Kenshin pidió la palabra.

-Shinta, te escuchamos –dijo Wen

-Se que soy relativamente nuevo en el grupo, pero quizás eso me ha hecho ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente... Si me permiten, deben restaurar el movimiento, sino solo quedará la sombra de la derrota –añadió Kenshin ante el asombro de los demás.

-Shinta, qué tipo de restauración sugieres? –preguntó Wen ante la mirada de los otros guerreros.

-No debemos cesar la lucha, hay que continuar conspirando en sociedades secretas, pero más que continuar con ellas dentro de las familias de la aristocracia, que son los menos, se debe empezar por hacerlo no solo desde adentro de los templos de entrenamiento de wuchu sino también de los de aprendizaje de las doctrinas Tao, Budista, Cristiana, Musulmana y Zen, donde se reúnen la mayoría de los jóvenes descontentos con los manchúes.

Con la propuesta de Kenshin se formó un gran murmullo entre los Hun-Sin, hasta que algunos pidieron la palabra respaldando la propuesta de Kenshin.

-Creemos que el japonés tiene razón, Wen. Apoyamos la idea de Lim Shinta! –dijo el vocero.

Wen lo pensó un rato y luego asintió.

-Me erriesgaré, Shinta. Apoyaré la moción ante el consejo de los discípulos principales. Lo haremos como propusta de grupo. Si esos tarados no hacen caso y siguen viendo sus intereses, entonces que se jodan y que se aguanten a Cixi por cuarenta años más!

Al día siguiente Wen envió mensajeros a caballo hacia los lugares donde estaban los discípulos principales con el plan, el cual tuvo el visto bueno unánime de los discípulos en un par de días.

Con la puesta en marcha del plan agrupando a diversos grupos revolucionarios en el interior de los templos Wushu, Tao, Budista y Zen, se incrementó el número de adherentes al clan, logrando obtener progresos significativos en la misión. A partir de esa fecha se pudo lanzar una serie de nuevas insurrecciones en las zonas periféricas de China. La viuda Cixi estallaba en ira y mandaba a rodar cabezas.

Una noche frente al mar, cerca de la cabaña del viejo Xian, Kenshin observaba las estrellas y el horizonte, alumbrado por el claro de luna. Con pesar tiraba algunas piedrecillas mientras veía el vaivén de las olas.

_La vida...-_Pensaba Kenshin en soledad_-... Una sola ola decisió mi porvenir. Era más alta que la muerte?... El fondo del silencio, la arena inundada...Debo acaso estar agradecido al mar por no dejarme morir en sus aguas?... Debo acaso dejar de observar estas olas tranquilas y buscar mis días extraviados?... __Quién soy, cómo soy, porqué merecí esto?...Cómo recordar mi verdadero sol, mi verdadero tiempo, mi espacio, mis noches y amaneceres?... Acaso alguien me extraña?... Alguien me espera?... Alguien me ama?... Acaso yo amo y soy correspondido?... Cuánto daño habré causado?... Porqué no se va de mi la maldita oscuridad de mi memoria?_

El espadachín seguía meditando alumbrado por la luna. Luego de un rato apareció Wen.... Él conversaba con a Kenshin sobre los acontecimientos recientes. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en la playa viendo hacia el horizonte. Wen llevaba un gran saco que había tendido en la arena y juntaba algunas conchas.

-Shinta, aún no recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada?

-No... Mi mente es un libro en blanco. Solo recuerdo mi nombre, mi espada y pelear... No sé por cuánto más podré soportarlo. Siento una angustia. Ni siquiera sueño con nada, ni con nadie... Poruqué el destino me habrá jugado esta mala pasada?... Mi unica amiga es mi vieja espada...

-Sobre tu espada, porqué no la cambias?... Por ahora lo haz hecho bien, siempre dejas aturdido a tus enemigos pero nunca los matas

-Es que, no sé porqué pero me disgusta el solo pensar que pudiera matar a alguien, aunque fuera un enemigo.

-Quizás algún día las cosas no pudieran salirte como quisieras, Shinta y podrían entrar en riesgo tanto tu vida como alguna de nuestras misiones.

-No lo sé...

-Pues yo sí lo sé, amigo japonés... y no tomaré el riesgo...

-Qué quieres decir?

-Shinta, yo te salvé la vida arriesgando la mía y no quiero que la vayas a perder en medio de la guerra por no usar la espada como es debido... Así que como el jefe del clan Hun-Sin de esta región te ordeno que al igual que todos nosotros uses un _Dadao_...

Wen se levantó y se quitó el amarre de su espada de la cintura y la ofreció a Kenshin.

El Dadao o Dao, era el arma tradicional de los ejércitos chinos del pueblo. El peso delantero de la hoja hacía de ella un arma con una extraordinaria potencia de corte. Su longitud era de 95.2 cm, su hoja de 56.5 cm. de acero al Carbono con un mango de 36.2 cm. y un Peso de 1050 g.

**-**Wen, acaso me estás dando la tuya?... –preguntó Kenshin- Tu espada es una joya y tiene una historia. No la merezco.

Wen asintió.

-Está decidido... Además, tengo una Tachi Wushu que me regaló uno de los discípulos grandes. Es una espada maravillosa. Por lo tanto, mi Dao será para ti...-dijo Wen-... Estoy seguro que la utilizarás para defender nuestra causa como lo haz hecho hasta ahora, pero con la diferencia de eliminar a esos malditos que oprimen a nuestras mujeres, niños y ancianos.

Kenshin se puso de pie la tomó y asintió.

-Para mí es un honor servirte a ti y formar parte de los Hun-Sin... –Luego la colocó en la funda y se la amarró a la cintura.

-Kenshin, dentro en este saco que tengo no solo llevo conchas, si no también la espada de la que te acabo de hablar. Gracias a que respaldé tu idea y que ésta diera resultado, nuestro nuevo líder absoluto de Shangai, el maestro Ladislao Pin me la dio como obsequió.

Wen miró para un lado y para el otro y la sacó del saco. Luego con cuidado la desenvainó.

-Oh, pero que espada más hermosa!... Y tiene una transcripción antigua.

-Sí, es su nombre escrita en símbolos antiguos. Esta espada se llama "Corazón del Jade". Era de un maestro Wushu llamado Hu Zeming quien fue muerto por el líder de la Triada de las Sombras de Tian-dihui. Sus guerreros son llamados los Tigres Rayados. Hace varios años atrás. El Tigre mayor se quedó con la espada, pero me contaron que sin una razón aparente se la regaló al jefe Ladislao hace más de un año atrás cuando estuvo en Shangai antes de partir a Londres. El jefe Ladislao y El Tigre Mayor son buenos amigos. Eso mantiene los lazos entre los Hun-Sin y la Triada.

-El jefe Ladislao debe apreciarte mucho para habértela obsequiado. Esta espada es una belleza... –dijo Kenshin Maravillado.

-El jefe era amigo de mi padre y me conoce desde niño. Él fue mi maestro y quien me introdujo al clan. Él se siente orgulloso de mí por la forma en como hemos remontado la derrota ante los generales.

-Serás un gran líder, Wen, estoy seguro.

-Quizás el Corazón del Jade me lleve a la victoria...-dijo Wen- Es irónico como esta espada ha pasado por la mano de los mejores guerreros como Hu Zeming, Ladislao Pin y el Tigre Mayor...

-Zeming está muerto, pero el jefe de la Triada aún vive, no?

-Sí, el maestro Pin me contó que el Tigre regresó a Japón. Anteriormente había peleado contra un legendario samurai considerado uno de los mejores asesinos de todos los tiempos al cual llamaban Hitokiri... Dicen que ha sido el mejor rival del Tigre... Daría mi vida por conocerlos a ambos y enfrentarlos algún día en un entrenamiento; tanto al hitokiri como al Tigre, Enishi Yukishiro.

-Enishi Yukirhiro... ese nombre....

-Qué te sucede, Shinta?

-Eh... no, nada, solo que ese nombre...

-Para ti debe ser familiar. Imagino que muchos japoneses conocen a Yukishiro. Quizás en algún momento escuchaste algo de él estando en tu país.

-Si... Tal vez...

-Descansa amigo, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Wen guardó la espada y minutos después se retiró...

En lo que Wen iba, Shunrei llegaba.

-Shinta, estabas tratando de recordar nuevamente?

Él asintió.

-Sabes, aunque se nota que tu acento es japonés, cada día hablas mejor el idioma chino. Creo que debiste conocerlo anteriormente.

-Yo también creo eso.

-Te debo confesar un secreto... A veces, no quisieras que recordaras nada.

-Porqué usted me dice eso, señorita Shunrei?... No ve que sufro mucho al no saber quién soy, ni de qué lugar de Japón vengo... No sé si tuve familia, mujer, hijos, amigos... No sé nada...

-Oh... Lo siento... es solo que yo, no quisiera que te fueras y nos dejaras.

-Siento haberla incomodado. Pero como dice Wen, la verdad tarda en llegar, pero siempre llega.

-Wen te ha dado su Dao por lo que veo... Usarás esa espada ahora, Shinta? –preguntó ella mientras él la miraba con seriedad.

-Si... él me lo ha ordenado.

-Shinta, no tienes que hacer todo lo que él te pida si así lo deseas –agregó ella sentándose a su lado.

-Él salvó mi vida y le debo lealtad. El mandato de Wen es ley para mí!–dijo Kenshin-... Igual que debo protegerlos a ustedes que me han ayudado.

-Shinta, entonces si yo te pido algo, tú me lo concederás?

-Eso si está en mis posibilidades.

Shunrei sonrió.

-Sabes, todas mis amigas dicen que eres muy lindo. A ellas les gusta tus ojos violeta y tu cabello rojo. Dicen que eres como un muñeco precioso y que tu cicatriz te da un aire de misterio.

-Oh, señorita Shunrei, esas cosas me incomodan... –Detrás de esa seriedad de piedra Kenshin se sonrojó.

-Pero, es la verdad. Tú le gustas a todas mis amigas y también....

Ella se armó de valor y se acercaba peligrosamente a él cerrando los ojos. Kenshin seguía firme, sin comprender lo que ella quería hacer o pedirle. Shunrei le hubiera robado un beso de no ser porque apareció el pequeño Mao.

-Shunrei, qué haces?

La chica se asustó y se fue de cara contra la arena pues sin darse cuenta, Kenshin se había levantado más rápido que el trueno y la chica al irse de frente quedaba tragando conchas.

-Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas, mocoso? –gruño Shunrei quitándose la arena de la boca.

-El abuelo me envió a buscarlos, dice que ya es muy tarde y deben tener cuidado con la guardia imperial.

-El abuelo Xian tiene razón –dijo Kenshin caminando hacia la cabaña- entremos...

La noche fue dando paso a la madrugada. Kenshin no podía conciliar el sueño. Por más que tratara no lograba ubicar los rostros de ninguna persona de su pasado. Miró hacia el cielo a través de la ventana, el claro de luna iluminaba su rostro...El sueño lo iba consumiendo.

Siendo las dos de la mañana, mientras todos dormían, sintió unos ruidos en el exterior. Iba a agarrar su Sakabatou... pero no, finalmente agarró el Dao salió con cuidado de la cabaña sin despertar a los otros.

Cuando caminó unos pasos vio a algunas personas corriendo con unos faroles que iluminaban la oscuridad y a lo lejos distinguió a Wen corriendo, quien perseguía a alguien.

-Qué paso? –preguntó Kenshin a uno de los vecinos que pertenecía al clan.

-Shinta, le robaron el "Corazón del Jade" a Wen!

Kenshin corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta encontrarse con su Wen, quien trataba de casar al ladrón. Aparentemente un Ninja del antiguo clan chino de los _Heian_... Kenshin corrió tras su amigo, saltando por los tejados de las casas en búsqueda del ladrón que iba vestido de negro solo con los ojos al descubierto.

De pronto se encontraron los tres en una gran plaza amurallada. Wen llevaba una Daga que había sido de su abuelo cuando perteneció al _"Clan de las Dagas Voladoras"_ mientras que el Ladrón trataba de esquivar el ataque de Wen con movimientos extraordinarios.

Kenshin sintió venir un dardo a sus espaldas a toda velocidad. Se volteó y lo agarró con su mano y lo tiró al piso. Otro Ninja aparecía detrás vestido totalmente de azul oscuro. Éste le tiró una ráfaga de dardos que fueron a dar al piso trar ser interceptados por la espada de Kenshin. Ambos se enfrascaron en un combate. Kenshin con su Dao y el Ninja azul con dos cuchillos llamados _Ko-gatana y Kozuka_, muy utilizado por ninjas del sur de china y Japón.

Con dos golpes certeros Kenshin logró hacer que los cuchillos volaran de las manos del Ninja azul, quien al verse sin arma sacó una una espada corta conocida como _Wakizashi_. Lo cuatros siguieron luchando en aquella placeta iluminada por la luz de la luna. Kenshin pudo derribar al Ninja azul quien cayó en el piso aparatosamente luego de un planazo cerca del brazo. El ninja se retorcía del dolor.

El Ninja negro había sacado el Corazón de Jade y atacaba con fiereza a Wen. Éste se defendía con una agilidad impresionante, pero el Ninja negro tenía la ventaja de la espada y estaba acorralando al guerrero, cuya daga había sido lanzada con fuerza al piso lejos de él y luego recibió una patada arrolladora al estómago que hizo que Wen cayera de bruces al piso...

Kenshin entonces se enfrentó con el Ninja negro.

-Devuelve el Corazón del Jade, a-ho-ra-... –Los ojos de Kenshin no eran violetas, eran ámbar...

-No! –grito el Ninja

-Entonces morirás...

Ambos se atacaron. Los movimientos del Ninja eran magistrales, pero la Dao de Kenshin era más liviana que la Sakabatou, por lo que sus movimientos giratorios también. Luego de saltar sobre la cabeza del Ninja, Kenshin logró acertarles unos cortes verticales en la espalda y el brazo.

El Ninja negro era un guerrero excepcional. Trataba de derribar a Kenshin con patadas giratorias transversales a raz del piso y otros movimientos a la velocidad de un rayo, además atacaba con un arsenal de_ Pinchos_ de nombre _Tonkin_ y manoplas con púas de metal o S_hukos_, las cuales eran evitadas por Kenshin. Las espadas chocaban soltando chispas. Sin embargo si el Ninja no hubiera tenido aquella espada, todo hubira sido más fácil para Kenshin.

El Ninja se impulsó en la pared para darle una estocada a Kenshin, pero éste saltó a una altura impresionante para atacar al sujeto desde arriba con un nuevo movimiento wushu que le había enseñado Wen. Así, aunque el Ninja metiera la espada para amortiguar el golpe, Kenshin lograpa darle un gran rayón en el muslo... Wen y el otro Ninja veían la escena asombrados.

Al verse casi derrotado, el Ninja negro quiso escapar lanzando una una estela de cintas cortantes llamadas _Kaginawas _y unos pequeños explosivos que desencadenaron una cortina de humo blanco sofocador mientras corría en sentido contrario, pero Wen había tomado un dardo envenenado del morral del Ninja azul y se lo clavaba en la nuca al Ninja negro quien se tambaleaba.

Al ver esta jugada, el Ninja azul se levantó y corrió a socorrer al Ninja negro ayudándolo a salir da allí a la vez que trataba de herir a los otros dos tirando un par de Estrellas asesinas conocidas como Shuriken. Ambos esquivaron el ataque pero los Ninjas se impulsaron por el muro de la placeta hasta llegar al techo y salieron corriendo por los tejados, escapando con el Corazón del Jade.

Wen y Kenshin los perseguían como dos panteras, hasta que al llegar cerca de una casa opulenta los ninjas se desviaron. Wen detuvo a Kenshin y le dijo que esperaran un instante... Era la casa del aristócrata Gobernador de Tianjin, Luan Kaifen. Aquello dejó estupefacto a Wen, quien pensó con detenimiento lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que reaccionó, haciendo unas señas a Kenshin para subir por el tejado... Así, se adentraron secretamente evadiendo a los guardias para finalmente llegar a la esquina del patio central.

Por otro lado, los Ninjas habían entrado con cuidado a un cuarto bellamente decorado. Era una especia de habitación de una mujer soltera y joven. El Ninja azul dio una pócima especial para contrarrestar el efecto del dardo en el Ninja negro quien permanecía acostado en la opulenta cama. Unos minutos pasaron y el Ninja azul se dirigió a cerrar la puerta principal del cuarto que aún permanecía abierta.

Tal fue la sorpresa del Ninja en el instante en que cerró el portón y se volteó para regresar con su compañero. Los dos hombres estaban frente a él. Uno alto de larga trenza negra y ojos chocolates y otro un poco más bajo de ojos ámbar y larga trenza roja. Éste último le apuntaba al cuello del suyo con la punta de su Dao.

-Regresa la espada a su dueño –dijo Kenshin al ninja negro.

-Bajen las Dao –Respondió el ninja

-No estás en condiciones de pedir nada... Regrésame la espada inmediatamente... –le dijo Wen en voz baja pero con un tono y una mirada de furia.

-Wen?... Acaso eres tú? –Preguntó el Ninja negro consternado.

-Eso no te importa!... Si no me devuelves la espada mataré al otro Ninja y mi amigo hará lo propio contigo.

Kenshin no dejaba de apuntar el cuello del Ninja azul, quien al reconocer a Wen hizo un movimiento con sus manos y descubrió su rostro provocando una reacción...

-Oh... Pero cómo es posible? –dijo Wen sorprendido

-Si, Wen, soy yo, Mintoi... He regresado...

-Es una mujer! –dijo Kenshin bajando su Dao.

-Sí, y ella también –dijo la mujer señalando al Ninja negro que reposaba en la cama -... Es mi amiga. Disculpa por lo sucedido. La seguí por curiosidad... Yo no sabía lo que iba a robar una espada, y menos que era tuya.

-Min... Mintoi... –Wen y Mintoi se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años ante la mirada de Kenshin, quien no comprendía la situación-... Por las fuerzas del zen, cómo es que hemos estado a punto de matarnos hoy?

Mintoi era la linda hija del gobernador Luan. Tenía 19 años y desde los 16 había sido prometida en acuerdo para ser una de las concubinas de uno de los príncipes manchúes, de esa manera la viuda Cixi ataba a la facción conservadora de esa provincia... Pero había un problema, Mintoi y Wen se habían enamorado desde muy jóvenes.

-Mintoi... Pensé que estarías en Pekín preparándote para ser una de las concubinas del Príncipe Chun en la Ciudad Prohibida... Entonces, no te haz casado... –dijo Wen mirándola tiernamente.

-La guerra con los japoneses es cruenta y las facciones subversivas han realizado atentados a miembros de la corte. La emperatriz viuda, presa de los nervios y el estrés ha suspendido todo tipo de ceremonias, incluyendo la preparación de concubinas hasta nueva orden. Debemos esperar en nuestras casas hasta que ella así lo solicite... Te he extrañado tanto, Wen –...dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No permitiré que te vuelvas a ir ni mucho menos que te cases!...Nadie te volverá a alejar de mí!... Ya no soy un niño. Ahora te defenderé aunque de ello dependa mi vida!

-Wen... Qué alegría... –Ella besaba sus manos mientras él seguía contemplándola. Sin embargo, la duda volvió a su mente.

-Mintoi, y esa mujer quién es? –preguntó Wen señalando a la otra.

-Es Yee Zuying, mi institutriz desde hace tres años. Ella me ha enseñado en secreto algunas de las técnicas de combate Wushu que sé.

-Eso era lo que también te iba a preguntar... Mintoi, si tu padre se entera que conoces técnicas Wushu del Wudan y que en las noches andas por allí disfrazada de guerrero, te castigará.

-Y quién es tu amigo? Su técnica de combate es impresionante... –preguntó Mintoi a Wen

-Es Lim Shinta y es un guerrero de nuestro clan y es además mi amigo.

-Es un honor conocerla, señorita –dijo Kenshin haciendo una reverencia-.. Los amigos de Wen también son mis amigos.

-Tu acento es extraño... No eres chino –agregó ella.

-No... Soy japonés.... Fui rescatado en el mar por Wen y el anciano Lim Xuan me acogió en su núcleo familiar.

-Lim Shinta perdió la memoria. No recuerda nada, solo su nombre y que era espadachín. Hasta le costó volver a hablar... –dijo Wen a Mintoi.

-No sé vi mal, pero hace un momento me pareció que tus ojos eran ámbares, pero ahora veo que tus ojos son violetas.... –dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al rostro de Kenshin

-Eh?... No sé a que se refiere, señorita Mintoi. Mis ojos son violetas, no pueden cambiar. No soy un camaleón... –contestó Kenshin sorprendido y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ohhhh.... y esa cicatríz.... –Ella se sorprendía.

-Mintoi, qué pasa con la cicatriz de Shinta?

-Cuando viajamos de regreso hacia acá, nuestra caravana fue atacada a las alturas de las montañas de Hebei por unos sinverguenzas... Ellos atacaban a caballo con arco y flecha, con la intención de robar nuestro oro y demás bienes.... Se hacían llamar "Los Bandoleros del Desierto"... Durante el tiempo que nos mantuvieron cautivos oí a uno de los líderes hablar con otra persona sobre un amigo suyo japonés que era un gran espadachín y que tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda en forma de cruz.

-Ese debo ser yo! –dijo Kenshin entre sorprendido y entusiasmado- Señorita Mintoy, recuerda usted el nombre de ese sujeto?

-Bueno... no estoy muy segura... Además, estás seguro de que no existe ningún otro espadachín con una cicatriz igual a la tuya?...–preguntó ella

-Esa cicatríz no es muy común, Mintoi –dijo Wen

-Algo en mi interior me dice que soy yo!...Por favor, señorita Mintoi, trate de hacer un esfuerzo. Esto es muy importante para mí... Necesisto saber el nombre de ese bandolero del desierto.

-Eh... si, era algo como Sankuse... o Sagaroke... o quizás era Sangoke?... –decía Mintoi tratando de recordar.

-Sanosuke Sagara... Ese es el nombre del bandolero... –dijo la Ninja que acababa de despertar del efecto del dardo-... Jamás podría olvidar a ese idiota de cabellos alborotados, gran estatura, cinta en la cabeza y bocota floja. Nos agarramos a golpes porque había tomado mi buche de agua sin permiso.

-Sí, Lim Shinta, ese era el nombre! –dijo Mintoi- Sanosuke Sagara!

La otra Ninja, Yee Zuying era una bella mujer de cuerpo escultural con un lunar cerca de su boca, largo cabello negro y ojos marrones. Tenía 30 años y era una joven viuda experta en artes marciales Wushu.

-Sanosuke Sagara... –dijo Kenshin caminando de un lado al otro tratando de recordar aquel nombre-... Sanosuke Sagara... Vamos Shinta, trata de recordar... Sanosuke Sagara.... No puede ser que no lo recuerde!

-Tú, pelirrojo endemoniado! –Dijo Suying señalando a Kenshin-... Me heriste con tu Dao. Eso no se va a quedar así!... Nadie había herido jamás a Yee Zuying!... Te reto a un duelo en cuanto yo esté recuperada!

-Así que ya despertaste... –dijo Wen mirándola con desconfianza-... Se puede saber porqué diablos robaste mi Corazón del Jade?

-Ese espada me pertenece a mí, no a ti, Sun Wen! –dijo Zuying con rabia.

-Pero que locuras dices, mujer insolente! –Respondió Wen enfadado-... Esa espada es un obsequio de mi maestro Ladislao Pin, quien a su vez la recibió de Tigre Mayor de la triada de las Sombras, Enishi Yukishiro!

-Esa espada era del gran maestro Hu Zeming!... Enishi Yukishiro se la robó cuando lo mató!

-Eso todo el mundo lo sabe!... Fue una batalla y Yukishiro lo venció y por lo tanto podía asirse con la espada... Mala suerte por el mastro!

-Hu Zeming era mi esposo!

-Queeeeé? –Wen no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Yee Zuying!... Porqué no me dijiste nada al respecto? –preguntó Mintoi indignada-

-Te conté mi historia

-Pero no me dijiste que la espada estaba aquí, ni que ibas a robarla! –Por tu culpa, casi nos matamos Sun Wen y yo!... Eso fue una imprudencia!

-No te pedí que me siguieras!... Hace tres días que llegamos, y esa misma tarde me enteré que el Corazón del Jade estaba en casa de uno de los pescadores.... Ahora entiendo que lo de ser pescador es una fachada para ocultar que perteneces a los Hun-Sin –Respondió a Zying y ahora miraba a Wen...

-Insensata!...Mintoi no debe confiar en ti! –dijo Sun Wen

-Tú, Sun Wen, eres un virtuoso de la espada, al igual que tu impresionante amigo... Pero no de mi espada, porque Corazón de Jade me pertenece!

-La espada era de Zeming, no tuya... –Dijo Wen-... Las armas se heredan en combate... Quién te ha dicho que las armas se heredan automáticamente por la vía vaginal?

-Irrespetuoso! –Gritó Zuying

-Quieres ser un hombre y estar a nuestra par?... Entonces te trataré como tal...

-Tú distas mucho de serlo!- Le contestó

Wen la miró sumamente disgustado.

-No eres más que una atrevida!... Una persona pierde el derecho a lo que es suyo cuando no lo obtiene a través de una acción honorable! –Gritó Wen-... No mereces al Corazón del Jade. Esa espada te queda grande!

-Ya basta! –Dijo Mintoi-... Zuying, esa espada fue un regalo hecho a Wen... Devuélvela!

-Quuué?... Jamás!

-Eres mi sirvienta y te lo ordeno!... Si quieres recuperarla, hazlo por la vía honorable. Sabes a lo que me refiero... Me duele decirlo porque los quiero a ambos, pero lo mejor sería un duelo.... Mientras tanto, la espada regresa a manos de Sun Wen!

-Me parece justo –dijo Wen.

-Te arrepentirás, Sun Wen... Pero tu derrota tendrá que esperar porque primero lo reté a él... –dijo Zuying señalando a Kenshin.

-Tu lengua es de temer!... Pero tus palabras no me interesan, sino los hechos –le dijo Wen

-Cuando los acabe a ambos, viajaré a Shangai y esperaré paciente el regreso del Tigre Mayor a estas tierras, porque sé que tarde o temprano volverá... Entonces, el espíritu de mi esposo descansará en paz cuando porque le daré muerte a Enishi Yukishiro...

-Estás fumando mucho opio, mujer!... No tienes idea de con quiénes te metes ni de con quién te quieres meter... – añadió Wen señalándola con su dedo índice.

Kenshin veía la escena con detenimiento. Luego se volteó hacia la ventana de la habitación... Su mente solo podía repasar una y otra vez el nombre del bandolero del desierto, Sanosuke Sagara y el de aquel guerrero al que llamaban el Tigre Mayor, Enishi Yukishiro.

El claro de luna reflejaba su rostro y hacía brillar sus ojos...

*****

* * *

**Japón, Kyoto, Aoiya**

**Finales de Septiembre de 1881**

Misao entró despacio y sin hacer ruidos al renovado salón de entrenamientos del Aoiya. El guerrero estaba sentado en medio del salón de espaldas al shoji por donde había entrado ella. Él Meditaba con los ojos cerrados. Con cuidado ella se fue acercando, empuñó sus kunais, levantó su mano para darle la estocada y cuando al fin lo tenía...

ZAZ!...

El guerrero dio tres vueltas en el piso y se levantó quedando con las rodillas flexionadas una mano en alto en posición wushu de "sostenimiento del cielo a caballo" mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la Tachi cuya de metal rozaba la punta rozaba la punta de la nariz de Misao... La chica que quedó fría como témpano de hielo.

-Qué se supone que haces? –le peguntó Enishi a Misao quien terminó cayéndose de nalgas por la impresión.

-Ahhhh....

-Misao, estás bien? –Él la ayudó a levantarse del piso –... No debiste hacer eso.

-Lo siento, Enishi, solo quería saber si eres tan rápido con tus movimientos como me dijo Okina... Quería ver si podía sorprenderte...

-Pues al parecer la sorprendida fuiste tú... Además, tu técnica de Iaijutsu al sacar las kunais es estruendosa.

-Qué?...No lo puedo creer!... Lo hice con cuidado de no hacer ruido!... Además soy liviana! Cómo te percataste de eso y de mi presencia si nos dijiste la vez pasada que aún no escuchas bien por el oído izquierdo?

-El aire... El sonido del movimiento al cortarlo por un lado, y por el otro, tu olor es característico... es algo así como a frutas del bosque.

-Queeeé? –Misao se sonrojó y dio gracias a Kami porque se había bañado y puesto una esencia de melocotones.

-Un buen guerrero siempre tiene los cinco sentidos a flor de piel, no solo a la hora de un combate... –dijo él envainado su Tachi –Cada persona tiene una esencia particular... Mi hermana solía usar un aceite que tenía escencia de Ciruelos blancos y Kaoru... huele a jazmines.

-Vaya, qué fascinante!

-Un buen guerrero sabe reconocerlo. Por ejemplo Saitou, huele a la nicotina del cigarrillo, combinado con un mínimo aroma de esencia de Pino que utiliza.

-Cómo?... Entonces Okina quizás huela a los interiores de Okon y Omasu que se roba... Jajajaja!

-No puedo creer que Okina llegue a tanto- Dijo Enishi con una sonrisa.

-Oye, y cómo hiciste para calcular la distancia exacta entre tu Tachi y mi nariz?...

-Un cálculo en milésimas de segundos.

-Ey! Qué pasa si hubieras fallado? Hoy sería picadillo de Misao.

-Yo no suelo fallar en mis movimientos... –dijo él volviendo a sentarse-... Crees que hay diferencia si yo no me hubiera movido de allí... Cómo sabías que me iba a mover?

-Eh... bueno...yo... –Misao miró para todos lados y encogió los hombros- solo lo supuse, jeje!

Cada día en el Aoiya Enishi y Aoshi se levantaban muy temprano y comenzaban una rutina de katas y prácticas de sus técnicas de combate con Katanas, Tachis, Ninjatos, Kodashis, Daos, Nunchakus y otras armas japonesas y chinas para mantenerse en forma y no descuidar sus entrenamientos.

Misao, Omasu y Okon los veían muchas veces espantadas por las fierezas de sus combates y movimientos marciales, sobre todo la destreza de Enishi que había hecho que Aoshi superara sus técnicas ninjas de una manera extraordinaria... Luego de aquello, a media mañana meditaban para sosegar los ímpetus y realizar sus negocios y transacciones en horas de la noche en lugares privados de empresarios de Kyoto.

La situación entre Aoshi y Misao podría definirse como simplemente caótica. Ambos apenas si se dirigían las palabras. Aoshi de por sí casi no hablaba, y Misao quien siempre era la que sacabas sus palabras anteriormente, ahora apenas lo determinaba. La escena era particularmente desagradable a la hora de las comidas en grupo... Enishi los veía a ambos preguntándose cuál de los dos era más idiota con su actitud, pero no gustaba de meterse en asuntos que no le competían.

De la misma forma que con Hiko Seijuro, Omasu y Okon desfallecían de pasión al ver a Enishi, practicando sin camisa. A veces, cuando sentía que lo observaban, él las miraba de reojo preguntándose si algo les sucedía, pero ellas quitaban la cara haciéndose las desentendidas. Misao, trataba de apaciguar su pasión por Aoshi, ocasionalmente observaba las prácticas dentro del salón, sobre todo cuando los dos guerreros practicaban contra algunos de los chicos de los Tigres Rayados que habían acompañado a Enishi a Kyoto.

Ella solo estaba esperando volver a ver a Seta. Luego de pensarlo durante algunos días, había decidido darse una oportunidad. Total Aoshi seguía sin decirle nada y seguía recibiendo correspondencia de la mujer inglesa. Estaba convencida que la brecha entre ambos era cada vez más grande, y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar más por él.

Volviendo a la escena, Enishi meditaba en la quietud del salón del Aoiya, mientras que Aoshi prefería como siempre irse al templo. El Tigre se había vuelto a sentar con las piernas cruzadas y cerraba los ojos para seguir con su meditación, pero la presencia de Misao era como una pulga en el trasero de un perro, combinada con el bullicio de una cotorra parlanchina. Ella hablaba sobre técnicas de combate y las odiseas de los Onniwabanshu cuando estaban vivos.

-... Y por eso yo jamás perdonaré al idiota Kanrryu... Siempre lo odiaré!- dijo ella terminando de contar una historia de la cual Enishi no entendió ni la mitad.

-El pasado es solo eso... el pasado...No lo puedes cambiar, solo vivir con ello, resignarte y luchar porque algo así no vuelva a suceder... –decía el guerrero con los ojos cerrados y haciendo ejercicios de respiración mientras sostenía su Tachi.

-Enishi....

-Qué?

-Estás enamorado de Kaoru?

Él abrió los ojos....

-Si

-Queeeeé?... –Misao esparaba una reacción cataclísmica con el estruendo de un Tsunami, o peor aún, que Enishi la mandara a volar por meterse en lo que no le importaba, luego de darle una patada en el trasero con el estilo de su antigua "locura nerviosa". Pero jamás pensó que el se lo reconociera así, como si nada...

-Otra vez la sorprendida eres tú.

-Es que... Es que no pensé que fueras tan directo!

-Para qué perder el tiempo negando algo que es obvio... Eso sería estúpido.

-Ella lo sabe?

-No se lo he dicho aún por respeto a su luto y a su embarazo. Pero lo haré en cuanto vea que esté repuesta totalmente... No pretendo aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad.

-Bueno, creo que Omasu y Okon tendrán que resignarse...

-Son lindas y amables, ya encontraran a alguien...

Misao no le preguntó a Enishi sobre cómo era que sabía que esas dos estaban fascinadas con él porque la actitud de ambas era visible.

-Bueno, al menos debo aceptar que eres un buen partido para mi amiga –dijo Misao-... Porque debes saber que yo jamás permitiría que a Kaoru la cortejara cualquiera!

-Gracias por darme tu permiso! –dijo Enishi con sarcasmo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Misao frunció el ceño

-Engreído...buuuu! –Ella le sacó la lengua

-Jajaja! en verdad pareces una comadreja...

-Cómo dices, Yukishiro? –Ella le mostró las kunais

-Olvídalo!... No he dicho nada –El volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Estábamos hablando de tus sentimientos hacia Kaoru... Y la verdad es que... eres bastante espontáneo con lo que expresas.

-Y para qué perder el tiempo? La vida es corta, sobre todo para los que somos guerreros.

-Es cierto... Me gustaría que algunas personas pensaran como tú...

-En verdad, Misao, sé que eres una de las mejores amigas de Kaoru y te agradezco que me consideres bien para ella.

-Claro que sí, has pasado de ser un vampiro a ser un bombón, jejeje!

-Muy graciosa... Aunque no me había dado cuenta de mi verdadero ser, en el fondo soy la misma persona y el mismo guerrero que debí haber sido siempre y que habitaba en mí calladamente.

Misao sonrió...

-Enishi, hablando de guerreros, sé que Aoshi ha mejorado mucho sus técnicas de combate y por eso tengo una idea...

-Y ahora qué piensa tu cabeza loca?

-Pues tú me pediste que querías que fuera a Tokio y me quedara un tiempo en el Dojo Kamiya, así que deseo hacer un trato.

-Un trato?... –Enishi arqueó una ceja –Qué clase de trato podría hacer yo contigo?

-Y porque te ríes?... Acaso no tengo cara de negociante?

-No.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad, pero no me interesa. Yo iré y me quedaré el tiempo que sea, pero yo quiero ser tu alumna en las técnicas de combate chino-japonés que tú sabes... Aceptas? –Misao ponía cara de súplica.

-Si te refieres al Watoujutsu, por su puesto que no!... Y no me preguntes porqué no... Tengo mis razones.

-Es lógico que esa técnica no... Sería demasiado para mí... Me refiero al Wushu.

-Ahhh, el Wushu.... Pues, tampoco.

-Sabía que acepta...queeeeeeeeeé?... Oí bien?... Acaso dijiste que no?

-Ya lo oíste... No...

-Pero porqué?... Porqué a Aoshi sí y a mí no?

-Aoshi no es mi alumno, su nivel es altísimo... Solo intercambiamos técnicas. Además porqué querrías tú aprender ese arte? Qué sucede con el_Ninjutsu _y sus excelentes técnicas _Toiri-no-jutsu y Chikari-no-jutsu_?... Son muy completas... El arte marcial de los Ninjas es muy bueno. No necesitas cambiarlo, solo mejorarlo. Debes saber que el hombre hace la técnica, no la técnica al hombre... Quien debe cambiar eres tú.

-No me voy a desprender del Ninjutsu... Es que también deseo conocer de todo un poco, pero sobre todo combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Aoshi es un guerrero extraordinario y un gran maestro. Él tiene lo necesario para que mejores en Ninjutsu y además ha aprendido e incrementado muy bien su Wushu.

-Vamos, Enishi, no es lo mismo si aprendo Wushu contigo que aprendiste directamente en Wudang. Además, mi situación con Aoshi no es la mejor.

-Pero no me has dicho una razón de peso que me haga pensar que mereces aprender Wushu ni que merzcas que yo sea tu maestro.

-Porqué es una técnica poderosa! y yo, como okashira de los Onniwabanshu debo ser poderosa también.

-Jajajaja!... Esa es una excusa muy estúpida...

-Queeeeeeé?... Pero cómo te atreves?... Tengo muchas teorías que respaldan mi sentimiento por aprender esas técnicas.

-De veras?... –preguntó Enishi arqueando una ceja mientras le restaba importancia al asunto

-Bueno pues yo debo aprender ese arte porque soy mujer y soy más propensa a ataques en las calles de Kyoto, por lo tanto merezco una técnica con la que pueda dejar noqueados a mis contrincantes.

-Ese pretexto es patético.... Con el Ninjutso puedes hacerlo.

Misao no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-También quiero ser la mejor guerrera femenina de Japón!...

-Ese no es mi problema...

-Además, porque quiero defender el Aoiya cuando Aoshi no está!

-Pues que Okina lo persuada para que nunca salga de estas paredes.

-Uggghhh!, pero claro que no!.... Entonces debo decirte que quiero aprender las artes de dos países!

-Cada vez me convences menos.

-Pues merezco que me enseñes tan solo porque tengo el interés y el derecho de hacerlo. Tú no me lo puedes negar!

-El maestro elige a quien le da la gana... Y contigo, yo digo que no!

-Pero porqué?... Acaso debo pagarte?

-Misao, lo que dices es una ofensa... –Enishi la miró fijamente- Por qué mejor no tratas de mejorar tu técnica de pelea con las kunais?... Pareciera que siempre quieres competir con Aoshi... O acaso tratas de hacerlo solo para llamar su atención?

-No, no y no!... Lo que haga Aoshi no me interesa!.... Además de nada me serviría mejorar mi técnica con las kunais si ya me las sé todas!... Solo puedo vencer a idiotas ladronzuelos, y a un afeminado como Kamatari, y de allí para abajo....

-Entonces piensa bien en cuál es el objetivo que deseas con esto.

-Algún día –Misao se hincó con una rodilla en tierra y empuño su mano-... quisiera tener el nivel de guerreros tan poderosos como Hiko, Saitou, Soujiro, Aoshi, Himura o como tú.... Sé que las mujeres podemos hacerlo!

-Y de qué te serviría?... Acaso quieres una estatua en la plaza o aparecer en los libros de historia?

Misao se cayó para atrás sobre el madero, comprendiendo que Enishi era demasiado suspicaz para caer en las redes de su poder de convencimiento. Ni poniéndole su mejor rostro de mártir lo había logrado.

-Noooooo!.... No puede ser!...-dijo ella tapándose la cara y tirada a lo largo del piso al lado de Enishi haciendo un berrinche-... Qué desilusión!.... Yo pensaba más adelante poder trasmitir aquello a Omasu, Okon y a otras chicas y niñas como técnica de defensa... Y con eso defendernos con honor cuando estamos solas y elevar nuestro espíritu y tener beneficios saludables al cuerpo y la mente.

-Esa es una mejor excusa...

-En verdad? –dijo ella levantándose y restregándose los ojos

-Lo malo es que eres muy terca, berrinchuda y voluble. El hecho de mejorar técnicas por capricho y forzar los aprendizajes es igual al hecho de aquel alumno que adelanta su entrenamiento con el afán de terminarlo rápido, lo que provoca la acumulación de vicios o defectos en la ejecución de los movimientos. Entonces eso sería muy difícil de erradicar o corregir ya que los vicios se mantendrían en el practicante por muchísimo tiempo provocando un retroceso peor al que quiso impedir en un principio.

-Pero entonces, me entrenarás?

-Quizás lo piense... Pero no te prometo nada

-Qué alegría! –Misao lo abrazó

-Por ahora solo te digo que para optar por un entrenamiento debes mejorar considerablemente tu postura y comportamiento. Te he observado; eres muy desordenada y tiendes a caer en la indisciplina, Misao... Debes comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad, y no a una edad inferior a la que ostentas...–le dijo él seriamente.

-A qué te refieres?

-Siempre haz sido una niña consentida que haz tenido todo lo que haz querido por ser el centro de atención del Aoiya como hija del antiguo líder. Quizás todos los guerreros con los que haz tratado, incluyendo a Okina, los fallecidos Onniwabanchus, e incluso Aoshi dejaron que cultivaras esa parte tan infantil en ti misma, pero yo no soportaré tus pataletas!... De aceptar, seré el más severo, rígido y estricto de los maestros... Entendido?

-Eh... Sí, entendido!... -Ella escuchaba atenta sus palabras.

-Nunca se puede dejar de lado el trabajo de piernas y del epicentro del cuerpo, ya que es la base, el fundamento y el origen de todos los golpes de mi entrenamiento... Allí me daré cuenta si verdaderamente tienes casta o no.

-De veras?

-Así es.... Si no llegas a comprender o aplicar correctamente el conjunto _piernas-cadera-cintura-hombros_ jamás serás una buena artista marcial y tus golpes nunca serán efectivos. Por lo tanto, seguramente te desilusionarás y buscarás la efectividad que no encuentra en el Wushu en otras artes menos tradicionales y acabará abandonándolo... Así mismo como estás haciendo ahora con el Ninjutsu, aunque no lo quieras aceptar...

Esas palabras fueron como punzadas en el espinazo para Misao...

-Jamás dejaré el Ninjutsu... Yo me esforzaré por fusionar ambos estilos, tal como hiciste tú!

Enishi sonrió por lo que escuchó, pero siguió hablando.

-Además, no se trata solo de ataque y defensa, sino de algo que comprendí hasta hace un tiempo atrás. También se trata de desarrollo moral por las convicciones, efecto artístico, efecto curativo, mejoramiento de la salud e inteligencia en un ser humano.

-Hay algún manual para todo ello?

-Si, en las montañas Wudang.

-Rayos!

-Pero yo nunca lo utilicé... Yo siempre utilizo la mente...El mejor manual es tu memoria... tu capacidad retentiva... –dijo Enishi señalando su cabeza con el dedo índice –Si no memorizas, no retienes, o no analizas es mejor que te vayas despidiendo de tu afán.

-Vaya, quemaré bastantes neuronas entonces, jeje!... Pero por lo menos tú eres sincero y directo... No como otros que se limitan a ser unos mudos...

-Misao, si no comprendes ni aceptas su forma de ser, ni a ti te entienden la tuya creo que están destinados al fracaso.

-Qué dijiste?.... –Misao se sorprendió. Abrió los ojos como dos monedas y se acercó a Enishi en pose de perrito sobre rodillas y manos para mirarlo fijamente.

-Como lo oyes...

-Pues yo no mencioné a Aoshi!

-Y acaso lo he mencionado yo?

Ella se dio cuenta que acababa de meter la pata... Pero para que engañar a alguien tan astuto y perceptivo como Enishi Yukishiro con lo que era tan obvio?

-La verdad es que yo... No quiero perder mi tiempo más. Me he humillado demasiado por él y a él pareciera no importarle! Sé que anduvo con muchas mujeres en Londres... –Misao era osada y sacó aquello que la molestaba mirando a Enishi-... Tanto él como otra persona que estoy viendo fijamente se la pasaron espléndidamente en Europa.

-No se si Shinomori te ha humillado o si eres tú la que se siente humillada...-agregó él...- Lo único que veo es que entre ustedes dos hay un grave problema de decisión y comunicación.... Y sobre lo de las mujeres en Londres, es cierto, salimos con varias.

-Y me imagino que se acostaron con muchas! –Preguntó Misao furiosa

-Así es.

-Queeeeeé?... –Misao estalló en furia-... Y lo dices así como si nada?... Son unos malditos mujeriegos! –Ella jamás se espero esa respuesta. Enishi era un hombre demasiado sincero y directo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a al maldito silencio del Témpano de Hielo.

-No eres una niña para que se te oculten tonterías que ya de antemano conoces porque empezaste a averiguarlas...

-Este yo... jeje! –Misao se vio desenmascarada

-El que busca lo que no debe encuentra lo que no quiere, Misao... -dijo él-... Pero como te quedó una duda sembrada, aunque yo te lo negara no me lo creerías y sería peor para ti porque pasarías las noches en vela pensando en lo que hizo o no hizo Aoshi en Londres, como hasta ahora lo haz hecho... Así que en tu caso es mejor que lo corroboraras de una vez por todas.

-Pero...

-Por otro lado, hasta donde sé ninguno de los dos estamos casados ni comprometidos, Misao... –Enishi se levantó del piso-... Además, cuando hablo de indecisión también va de parte tuya... Para nadie es un secreto que te llevas muy bien con Soujiro Seta.

-Cómo?... pero yo... –Eso agarró fuera de base a Misao. Ella se sonrojó mientras Enishi la veía sonreído.

-El problema de Shinomori es que es todo lo opuesto a ti, por lo tanto podría también decir que el problema tuyo es que eres lo puesto a él... Mientras que con Seta es todo lo contrario... Sin embargo el Ying y el Yang también lo son, por eso dan vueltas en círculos, un poder tras el otro, es decir que estando unidos no se llegan a palpar. La única manera es que exista un pequeño orificio en el fondo de aquel espacio donde se encuentran, ya que ese espacio es lo único que puede hacer posible que al querer salir ambas fuerzas a la vez, todo explote y empiece un nuevo ciclo...

-Yo... no te entiendo...

-Te lo dejo de tarea... –Él le guiñó un ojo y luego se retiró de allí dejando a Misao absorta en sus pensamientos.

Enishi salió del Aoiya y tomó rumbo hacia las montañas.

Estando en Kyoto, el guerrero diariamente visitaba y limpiaba la Tumba de Tomoe. Ese día había dejado unos hermosos crisantemos... Recordó la vez que pisó unas flores similares que Kenshin había dejado cerca de la lápida y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, se restregó la cara y respiró hondo tratando de disipar todos sus pensamientos negativos de una vez por todas y liberar sus energías negativas para purificar su karma.

Luego de elaborar aquellos pensamientos se dirigió al templo donde Aoshi meditaba, allí se encontró con el ex okashira, quien había terminado su meditación y se disponía a regresar al Aoiya.

-No pensé verte por acá el día de hoy –dijo Aoshi

-Caminar por el bosque me hace bien. Aún debo pensar y meditar en muchas cosas para seguir depurando mi oscuro pasado.

-Entonces debes entender porqué yo medito tanto aquí... Deseas té?

-Si, gracias... Estos parajes de Kyoto son tranquilos.

-Te noto algo preocupado, es por Kaoru? –preguntó Aoshi bebiendo té.

-Sí. Quiero regresar cuanto antes. No me gusta dejarla sola. Además, está próxima a dar a luz y quisiera estar allí.

-En unos días finalizaremos el negocio y podremos partir.

-Siento que algo me oprime el pecho. He tenido pesadillas con ella. Tengo un mal presentimiento y no quisiera ni siquiera pensar en que le sucediera algo malo... Yo... no me lo perdonaría y no lo soportaría... La amo demasiado...

-Vamos, Yuskishiro, Kaoru ha demostrado ser una mujer fuerte. Además, tus hombres vigilan el dojo día y noche. Qué pudiera pasarle?

-Tienes razón, quizás solo estoy paranoico.

-No estás paranoico... estás enamorado... –dijo Oashi bebiendo más té -... Cuando piensas decírselo.

-Ya llegará el momento... –agregó Enishi-... Pero, es curioso.

-Qué cosa?

-Misao me preguntó lo mismo. Es extraño que ustedes dos tengan tantas cosas en común que los une... Qué diablos es lo que los separa?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Enishi puso la taza de té en el piso, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Luego, le habló a Aoshi, dándole la espalda.

-Ya veo cuál es el problema, ahora lo entiendo...-Agregó-... Aoshi, las decisiones que tomes y cómo las lleves a cabo son un reflejo de quién eres en realidad. No puedes ocultarte de ti mismo bajo el caparazón de una tortuga. Las tonalidades grises son difíciles de sobrellevar, es mejor decidirse de una vez por todas si prefieres lo negro o lo blanco, de otra forma el tiempo te consumirá y la incertidumbre terminará por empujarte a tomar decisiones inapropiadas concernientes a tus propios sentimientos.... Qué dirás después, Aoshi?... Acaso dirás "lo siento"?...

El Ninja de mirada azul-verdosa se adentró en sus propios pensamientos...

_Misao, cuánto tiempo más me será necesario comprender que tú no quieres que sea padre o hermano o tutor sin serlo?... Tú lo piensas continuamente con entera seguridad haciendo que le tenga miendo a mi propio amor... __Porqué?... Porqué me impones un amor que en mí tiene que ser un riesgo?... Por cuánto más temeré al sufrimiento que nace del riesgo del amor?... Tu haz querido penetrar en mí, pero en los confines de mi soledad el amor es una utopía... Qué peso he cargado sobre tus espaldas, Misao!_

Aoshi no dijo nada, solo quedó pensativo mirando como Enishi se perdía entre la espesura del bosque.

El Bosque del Bambú de Kyoto. En medio de la zona rural y cerca del Monte Arashiyama, ese pequeño bosque ofrecía la calma que Enishi buscaba. Siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en una porción de naturaleza con colores y sensaciones encantadoras.

_Kaoru, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, a mi lado, juntos, como mi mujer... _–pensó el guerrero sentado sobre una gran piedra hasta que continuó su rumbo. Así, mientras caminaba, recordó lo que había escrito la noche anterior en su diario.

"_Hace ya mucho tiempo que vivo como un hombre desterrado de mi personalidad profunda y por lo tanto, condenado a profundizarla día con día. He buscado alcanzarla en un esfuerzo incesante, pensando siempre con terror que tiempo atrás mi alma se estaba perdiendo....__Kaoru, yo no me pertenezco a mí mismo... Mi alma ahora es tuya. Yo mismo soy más tuyo que mío... Pero acaso algún día tú serás mía?... _

_Aunque te ame temo a la palabra "mía", aunque deseé más que nada lo que esa palabra contiene... Sí, le temo, porque esa palabra me enfrenta cara a cara contigo.....__Todo ahondamiento de que me perteneces retumba en mi pecho. Peferiría renunciar a ti antes que oír de tu boca que nunca serás para mí... Tú me haces creer contra todo lo que yo imaginaba ser y sin embargo en armonía conlo que ahora soy. Puedo entonces asombrarme que tú seas más fuerte en mí que yo mismo?... __El amor que siento por ti me duele, me duele por su infinita abundancia y por su grandeza"._

Enishi siguió vagando entre los bambúes por casi dos horas. Luego sintió la necesidad del elemento agua. Recordó aquella cascada a lo alto de la montaña y se dispuso a partir con ese rumbo. Casi a la tres de la tarde divisó la caída de agua en medio de la espesura del bosque.

Puso su Tachi a un lado y se quitó la camisa. Sus pensamientos estaban con ella. Recordó todo lo vivido en la cabaña y áreas cercanas al Salto de las Musas en Tokio...

_Aquella vez... Su voz, su sonrisa, su perfume, sus labios rojos, su largo cabello, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, su cuerpo perfecto... Su forma de cuidarme, de protegerme_... -Ella, Kaoru, era la mujer que Enishi Yukishiro amaba...

Estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón para así adentrarse al río, cuando percibió un Ki extremadamente poderoso.... Se agachó disimuladamente agarrando su Tachi y luego de tomar la empuñadura saltó como un tigre hasta quedar en lo alto de un gran bambú utilizando su fuerza centrífuga, para luego abalanzarse al aire y desde allí contraatacar al misterioso guerrero que lo combatía.

La rapidez de los movimientos de ambos apenas dejaba que se vieran la cara. Saltaban de roca en roca, y de árbol en árbol con una velocidad impresionante. En lo alto de la cascada sus espadas cortaban el viento evidenciando sonidos como una sinfonía y destilando chispazos de fuego con el contacto.

Cortaron el agua, hasta que por fin saltaron tras las rocas y desidieron tocar tierra en el pasto cercano al río donde siguieron corriendo en círculos a la velocidad de la luz hasta oír chocar el acero y entrar en contacto nuevamente. Después, saltaron hacia los árboles y pelearon entre los bambúes como dos titanes, provocando que los animales huyeran de la escena ante el contacto de los filos.

Luego de un rato, Enishi y el guerrero quedaron de pie, ambos mirándose, ambos estudiándose... Sin evidenciar siquiera cansancio alguno. Finalmente el otro guerrero enfundó su espada y se sentó en una gran roca con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras Enishi guardó su Tachi y se quedó parado, mirando a aquel hombre fijamente y sin expresión alguna.

-Definitivamente eres un guerrero extraordinario, Yukishiro...

-Viniendo de ti es un cumplido.

-Claro que nunca serás como yo...

-Ya me habían comentado de famoso ego y de tu singular autoestima...–Respondió Enishi

-Qué haces en mis dominios?

-Tus dominios?, Para llegar a tu morada hace falta bastante camino.

-Es cierto, pero como ahora está de moda ser terrateniente, he extendido mi área de meditación unos kilómetros a la redonda.

-No eres bueno para mentir, Seijuro Hiko.

Hiko sonrió, se acomodó unos mechones de su cabello tirándolos hacia atrás con sutileza mientras sonreía.

-Es cierto, nunca lo he sido. Hasta mi estúpido pupilo se daba cuenta de ello.

-Si Himura era un pupilo estúpido, no quisiera conocer a los que era sagaces.

-Al igual que tu maestro Quan Yu solo te enseñó a ti, yo solo le enseñé a Kenshin.

-Entonces sabías que Quan fue mi maestro?

Hiko asintió.

-Por supuesto.

-No es casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado, Hiko –dijo Enishi mirándolo fijamente.

-Las casualidades no existen, muchacho. Tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo.

-Entonces tú me encontraste... –dijo Enishi

_**-"**__Cuando se vierte agua en el suelo ésta evita las partes secas y a va hacia las que están humedas. Si dos troncos se colocan en el fuego, éste evita el mojado y enciende el seco. Todas las cosas rechazan lo que es distinto y siguen lo que es igual... Del mismo modo, las cosas hermosas llaman a otras cosas en la clase de las hermosas y las repulsivas llaman a otras en la clase de las repulsivas. Eso proviene del modo complementario en que se corresponden las cosas de la misma clase". _

-Ese... ese es un proverbio de mi primer maestro de China... Yun Mu-Bei, del Templo del Shaolín... Cómo conoces eso, Hiko? –Preguntó Enishi desconcertado. Sin lugar a dudas Yun Mu Bei había sido como un padre para él... y él no decía sus proverbios a cualquiera.

-Yun Mu-Bei... Ahora es un monje que recorre el mundo.

-Qué...Qué haz dicho?... Dónde está?

-Quizás pronto venga a Japón

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso es lo de menos... Lo que trato de decirte es que si nos encontramos no fue la casualidad, fue el Destino. Las cosas se llaman unas a otras, lo igual con lo igual; un dragón trayendo lluvia, un tigre trayendo un río; un abanico apartando el calor; el sitio donde ha estado un ejército, la humedad a la lluvia fría... Si se cree que construyen el destino es porque nadie conoce dónde está su origen. No hay ningún suceso que no dependa para su inicio de algo anterior, el destino es el verdadero destino, no así la casualidad.

-Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

-Pronto nacerá el hijo de mi discípulo.

Enishi lo miró fijo.

-Sí... Y qué con eso?

-Kaoru... Sé que tú estás viviendo en su dojo.

-Sí... Y que con eso, Hiko? –repitió Enishi, al cual le desagradaba sobre manera que se metieran en sus asuntos y menos cuando se referían a Kaoru.

-Tengo un presentimiento y mi intuición es certera...-Hiko sintió que el Ki de Enishi se expandía-... Voy a decirte algo y sé que no te va a gustar...

*****

* * *

Tokio, Japón, oficinas de la Policía

**Finales de septiembre de 1881**

Estaba empezando la noche... Había disturbios en el centro de Tokio... Algunas unidades de los Guerreros Negros de Sadojima estaban ocasionado asesinatos, robos, peleas callejeras y otras similares contra miembros del gobierno, latifundistas y unidades de la policía. Los Tigres Rayados que cuidaban los alrededores del dojo Kamiya se habían ido al centro para ayudar a la facción de Saíto. En asusencia de Enishi, Jintao era quien daba las órdenes.

El joven, apuesto y mortal guerrero llegaba al lugar donde Saitou lo esperaba mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Los enormes ventanales de sus oficinas en el cuartel estaban abiertos de par en par.... Fue por allí donde hizo su aparición el grupo élite de los Tigres Rayados de la sucursal de Tokio, inclusive rompiendo algunos vidrios.

-Qué?... Pero cómo se atreven a entrar así?... Guardias! –gritó Chou mientras sacaba una katana.

-Detente, Chou... –dijo Saitou-... Los estaba esperando.

-Pero jefe, ellos son nuestros enemigos! –dijo Chou con la espada en la mano, pero los Tigres ni siquiera se movieron- Además rompieron varios vidrios.

-Ese no es tu problema ni el mío, que los pague el gobierno... Además, te dije que bajaras tu espada... Y ustedes, salgan! –les dijo Saitou a los policías que habían entrado.

-Ustedes no son de nuestro agrado –dijo Jintao en voz alta, mirando con sus ojos verdes a Saitou-....Si estamos aquí es porque el señor Enishi nos ordenó ayudarlos en caso de ataques por parte de los Guerreros Negros.

-Oye, Saitou... Tengo tanto tiempo que no veo a Enishi Yukishiro ni a Aoshi Shinomori. Dicen que ahora son muy amigos... Sin serle infiel a la memoria del Señor Shishio, no sabría por cuál de los dos decidirme si el Tigre o el Cubo de Hielo, los dos me gustan... –Susurró una voz que salía de atrás de una gruesa cortina roja-...Y tú, guapo, eres muy descortés, al menos tú y tus hombres deberías entrar por la puerta...

-Quién es usted? –preguntó Jintao mirando con extrañeza a aquella mujer.

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Kamatari Honjo, la Flor Asesina recién llegada del continente americano... –dijo mientras hacía una venia y le guiñaba un ojo al guerrero.

-Kamatari, él es Nekki Jintao, el segundo al mando de los Tigres Rayados de la Triada de las Sombras de Yukishiro Enishi –dijo Chou

-Apellido japonés y nombre chino, además tu acento es extraño, no suenas como si fueras de Japón... –dijo Kamatari.

-La mayoría de nosotros somos japoneses que crecimos en China, como el señor Yukishiro y yo. Algunos otros del grupo son chinos que crecieron en Japón –Respondió él-... y unos poco son chinos de padres japoneses o japoneses de padres chinos.

-Que interesante cruce de sementales!... Quiero participar!...Tú también me agradas, guapo–añadio Kamatari sensualmente.

-Pero usted no me agrada! –Respondió fríamente Jintao-... Veo por su Ki que usted es un hombre, no una mujer, así que manténgase a distancia!

-Ay, pero que ordinario y patán!... –dijo Kamatari

-Eso te pasa por necia, Kamatari –dijo Chou.

-Cada vez me agrada menos esta idea –dijo Jintao

-Jintao, tu jefe, tú, y los otros de su clan tampoco son de mi agrado –dijo Saitou con frialdad-... Pero los Guerreros Negros estan provocando un estado de anarquía en este momento y lamentablemente nos necesitamos... Yukishiro sabe que los objetivos de Sadojima implican el contrabando con barcos y la toma de parcelas de tierra ilegalmente, lo que afecta directamente los negocios tanto de él como de Shinomori, el señor Raikouji y sus demás socios millonarios, así que por el tiempo que mantengamos el pacto tendrás que aguantarme!

-En vez de estar aquí, hubiera preferido quedarme trepado en los árboles de los alrededores del Dojo Kamiya cuidando a la mujer del jefe...

-Cómo?... La viuda de Himura ahora es la mujer de Yukishiro?... Cielos, de qué me perdí? –Preguntó Kamatari- Esa mujer debe usar alguna escencia especial impregnada de un poderoso hechizo que embruja a los guerreros más guapos y temibles... Qué envidia!

Obviando la impertinencia de Kamatari, Saitou seguía mirando fijo a Jintao...

-Pues vas a tener que aprender a obedecer órdenes y cerrar la boca, niño bonito! –dijo Saitou a Jintao, quien le contestó con rabia.

–Me niego a tolerar a un arrogante como usted!... Un tigre no recibe órdenes de un lobo... un tigre puede acabar con un lobo cuando quiera sin necesidad de aliarse!

El lobo sonrió. Su mirada brillante denotaba hartura de paciencia y ansias de sangre fresca cercana a él.

-Quizás un tigre inteligente como tu jefe, sí.... Pero uno estúpido como tú, jamás!

-Qué está diciendo? –Jintao se enfureció e hizo un ademán para sacar su espada... Saitou siguió fumando su cigarrillo como si nada, mientras Chou y Kamatari empuñaron las suyas, al igual que los ocho guerreros élites que habían entrado con Jintao y los guardias que estaban cerca y habían percibido el ambiente tenso.

-Jintao, basta! –Dijo uno de los Tigres Rayados que permanecía al lado de Jintao-... El jefe nos dio órdenes específicas, sino las cumplimos se enfurecerá y sabes cómo reaccionará.

Ese muchacho era Yeiko Oroku, el tercero al mando de los Tigres Rayados. Un joven de 17 años, de mirada dulce, aspecto bello y facciones finas, pero guerrero letal. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era negro y lo usaba en una larga cola de caballo alta... Usualmente era quien calmaba el impulsivo carácter de Jintao a quien apreciaba como a un hermano mayor.

Jintao miraba a Saitou con ojos de fuego, pero el lobo le sostuvo la mirada con un brillo aterrador haciéndole saber quién mandaba allí.... Finalmente Jintao quitó la mano de la empuñadora de su Tachi.

-Está bien... Por ahora... –gruñó el guerrero

-Te felicito, haz tomado la decisión más sabia... Debes aprender de tu amigo... –le dijo Saitou apagando el cigarro en su cenicero.

Chou sonrió y Kamatari rompió el hielo.

-He tenido que dejar mi bella y tranquila universidad californiana, e incluso a mi novio gringo para regresar a esta tierra de guerreros asesinos, salvajes y groseros... Eso solo lo hago por tres causas. Primero, por la memoria del señor Shishio. No voy a permitir que ese sapo feo y repugnante de Sadojima quiera imitarlo, nadie se le compara al señor Shishio y por esa falta de respeto haré que Sadojima pague!... Segundo, la embarazada y viuda de Himura y la Ninja fea e insípida de los Onniwabanchu tienen una cuenta pendiente conmigo. Esperaré a que la viuda para a su cachorro y luego de un tiempo la retaré, a ella y a la flacuncha del Aoiya de Kyoto.

-Y cuál es la otra causa! –preguntó Chou bostezando

-La tercera es que quiero ver qué hay de bueno por acá –dijo Kamatari poniéndole una mirada lujuriosa a Jintao y a Yeiko, quienes la miraban con el ceño fruncido... –... Espero que Sanosuke Sagara regrese... Además tengo muchas ganas de ver a Seta!... Chou, en la carta que me escribiste tú me dijiste que Soujiro estaba aquí con ustedes y que me estaba esperando!... Dónde diablos está?

-Eh... jejeje!... Bueno... –Chou le había mentido en su carta, ya que su intención era que Kamatari regresara de Estados Unidos y se uniera a la causa contra Sadojima-... Él vendrá pronto, lo estamos localizando...

-Acaso me mentiste, cabeza de escoba? –preguntó Kamatari alzando su mano y apuntando al rubio.

-Oye, ese no es el reloj que usaba Yumi? –Dijo Chou señalando la coyuntura de la mano del afeminado-... Acaso te lo quedaste?

-Para los tiempos de mi depresión post-Shishio, Himura me lo envió con Sanosuke Sagara. Él me dijo que a Shishio le hubiera gustado que yo me quedara con él... Y ahora es mi amuleto de la suerte.

-Ya basta de tantas estupideces y partamos! –Dijo Saitou tomando su Katana-... Síganme!... Sé donde se encuentra la raíz del grupo que esta provocando la reyerta de hoy.

-Vayamos de inmediato, creo que se avecina una tormenta...-añadió Yeiko, quien corría con Jintao y los demás Tigres bajo las órdenes del lobo.

En otro lado de Tokio, el ambiente en el Dojo Kamiya era distinto.

Era una noche en la que el viento soplaba copiosamente meciendo los bambúes. No había luciérnagas por los alrededores, no había indicios de estrellas y hasta al claro de luna estaba opaco.

-Creo que se avecina una tormenta –comentó Yahiko a Toki.

Estaban sentados en la sala. El doctor Yoshido desde hacía dos días había traído al dojo a una partera ya que presentía que Kaoru podía dar a luz de un momento a otro. Junto a ellos había llegado otro hombre bastante misterioso que hacía de asistente de Yoshido... Todos ellos estaban acostados a esas horas de la noche. Kaoru también.

Yahiko se veía algo preocupado.

-Yahiko, porqué estás tan preocupado? –preguntó Toki mientras bordaba

-No lo sé... Quizás es porque el ambiente está muy tenso, los Tigres se han marchado al cuartel de Saito y estamos sin protección. De aparecer cualquier grupo subversivo de Sadojima...-dijo-... Yo lucharé hasta la muerte, por Kaoru y por ti.

-Vamos, Yahiko, no seas pesimista... Me preocupa más el clima. Al parecer se avecina una gran lluvia.

Yahiko asintió.

En la habitación Kaoru no podía conciliar el sueño. Su abultado vientre le molestaba... Pensaba en Kenshin, lo extrañaba demasiado. Sus besos, su ternura, su amor... Se sentía demasiado sola...

_Si tan solo Enishi estuviera aquí para hacerme compañía. Lo extraño tanto... Quisiera que ya estuviera aquí al igual que Misao y Aoshi... _

De pronto, sintió una punzada en el vientre. El bebé parecía moverse en su entraña presionando la vejiga, lo que hizo que tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño a orinar... Se sentó, miró hacia un lado, colocó las manos en el futón y poco a poco se movió hasta quedar de pie...

Solo había dado dos pasos cuando un chorro de agua calló desde su parte íntima hacia el piso, mojando el contorno de sus piernas. Kaoru miró hacia abajo, metió la mano en sus interiores tocando su vagina y se asustó....

-Toki!... Yahiko!

Había roto fuente.

**_*_**

_El árbol del bien y el mal__ha crecido en las orillas de los ríos de nuestra tierra_

_ha crecido jnto a nosotros_

_a través de los siglos_

_ha ahondado en las reíces de las conciencias_

_Entonces, detrás del pensamiento_

_se abre un abismo_

_Las aguas de los ríos corren hacia abajo_

_el equilibirio se trastoca,_

_la fluidez lo abarca_

_y las gotas de lluvia de otoño_

_reclaman su espacio_

_*_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

_Amigos, me ha costado, hasta me duelen los ojos, pero me gustó cómo quedó. La historia antigua me fascina, sobre todo he aprovechado la fusión de las dos culturas más importantes del lejano oriente. El personaje de Enishi ha sido el eslabón que une estas dos culturas, haciendo que Kenshin se revitalice con una nueva aventura._

_El capítulo de hoy ha sido menos tortuoso y más relajante, pero sobre todo abona el terreno para el drama. Kaoru sufrirá pero vencerá. Ténganle paciencia al drama, al llanto, a los gritos y a los intentos suicidas. Valdrán la pena la final. Los personajes aparecen en un capítulo, desaparecen en otro y luego vuelven a aparecer._

_Para una mejor comprehensión les dejo un pequeño glosario de personajes y datos._

**Personajes ficticios de alguna relevancia:**

**Esposos Raikouji: **Esposos millonetas amigos de Enishi y Aoshi.

**Taku Yoshida: **Malvado y ambicioso doctor de mente retorcida.

**Anne Williams: **Astuta, bella y calienturrona inglesa, heredera de la fortuna de su familia. Vive obsesionada por el amor de Enishi.

**Andrew Williams: **Mimado y vanidoso primo de Anne que le gusta lujurear japonesas.

**Melanie Spencer: **Inglesa de alcurnia que suspira y casi se corta las venas por Aoshi

**Itzumi: **Geisha que dió y dio hasta que se metió en la cama y en la vida de Enishi.

**Miyako: **Geisha que vive enamorada de Aoshi desde que se acuerda y de vez en cuando se dan su escapadita.

**Lim Xuan: **Viejo pescador chino que adopta a Kenshin en su familia luego que el espadachín perdiera la memoria.

**Lim Shunrei: **Linda puberta que sueña despierta con Kenshin.

**Lim Mao: **Niño entrometido, nieto de Xuan y hermano de Shunrei

**Nekki Jintao: **Guapo guerrero de los Tigres Rayados, mano derecha de Enishi y detesta a Saito, Chou y Kamatari. Su caracter explosivo.

**Oroku Yeiko: **Apuesto joven, tercero al mando de los Tigres Rayados de Enishi. Su carácter es conciliador

**Yun Mu-Bei:** Monje rebelde del Shaolín, primer maestro de Enishi y compañero de Sake de Hiko.

**Luan Mintoi: **Escondida del padre es la noviecita aristócrata de Sun Wen y le gusta jugar a la ninja. La quieren casar con un prícipe manchú.

**Yee Zuying: **Hermosa ninja que quiere matar a Enishi porque mató a su esposo. Pero primero quiere pelear con Kenshin porque la hirió en combate.

**Personajes y Hechos Verídicos:**

**Toki Takatsuki:** Personaje real RouKen. Una de los protagonistas de la _Película Samurai X, "Requiem por los Patriotas" _quien estaba enamorada de su mentor, Shigure. Su hermano Gentatzu había sido asesinado por Battousai.

**Sun Yat-sen**: Nació en 1866. Conocido también como **Sun Wen**. Padre de la China moderna al derrocar junto a su movimiento anti imperialista a la dinastía Qing. Primer presidente Chino. En su juventud se convirtió al cristianismo y las ideas jesuítas influyeron en él. Fundador de la Liga Revolucionaria T'ung Meng Hui y posterior jefe de la Triada de Las Tres Armonías. En el fic tiene 20 años y es el hombre que salva a Kenshin Himura de morir en el mar y se hace su amigo adentrándolo al clan de los Hun-Sin.

**Chan Heung**: 1806-1875 Revolucionario antimanchu y antiimperialista vinculado a la Sociedad Secreta de la Liga Hung del Movimiento del Reino Celestial de la Gran Paz y al Movimiento campesino anti feudal Taiping. Precursor del Clan chino de los Hung-Sing. (Hun-Sin para el fic, al cual pertenecen Kenshin y Wen).

**Triadas:** Grupos mafiosos chinos. Su símbolo es un triángulo que representa las relaciones entre el cielo, la tierra y el hombre **Tian-dihui**. Las Tríadas participaron activamente en la caída del emperador y la viuda Cixi a manos de **Sun Yat-sen** (Sun Wen) en 1911, lo que dio paso al surgimiento de la República. Aportaban armas y dinero, eran un canal para difundir las ideas revolucionarias entre el campesinado y eliminaban e intimidaban a opositores políticos.

**Yu Quan**: Gran maestro de las artes Wushu (1834-1902) perteneciente al linaje de los Yang. En el fic representa al segundo maestro de Yukishiro Enishi y sienta las bases para el Wattoujutsu.

**Dinastía Qing**: La Dinastía China que se se desarrolló hasta el año 1911.

**Emperatriz Viuda Cixi**: Figura divisiva que se convirtió en la fuerza de la Dinastía Qing, gobernando a China durante 47 años y manejando a los emperadores a su antojo.

**La Primera Guerra Chino-Japonesa:** (1894-1895) enfrentó a Japón y China, principalmente por el control de Corea, Taiwány otras ó con la victoria de Japón. En el fic esta guerra transcurre un par de años antes.

**El seppuku**: Es el término japonés empleado para denominar un suicidio ritual por desentrañamiento ese tipo de muerte se conocía como Oibara. En Japonés la palabra 'hara-kiri' es su sinónimo pero no se usa por considerarse vulgar. Era una práctica común entre los samurái que reachazaba la muerte natural por alguna circunstancia.

**El monasterio del Shaolin**: es un templo budista, situado en la provincia china de Henan y famoso por su relación con el budismo zen y la conexión con las artes marciales de China. Allí fue Enishi durante un tiempo

**Wushu**: Conocida en occidente como Kung-Fu. La disciplina más antigua de China. Pelea, defensa, manejo de las armas y filosofía oriental.

**Montes Wudang**: Ubicado en Hubei, China. Declarados Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco en el año 1994. Allí se originaron algunos estilos de artes marciales chinas relacionados con en el taoísmo. Allí Enishi concluyó su entrenamiento.

**La Uchigatana**: espada japonesa, predecesora de la Tachi y la Katana. Su larga hoja y su filo puntiagudo la hacían ideal para su uso a caballo. La uchigatana fue creada en la era Muromachi y, a diferencia de la tachi, se colocaba con el filo hacia arriba.

**La Gran Pagoda del Ganso Salvaje**: se encuentra ubicada al sur de la ciudad de Xi'an en la República Popular China. Fue construida durante la dinastía Tang en el año 648 para albergar una serie de escritos budistas.

*

*

********

*

*

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


	3. Jazmines en el dragón y el tigre

_*_

_Dedicada a __los seguidores del Shinsengumi, especialmente de Okita Souji y Hajime Saitou._

* * *

o°O°o

"**EL DESPERTAR"**

**-Capítulo 3-**

**_Esencia de jazmines en el dragón y el tigre_**

*

_*_

_No solo el mar, no solo la costa, el arrecife,__ no solo la espuma, la arena o la ola_

_o el ruido de los pájaros con las alas extendidas.__ No solo estos ojos violetas o ámbares_

_que brillan cuando ven las estrellas danzar con los planetas._

_No solo un aroma a jazmines que me viene de repente_

_sino dolor, dolor por noche tan oscura, la soledad, el abismo horripilante _

_de un grito que no contengo y un inconfundible dolor por el dolor que no comprendo__... _

_Entonces llego hasta mi orilla como filo delgado_

_y __como pez de agua nocturna a degollar serpientes, _

_pero no todo lo puedo..._

_No puedo de un golpe cambiar la tierra..._

_ni el mar..._

_*_

_*_

**Zhoushan, costa noreste de China, territorio de Tianjin**

Luego de su la reunión semanal con el clan de los Hun-Sin, Kenshin partió algo cansado a la cabaña. No se sentía muy bien. De hecho no se había sentido bien desde que había despertado. Esporádicamente tenía náuseas y de vez en cuando vomitaba. No era algo para alarmarse, ya que su semblante lucía cada vez mejor, así que realmente era extraño aquellos repentinos y esporádicos achaques del samurai. El viejo Xuan atribuía aquello aun a su etapa post-traumática.

-Shinta, no vas a cenar?... –Shunrei veía el plato casi lleno-... No haz comido nada.

-No tengo mucho apetito.

-Te veo algo pálido, Shinta, te sientes bien? –preguntó el viejo

-Sí, señor.

-Eso es mentira!... Esa cara siempre la pones cuando tienes náuseas, pareces que fueras una mujer preñada, jajajaja! –dijo Mao

-Qué cosas dices, imprudente?... –reprendió Shunrei-... Deja de molestar a Shinta!

-Mao, jisuo bu yu wu si yu ren... _(no hagas a otros lo que no te gustaría que hicieran a ti)..._–dijo el viejo en mandarín antiguo.

-Esta bien... –respondió el niño bajando la cabeza mientras comía sus fideos.

-Debes comer, Shinta –insistió la chica.

-Vamos muchachos, dejen tranquilo a Shinta. Si él desea comer, comerá –dijo el viejo Xuan con una sonrisa.

Luego de la cena conversaron un rato sobre diversos sucesos acaecidos últimamente en Pekín. La viuda Xici había arremetido contra los mandarines por pensar que éstos tenían un complot en su contra. Los mandó a decapitar a todos y a remplazarlos inmediatamente. Kenshin casi no habló, se sentó y se recostó a la pared de fina madera de la cabaña con su Dao sobre el hombro en posición de alerta.

Desde que Wen le diera la espada y luego del incidente con Zuying había decidido volver a dormir en posición de alerta... No sabía porqué, pero ya se le había vuelto costumbre.

Sin embargo, esa noche se sentía especialmente incómodo. Algo de no andaba bien. Kenshin sentía como si mil puñales se le clavaran en su pecho. Era una sensación de angustia... de desasosiego. Algo en su interior lo intranquilizaba.

Cuando todo fue oscuridad y sueño, Kenshin meditaba en el interior de la cabaña. El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que las ventanas se chocaran. Él procedió a cerrarlas. Afuera, el viento levantaba las olas y las estrellaba contra las rocas y ensenadas inconmensurablemente. De pronto los rayos chocaban furiosos en el cielo. Parecía como si una tormenta se avecinara.

Kenshin se sintió agitado y con punzadas en el pecho y vacío en el estómago. Así empezó a sudar frío y a respirar agitadamente... Se paró en silencio, cerró la puerta y salió, pues sentía que se asfixiaba en el interior de la cabaña.

Estando afuera, caminó desesperadamente, luego empezó a correr hacia la orilla del mar. Allí se detuvo observando la bravura del océano mientras su respiración iba y venía tempestuosamente. La fuerza del viento tiró la cola de su largo cabello trenzado, dejándolo suelto cual purasangre salvaje.

-Por todas las fuerzas del zen!... Qué me pasa? –una inmensa tristeza y angustia se apoderó de su espíritu. La nostalgia invadía sus sentidos; su corazón latía fuertemente, su ritmo cardiaco aceleró hasta casi sucumbir su pulso.

Kenshin no podía quedarse quieto, empezó a correr como desquiciado mientras algunas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Él corrió por toda aquella playa sin rumbo fijo. Corrió y corrió, sintiendo una honda pena. Sonidos se mezclaban en su cabeza... el chocar de las olas, los truenos, las ramas de los árboles... un grito de una mujer, un llanto de un niño...

Entonces cayó... Cayó sobre las partículas cristalinas que se confundían con el oleaje. Luego empezó a llorar como un niño sin consuelo... Solo sus gritos amortiguaban el crujir de los rayos. Solo su llanto reprimido apagaba el sonido de la tempestad.

-Porqueeeeeé?... Porqué no recuerdo nada?... Porqué tengo esta angustia?... Quiénes son?... Porqué lloran?... –Kenshin no encontraba consuelo.

-Shinta!... Shinta! Que te sucede? –Wen lo había visto correr por la playa.

-Aléjate!... No me toques! –Kenshin se incorporó violentamente y empujó a Wen.

-Shinta, soy yo, Wen!... Estás mal, amigo!

-Déjame en paz!... Ella me necesita!... Ellos me necesitan!...

-Ella?... Ellos?... Pero de quiénes estás hablando, Shinta?...

-De... yo... –Kenshin no sabía qué responder-... Yo... no lo sé.

-Shinta, va a empezar una tormenta. Amigo, vayamos a la cabaña de Xian... Te acompañaré.

-No!... yo quiero... quiero ir a casa...

Kenshin se quedó estático viendo hacia el mar con lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego, cayó frente a Wen desmayado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Aaaaaaaaaahhh!.... Kenshin! –Fue lo último que dijo Kaoru antes de escuchar el llanto de un bebé...y luego caer desmayada.

Esa noche había dado a luz sola, acompañada únicamente por el doctor Yoshida, quien estaba ayudado por una partera y un sujeto que le servía de asistente y cochero.

Toki y Yahiko habían salido a buscar unos medicamentos al pueblo que Yoshida les había encargado, pero había demorado demasiado, debido a que la lluvia copiosa se había convertido en una especie de tormenta.

Dicha tormenta también había acabado con los violentos enfrentamientos de la policía y los Tigres Rayados contra los Caballeros Negros y subversivos... De regreso al Dojo, Yahiko y Toki se encontraron con Jintao y Yeiko.

Fue entonces que al llegar se encontraron con una terrible noticia.

-Cómo?... No puede ser! –dijo Toki tirando los remedios al piso.

-Esto no le puede estar sucediendo a Kaoru!... Esto ya es demasiado –dijo Yahiko apretando sus puños.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero así es.... –dijo Yoshida cabizbajo-... La criatura murió al nacer.

-Por Kami!... –Jintao no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-A duras penas pude salvarla a ella, ya que el parto fue muy difícil y ella perdió mucha sangre. Pero se repondrá.

-Yeiko, debemos enviar a como dé lugar a un emisario a Kyoto –dijo Jintao-... El señor Enishi debe saber esto.

-Pero con esta tormenta dudo que los barcos zarpen mañana! –dijo Yeiko-... Habría que esperar primero el recuento de los daños de la tormenta para luego saber cuándo empezarán a reanudar los viajes.

-Ve inmediatamente a nuestro dojo y envía a Ozma Ibiki, es nuestro mejor jinete... Dile que tome al caballo _Alazán,_ es el más veloz de todos.

-Pero _Alazán_ es el caballo del señor Enishi! –añadió Yeiko-... Ese caballo es muy violento, además él nunca deja que nadie lo monte, podría enfurecerse...

-Bajo esta circunstancia estoy seguro que el señor se enfurecería si no hiciera lo que te estoy ordenando en este momento que hagas.... Ozma conoce las mañas de _Alazán_, así que haz lo que te digo.

-Así lo haré! –Yeiko salió inmediatamente hacia el dojo de los Tigres y dio las instrucciones de Jintao...

Luego de tantear poco a poco al indomable caballo, Ozma partió inmediatamente hacia Kyoto como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-No, no puede ser! –Yahiko seguía apretando los puños –Kaoru estaba saludable!

-Estas cosas suele suceder, niño... –dijo el doctor mirando fijamente a Yahiko.

-Yoshida, dónde está el cuerpo de la criatura?... Quiero verlo ahora! –preguntó Jintao un tanto obcecado con el doctor.

-Está envuelto una cobija en el futón de la habitación de al lado. Venga conmigo para que lo vea.

-La pobre se va a morir de la tristeza. Ella estaba tan ilusionada con ese bebé. Era lo único que le quedaba de Kenshin.. –decía Toki llorando.

-Podemos verla? –pregunto Yahiko

-Sí, pero procura no molestarla –respondió Yoshida.

-Maldición! –dijo Jintao cuando vio el cuerpo del bebé.

-Es una tragedia, pero les juro que hice todo lo posible! –añadió el médico.

-Esto no me gusta!

-A qué se refiere, Jintao?

-Siento pena por la señora Kaoru... Esto le causará una honda tristeza, y si ella está triste, el señor Enishi también lo estará.

Desde la habitación de al lado Jintao podía escuchar los terribles lamentos y llantos... y los desgarradores gritos de Kaoru al enterarse de la terrible noticia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kyoto, Japón, Bosque del Bambú**

Varios días después, temprano en la mañana Enishi y Aoshi tenían una práctica de entrenamiento en el gran área abierta de la montaña del Bambú, al lado del Templo donde Aoshi meditaba. Ambos tenían buzos deportivos en color negro, zapatillas y medias occidentales... Frente a frente. Se estudiaron... Sus miradas se encontraron llenas de fiereza.

Kodachis vs Tachi.

-Listo Yukishiro?

-Listo Shinomori...

-Estilo Oniwabanshiki-Kodachi Nitou Ryu con Gokou Juuji de Ishizakaha Kempo! –gritó Aoshi sacando sus Kodachis y tomando posición con movimientos de kata.

-Estilo Tairikushiki Shinken Jutsu-Watoujutso con Shikkouu Touisei de Yu Quan! –contesto Enishi a todo pulmón mientras realizaba movimientos propios de su estilo y se cuadraba ante Aoshi...

Aoshi dio un gran salto y se encontró arriba con Enishi.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhh! –gritaron los dos guerreros mientras sus espadas cortaban el viento.

-Por Kami, qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó Misao.

La Okashira llegaba del río acompañada a Omasu y Okon que venían con ella dándole ánimos para continuar con su entrenamiento, pues desde hacía un par de días Enishi la obligaba a levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para dar cien vueltas a la manzana del Aoiya, luego cien flexiones con los brazos, cien sentadillas y cien abdominales, para que calentara...

Igualmente, Misao debía ir a asearse al río para estar limpia y de esa manera empezar el entrenamiento "real", no sin antes regresar del río cargando dos pesados cubos de agua sostenidos por una varilla la cual formaba una balanza, misma que debía entre sus hombros sin dejar caer agua, ya que si derramaba más de lo indicado, debía regresar nuevamente... Y eso que el tigre le decía que la estaba tratando "suave".

-Ese ruido proviene del área de entrenamiento cerca del templo! –dijo Okon

-Entonces deben ser Aoshi y Enishi en un combate de entrenamiento –agregó Omasu-... Vamos, Okon, no nos lo podemos perder!

-Ey, esperen!... No me dejen!... Idiotas lujuriosas!

Misao vio como ambas Ninjas corrían desaforadas perdiéndose de su vista, mientras ella luchaba con su balanza de cubetas de agua.

-Maldición!... Porqué siempre me pasa esto?

Los sablazos de ambos guerreros se encontraron en el aire con una fuerza impresionante. Luego, saltaron hacia los palos de bambú, sosteniéndose en su punta, desde donde volvían a tomar impulso para volver al ataque.

Aoshi cruzando las dos kodachis con los filos hacia adelante y cerrándolas gradualmente a medida que se acercan al Enishi para terminar con un intento feroz degollamiento, la cual fue amortiguada con un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz por parte de Enishi.... El ex okashira giró en un ángulo de 180 grados intentando un desmembramiento de brazo del Tigre, pero este interceptó el movimiento en el aire y flexionó el torso 180 grados hacia atrás.

Okon y Omasu temblaron al ver, tan solo lo que podían, ya que los movimientos de los guerreros eran demasiado rápidos. Pero por lo que percibían, parecía que quisieran matarse.

La lucha se traslado al piso. Omasu y Okon salieron huyendo y se escondieron tras unas grandes pierdas para observar la práctica con claridad.

-Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren! –gritó el ex okashira al tiempo que alzaba sus espadas magistralmente.

Aoshi realizó tres giros con cada espada alrededor de Enishi logrando un séxtuple ataque provocando un desbalance momentáneo al Tigre al hacerle un par de leves rayones transversales en sus brazos.

-Goutsui Tousei Jutsu! –gritó Enishi moviendo su Tachi con fuerza en un movimiento sorpresivo al verse sorprendido por Aoshi.

Así dio una estocada con la punta de la katana clavándola en la camisa del uniforme de Aoshi, levantándolo espectacularmente y lanzándolo contra el suelo de manera violenta, haciendo uso de la longitud de su Tachi.

Al caer estrepitosamente y con un corte en el área donde Enishi lo rozó, Aoshi dio varios giros en el suelo y quedó de pie inmediatamente, impulsándose con su espalda, brazos y piernas para retornar a su posición original de ataque.

-Acércate, Enishi!... –decía Aoshi amenazante

-Ja!... Eso es todo lo que tienes?... Ataca!

Corrieron en círculos hasta que volvieron a volar pos los aires como dos zaetas. Se persiguieron momentáneamente por los bambús mientras se sostenían con sus piernas de manera casi irreal.

Saltaron aún más alto para cruzar espadazos y caer en tierra. Fue allí donde se atacaron con sendas patadas desestabilizadoras de equilibrio al ras de la tierra con giro de 360 grados, pero ambos las esquivaron saltando luego hacia atrás en posición de ataque.

Los dos se miraban fijamente, agitados y sudorosos, con las camisas rasgadas... luego sonrieron... Decidieron intercambiar papeles, Enishi usaba las kodachis mientras Aoshi utilizaba la Tachi.

-Uff, hasta que al fin llego!.. –dijo Misao viendo la escena junto a Okon y Omasu, tras la gran piedra.

-Pero que están haciendo? –preguntaba Okon... –Además pensé que se iban a herir profundamente.

-Ellos calculan sus movimientos fríamente para solo hacerse heridas leves y superficiales, ya que es una práctica –dijo Misao-... Además, están intercambiando armas.

-Ambos a la vez cambian de estilos! –dijo Omasu sorprendida.

-Y también se están quitando las camisas rasgadas, jajajajaja! –decía Okon mientras le veía los esculturales torsos a los guerreros.

-Okon, hazte para allá, que me tapas el paisaje! –Omasu empujaba a Okon a un lado

-No!... De aquí no me quito ni a aunque me mates!

-Ambas son un estorbo!... Quítense de mi vista que no me dejan ver bien! –gritaba Misao -... Están tapando el panorama!

-Onmyou Hasshi con kempo de Chiang! –gritaba Enishi el estilo de Aoshi, mientras daba un gran paso hacia adelante con su pie derecho, manteniendo la otra pierna flexionada, sosteniendo las kodachis con sus manos y levantando sus brazos en una posición de uno delante de la otro, señalando a su oponente.

-Kofuku Zettousei-Watoujutsu Zetsugi! –gritaba en respuesta, Aoshi señalando a Enishi con su propia Tachi y diciendo el estilo del Tigre, en una pose amenazadora de postura de saludo al sol.

Los ataque frontales empezaron. Las chispas salían del intercambio de espadazos... Ambos corrieron en círculo. Aoshi atacó con una ráfaga de tachicazos dobles logrando un sonido aterrador cuando la espada hacía contacto con el aire... Enishi utilizó entonces su técnica para incrementar la fuerza de la kodachi más pequeña mientras amortiguaba el golpe de la Tachi con la kodachi más grande.

Aoshi se alejó con un gran salto hacia atrás, para luego tomar impulso con su pie derecho de manera espectacular y majestuosa con un semi giro lateral y así asestar una embestida furiosa contra Enishi, que logró unir las kodachis en forma de cruz, apoyado con una rodilla en tierra...

Aoshi entonces se alejó momentáneamente y corrió con la espada sosteniéndola en forma vertical, para darle un ataque por encima y frontal, basado en giros en zig-zag y saltos rápidos a la velocidad del trueno que descontrolaron al Tigre al punto de hacerlo caer lateralmente... Pero para sorpresa del Okashira, su oponente se levanto más rápido que un chita para atacar de forma fulminante y aterradora.

Enishi salió de la brutal ofensiva del Aoshi, alejándose a una distancia prudente y después corrió más rápido que el viento, hacia él, dando un giro de 360 gados en plena carrera... Durante el giro, dio un zarpazo de abajo hacia arriba provocándole un gran rayón en el tórax a Aoshi con la kodachi más pequeña... mientras que con la grande rayaba el brazo del ex Okashira de arriba hacia abajo cuando giró sobre su espalda.

-Maldito! –dijo Aoshi por los dos leves corte ocasionado a su esbelta humanidad.

-Jajajajaja!...Entonces soy un maldito que acabará contigo...

-Eso lo veremos!... Pese a ello, Aoshi pudo agarrar su espada de forma invertida, con ambas manos, para atacarlo por el lateral derecho desde arriba.

El Tigre, que podía ver día a día las notables mejorías de Aoshi y su excelente manejo con la Tachi, quedó con la rodilla derecha en el suelo como punto de apoyo, mientras que la otra pierna estaba flexionada, al tiempo que la kodachi grande quedó extendida hacia arriba bloqueando el ataque de la Tachi que usaba el ex okashira con una sola mano, ya que en la otra mano Enishi tenía la kodachi chica cuya punta había enterrado en tierra, ayudándolo con el balance.

Aoshi estaba poniendo todo su empeño en esa medición de fuerza, ya que si resbalaba, Enishi podía sacar la kodachi chica y asestarle un mortal corte en el costado, cosa que pondría fin a la práctica.

-Demonios! -Maldición! -Rayos! –dijeron las tres mujeres al unísono viendo aquella batalla.

Los guerreros forcejaban en esa posición, la mirada verdosa de Aoshi se cruzó con la mirada ámbar de Enishi. Las gotas de sudor corrían por sus frentes... Aoshi no podía creer el espléndido y extraordinario uso que Enishi le estaba dando a sus kodachis...

-Alguien viene! –dijeron los guerreros al unísono parando lentamente aquella batalla.

-Quién viene?... Yo no oigo nada! –dijo Misao en voz baja mientras las otras dos, tratando de permanecer ocultas, se miraban extrañadas pues ellas tampoco veían a nadie.

Los guerreros bajaron la guardia y miraron hacia el sendero esperando la llegada de alguien.

-Misao, Okon, Omasu, ya pueden salir!... –dijo Aoshi.

-Queeeeé? –pero cómo nos vieron si estábamos escondidas? –se preguntaron las tres.

-Por favor, chicas, son tan discretas como tres urracas –dijo Enishi

-Cómo que urracas?... –gritó Misao furiosa mientras Enishi seguía viendo el camino.

-Quién será? –Aoshi frunció el ceño.

-Maldición! –el guerrero cambió drásticamente de semblante.

-Qué sucede, Enishi? –preguntó Aoshi alarmado

-Es Alazán!... –El guerrero tenía un mal presentimiento mientras percibía de lejos su sonido.

-Alazán? –preguntó Misao mirando el sendero. Yo no veo a nadie

-Quién es Alazán? –preguntó Omasu.

-Es mi caballo pura sangre... Puedo oír y distinguir su galope!

-Sí... ya se acerca –dijo Aoshi antes de que la figura de un corcel con su respectivo jinete apareciera súbitamente en el camino y se acercara hacia el grupo.

-Señor!

-Ozma!...- Enishi quedó absorto por aquella llegada.

El jinete saltó del caballo y saludó a Enishi bajando su cabeza, saludo que fue correspondido... Inmediatamente, Enishi dio las kodachis a su dueño, fue hacia Alazán y unió su cara a la del exhausto animal, agradeciéndole su recorrido mientras le daba unos sobijos al largo cabello negro.

-Misao, si no es molestia, te agradecería que le dieras agua a Ozma y también a Alazán.

-Enseguida, maestro! –dijo Misao buscando un vaso lleno de agua para Ozma y luego poniendo ambas cubetas con el vital líquido frente al caballo para que el animal bebiera.

Luego de tomar agua, el jinete dio unos pasos y quedó hincado con una rodilla en tierra frente a Enishi.

-Señor, disculpe por cabalgar a Alazán, pero el señor Jintao le manda a decir que era necesario.

-Ozma...Por favor, levántate... Lo único que deseo en este momento es que no me digas que se trata de lo que estoy pensando –le dijo Enishi consternado.

-Es... la señora Kaoru.

Enishi palideció y su pulso se aceleró, quedando en shock.

-Qué le sucedió a Kaoru? –dijo Aoshi antes el mutismo de Enishi producto de la impresión.

-Ella tuvo un parto accidentado.

-Ozma!... dime que Kaoru no está muerta! –le gritaba Enishi quien se había abalanzado en ese instante a él y lo agarraba por los brazos sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

-No señor, ella vive! –le respondió Ozma-... Pero el bebé nació muerto.

-Qué? -Cómo? -No! -Por Kami -No es posible!...- dijeron los otros cinco al unísono.

Enishi sintió eterno el viaje de regreso a Tokio. En el barco, continuaba de pie mirando hacia la inmensidad del mar. Aoshi, Misao y Ozma lo acompañaban, mientras su caballo se encontraba en la sección habilitada para los animales.

Ellos trataron de hablar con él, pero él prefería estar solo, en silencio, pegado a la popa mirando a la distancia mientras su cabello plateado era mecido por el viento... Allí, viendo las gaviotas sobrevolar sobre el paisaje recordaba aquellas palabras que Hiko Seijuro le había dicho unos días antes.

***Flashback conversación de Enishi y Hiko**

-Tu anciano maestro, Yun Mu-Bei y yo tomamos algo de sake cuando nos encontramos hace unos meses atrás, luego de la desaparición de Kenshin –dijo Hiko sentándose en una piedra y tomando un poco de sake de su pequeña cantimplora.

-Kenshin no está desaparecido, está muerto...

-Eso es lo que tú quieres creer... Pero la verdad es que tanto tu maestro como yo sentimos que su ki no ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Eso no es posible!... Entonces porqué no ha aparecido?

-Eso solo lo saben los dioses y el destino...

-Himura está muerto! ... Se que era como un hijo para ti, pero ya supéralo!

-Y yo sé que amas a Kaoru con todas tus fuerzas, de una manera sin precedentes... Tienes otras muchas mujeres para escoger. Porqué precisamente ella?...

-Porque me da la gana!

-Estas obsesionado con una mujer que no te pertenece!... Una mujer que no es tuya, porque ya tiene dueño!

-Eres un insolente entrometido!... Desde cuando te debo explicaciones de mis sentimientos, Hiko?

-Desde el día en que pusiste un pie dentro del dojo de los Himura... Para ti es mejor no tentar al diablo.

-Porqué demonios todos pretenden meterse en mi vida?... Primero Saitou, luego tú!... Ocúpense de sus malditos asuntos y no me fastidien! –dijo Enishi apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

-Se que la haz ansiado con todo tu cosmos, así como sé que tu ki pretende cubrir el de ella igual que lo hizo Kenshin... Eso ha provocado un desbalance cósmico entre las fuerzas del ying y el yang... Mi estúpido pupilo y tú son dos caras de la misma moneda. Ambos tienen una conexión kármica... Ella jamás podrá escapar. El infortunio se ciñe sobre ella por culpa de ambos.

-Qué locuras dices, Hiko?... El sake te está afectando demasiado, y en cuanto a mi maestro, puede que sea la edad... Yo jamás le haría daño a Kaoru!... Y yo no he provocado nada! Ella se casó con Himura, yo lo acepté, me resigné y me alejé, y solo vine a ayudarla porque yo la amo!

-Lo han hecho indirectamente....El Feng Shui del amor que rige sus destinos se ha volteado y ha originado una especie de hecatombe unida al karma negativo tanto tuyo como de Kenshin. Todo lo que ustedes dos hicieron en el pasado ha cobrado y seguirá cobrando mal en Kaoru porque ella es la persona que ambos, tanto kenshin como tú, más aman!... La pasión de ambos hacia ella ha sido desenfrenada!

-Estás desquiciado!

-Aunque en el pasado fue distinto, ya ocurrió una vez con tu hermana y podría ocurrir de nuevo...

-Los sentimientos eran totalmente distintos. Mi hermana era como mi madre... A Kaoru la amo como mujer... Es ella quien quiero tener en mis brazos, hacerle el amor, con quien quiero tener descendencia y pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Peor aún, porque los sentimientos son los mismos!...

-Yo la amo más!... Él se fue!

-Eres un necio!... Tu obsesión es una testarudez!...

-No, no lo es!

-Tú cosmos y el de Kenshin, tú karma y el de él han chocado, y han provocado un gran daño al cosmos de Kaoru... Cuando el tigre y el dragón se enfrentan, el cielo clama violencia y sangre.

-Escúchame bien, Hiko, por primera vez en mi vida amo a una mujer con todos los tipos de sentimientos y deseos que me es posible sentir, aún por encima de mis fuerzas... Ni las advertencias de Saitou, ni los consejos de mi maestro, ni el mismo Himura desde el infierno, ni usted, ni absolutamente nadie me van a separar de Kaoru!... El destino la puso nuevamente en mi camino y no la voy a dejar ir... Solo la muerte me separará de ella!

-Entonces... que gire la rueda del destino... Yo... me lavo las manos.

***Fin de Flashback**

El barco seguía su ruta mientras sus aguas empezaban a picarse. Aoshi y Misao miraban a los lejos al guerrero, taciturno, cuya mirada se fijaba ahora en las profundidades del océano.

-El había estado todos estos días intranquilo, como si presintiera algo –dijo Aoshi a Misao

-Jamás pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir. Kaoru necesitará todo nuestro apoyo.

-Algo anda mal, Misao... Algo que escapa más allá de toda lógica.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente de Kenshin y Wen en la playa. Desde ese día, el guerrero había sufrido de altas temperaturas, espasmos y delirios. El médico del pueblo le había recetado unos remedios para su mejoría.

Durante aquella mañana que despertó más repuesto, recordó que había tenido una pesadilla muy extraña con una mujer que solo había logrado ver de espaldas... Ella estaba parada sobre una gran planicie de esqueletos y rodeada por cerros de ellos.

A lo lejos podía ver su escultural y bella silueta enmarcada en un fino kimono y ajustado obi y una larga cola de caballo sostenida con un listón de color índigo.

-Ya se siente mejor Lim Shinta? –preguntó Shunrei brindándole un poco de agua.

-Sí... Gracias

-Ya no tienes fiebre

-Me recuperaré pronto.

-Claro que te recuperarás...Creo que solo se trató de algún extraño virus –dijo Mao.

Un par de días más pasaron y Kenshin realizó varias actividades. Sobre todo incentivado por su amigo Wen, quien era el único que lo había visto realmente mal esa extraña noche... Fueron a varias reuniones de los Hun-Sin e hicieron varias prácticas libres.

-No logro sacar a esa mujer de mi mente –decía a Kenshin a Wen mientras practicaban el manejo de las armas al tiempo que montaban a caballo junto con otros miembros de los Hun-Sin, en una gran planicie a las afueras del pueblo.

-Tan hermosa era, amigo?

-Por lo que pude recordar de su imagen ella era preciosa... Pero no solo se trata de eso, Wen... -Kenshin frunció el ceño-... solo quisiera saber quién es!... Quizás sea... mi mujer...

-O quizás una gran amiga, o quizás una conocida, o quizás nadie... –decía Wen intercambiando sablazos con Kenshin-... Como decía mi abuelo, hay que dejar que el cerebro se reponga solo, no lo fuerces...

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Además, debemos aprovechar la práctica... Recuerda que dentro de unos días en varias provincias del centro y norte de China se celebrará el _Día del Caballo _en el año lunar. Durante ese día y los que le preceden, debemos eximir a los caballos de trabajar, y debemos tratarlos con el mayor cuidado.

-Iremos entonces al Templo del Caballo Blanco para esas fechas?

-Así es, Shinta, debemos orar; pero primero tienes una cuenta pendiente.

Para los chinos, el caballo también tenía un protagonismo en la historia de la difusión del budismo. Pues dado que esta religión procedía de la India, una parte importante de las primeras relaciones con este centro religioso, tenían como protagonista a un monje viajero sobre un caballo. No fue casualidad que el primer templo budista fundado en China con el beneplácito del emperador fuera denominado _Templo del Caballo Blanco._

-Cuenta pendiente?

-Sí, recuerda que esta noche tienes un combate contra Zuying... Espero que le calles la boca a esa mujerzuela irrespetuosa.

-Sí, no te preocupes, la derrotaré fácilmente... - Kenshin agarró las cuerdas de su caballo y las arrió mientras daba unos golpes con sus piernas a los costados del animal para empezar la cabalgata-....Vamos, _Minus_, iaaaaa!

_Minus_ era el espléndido caballo traído de la región de Fhergana, que los Hun-Sin habían otorgado a Kenshin en agradecimiento por las bajas que había ocasionado y con las que había ayudado ampliamente a este clan.... El caballo en china era venerado por los soldados para la guerra y el transporte sobre todo en los pueblos del norte y noroeste.

Precisamente los reinos que vivían en las regiones fronterizas con estos pueblos fueron los primeros en descubrir la superioridad del caballo, realizando una serie de adaptaciones no solamente en el transporte de la guerra, sino también en la indumentaria, que permitiera los movimientos del jinete, e incluso en las armas a utilizar.

En aquella planicie los guerreros practicaban una vez a la semana durante horas, para incrementar su agilidad en la monta del caballo y la compenetración como equipo en cuanto al uso de las armas sentado en el animal y atacando desde arriba hacia los de abajo o a otro jinete.

Ya anteriormente, Wen había enseñado a Kenshin como cabalgar a gran velocidad mientras se tiraban dagas, estrellas o se atacaba con una lanza llamada Zhan bai, parecida a la zambatou japonesa.... Igualmente a sostenerse de manera firme a las sogas mientras el caballo seguía a galope veloz, para subir y bajar rápidamente de su lomo tocando el suelo con sus pies mientras se ataca.

-Me toca –dijo Kenshin

-Ve!

Kenshin se enfrentaba en práctica a Pai Lung, uno de los cabecillas del clan. Ambos caballos galopaban velozmente en círculo hasta llegar finalmente a darse con las Zhan bai. De una sola estocada.

-Bieeeeeen! –gritaron los demás.

El pelirrojo, viendo a su contrincante en el suelo, tiró su arma y siguió galopando por la inmensidad de la meseta. Él viento había soltado su cola y su cabello bailaba al son de la brisa... Sobre el animal, Kenshin sentía una especie de estado de paz... El guerrero finalmente se levantó, apoyando sus pies en las bases de apoyo de los pies de la montura. Allí quedó levantado con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia atrás mientras el caballo seguía galopando...

-Mujer de mis sueños... cuando te veré?... Porqué al recodarte mi pecho siente una tristeza tan honda?... Por qué siento esta esencia de jazmines cuando te recuerdo?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tokio, Japón, Dojo Kamiya**

Finalmente esa tarde Enishi, Aoshi y Misao habían llegado al dojo. Un estado de letargo se vislumbraba en los rostros de Toki, Yahiko y Tae junto a Tokio; estas os últimas estaban de visita.

-Señor Enishi, esto ha sido horrible! –dijo Toki llorando.

-Cómo está ella? –preguntó Enishi

-Reposa en la cama, pero ha delirado durante todos estos días –respondió Tae con rostro triste.

-Y la criatura –preguntó Aoshi viendo a Yahiko

-Era... un niño, ya lo enterramos y le hicimos los rituales... Está a un lado de la tumba simbólica de Kenshin.

-Dónde está el doctor Yoshida –preguntó Enishi con semblante serio.

-Partió ayer en barco hacia Osaka. Dijo que debía cumplir una importante misión para los señores Raikouji.

-Sí... ya recuerdo de qué se trata...

-Esto es muy trágico... He llorado tanto –dijo Misao mientras se abrazaba con Tokio

-Iré a verla –dijo Enishi caminando hacia el cuarto.

Aoshi colocó sus maletas y las de Enishi en el cuarto de al lado del de Kaoru... En el otro extremo estaba el cuarto de Yahiko, y al lado, en el que usaba Toki, dormiría también Misao.

-Toki, dónde está? –preguntó un alarmado Enishi al ver que el cuarto de Kaoru estaba vacío.

-Cómo que dónde está?... Kaoru está en su cuarto dormida! –respondió la chica

-Ella no está allí?

-Qué? –Cómo? –No puede ser! –Imposible! –Kaoru se ha ido! –Ellá estaba allí!... –dijeron al unísono buscando por todo el dojo.

-Pero dónde pudo haber ido?

Enishi respiró hondo, ahora había un doble problema.

_-Piensa Enishi, piensa... –_se decía le guerrero en su mente

-Debemos buscarla ahora! –Aoshi se puso nuevamente su gabardina.

-Tokio, por favor, necesito que le avises a Saitou que Kaoru está en estado de shock, sola, por las calles peligrosas... –le dijo Enishi-...Necesitamos encontrarla!

-Iré enseguida!

-Yahiko, ve al dojo de los Tigres e indícales lo sucedido a Jintao y Yeiko... Diles que volví y que les ordeno a todos salir a buscar a Kaoru inmediatamente.

-Así lo haré- dijo Yahiko saliendo del dojo corriendo. Tae búsquela en el Akabeko y áreas aledañas.

-Sí!

-Enishi... –dio Aoshi –....Misao y yo iremos a Rakunimura. Quizás podría haber ido allá.

-Por kami... no quisiera pensar en esa idea! –respondió el Tigre mientras veía a los otros dos correr camino hacia ese horrible lugar.

Toki y Enishi buscaron por todos lados, incluyendo monasterios y templos... Saitou había desplegado sus guardias por el puerto y la playa. Los Tigres y Yahiko peinaban los suburbios y montañas aledañas. Aoshi y Misao buscaron por todos los recovecos de Rakuninmura. Tae y Tsubame preguntaron por los dojos del pueblo.

-Maldición, Kaoru, dónde podrás estar? –decía Enishi furioso saliendo de un templo.

-Señor Enishi, ya no se me ocurre más nada –agregaba Toki llorando apoyándose en el hombro de enishi.

-Toki... –Él la abrazó angustiado. Sentía que su mundo se le derrumbaba... –Si Kaoru muere yo muero con ella.

De pronto, una luz vino a la mente de Toki.

-Claro!... Eso es!

-Qué sucede?

-En una ocasión Kaoru me contó que Kenshin y ella tuvieron una conversación muy íntima donde Kenshin la decía que él prefería morir si a ella le ocurría algo... Y que lo haría tirándose a las aguas...

-A qué aguas te refieres?

-Al salto de Las Mozas!

-No puede ser... él mismo salto donde yo iba a cometer una locura... –dijo Enishi pensando en cómo se iban hilando los hechos... –Andando, está aquí cerca!

Mientras se dirigían hacia ese lugar, pudieron encontrarse con Misao y Aoshi. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la gran cascada.

Puesta de una yukata de Seda Blanca, la misma que utilizara para su noche de bodas con Kenshin, su cabello suelto y descalza, Kaoru caminaba débilmente subiendo la meseta que desembocaba a la punta del Salto de Las Mozas. Una de las caídas de aguas más grandes de Tokio.

-Kenshin, pronto tú, yo y nuestro bebé estaremos juntos en el cielo.

Lentamente, tanto como sus pocas fuerzas se lo permitieron, fue llegando hasta casi unos 20 metros de la punta. Ella desprendió el hilo de su yukata, la cual cayó en la tierra y caminó desnuda hacia su muerte.

-Kenshin....

Las partículas de agua que formaban una neblina compuesta por gotas de lluvia, producto de la caída del vital líquido salpicaban la desnudez del cuerpo de Kaoru. A solamente dos metros de la punta del despeñadero su cabello se estremecía con el viento.

-Kaoru, no!... –Enishi llegaba a la escena para encontrarse con una especie de visión irreal, utópica y casi fantasmagórica. Kaoru desnuda de espaldas con su cabello suelto mecido por la fuerte brisa. Ella lentamente se volteó, casi en un estado de transe.

Aoshi trataba de escalar desde abajo, cerca del estanque, en la parte rocosa de la montaña por el lado contrario, al lado de la caída del agua, mientras Toki, y Misao, desde abajo veían como el ex Okashira subía piedra por piedra, al tiempo que horrorizadas contemplaban a Kaoru desnuda tratando de tirarse al abismo acuático.

-Kenshin...

-Kaoru, soy yo, Enishi, por favor, ven!

-Vete!... Déjame en paz!

-Kaoru, no-lo-hagas!... Ven conmigo, toma mi mano!

Enishi daba unos pasos hacia ella, pero en la misma medida, ella daba dos pasos hacia tras, acercándose al Salto.

-Aléjate!... Yo... voy a saltar!... quiero morir!

-Kaoru, por kami... ven!

-Ya no tengo nada que me ate a este mundo... Perdí a Kenshin y perdí a mi hijo... Ahora me voy a reunir con ellos!

-No, Kaoru, nos tienes a todos nosotros. Todos hemos pasado por duras pruebas en nuestra vida, no seas cobarde!

-Lárgate!... vete!

Kaoru se colocó casi en la punta pidiéndole a Enishi que se fuera.

-Kaoru, por favor, no!

-Quiero morir en paz!... Déjame!

-Kaoru... ven!

-Lo siento... –dijo llorando-.... Perdóname!

-No, Kaoru!

-Adiós Enishi.... adiós...

Kaoru abrió los brazos, miró a Enishi de una forma tan triste como jamás en su vida la había visto el guerrero y se abalanzó a la caída de agua de espaldas, cayendo de cabeza.

-KAORUUUUU! –gritó el guerrero mientras corría hacia ella.

-Nooooo! –gritaban todos.

Mientras el cuerpo de Kaoru iba cayendo de cabeza en posición totalmente vertical, Toki y Misao se abrazaron horrorizadas con lágrimas en los ojos. Aoshi a medio camino aún, quedaba paralizado sin dar crédito a lo que veía...

Y Enishi... aquel hombre que tanto la amaba, se paró también en la punta del despeñadero y concentrando todo su poder mental en un solo cosmos, saltó tras ella haciendo un clavado casi irreal... Total, qué podía perder?... La vida?... Sin ella, era poco lo que su propia existencia le importaba...

Blummmmmmsh!!!... Ella cayó al agua, en aquel charco hondísimo... Se fue hasta lo más profundo...

Para Kaoru, los lapsos de tiempo y espacio se detuvieron en una especie de burbuja cósmica, donde el presente y el pasado se intercalaban en una sola aura. La eternidad y el instante se mezclaron y la mano de Dios se detuvo.

"_Esta agua..._

_Acaso Kenshin sintió lo mismo al sumergirse_

_en el abismo profundo?_

_En este instante me siento llena de una muerte extraña,_

_La que se marcha hacia la enorme eternidad_

_y así yo toco la hoguera lejana_

_en la que el jardín profundo se desmaya..._

_Soy la gota que se ha tragado el río, _

_y el silencio soleado que desciende_

_en mi pecho solitario_".

Pudo ver a su madre, a su padre y a otras personas fallecidas tanto del cielo como del infierno... Sayo, Shishio, Yumi, Usui, los antiguos Oniwabanchu, Shigure incluso Tomoe y Oibore... Pero no encontraba a Kenshin ni a un pequeño que le semejara a su hijo...

_-No, no es tu momento... –_le decían varios ecos de voces femeninas

-_Kaoru Himura, eres una cobarde... vendrás con nosotros para el infierno, jajajaja! _–reía Yumi a carcajadas abrazada del cuello de Shishio... –_Mírala Shishio, es una débil._

_-Hija... _

-Madre... te he extrañado mucho...

_-Hasta aquí llegó dios y se detuvo a un paso de la nada, tan cerca de nuestra mirada. A los corazones abiertos, a los corazones sencillos... dio luz a las espigas, estremeció a las estrellas y descansa en los corazones... Regresa por donde viniste, este no es tu mundo, hija..._

-Madre...

-_Kaoru..._ –La voz e imagen de su padre, Kamiya Koshijiro, se presentaba ante ella

-Padre...me haz hecho mucha falta...

_-__Quise defender nuestro país al restaurar un sistema y encontrar la paz, para así darte un mundo más seguro, y lo que hice fue sumirte en la tristeza... Nunca te demostré en verdad cuánto te amaba y lo importante que fuiste en mi vida y que sigues siendo aún dentro de mi conciencia astral... Perdóname Kaoru... –Perdóname.... Perdóname por haberte dejado sola siendo solo una niña...._

-Padre, no tengo nada que perdonarte... Te amo... Descansa en paz...

_-Gracias, hija... __Al fin podré descansar en paz...._

-Siempre estarán en mi corazón

_-__Lo sé... Ahora ve, Kaoru, vive!... La conciencia suprema te ha dado una nueva oportunidad..._

Kaoru vio una brillantísima luz que le cegaba los ojos, luego sintió una extraña y cálida corriente que la arrastraba hacia ese túnel. Era como una especie de remolino en la que su cuerpo se adentraba... De pronto sintió unos brazos a su alrededor que la empujaban violentamente hacia arriba.

-Enishi!... Enishi!... dónde estas? –gritaba Aoshi, quien minutos antes había logrado bajar por las rocas y sumergirse rápidamente al el agua para buscar a ambos.

-Aoshi, acaso los ves? –gritaba Misao. Ella también se había metido para ayudar al guerrero a dar con los otros dos.

-Maldición, no los veo!

-Aoshi, Misao, por allá! –gritó Toki desde un área cercana a ellos, señalando hacia el extremo oeste del río.

Kaoru había sentido una fuerza sobrehumana que la jalaba hacia la superficie. Eran dos brazos fuertes que la llevaban hacia la claridad del mundo exterior, donde solo sombras podía ver. Aquellos brazos habían impedido que su cabeza colapsara contra el fondo del río, lo que le hubiera ocasionado la muerte instantánea.

Instantes previos, Enishi había caído en picada en un clavado casi perfecto yéndose hacia el fondo, logrando empujarse con sus manos para no golpearse la cabeza... Era imposible para él creerlo, pero ese mismo entrenamiento que su excesivamente estricto y hasta cruel maestro Yu Quan le había dado en las Montañas Wudang, le habían dado resultados en uno de los momentos más dramáticos de su vida...

En aquella ocasión, el supremo maestro del Wushu, como etapa final a la culminación de su entrenamiento lo hizo lanzarse de cabeza en el _Salto del Destino Verde_, una de las mayores caídas de agua de China... Si lograba sobrevivir, merecía haber sido escogido para el entrenamiento... Y él, había superada es reto con creces...

-Enishi!... –Aoshi se acercó a ellos, mientras Misao seguía detrás.

Enishi llevaba a Kaoru en sus brazos y la sacaba hacia la orilla, donde ambos cayeron. Él estaba demasiado exhausto y se tendió agitadamente a un lado de ella para recuperar el aliento. Su respiración era agitada, pero la de ella era nula; no mostraba signos y lucía con la palidez de muerte.

-Enishi!... Kaoru no respira!... –Aoshi desesperado empezó inmediatamente a presionarle el pecho a Kaoru y a darle respiración boca a boca.

Enishi se incorporó rápidamente, sumiéndose en un estado de angustia al punto de casi colapsar en un trance, mientras veía como Aoshi empujaba con ambas manos el área del corazón de Kaoru.

De pronto, a la mente del Tigre llegaron las imágenes del momento en que Tomoe se metía en medio de la pelea entre Kenshin y el líder de los Yaminobu.

-Vamos Kaoru!... Respira! –gritaba Aoshi.

-Kaoru, por favor, no te vayas... –decía Enishi sentado a su lado en estado de shock mirándola fijamente mientras el ex okashira le seguía dando los primeros auxilios.

-Vamos Kaoru!.... –Aoshi continuaba bombeando su corazón y suministrándole del aire de sus pulmones con su boca...

Cuando estuvo a punto de perder toda esperanza, Kaoru expulsó aparatosamente el agua por su boca y nariz, moviéndose de lado.

-Eso es... –dijo Aoshi suspirando y mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Por Kami!... Kaoru... estás bien!... –dijo Enishi aún consternado cubriéndola con sus brazos.

Ella tosió por un buen tiempo votando aquellos líquidos que tenía atragantados; luego, cayó desmayada del cansancio y la impresión...

-Kaoru, gracias al cielo! –Misao cerraba sus ojos y alzaba su rostro.

Toki rompió a llorar hincada en el suelo. Luego Aoshi buscó su gabardina, la cual se había quitado previo a lanzase al agua, y la colocó cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru para que entrara en calor.

Enishi terminó de cubrirla con la gabardina, le dio un beso en su frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras un sinnúmero de lágrimas caían de sus ojos... Minutos más tarde la cargó hacia el dojo. La noche estaba por empezar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Zhoushan, costa noreste de China, territorio de Tianjin**

**Tinglado abierto del antiguo maestro Tem Kai Fung**

_**----La batalla del cabello suelto**_

Los practicantes de Wushu y los samurais experimentados y ninjas de altos niveles, tenían la capacidad de desafiar ciertas leyes de la naturaleza, como, por ejemplo, la gravedad o la fricción. Debido a esto, los que dominaban dichas artes realizan sus enfrentamientos en los que se notaban claramente en vuelos por los aires o saltos tan altos que eran capaces de pasar por encima de casas pero tan sutilmente que al tocar la superficie de un lago podían rebotar y seguir con su vuelo majestuoso.

Esa noche Kenshin se enfrentaría a la experimentada guerrera, Yee Zuying... El pelirrojo había pedido a Wen que le cediera también la pelea por la custodia de la espada _Corazón del Jade_ y él aceptó. Esa noche se definiría quién sería su dueño, si la viuda del maestro Hu Zeming o el heredero por parte del jefe Ladislao, Sun Wen.

Durante esos meses luego que lo encontrara en el mar, Sun Wen había tomado a Kenshin como alumno de las artes wushu, por lo que tenía una relación SI-TO o Sifu-Todai que quería decir maestro-alumno o maestro-discípulo.

En base a esto, el pelirrojo había creado un estilo único de combate en la que combinó técnicas wushu y combates tipo Ninja, ambos de nivel medio, con sus conocimientos bushido como samurai de primer nivel, ya que Kenshin había recordado su técnica _Ryu Kan Sen._ Debido a esto, su nueva técnica la denominó _Bushi Wushu Ninjutsu_.

El tinglado era de tierra, con cuatro enorme paredes y un área grandísima de combate. Era abierto, sin techo, y las armas reposaban a lo largo y ancho en la pared principal bajo un gran techo para que no les cayera sereno...

Kenshin llegó primero con Wen y otros más del clan de los Hun-Sin. El pelirrojo había soltado su trenza y llevaba su cabello suelto, en conmemoración al mes del Dragón púrpura o Shiryu, ya que Kenshin había sido encontrado en el año del dragón... Estaba vestido con especie de camisa tipo yukata que se cruzaba y se amarraba con dos cintas, era sin mangas y le llegaba por las caderas. También su pantalón era negro hasta los tobillos y vestía una especie de sandalias cerradas en negro.

A los minutos llegaron las dos mujeres. Luan Mingtoi, como la apoderada, y Yee Zuying, la guerrera. Ambas muy hermosas. Mintoi bastante joven y Zuying de más edad... Ella estaba vestida del mismo modo que Kenshin, solo que su camisa tenía largas mangas anchas y su vestimenta era crema. Eran acompañadas por varios sirvientes de Mintoi.

Se saludaron y empezaron el combate.

-Veo que te soltaste el cabello, Lim Shinta –dijo ella –Es una pena que te veas tan apuesto, porque voy a cortar tu cuello tanto como tu melena de fuego, con el filo de mi espada!

Kenshin sonrió. Su mirada era extraña. Su rostro atemorizaba.

-Mujer, no hables... actúa!... –contestó él.

-Estilo Tai Quang Yang Taiji Wu Xing Quan Wang Zong Yue!... –gritó la guerrera haciendo movimientos de katas y cuadrándose en posición de ataque, luego de haber elegido dos tantos.

-Estilo Taiji Ku Xang Yu Shen Xing Yai Tangh!... –respondió Kenshin sacando dos largos cuchillos conocidos como Kogatana y Kozuka al tiempo que realizaba movimientos de saludo a los cuatro puntos cardinales con sus brazos, para luego cuadrarse en posición de manos y piernas una delante de otra frente a ella.

-Kiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa! –la mujer gritó y dio cuatro pasos al estilo "gacela que desierta por la mañana y ataca de frente". De esa forma mediante brincos grandes lograba llegar más rápido donde su oponente.

Kenshin evadió el ataque mediante la defensa de empuñaduras de "cuchillos en forma de T", para luego empujar aparatosamente a la guerrera y empezar un recorrido en círculos.

Empezaron a perseguirse mutuamente.

Varios minutos duró aquella primera ronda, hasta que los tantos de,Zuying fueron a dar al piso debido a un intercambio violento que tuvo con Kenshin...

La guerrera furiosa se acercó a la pared de las armas y tomó una daga del estilo de los monjes rebeldes del Shaolín. Hizo una maniobra de destreza con ellas para luego alzarla, mientras su otra mano formaba un puño y solo levantaba los dedos índice, medio y pulgar pegados, en señal de concentración, para luego atacar.

Kenshin corrió como una pantera y la atacó con los puñales, en forma de zig-zag invertido. La mujer trataba de contrarrestar la fuerza de su oponente, sin embargo, al percatarse de que era muy fuerte, dio un brinco hacia atrás, alejándose... Kenshin corrió hacia la pared que estaba cerca de ella, tomando impulso con un pie para darle un espadazo al arma... Así, vio que al piso iba a dar la daga rota... La guerrera se sorprendió al verse sin arma.

-Así que te crees muy astuto? –ella le gritaba furiosa

-Kenshin sonrió

-Miserable!... Ahora verás –La mujer tomó una espada corta llamada Wakisashi y se quedó estática.

-Qué sucede? –preguntó Kenshin

-Ataca tú, estúpido!

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y corrió hacia ella, pero la guerrera sacó la espada a la velocidad de un rayo, haciéndole un pequeño corte en su brazo... Por el impulso, Kenshin quedó hincado con una rodilla en tierra.

La mujer aprovechó para darle sablazos, pero Kenshin paró todo intento de corte que pretendía darle la mujer... Hasta que luego de un tiempo, saltaron hacia el aire, donde Kenshin pudo darle una estocada con el plano de la espada en la espalda y luego impactó en la espada de su adversaria, enviando a ambas al piso.

-Maldito!

Zuying corrió y alcanzó una Dao larga y rápidamente corrió hacia el pelirrojo quién la recibió con un sablazo que iba directo al pecho, pero la mujer se agachó haciendo un split, abriendo ambas piernas horizontalmente en el piso. Entonces ella intentó cortarle las piernas a Kenshin, pero éste saltó por encima de ella quedando atrás de la mujer.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente y ambos empezaron a intercambiar espadazos... En un momento, la mujer hizo un giro sorpresivo, quedando de espaldas a Kenshin para después tomar su Dao con ambas manos, subir los brazos e insertarle la espada por debajo del brazo izquierdo de ella y así enterrarle la Dao a él, en el estómago.

Pero para su sorpresa Kenshin ya no estaba detrás de ella, sino adelante y fue entonces que con la espada le rasgó parte de su camisa, dejándole ver a la vista de todos parte de las vendas que ella llevaba puesta para sostener sus senos.

-Hijo de Puta! –dijo Zuying agarrando sus ropajes para no ser expuesta a la desnudez.

Mao sonrió viendo la humillación que Kenshin le había hecho a la guerrera, mientras Mingtoi bajaba la cabeza sin creer lo que sucedía... Zuying nunca en su vida había sido derrotada.

Ella hizo un alto hacia atrás y como pudo amarró sus vestidos rasgados por medio de nudos.

Durante los siguientes minutos siguieron peleando, utilizando toda clase de herramientas. Kenshin debía reconocer que aquella mujer era una guerrera a la altura de cualquier buen adversario que hubiera tenido en China.

Zuying tomó unas dagas curvadas con ambas manos y atacaba a Kenshin para tratar de cortarle el cuello en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de corta distancia... Pero el pelirrojo con una agilidad sin igual evadía todos sus movimientos demostrando una destreza impresionante, como si adivinara lo que ella pretendía hacer, tanto así que Kenshin se daba el lujo de tener detrás de su espalda su mano derecha, la cual sostenía la espada.

-Acaso te burlas de mí? –gritó Zuying separándose de él y dando un brinco hacia atrás... –Me las pagarás, insensato!

Ella le arrojó con fuerza ambas dagas, las que fueron tiradas a un lado por la espada de Kenshin... Luego, durante el resto de la pelea, Zuying atacó con kaginawas (gancho con cuerda), bos (garrotes largos), tonkis (pinchos), shukos (manoplas de metal) y hasta shuriken (estrellas)... Todo era esquivado, quebrado, tumbado o dañado por Kenshin...

La pelea se había extendido bastante. Ella estaba exhausta, sin embargo, Kenshin lucía tranquilo.

Cuando no le quedaron más armas, la mujer atacó con un arma sorpresiva que había dejado para el final.... Era un _Fukiya_ o palo de bambú chino que resultaba mortal al tener una filosa incrustación de metal en la punta...

El ver a la guerrera con aquel palo de bambú logró un efecto psicológico en el guerrero, ya que le trajo algún tipo de recuerdo, quedándose estático al sumirse en sus pensamientos...

-Aquella mujer.... en mis sueños... en mis pensamientos.... aquella hermosa mujer...

-Qué sucede idiota!... Porqué te quedas parado?... –gritaba Zuying-...No me daré por vencida aún!

-Shinta, qué pasa contigo?... Ya la tienes para el remate! –gritó Wen

-Esa... esa espada de bambú... –de pronto a su mente vino la imagen lejana de la mujer de sus sueños, haciendo una espléndida kata con esa espada...

-Me importa un comino si te gusta esta espada o si estás en trance... Te mataré!

-Shinta, reacciona! –gritaba Wen

-Estilo Shu ko To Yuo Ghen ko Po Fukiya!... –Zuying corrió a toda prisa y saltó para asestar mortalmente a Kenshin.

Kenshin vio a la mujer acercarse y su mente sufrió un espasmo, pero en los últimos instantes su instinto de asesino resurgió haciendo que sorprendentemente recordara una de sus técnicas como samurai aprendida en un pasado lejano.

-Rangeky Hiten Mitsurugy-Jjutsu Ryu Kan Sen-Tsumuji! –grito el guerrero mientras saltaba.

-Pero qué demonios es eso? –preguntó a Wen en voz alta mientras Mintoi y todos los demás miraban atónitos la destreza de Kenshin.

Estando en el aire el pelirrojo se giró longitudinalmente sobre el eje de su cuerpo haciendo que gracias a la inercia de su rotación pudiera lanzarle un golpe sobre Zuying justo antes de que cayera al suelo...

-Aaaahhhhhh!-... Zuying cayó tendida y escupió sangre.

-Zuying!... –Mingtoi y sus empleados se abalanzaron hacia la mujer, mientras Kenshin, luego de caer inclinado y erguirse inmediatamente, la veía estático, con la mirada fría, y los ojos ámbares, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Shinta, qué fue esa técnica? –preguntaron los compañeros del clan

-No lo sé... creo que es... un estilo que... aprendí... quizás fue hace muchos años atrás... –decía con los ojos cerrados tratando de rememorar más cosas.

-Bien hecho, Shinta, te felicito... –dijo Wen-...Vengaste los insultos que nos profirió esta mujer.

-Debemos llevarla con un médico o morirá –agregó Kenshin

-Es lo que deseas?

-Sí

-Entonces se hará como quieres.

-No quiero... que me pongan un... dedo encima... bastardos! –dijo a duras penas Zuying.

-Mujer, pero ni moribunda te muerdes la lengua! –grito Wen.

-Yee Zuying, cierra la boca!... No quiero oír nada hasta que lleguemos al hospital –dijo Mingtoi.

Kenshin la cargó en brazos. Su herida había sido en el área entre el pecho y la articulación del brazo derecho, ya que en el último instante el pelirrojo no la quiso degollar y solo le dio una leve estocada.

Días después...

Pasaron varias semanas antes que Yee Zuying pudiera despertarse por completo y empezar a recuperarse.

-Porqué no me mató? –preguntó Zuying a Kenshin un día que él y Wen fueron a visitar a Mintoi a la casa del gobernador, donde la guerrera tenía un bello cuarto especial cercano a la servidumbre.

-No me gusta matar mujeres... –dijo Kenshin serio, como siempre. Con la mirada fija- Me basta con saber que el _Corazón del Jade_ pertenece totalmente a Sun Wen.

-Yee Zuying, como sabrás –dijo Mintoi acongojada-... Ya no me perteneces; ahora perteneces a Lim Shinta, porque te perdonó la vida... Entonces, tendrás que hacer lo que él desee.

Sun Wen sonrió mientras miraba a Kenshin que seguía serio. Mintoi empezó a hablarle a Zuying, quién permanecía con la cabeza baja y llorando calladamente mientras apretaba la sábanas con sus puños.

-Esto es una deshonra para mí... –decía la guerrera con lágrimas en los ojos...-Hubiera preferido reunirme con mi esposo...

Wen le hizo seña a Kenshin y se alejaron un poco, para hablar fuera del cuarto.

-Zuying, qué te puedo decir?- agregó Mingtoi con los ojos cristalizados.

-Pero a pesar de esta derrota, jamás olvidaré la misión contra Enishi Yukishiro... Si lo llego a ver en China, lo mato aunque pierda mi vida en el intento!.. Total, ya estoy muerta en vida!

-Ya desiste, Zuying!

Afuera, los dos hombres hablaban.

-No sería mala idea quedártela. Aunque molesta más que una cigarra, es muy hermosa y la mejor guerrera mujer que he visto... Además, es una viuda muy joven, aún no llega a los 30 años... Su esposo era mucho mayor que ella; Zuying era su alumna y se enamoraron. Ahora que te pertenece puedes hacerla tu mujer... Sabe hacer oficios, cocinar y ya tiene experiencia en las relaciones sexuales.

-No lo sé...

-Vamos Shinta, necesitas una mujer que calme tus ansias luego de llegar de las batallas... No veo ningún inconveniente para que te la lleves... El viejo Xuan estaría gustoso de recibirla como hija, pues lo ayudaría con la venta de productos marinos. Además, la cabaña es grande y podrías usar el cuarto que actualmente tienen de depósito si lo arreglan y botan todos esos cacharros marinos.

Luego de un rato, Kenshin y Wen entraron luego de haber charlado unos minutos afuera.

-Mintoi, Shinta tomó una decisión en base a tu institutriz –Wen la miraba fijamente

-Te escucho, Shinta.

-Yee Zuying me pertenece... –dijo Kenshin determinado, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ella... –Pero he decidido que permanezca con la señorita Luan Mintoi.

-Queeeé? –ambas mujeres se sorprendieron gratamente, pues no se querían separar.... –Pero cómo?

-Esa ha sido mi decisión final... Ahora, buenas noches, me retiro.

Mintoi estaba contenta.... Ella y Wen hablaron unos instantes más y luego él se retiró.

-Shinta es un hombre muy honorable... –le dijo Mintoi a Zuying.

-Sí... -añadió Zuying sintiendo una extraña atracción por el pelirrojo nunca antes experimentada. Ella jamás pensó que el guerrero la fuera a rechazar como mujer, y aquello le había provocado una confusa y súbita reacción inversa en sus sentimientos

-...Y además es muy guapo... –Mintoi sonrió con picardía.

-También lo sé... Tengo ojos, no?... –Zuying miró hacia la pared contraria-... Pero creo que su corazón está ocupado por un sentimiento demasiado profundo.

En otro punto del pueblo...

-Estás seguro de esa decisión? –preguntó Wen una vez sentado sobre la arena y frente al mar, cerca de la cabaña de Xuan.

-Mi vida está demasiada complicada como para complicármela más con una mujer que ni siquiera conozco bien, que tiene un pasado muy turbio y que aún guarda muchos rencores. Además, me incomodaría meterla en una casa que ni siquiera es mía.

-...Y yo jamás hubiera permitido que esa arpía pusiera un pie en mi cabaña! –dijo Shunrei llegando a la escena.

-Shunrei, aún no se te quita la manía de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? –preguntó Wen a la chica.

-Ese no es tu problema!... Sé que tú le estuviste metiendo cosas a Shinta para que se trajera a vivir a una tipa, pero Shinta no está interesado en ninguna mujer! –dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-Y menos en una boba como tú... –dijo Mao más detrás haciéndole burlas.

-Pero qué haces atrás de mí, escuchando, chiquillo baboso?

Mao le sacó la lengua y Shunrei lo empezó a corretear por toda la playa tirándole conchas, piedritas y caracolitos, ante las carcajadas de Wen...

Kenshin no reparaba en ello. Solo seguía con su mirada en la negrura del océano y la imagen de aquella mujer en su mente, a quien había visto de espaldas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Japón, Tokio, Dojo Kamiya**

**Dos semanas después.**

Kaoru se encontraba sentada sobre el futón recostada a la pared. Había despertado el día anterior. Toki le acababa de dar algo de sopa. Enishi entró al cuarto llevando unas hermosas flores de jazmines en su mano. Más atrás le siguieron Aoshi, Misao y Yahiko.

-Buenos días, Kaoru, me alegra verte mejor! –dijo Misao con una sonrisa

-Espero que pronto reanudamos las clases! –añadió Yahiko.

-Las flores.... huelen muy bien... –dijo Kaoru con la mirada fija y sin expresión. Pero con un semblante de paz y tranquilidad luego de lo ocurrido días atrás.

-Cómo te diste cuenta? –preguntó Enishi poniéndole las flores en las manos de ella.

-Porque... su aroma es exquisito... –dijo Kaoru oliéndolas y luego dejándolas en su regazo mientras la sostenía con ambas manos.

Enishi la miró con ternura. Allí la contempló sonreído, por unos segundos

_-Tan hermosa..._ –se dijo en sus pensamientos

El la veía embelezado... Así continuó hasta que la sonrisa del guerrero cambió repentinamente transformándose en una mueca de consternación.

El guerrero tomó su Tachi por la empuñadura y con un movimiento violento hizo un gesto de atacar a Kaoru de un solo sablazo.

-ENISHI! –gritaron todos alarmados.

El Tigre había dirigido aquel Tachazo casi certero hacia Kaoru, pero se detuvo, dejando la punta de su espada cerca de la punta de la nariz de la kendoka... Pero, para una sorpresa aún mayor, ella ni siquiera se había movido, no se había inmutado, no había vuelto la vista al guerrero... ni siquiera había parpadeado.

-Qué diablos intentabas hacer, Yukishiro? –dijeron en voz muy alta Misao y Yahiko, mientras Aoshi con el ceño fruncido trataba de entender lo sucedido.

Para mayor dramatismo, Enishi dejó caer la espada en el piso de madera como si aquella escena no hubiera tenido importancia... Aoshi se sorprendió, pues sabía que el Tigre jamás dejaría caer su Tachi al piso de esa manera, a menos que estuviera totalmente consternado...

Luego, Enishi fue hacia Kaoru, se hincó a su lado, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la trajo hacia así, juntando sus frentes.

-Kaoru... porqué? – Ella sonrió y acarició el cabello del guerrero, mientras los otros tres aún no entendían nada.

-Enishi, no te preocupes, estoy bien.... Gracias... Gracias por haberme salvado de las garras de la muerte... –dijo ella aún pegada al rostro de él-... Gracias a Aoshi por regalarme el aliento de vida... Gracias a todos por estar siempre pendientes de mi

-Kaoru... siempre estaré contigo...-dijo el guerrero

-Qué... qué sucede?... –preguntaba Misao sin entender nada...

-Qué pasa, Enishi? -Yahiko no sabía qué ocurría

-Misao, Yahiko!... –Aoshi miró la Tachi tirada en el suelo y la levantó, ya que finalmente lo había entendido-...Kaoru... Esta ciega...

-Queeeeeeé? –dijeron los otros dos, espantados.

-No, no puede ser! –dijo Yahiko

-Porqué?... Eso no es justo! –ambos formaron una pataleta por el infortunio de su amiga.

-Basta! –dijo ella separándose de Enishi y hablando con Misao y Yahiko-... Debo dar gracias a Kami que me dio otra oportunidad!.. Aunque el dolor es muy hondo, no debo quejarme por los seres amados que he perdido, ya que no los puedo regresar... Tampoco debo formar una vorágine por las cosas que ya no tengo... He decidido que viviré mis días para ayudar a los demás... Esa ha sido la misión encomendada a mi espíritu...

-Kaoru, te juro que haré todo porque vuelvas a recuperar la vista... –le dijo el guerrero-...Te llevaré donde los mejores médicos Europeos, no me importa lo que tenga que gastar!

-El destino es quien decide Enishi...

Ellos la miraron consternados. Realmente Kaoru era más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban.

Al día siguiente, el doctor Genzai la visitó en la tarde junto a un reconocido médico alemán amigo suyo de nombre Robert Koch, de 47 años, quien había llegado recientemente desde Berlín, invitado por el emperador Meiji, para que dictara charlas a los médicos japoneses sobre las investigaciones que lo llevaron a descubrir los bacilos que provocaban el Ántrax, el Cólera y la Tuberculosis que tantas muertes causaba en el mundo al no haber aún cura para los mismos.

Luego de revisarla, el doctor Koch, quien tenía dominio del idioma japonés, dio su diagnóstico sobre la ceguera de Kaoru.

-Es muy extraña esta ceguera, ya que no presenta daño de retina. La otra opción sería que un fuerte impacto le hubiera ocasionado algún trauma físico que afectara el área cerebral que se relaciona con la vista.

-Creo que ese es mi caso, doctor, ya que me golpeé la cabeza al impactar con la superficie del agua de un río...- dijo Kaoru un tanto apenada sin revelar más detalles.

-Eso sostiene mi teoría... Entonces usted tiene discapacidad visual neurológica.

-Qué.... qué es eso? Qué esa enfermedad?... –preguntó Kaoru con temor mientras aferraba su mano a la mano de Enishi, quien permanecía a su lado.

-No es una enfermedad, es un padecimiento óptico que existe producto una lesión en el área cerebral posterior, encargada de procesar las imágenes, que genera una interpretación incorrecta de la información que recibe. La discapacidad visual neurológica causa ceguera en distintos niveles, ya que el daño puede ser parcial o severo, temporal o permanente.

-Doctor, cómo sabemos si será permanente o no? –preguntó Enishi

-Hasta la fecha no es posible predecir cómo será la visión de estos pacientes, ya que todo depende de la capacidad del cerebro a medida que se auto mejora, pero en muchos casos se experimenta mejoría en la percepción...

-Cómo? –dijo Kaoru confundida

-Lo que el doctor Koch trata de decir es que puede que nunca recuperes la visión, pero también existe una gran posibilidad de que en cualquier momento la recuperes. Todo depende del cerebro... –dijo Genzai.

-Si usted llega a recuperar la vista, lo hará paulatinamente. En principio tendrá algunos problemas para definir algunas formas, objetos y colores, pero eventualmente mejoraría –agregó Koch –... La referiré personalmente con mis colegas, el oftalmólogo Ferdinand Ritter Von Arlt y el neurólogo George Beard, quienes viven actualmente en Londres... Sería beneficioso que fueran.

-Así lo haremos, doctor –dijo Enishi

Luego de ser examinada, Kaoru se recostó. Mientras tanto en la sala, Genzai, Enishi y Toki habían estado conversando con Koch sobre sus maravillosos descubrimientos acerca de la tuberculosis mientras degustaban unas tazas de té y pastelillos.

-...Y como les decía, aunque la tuberculosis es una enfermedad predominantemente de los pulmones, en su etapa media se afecta el sistema nervioso central, el sistema linfático, circulatorio, articulaciones y la piel... Y su contagio es a través del aire.

-La tuberculosis se manifiesta incluso en la piel, doctor Koch? –preguntó Toki

-Así es, en mis descubrimientos llegué a la conclusión que la Tuberculosis pulmonar provoca una extraña anomalía llamada Eritema Nodoso que consiste en la inflamación de las articulaciones, y en áreas del cuerpo donde se recibe ha recibido algún tipo de golpe o impactos anteriores, los cuales provocan manchas rojas con relieve que salen con el tiempo, acompañado de una fiebre ligera.

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado... –dijo Enishi

-En este caso, dicho padecimiento aparece confundido con el dolor al mover las articulaciones que provoca un ejercicio deportivo no habitual por un esfuerzo físico excesivamente grande, y a los pocos días surgen la inflamación y las manchas, sin la necesidad de estar tosiendo todo el tiempo como en muchos casos, ya que la tuberculosis no solo se limita a la tos pulmonar.

-Doctor, su contribución al mundo de la medicina no tiene precedente alguno. Para nosotros es un honor que haya venido a este dojo, y haberlo conocido... –agregó el Enishi...- Muchos guerreros han muerto por Tuberculosis... Ahora sabemos que el aire es el trasmisor de la bacteria, por ello la pandemia en las guerras... Las aglomeraciones son mortales.

-Así es... –dijo Koch-... Esto seguro que en un futuro no muy lejano se hallará la cura para esta terrible enfermedad. Por mi parte me siento satisfecho de haber contribuido con la humanidad... Él día en que Dios me llame de este mundo, partiré con orgullo y tranquilidad.

Luego de aquella charla amena, un lujoso carruaje enviado por el emperador llegó al dojo en busca de ambos doctores por medio de dos escoltas. Genzai y Koch se despidieron y abordaron el carruaje rumbo a Palacio.

Unos días después...

Unos días después, en la tarde, Kaoru estaba sentada junto a Toki y Enishi en el portal del dojo mientras oía una práctica de kendo entre Yahiko y Misao.... La Ninja ayudaba al chico a ponerse al día con sus katas.

-El ángulo de tu bokken cando atacas, está mal, Yahiko!... –gritaba Kaoru- Debes subir más el palo y flexionar más el codo!

-Queeeé?... Cómo sabes eso del ángulo si no ves nada?

-Yahiko! –le gritó Enishi molesto

-Oye, enano!... –dijo Misao dándole un porrazo en la cabeza –Qué grosero eres!

-No importa –agregó Kaoru sonriendo ante la habitual testarudez del chico-....Es por el sonido del viento cuando es cortado y cuando chocan los Bokken.

-Vaya, parece que haz desarrollado mucho tu oído! –agregó Misao

-Sí!... –Kaoru con nostalgia empezó a rememorar un episodio especial que compartió con Kenshin.

Fue luego de la primera batalla contra Shougo, cuando a través de la luz de los rayos del ataque Rai Ryu Sen, quedó ciego por una temporada... Kaoru le parecía escuchar su voz como si fuera ayer.

*******Flashback**

-Kenshin, estabas dormido todavía?

-... Solamente estaba escuchando el sonido del viento, pero ahora siento que puedo ver muchos elementos a los que antes cuando podía ver no les daba importancia. La vida me ha enseñado mucho.

-Pero no puedes quedarte así!... Qué harías para recuperar la vista?

-Tengo que superarlo... En otras palabras, tengo que enfrentarme nuevamente a Amakusa... Pese a lo que me sucedió me siento más fuerte y ahora estoy seguro que en un nuevo enfrentamiento lo podré vencer sin dificultad...

-Pero Kenshin, no puedes hacerlo.

-Kaoru... aunque no te pueda ver sé exactamente cómo eres... Puedo apreciarte mucho mejor... Lo que me preocupa no es mi visión... Eso es lo de menos... Estoy más preocupado por ti, porque aunque no pueda verte sé que tu rostro ya no refleja ninguna sonrisa.

-Lo siento... Tu hakama está seca, yo la humedeceré...

-No... yo soy quien lo siente mucho, Kaoru...

-No importa...

-Sabes... Estaba escuchando el sonido de tus pasos... el sonido del viento... al escuchar sus respiraciones puedo imaginar e intuir lo que sucede a los alrededores...

*****Fin de Flashback**

-Kaoru, te encuentras bien? –preguntó Enishi

-Yo... solo quisiera recostarme un rato –dijo con semblante triste, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Claro...Toki, por favor acompáñala a su habitación –dijo el guerrero.

-Si...

Días después...

Unos días más pasaron y llegó la entrada del invierno... Aoshi, había estado haciendo unas diligencias en el dojo de los Tigres, mientras que Misao y Yahiko estaban de paseo por el Akabeko.

Todo hubiera seguido normal hasta que ese día en la tarde, mientras Kaoru descansaba, Enishi recibió la sorpresa de la visita de la Señora Raikouji y varios sirvientes... Enishi la hizo pasar y se sentaron en la sala del dojo mientras Toki les servía té y se sentaba junto a él...

-...Entonces, el señor Kasuhiro sigue en Osaka?

-Así es... Él prefirió que debido a mi estado me regresara junto al bebé y con algunos sirvientes a nuestra casa aquí en Tokio por los conflictos en Osaka... Yoshida se reunirá conmigo en unos días.

-Se quedará mucho tiempo aquí?

-Aún no lo sé, quizás algunos meses... Todo depende del bebé y de mi salud.

-Se siente usted mal?

-Señor Enishi, no le había dicho pero, para Kasuhiro y para mí fue una sorpresa y a la vez una alegría, después de haber adoptado al niño.

-Qué cosa?

-Yo, finalmente... estoy embarazada.

-Cómo? –Enishi se sorprendió.

-Qué increíble, señora Raikouji, felicidades! –dijo Toki

-Sí... Es increíble... Finalmente se cumplió mi sueño... Apenas estoy empezando, y por mi estado, es de alto riesgo.

-Mako, usted debiera incluso estar descansando –le dijo el guerrero.

-Lo sé, pero he venido a solicitar la ayuda de Kaoru...

-A qué se refiere?

-Se trata del bebé... él niño que adoptamos es casi un recién nacido. El doctor Yoshida nos dijo que su madre murió al darlo a luz en Kyoto... Luego él nos trajo a una mujer saludable que también había dado a luz recientemente para que fuera la nodriza del bebé y así lo alimentara con su leche, pero el bebé no ha querido alimentarse de ella y luego ella se secó. Hemos intentado con varias nodrizas, pero el niño no accede fácilmente hasta cuando realmente tiene mucha hambre, entonces come, pero luego deja de comer y llora mucho. El bebé está bajo peso.

-Entonces usted desea que Kaoru sea la nodriza de la criatura? –preguntó Enishi.

-Qué? –preguntó Toki desconcertada

-Así es... Si ella se ha succionado con sus manos para sacarse la leche de sus pechos y evitar dolencias por el exceso, ella aún debe tener líquido.

-Pero ha pasado casi un mes. Probablemente Kaoru ya esté seca debido a que ningún bebé se ha alimentado de ella. Pero la verdad es que yo no sé sobre eso, así que no estoy seguro de nada... –respondió él mirando con confusión a Mako y luego a Toki.

-Kaoru se estuvo succionando con sus manos y extrayendo su leche, pero la última vez fue hace nueve días –respondió Toki.

-Enishi, yo deseo profundamente que Kaoru me ayude! –decía Mako desesperada –No quisiera que a mi hijo lo atendiera cualquiera nodriza con pasado desconocido, salida cualquier lado.

–La verdad es que no sé que decirle...–dijo Enishi-... Bueno, usted sabe que eso sería una decisión de ella, pero siento que sería demasiado difícil para Kaoru luego de todo lo que le ha ocurrido con su hijo.

-Por favor! –Maco se inclinó casi llorando ante Enishi-... Déjeme hablar con ella, déjeme tratar de convencerla. Sé que ha sido muy doloroso lo que le ocurrió, pero ella es una mujer joven, saludable y fuerte. Estoy segura que sus senos aún están rebosantes de leche.

-Mako yo..... No es necesario que se incline de esa forma, me hace sentir mal...-respondía el guerrero

-Enishi... no te preocupes, yo la ayudaré –dijo Kaoru entrando a la sala, luego de haber escuchado la conversación hacía unos minutos antes desde el pasillo.

-Kaoru... –él se levantó y fue hacia ella para ofrecerle su brazo-... Estás segura que puedes hacerlo?

-Sí... –dijo decidida-... Aún tengo leche... Él es una criatura pequeña y necesita de mi ayuda.

-Oh gracias, Kaoru! –decía Mako poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de uno de sus empleados y abrazando a Kaoru.

-Lléveme con el bebé.

Kaoru junto a Toki se subieron al carruaje de Mako. En otro más atrás iban sus empleados...Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Raikouji, en pleno centro de Tokio, Mako subió al primer piso de la casa y se dirigió al cuarto del niño con Kaoru y Toki.

Allí lo estaba cuidando una nodriza un poco consternada ya que el niño lloraba y se resistía a comer de su seno.

Mako tomó al niño en sus brazos. La nodriza de nombre Tsukino Gitomi, que había sido traída por Yoshida, hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto.

Toki sentó a Kaoru en gran sillón otomán que estaba en el cuarto del pequeño. Luego, Maco lo puso en los brazos de la Kaoru, quien delicadamente descubría su seno izquierdo y acomodaba a la criatura...

Como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas, el pequeño se prensó al seno de Kaoru y empezó a succionar y a comer desesperadamente.

-Por Kami! –dijo Toki llevándose las manos a la boca –El bebé está comiendo bien...

-Oh, qué alegría! –dijo Mako secándose las lágrimas... –Y parece que no va a llorar más!

Kaoru tocó son sus dedos la punta de la cabecita del bebé. También sus mejillas, sus orejitas y manitos...

-Él... es muy hermoso... -dijo con los ojos cristalizados mientras lo seguía amamantando.

-Kaoru, te sientes bien? –preguntó Mako

-Sí, no se preocupe... estoy bien.

Minutos después ella cambió al niño hacia su seno derecho. El bebé se prensó inmediatamente; como si la esencia de jazmines de ella lo hiciera sentir cálido y protegido entre esos maravillosos brazos.

Kaoru sentía una sensación casi celestial desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Más que estar triste, se encontraba plena y regocijada por alimentar a la criatura. Pero su sensación iba más allá. Era como si ese pequeño y ella estuvieran conectados desde las entrañas mismas de su propio ser.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Osaka, Japón, Mansión de Hoji Sadojima**

**Tres días después**

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, en Osaka, un pensativo Yoshida se decía que no podía ser posible lo que estaba sucediendo.

-De todas las mujeres en Japón, a Mako se le tuvo que ocurrir la estúpida idea de que el mocoso fuera alimentado por la viuda Himura!

-Pero cómo diablos permitiste esa estupidez?... Eres un imbécil! –dijo Sadojima

-Discúlpeme señor Sadojima, pero no tuve opción... Mako es muy necia y convenció a Kasuhiro para recurrir a Kaoru Himura... Como le he dicho, ella maneja a ese viejo millonetas a su antojo.

-No quiero errores!... Kaoru Himura debe sufrir por todo el daño que me ocasionó el maldito Battousai.... Quiero que lo acompañe en el infierno!... –gritó Sadojima-... Además, de esa forma, también Yukishiro me las pagará!

-Claro, señor!

-La culpa ha sido tuya, Yoshida!... Si hubieras eliminado a la criatura como teníamos planeado todo hubiera terminado, pero no!... Tú preferiste sacarle una gran tajada de dinero a Raikouji por ese mocoso!... Y ahora, por esa idiotez, se han vuelto a reunir madre e hijo!... Inútil!

-Pero Sadojima, nadie sabe que el hijo de Mako es el mismo que el de esa mujer... Además, ese dinero que obtuve por los supuestos trámites será de gran beneficio para nuestra causa!

-Espero que me traigas mi parte antes de la noche de hoy... No se te ocurra traicionarme... –Sadojima puso una mirada de felino.

-Por su puesto que no!

-Tú!... –le dijo Sadojima a uno de los guardias-... Manda a llamar a los que están afuera.

Enseguida entraron Isurugi Raijuta, Kihei y Gohei Hiruma...

-Yoshida, aún no haz podido acabar con esa kendoka fastidiosa? –Dijo Gohei molesto.

-Pensé que con lo del hijo se iba a matar! –agregó Kihei- Tiene más vidas que un gato... A este paso jamás obtendremos el dojo!

-Ustedes dos, par de idiotas, no pueden hablar nada!... No la pudieron eliminar estando sola!... En mi caso es diferente; Enishi Yukishiro no se le despega ni a sol ni a sombra!... Cuando no está él, sus pupilos Nekki Jintao y Oroku Yeiko la protegen!

-Pues en nuestro caso nos enfrentamos al mismísimo Battousai, así que no hables lo que no sabes!

-Ya cállense la boca, imbéciles!... –gritó Yoshida molesto-... Además, tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar!... Todavía tengo que planear nuevos atentados y la forma de eliminar a Aoshi Shinomori por haber acabado con la vida de mi amigo Gein.

-Y qué sucederá con Saitou? –preguntó Raijuta

-A Saitou lo traigo entre ceja y ceja por atrevido y peligroso...-dijo pensativo-... Sé que ese idiota está furioso porque pude escapar de la cárcel y lo engañé colocando una de las obras de artes de Gein, haciéndoles creer que era yo, jajajaja!

-Eso fue magistral... –decía Yoshida haciéndole la venia al malvado-...Pero cómo lo hará?

-Tengo varios ases bajo la manga... –dijo Sadojima bebiendo vino de una copa-... Sobre la fortuna de Raikouji, nos la repartiremos una vez acabemos con él.

-Los informantes nos han dicho que Saitou, además de Sawagejo Chou, ha reclutado a antiguos miembros del Yupongatana, entre ellos Honjo Kamatari, y probablemente a Seta Soujiro, además, a varios de los Tigres del grupo de Yukishiro Enishi.

-De mis antiguos compañeros me encargaré yo personalmente con una estrategia arrolladora, ya que conozco sus puntos débiles... Sobre los Tigres Rayados, pronto les tendré una sorpresa cuando logre liberar de la cárcel a Kujiranami Hyogo, Inui Banjin, Otawa Hyoko, y a Yatsume Mumyoi.

-Ellos deben estar furiosos con Yukishiro.

-En efecto... Cuando los saque, tendrán un líder aún más perverso de lo que Yuskishiro alguna vez lo fue... Ese hombre se enfrentará a Saitou y su grupejo...y ese hombre está aquí....

-Cómo? -preguntó Raijuta.

-Adelante! –gritó Sadojima subiendo su copa.

La puerta se abrió y enseguida entró un hombre como de unos 30 años, cabello negro en una corta cola de caballo recogida arriba y ojos marrones y profundos.

Raijuta y los hermanos Hiruma quedaron desencajados como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-Que...q...q...qué?... Pe..per? –dijeron los hermanos tan pálidos como la nieve...

-Pero no puede ser!... Tú moriste en el Bakumatsu por tuberculosis!.. –dijo un alarmado Raijuta.

-O...O...OKITA SOUJI! –exclamaron los hermanos.

-Pero entonces quién murió? Acaso fue un muñeco de Gein? –preguntó Yoshida.

-Jajajajajaja!... No, el que murió no fue un muñeco de Gein, si no el mismo Okita Souji, jajajajaja! –dijo Sadojima riendo como un desquiciado.

-Pero entonces quién es este? –preguntó Gohei.

-Señores, permítanme presentarles a uno de los mejores Samurais que he conocido en mi vida, OKITA SUSANO, hermano gemelo de quien fuera el niño Prodigio del Shinsengumi, Okita Souji... Este hombre es quien los guiará contra Saitou... Bienvenido, Susano... –Sadojima le hizo una reverencia.

Susano solo inclinó un poco la cabeza y miró a los demás de reojo.... Estaba vestido como soldado miembro del Shinsengumi; el Haori celeste con figuras de puntas de triángulos blancos sobre las mangas y los bordes y con escudos en ambos hemisferios... El hakama gris sobre un kimono blanco, con una cuerda blanca llamada Tasuki cruzada sobre el pecho, y atado en la parte posterior y en su cabeza una cinta de medio grosor con los símbolos del grupo....

En su espalda, el guerrero llevaba una especie de sostenedor con tres espadas exóticas de tamaño medio, mientras otras dos le colgaban de la cintura.

-Cinco espadas? –Gohei no salía de su asombro.

-Susano acaba de regresar después de muchos años de vivir en medio oriente, India y Mongolia... Por ello es experto en las "Cinco Espadas Sagradas del Viejo Continente" conocidas como las **Cimitarra**s: _Shamsir _persa, _Kilic _otomano, _Saif_ árabe, _Talwar_ indio y _Nimcha_ mongol... formando una técnica única llamada_ Gatka Ryu-Gladiujutsu. _

-Impresionante! –Raijuta no dejaba de ver las hermosas empuñaduras de esas extrañas espadas, que aunque no eran muy largas, parecían legendarias.

-Susano fue miembro del Shinsengumi... Pero fue expulsado por culpa de Saitou y de su propio hermano gracias a un complot de ambos... Entonces Souji ocupó el lugar de Susano como capitán de la Primera división.

-Bueno, ahora se explica el perecido –dijo Kihei.

-Pobre Saitou... –dijo Sadojima con sarcasmo... –Será muy difícil para él enfrenarse con la imagen viva de su mejor amigo, jajajajajaja!

-Espero que nuestros intereses nos lleven a la victoria –agregó Raijuta

-Hoy lo pondré al tanto de todo y además...

-...Sadojima... –interrumpió Susano un tanto obcecado-... Lo primero que quiero saber es sobre Saitou... Takagi Tokio, acaso está con él?

-Qué?... Y para qué quieres saber sobre esa tipa?

-Solo responde... –dijo Susano con una mirada profunda que crispó al otro.

-Ehh... bueno, hasta donde sabemos, sí... Esa tal Tokio es su mujer...

-Maldito!... –dijo apretando los puños-... Él y todos los que estén de su lado sabrán muy bien de lo que soy capaz.

-Así me gusta... –respondió Sadojima mirándolo cual obra de arte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mansión de los Raikouji, Tokio **

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el encuentro de Kaoru con el pequeño hijo de los Raikouji. Ella se había trasladado a vivir allá durante un par de meses hasta que el bebé fuera destetado y pudiera ingerir otro tipo de líquidos y alimentos aparte de la leche materna. El niño había tenido una notable mejoría.

Ella dormía en la gran habitación del bebé, a su lado, mientras Toki tenía una habitación sola contigua a la del bebé y separadas por una puerta la cual siempre permanecía abierta para comunicar las dos habitaciones...

Ellas estarían allí hasta que el bebé se repusiera.

El pequeño prácticamente no se separaba de Kaoru... Para Mako era lo mejor, ya que su embarazo era delicado y padecía de constantes náuseas, mareos y vómitos propios del primer trimestre de embarazo... Por suerte tenía un arsenal de institutrices y empleados que corrían a su mínima petición.

Esa tarde de invierno al calor de la chimenea occidental de la enorme sala de la mansión, Kaoru amamantaba al bebé mientras Mako y Toki remendaban unas mediecitas. Kaoru había regalado a Mako la ropita que ella tenía pensado haberle puesto a su bebé.

-Kaoru, quisiera agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hijo- dijo Mako sentado en el gran otomán de la sala.

-No me lo agradezca. Lo hago de todo corazón... Amo a este niño como si hubiera sido mi Kenji.

-Kenji... qué nombre tan lindo... desde que lo oí la primera vez que me hablaste de él cuando llegaste a esta casa, me gustó mucho.

-Señora Mako, qué ha pensado? –preguntó Toki sonriendo.

-Es que... Kasuhiro vendrá de Osaka en unos días para llevar al niño a la Prefectura de Tokio para registrarlo formalmente y a mí me gustaría... en honor a la memoria de tu hijo, ponerle el nombre de Kenji a mi hijo... Siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo, Kaoru.

Ella sonrió

-Claro que estoy de acuerdo...

-Oh, gracias, Kaoru!

-Gracias a ti, Mako... el estar con este niño y en esta casa ha sido como una terapia para mí.

-Kenji... Kenji Raikouji... te gusta, Toki? –le preguntó Mako

-Sí, es muy lindo.

La puerta sonó y el mayor domo fue a abrir... Era Enishi, quien iba todos los días a visitar a Kaoru... Durante la tarde hasta entrada la noche, el guerrero la acompañaba. Luego, él regresaba al dojo de los Tigres, donde se estaba quedando por ese tiempo el cual aprovechaba para practicar sus artes y entrenar a Misao.

Enishi saludó con una reverencia a las damas, mientras se encontraba con aquella escena tan enternecedora de Kaoru con el bebé.

-Sabía que eras tú desde antes que tocaras la puerta –dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

-Acaso ya haz agudizado tus sentidos? –preguntó el.

-Es tu aroma... huele como a esencia de madera fresca con alguna flor exótica.

-Es que uso un perfume europeo.

-De verdad ese perfume es exquisito, Enishi... –dijo Mako poniéndose de pie y junto a Toki llevándose al niño a su habitación ya que se había quedado dormido.

-Con permiso, quedan en su casa –dijo Mako

Al quedar solos, Enishi se acercó a Kaoru, se agachó frente a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente... Ella vestía un bello kimono blanco con flores en violeta. Llevaba su cabello suelto y recogido de un lado con un pequeño gancho en blanco.

-Cada día estás más hermosa.

-Oh... Creo que me lo dices solo como un cumplido...

-Sabes que no... –él tomó su mano y la besó.

Ella se ruborizó.

-Enishi...

-Qué?

-Afuera está demasiado frío?.. O acaso hay viento?

-No, por el contrario. Está bastante soleado, pero hay mucha nieve... En qué estás pensando?

-Es que... Mako tiene un gran invernadero a unos metros de la mansión... –dijo ella con la mirada fija en el suelo –Quisieras llevarme allá para oler y tocar las flores?

-Claro, sé cual es el invernadero y donde está...

El guerrero le colocó a Kaoru el abrigo europeo que llevaba puesto para que no tuviera frío... Ella sintió el aroma del perfume europeo de él impregnado en aquel abrigo...

Afuera, varios de los Tigres se turnaban diariamente para cuidar la Mansión... Mientras, sentados en la terraza tomando té y sake se encontraban Jintao y Yeiko quienes siempre acompañaban a su jefe a todos lados.

Ellos vieron pasar a ambos hacia el invernadero.

-Creo que al jefe le está yendo bien con Kaoru –dijo Yeiko- Crees que finalmente ella lo acepte.

-Eso espero –Jintao daba un gran sorbo-... Él está muy enamorado de ella... ambos merecen ser felices, no?

-Sí... lo único es que creo que ella aún no olvida a Himura.

-Ni creo que lo haga... Himura es irremplazable para ella... –dijo Jintao sorbiendo té-... A veces no puedo creer que él esté muerto... Me parece que fue ayer cuando combatí contra él cuando intenté secuestrar a Kaoru para llevarla con el jefe.

-Y ella no te ha reconocido?

-Creo que no... Ese día yo vestía diferente y usaba sombrero de campesino.

-La vida es irónica, no?

-Así es...

Enishi y Kaoru entraron al invernadero sintiendo la calidez y tibieza que los rodeaba y se confundía con los perfumes florales. Gardenias, jazmines, crisantemos, claveles, rosas, sándalos, ylang-ylang, bonsáis, crecían en potes de todo tamaño en aquella innovación europea que mantenía las flores en su punto pese al crudo invierno.

Kaoru, del brazo de Enishi caminaba entre las largas hileras de mesas donde se encontraban las macetas y potes de arcilla y barro.

-Estas son hermosas –decía ella oliendo las rosas.

Enishi ni siquiera se percataba de las flores, solo la miraba a ella. Solo ella obtenía toda su atención, su cariño, su amor.

-Creo que por ese lugar están las gardenias –decía Kaoru señalando a su izquierda, mientras el guerrero la llevaba hacia ese lugar.

-Aquí están –dijo él.

-Sí, este es el perfume.

-Perfume?

-El que usas, tiene la esencia de lo que te dije anteriormente, pero su base es de gardenias!... Es la misma escencia.

Él sonrió.

-Ven, por este lado están los jazmines... –añadió Enishi.

-Mis flores favoritas –dijo ella mientras caminaban y llegaban al lugar-... Me las puedes describir?

-Estas de aquí son enormes y están sembradas en una gran maceta. Su tallo es de casi dos metros. A partir del tallo parten las pequeñas ramas; están todas llenas de hojas muy verdes y en su punta brotan las florecillas, todas son blancas y muy lindas.

-Sí, puedo imaginarlo... –Kaoru se acercó a las flores y las olió cerrando sus ojos.

-Sabías que leyendo unas enciclopedias sobre ikebana descubrí que el té del jazmín es aún mejor que el té verde, por sus beneficios a la salud, tanto en la respiración como al estómago...

-Qué interesante!... y qué más sabes sobre el jazmín?...

-Bueno... leí que aquí en Japón el Jazmín es símbolo de pasión, sensualidad y dulzura, en Arabia significa alegría, hermosura y felicidad; en China, el jazmín es el emblema de la belleza y la eterna juventud, mientras que en la India los jazmines representan el amor...

-Oh, que hermoso!... No sabía eso... Te gusta leer mucho, Enishi?

-La verdad es que sí... Durante la época en que casi no dormía trataba de mantener mi mente ocupada leyendo libros, sobre todo enciclopedias y libros históricos... Leí muchísimos... Particularmente recuerdo una bella leyenda sobre el jazmín.

-Podrías contármela?

-Sí... se llamaba _**"La Leyenda de el Tigre, el Jazmín y el Dragón".**_

*** Leyenda**

En la vieja China, donde los ancestros recibían sus ofrendas, vivían un hombre dragón y un hombre tigre.... Ambos eran guerreros, pero lo que los diferenciaban era que el tigre pertenecía a al rey de la noche y el dragón al rey de la luz de día.

Una noche el tigre llegó proveniente de la Luna, al percibir un aroma mágico. El llegó hasta un bosque de bambú, donde empezó a oler el grato aroma de un jazmín...

Las estrellas lo guiaron hacia el origen de tan exquisita fragancia; era una bellísima mujer llena de jazmines en su cabello, que estaba sentada viendo el universo.

Era la reina de las flores... El tigre se alegró contemplando su hermosura, pero luego vio al lado de aquella hermosa dama a un poderoso y fiel dragón lleno de fuerza, echando fuego intenso... El dragón le pertenecía y ella pertenecía al dragón.

El Dragón escucho el sonido de la respiración agitada del Tigre y sacó la gran daga que se ocultaba de tras de su espalda, era una gran navaja filosa donde se reflejaba el universo. El Tigre también levantó sus armas filosas y comenzaron una pelea por quedarse con la bella mujer de jazmín.

El Tigre era muy fuerte y combatía con orgullo bajo la luz de su rey de la noche, la luna... y el Dragón tenia velocidad y destreza dentro de sus plateadas y filosas cuchillas como hojo del sol.

De pronto el fuego del dragón fue arrojado y el Tigre cayó herido en combate. La mujer se sentía triste porque no deseaba ver caer a ninguno de los dos.

El dragón bajo la daga y la metió en su funda que estaba oculta detrás de su ropaje, él le dijo al tigre que era la primera vez que peleaba con un hombre que pertenecía a la noche.... El tigre herido le dijo que el perfume de los jazmines lo había llevado hasta ella y que deseaba estar en armonía con aquella mujer tan valiente y bella aunque tuviera que morir.

Cuando el dragón vio las lágrimas de la mujer, se conmovió y entendió que ella los amaba a ambos; entonces, voló al cielo y le prometió al tigre que volverían a pelear una última batalla por el amor de la mujer del jazmín, en la nueva era.

***Fin de la leyenda**

-Qué hermosa historia!... Es una lástima que nunca se supo con quien quedaría el jazmín.

Enishi sonrió...

-El jazmín es una flor impresionante, con muchas virtudes... Además, sus hojas sirven incluso para curar la piel y las quemaduras.

-De veras?

-Sí... cuando leí sobre ello una vez que regresé a Japón, imaginé que Shishio necesitaría muchas.

-Jajajajaja! –rieron al unísono

Enishi la observó cuando ella, sonreída, llevaba algunos jazmines que tenía en su mano para seguir respirando de su aroma mientras las llevaba a su nariz...

Él sentía que su pecho iba a estallar en cualquier momento, absorto por la belleza de Kaoru y el aroma de jazmines de su cuerpo.

-Kaoru... –dijo acercándose a ella

-Eh... –ella presintió un acercamiento de su parte y por un momento se sintió nerviosa. Comenzó a respirar un poco agitadamente, pero tratando de disimular.

Enishi veía como sus pechos voluptuosos subían y bajaban copiosamente por su respiración agitada... Sus ojos azules, su voz fina coma la de una niña pequeña, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus labios rojos y carnosos.

-Yo...

Él se acercó aún más a ella, quien por instinto bajó sus brazos, mientras seguía con los jazmines en su mano izquierda... Él la agarró delicadamente por los hombros y luego arrastro con suavidad sus manos hasta su cuello.

-Enishi... que sucede?

-...Kaoru... yo... solo quisiera...

Él ya no podía más... En ese instante la abrazó, aferrándola a su cuerpo por un rato, en la que ella no pudo pronunciar palabra, quizás presintiendo lo que podría pasar... Poco a poco Enishi fue besando su frente, su mejilla y finalmente sus labios.

Apenas rozando sus labios, Kaoru dejo caer los jazmines al suelo. Él podía sentirla temblando entre sus brazos, algo abrumada... Pero no iba a dejar pasar ese momento, era como un sueño tenerla así... Sentirla cerca, respirar su aliento, acariciar su espalda...

Ella se sentía protegida, luego de todo lo que había sucedido, pero a la vez sentía remordimientos... Él poco a poco fue adentrándose a aquel beso, tierno primero, y luego un poco más, pero levemente, apasionado... El guerrero saboreaba su boca, cual exquisita fruta prohibida.

-Enishi no creo que... sea apropiado... –Ella se separó levemente de él y bajó su rostro, confundida.

-Kaoru... –él levantó el rostro de ella, tomándola delicadamente por el mentón... –Tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida... Tienes derecho a ser feliz!

-Son tantas cosas... Es mucho lo que he tenido que pasar... Cuando creí ser feliz todo mi mundo se derrumbó y no quisiera pasar por lo mismo nuevamente...

-La historia no tendría porqué ser igual... Además, yo jamás me separaré de tu lado!

-Enishi, no quiero que estés conmigo... por lástima! –dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados y lágrimas en sus mejillas... –No debes estar atado a una ciega!... Mereces una mujer que pueda contemplar tu rostro cuando despierten juntos cada mañana.

-Yo no quiero una mujer que contemple nada!... Yo quiero estar solo contigo... –dijo él tomando sus manos entre las de él... –Y si quiero estar contigo no es por lástima, Kaoru... Quiero estar contigo porque.... porque yo... TE AMO...

-Pero... qué haz dicho?... –Ella no podía creer que esa fuera el sentimiento que él albergaba en su corazón.

-Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, Kaoru... –él volvía a acariciar el rostro de ella-... Me di cuenta de ello cuando te perdí, luego que la batalla en la playa... Pero lentamente y muy a mi pesar tuve que aceptar que en verdad amabas a Himura.

Kaoru recordó aquella batalla y empezó a llorar.

-Kaoru, lo siento... No quise que te sintieras mal –él limpió aquellas lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No... Ya se me pasará... –ella suspiró... –Pero lo cierto es que por ahora aun tengo muchas heridas abiertas que sanar... No puedo olvidarme de Kenshin... Creo que nunca lo haré... Nadie podrá ocupar su lugar en mi corazón!... y es tan duro superar lo de mi bebé.

-Yo sé que jamás ocuparé el lugar de Himura en tu corazón, y sé que será muy difícil superar lo que te ocurrió... Mi intención no es presionarte ni hacerte sentir mal... Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado y que tú estés conmigo... –Él la abrazó-... Quisiera que algún día me amaras tanto como yo a ti... Quisiera que algún día fueras mi esposa... Y que tengamos una familia.

-Oh...Enishi, qué dices? –Ella llevó su mano hacia su boca en un gesto de consternación.

-Sí, Kaoru... Quiero que... te cases conmigo...

-Pero yo...

-No me contestes ahora... –dijo él poniendo sus dedos suavemente sobre los labios de ella... –Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario... Y cuando tu corazón esté dispuesto a aceptarme, házmelo saber... Por ahora con lo único que me conformo y lo único que quisiera es ver una sonrisa en tu bello rostro.

Él la tomó de las manos... ella asintió.

Luego de que el besara sus manos, Kaoru le sonrió...

Para él, ese día, fue suficiente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Akabeko, dos días después...**

El Akabeko estaba lleno, pues muchos de los caminantes y viajeros se habían detenido para almorzar, tomar bebidas calientes o simplemente para conversar. Entre esos hombres había cinco sentados en una mesa. Los mismos se resistían a pagar.

-Por favor, señor, pague lo que debe. Se lo suplico... –decía Tsubame

-Vamos niña, dile a tu jefa que lo apunte al crédito –decía uno de los hombres.

-Pero ya ustedes tienen demasiado crédito. Llevan casi ocho meses sin pagar.

-No fastidies niña, ya verás! –decía otro hombre tomándola de la mano

-Basta!... paguen lo que deben! -gritaba Tae furiosa quitando la mano del hombre de Tsubame.

El hombre la empujó tirándola al piso... En eso, Yahiko entró viendo la escena y se abalanzó hacia los tipos con su bokken.

-Déjenlas en paz! –gritó mientras se abalanzaba a los hombres

Uno sacó una especie de katana y le atacó, pero Yahiko esquivó el golpe y le dio con el bokken en el cuello haciendo que el tipo se fuera al piso del dolor.

-Mocoso insolente!... Nos las pagarás! –dijo otro

-Yahiko-kun, cuidado! –grito Tsubame alejándose de allí junto a Tae.

La gente corría fuera del restaurante mientras los destrozos continuaban... Yahiko saltó sobre la espalda del hombre que yacía adolorido y propinó un golpe en la cabeza a otro de los tipos... El kendoka peleaba como los grandes, pero aún quedaban cuatro y a que el primero volvía a ponerse de pie.

-Te acabaremos! –decían riendo mientras desenvainaban sus espadas...

-No les tengo miedo! –dijo Yahiko sudando y respirando agitadamente.

-Pues deberías! – los cuatro se abalanzaron hacia él...

Todos habían levantados sus armas para matarlo, pero en ese momento sintieron una extraña ráfaga entre ellos que les propinaba profundos cortes en sus torsos ocasionando que todos se fueran al piso del dolor, tirando sus espadas rotas por la mitad.

-Pero qué demonios fue eso?... –se preguntaron todos absortos al tocarse la sangre de sus heridas mientras yacían tirados... –Qué fue lo que pasó?...

-El que cuatro hombres con espadas ataquen a un solitario chico que usa un bokken es una canallada y algo vil y cruel... –dijo un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello azabache lacio peinado hacia atrás, linda sonrisa y bellos y grandes ojos azul oscuro. Vestía de yukata y hakama en negro y llevaba un morral.

-SETA! –dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa.

-Estás bien, Yahiko? –dijo Soujiro limpiando la sangre de su Nihontou con un pañuelo y volviendo a envainarla.

-Si.

-Ahora, les exijo que paguen lo que le deben a la señora Tae... –agregó –...Tsubame, por favor, acércate, para que te den las monedas!... Porque ellos van a pagar... o no?

-Eh... Sí, si!... Por supuesto!.. –dijeron todos levantándose a duras penas y poniendo las monedas en las manos de Tsubame, que se había acercado con la bolsa del cobro.

-Muchísimas gracias, son ustedes muy amables, señores... –dijo con una sonrisa –...Y ahora, antes de irse, le solicito amablemente que limpien este desastre y ordenen las mesas.

-Queeeé? –dijeron los hombres frunciendo el ceño.

Soujiro les lanzó una mirada amenazadora y volvió a poner la mano en la empuñadura de su espada... Los hombres empezaron a sudar.

-Eh... claro!- por supuesto!- no faltaba más!- enseguida! –dijeron los malhechores.

-Me alegra oír eso, amigos... –agregó con otra sonrisa-... Son ustedes muy colaboradores y solidarios... Estoy seguro que kami se los devolverá en salud.

Luego que los forajidos limpiaran y arreglaran el local y se retiraran, los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-Estos tallarines van por cuenta de la casa, Soujiro –decía Tae con una sonrisa –Casi no te conocía, muchacho, cada día creces más y estás más guapo!

-Oh, muchas gracias, señora Tae! –respondió sonrojado

-Dime, Seta, qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Yahiko tomando té.

-Bueno, luego de lo ocurrido al señor Himura quise hacerle una visita a la señora Kaoru para saber si todo estaba bien... Me enteré también de la terrible pérdida de su bebé.

-Si, fue muy triste... –dijo Tae poniendo una expresión de tristeza

-Yo pensé que habías venido por Misao –dijo Yahiko.

El guerrero se sonrojó nuevamente y tomó un poco de agua que tenía en un vaso.

-Eh... bueno.... aprovechando que venía para acá, también quise ver a Misao.

-Digamos, Soujiro-sam, que esa es la principal razón... –dijo Tae con una sonrisa-...O no?

-Eh... bueno... jeje!

-No tienes que ocultarlo, Sou-sam –dijo Tsubame.

De pronto, la puerta del Akabeko se abrió en medio de la frialdad... Al voltear, los cuatro pudieron observar a una mujer y a un niño parados en la puerta. Ellos caminaron hacia los que estaban en la mesa.

-Buenas tardes... –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia y refiriéndose a la dueña...– Es usted Sekihara Tae

-Sí, señorita... se le ofrece algo?

-Mi nombres es Higashidani Uki y este es mi hermanito Higashidani Outa, somos hijos del fallecido campesino revolucionario Higashidani Kamishimoemon.

La chica tendría unos 19 años, era delgada, atractiva, de estatura media, su cabello era corto de color negro y sus ojos eran ámbares. El pequeño tendría 8 años y el mismo color de cabello y ojos que su hermana y su temperamento era muy calmado.

-Kamishimoemon, dijo usted? –preguntó Yahiko Exaltado... –Entonces, eres la hermana de Saonsuke!

-Queeeé? –dijeron los otros tres.

-Así es... vine hasta aquí en busca de mi hermano...

-Ese niño es precioso! –dijo Tae- Nunca pensé que Sanosuke tuviera una hermana tan grande y guapa, y un hermanito tan lindo.

-Bueno, Sanosuke no se encuentra en Japón... él... –dijo Yahiko incómodo, mirando a los otros... –él se fue al continente y aún no ha regresado.

-Oh... tenía la esperanza de al menos encontrarme con él –dijo la mujer decepcionda-... Y entonces, dónde puedo encontrar a Kamiya Kaoru?

-Kaoru-chan está en la mansión Raikouji en el centro de Tokio... –dijo Tsubame.

-De hecho por hoy estará en el dojo, ya que es el cumpleaños de Misao y ella le pidió a Enishi que la llevara allá, para estar con ella.

-Es cierto, hoy cumple la señorita Misao. Por eso le compre un lindo obsequio –dijo Soujiro riendo.

-Entonces podré ver a Kaoru... –dijo ella con el rostro un poco más repuesto –Pero, no sé donde queda el dojo... Sanosuke solo me explicó bien la dirección del akabeko.

-Yo la puedo llevar ya que voy para allá –dijo Soujiro

-Se lo agradecería profundamente –agregó ella.

-Vayan ustedes, nosotros iremos más tarde, ya que primero debemos esperar la tarta que Tae hará –Yahiko se saboreaba de solo pensar en la tarta.

Cuando Soujiro se levantó de la mesa los presentes escucharon el grito de una persona que usualmente llegaba a esa hora al Akabeko para almorzar.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh!...... Setaaaaaaa!...

-Eh?.... Kamatari! –dijo el guerrero extrañado.

-Setaaaaaa!... –Kamatari corrió y se abalanzó a él estrepitosamente, tumbándolo y cayendo ambos al piso, ella sobre él ante la mirada absorta de los otros.

-Jajajaja!... Kamatari, contrólate!... Estás loca! –decía Soujiro levantándose del piso, mientras el afeminado continuaba aferrado al cuello del guerrero.

-Seta, amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte! –Ella lloraba de la alegría.

-También me siento contento de que estés de vuelta, amiga.

-Oye!... Estás guapísimo, casi ni te reconocía por lo grande y fuerte que estás!... Te reconocí al escuchar tu voz!...

-En cambio tú sigues igual.

-Oh, Seta, cumple el sueño de mi vida y dame un beso por primera vez! –dijo ella cerrando los ojos y poniendo una trompita.

Soujiro besó su propio dedo índice, para luego posarlo en la mejilla de Kamatari.

-Qué?... No!... Así no!... no quiero un beso con los dedos, quiero un beso real y en los labios!

-Cómooooo? –dijeron Yahiko y Tae.

-Jajajaja!... De ninguna manera!... Eso sería solo en tus sueños! –dijo Soujiro empujando a Kamatari.

-Ay, pero que bobo!... allá tú que te lo pierdes!

-Vamos, amiga, sabes que me gustan las mujeres! –dijo él

-Pero acaso ella no es una mujer? –pregunto Uki entendiendo ahora que se trataba de un homosexual.

-Claro que soy una mujer!... –respondió Kamatari arreglando su cabello-... Seta, esta mujercita insípida quién es?

-Insípida?... pero cómo te atreves? –gritó Uki apretando los puños.

-Ella es la hermana de Sanosuke Sagara, y en este momento la guiaré hasta el dojo Kamiya.

-Ahhh... Así que tu eres mi cuñada?... Sagara es muy guapo... –dijo la experta en guadaña retocándose los labios.

-Qué?... Acaso mi hermano tuvo una relación con usted? –preguntó Uki alarmada.

-Jajajaja! –rieron los demás al unísono.

-No le hagas caso a Kamatari, ella está loca –dijo Yahiko

-Bueno, ya veo que por alguna razón ya no hay comida aquí, así que buscaré otro lado y luego me arreglaré para ir al Dojo junto al horrible de Chou –agregó Kamatari.

-Entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato –Soujiro salió con Uki y Outa rumbo al dojo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dojo Kamiya... horas de la tarde...**

Tiempo después, en otro punto, Aoshi caminaba solitario por la ladera de regreso al dojo. Él había recorrido todos los puestos de ventas de diversos artículos y flores hasta que vio un hermoso collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón hecho de jade... Luego compró bello ramillete de rosas blancas.

El guerrero caminaba pensativo. Meditaba en qué era lo que le iba a decir a Misao... De pronto se detuvo cerca de un riachuelo, se acercó hacia la orilla y miró su reflejo...

_-"Misao... sé que he estado pensando en muchas cosas y he meditado por mucho tiempo y..." _No!... eso suena idiota –se dijo.

_-"Querida Misao, nunca había podido encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero_..." Tampoco!... eso pareciera como una carta.

Aoshi respiró profundamente cerrando sus hermosos ojos verde-azulados y luego abriéndolos. Tosió un poco y luego reafirmó su voz.

_-"Misao, hasta ahora me había atrevido a decirte que siempre he ocultado mis sentimientos, ya que por mucho tiempo tu fuiste como una hermana menor para mí, por lo que se me ha hecho muy difícil meditar para aceptar lo que siento y además..."_

Clap-clap-clap.... –Aoshi se volteó intrigado al escuchar unos aplausos.

-Bravo!....Tanta charlatanería que haz dicho es espectacular, Shinomori!... De seguro la Ninja loca caerá rendida a tus pies.... –dijo Saitou prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Pero qué rayos?

-No sé que le viste a esa flacucha... –el lobo lo miró de reojó y botó el humo-... Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres más maduras, exóticas y voluptuosas como la geisha de Kyoto... Aquella con la que esporádicamente tenías sexo a escondidas del padre de Misao y de Okina cuando tenías como 15 o 16 años... Ella era mayor que tú.

-Pero cómo te atreves a burlarte de Misao y de mí, idiota?... Además, no eres quién para meterte en mi vida, ni en la relación que tuve con Miyako!

-Uy, que suceptible... Estás con el periodo?... No lo tomes tan a pecho.

-Acaso no tengo derecho a un momento de maldita privacidad?... –dijo Aoshi molesto –...Y después de todo, que diablos haces aquí?

Saitou aspiró de su cigarrillo mientras lo veía fijamente.

-También voy camino al Dojo... y no creas que es para cantarle el cumpleaños a la loca.

-Entonces para qué?... Tu cara es de mal augurio!

-Tampoco es que me guste verte la cara a ti, o a Yukishiro que se cree el dueño de la kendoka y su dojo... –dijo el policía-... Lo hago por Tokio, ya que se encuentra allá con tu pupila y no deseo que regrese sola a casa, en la noche.

-Me alegro que cuides a tu mujer... Al menos sirves para algo...–agregó Aoshi-... y sobre lo otro que dijiste, Enishi es quien paga todas las cuentas de ese dojo, y quien vela por la seguridad tanto de Kaoru como de Yahiko y de la señorita Takatsuki, así que mejor muérdete la lengua antes de hablar.

-Jefe, vaya que se nos adelantó –dijo Chow llegando exhausto junto a Kamatari.

-Aaaaaaahhhh!.... –gritó Kamatari emocionada-... Aoshi Shinomoriiiiiii!

Kamatari corrió como una gacela para abalanzarse estrepitosamente hacia el ex okashira y darle un abrazo y un beso...

-Estás más bello que nunca!... Te extrañé, guapo!

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él, Aoshi se quitó al último segundo, lo que provocó que Kamatari se cayera, horrorosamente, de cara contra la hierba.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja! –Chou reía a carcajadas agarrándose la panza mientras Saito, conteniendo la risa, votaba el humo del cigarrillo.

-Ay, pero que estúpidooooo!.... –dijo furiosa-.... Porqué no me agarraste?

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a intentar hacer eso... –dijo Aoshi sin expresión alguna en su rostro-... Jamás abrazo hombres...

-Idiota!.... No sabes lo que te pierdes conmigo! –Kamatari sacudía su vestido azul.

-Y tampoco quiero saberlo...

Aoshi retornó su caminar hacia el dojo tomando un atajo diferente al de aquellos tres que continuaron por el sendero.

En el dojo Kamiya, Misao practicaba unos movimientos con Enishi sobre la nieve del patio, mientras Kaoru, Tokio y Toki se encontraban sentadas abrigadas en el portal, tomando unas tazas de té, mientras escuchaban las quejas de Misao.

-Pero no es justo, Yukishiro! –dijo la Ninja temblando de frío ya que estaban sin abrigos- Ni porque hoy es mi cumpleaños me das el día libre?... Pescaré un resfriado con este frío!

-Misao, si te vuelves a quejar, como regalo de cumpleaños te ordenaré que vayas al río Sangawa y des cincuenta nados de canto a canto desnuda, en el agua helada... –dijo Enishi serio.

-Jajajaja! –rieron las tres mujeres que oían aquella jerga.

-Ah... sí, lo siento maestro... –dijo ella volviendo a empezar por enésima vez una difícil kata.

Misao iba haciendo los movimientos pronunciando los números en chino, mientras Enishi a su lado la corregía con un palo en su mano. Cuando se equivocaba le daba un pequeño golpe con el palo, dependiendo de si había equivocado con movimientos de manos, pies, caderas, tronco o cabeza.

-Ya! yi! za! sei! jung!, lo!, cha!, pa!, kau!, tsa! –gritaba Misao con cada movimiento – Quiaaaaaaa! –gritaba al finalizar.

-Muy bien, Misao, por fin lo hiciste bien... ya puedes descansar...-dijo el guerrero mientras ambos hacían una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes a todos –decía una voz

A Misao aquella voz le recorrió el espinazo dejándole los pelos de punta. Aquella voz no la había oído desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás... Ella se volteó quedando estupefacta... La imagen de un hombre delgado pero atlético, más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, y más apuesto que lo que recordaba, estaba allí, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-SETA!... –gritó ella abalanzándose hacia él.

Misao corrió. Él abrió los brazos y pudo cargar el cuerpo de ella cuando la Ninja se abalanzó a él efusivamente, prensando la cintura del guerrero con sus gráciles piernas. Mientras reían, daban vueltas en círculo producto de la alegría.

-Enishi, Soujiro regresó? –preguntó Kaoru cuando Enishi se sentó a su lado viendo la escena.

-Sí, pero vino con una mujer y un niño –agregó el guerrero confundido.

-Qué?

En ese momento apareció Saitou por la entrada principal del dojo, viendo también la escena, saludando a la extraña mujer que estaba parada al lado de los protagonistas y yendo hacia Tokio...

Más atrás llegaban Kamatari y Chou, quienes saludaron a Kaoru y a los demás...

-Hola Enishi... sigues tan espectacular como te recordaba! –dijo Kamatari coqueteándole mientras Kaoru tapaba su boca para disimular una sonrisa.

-Gracias por el cumplido... –respondió Enishi poniéndole el brazo encima a Kaoru.

-Si... Ya lo sabía... Ni modo, me tengo que resignar... Allá ustedes que se lo pierden... –Dijo Kamatari suspirando y volviendo su vista a la "explosiva" escena entre Soujiro y Misao.

Aoshi había entrado por atrás para darle la sorpresa a Misao... Por fin aclararía muchas cosas con ella... Él llevaba el collar en una pequeña cajetita en su bolsillo y las flores en la mano...

Soujiro finalmente dejó a Misao en el piso. Fue entonces que debido a la emoción y sin saber cómo ni porqué, se olvidaron del mundo exterior... En consecuencia, por la adrenalina y por inercia se dieron un beso en los labios, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

Enishi se sorprendió, Toki se tapó la boca, Chou abrió los ojos como dos monedas, Tokio casi se atraganta con el té, Uki no sabía que hacer, Kamatari se exasperó, a Saito se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca y Aoshi.....

...Aoshi, quedó totalmente frío...en estado de Shock. El ramo de rosas se le escapó de las manos quedando en el piso... Nadie había advertido la presencia del ex okashira, solamente Enishi, quien miró hacia esa esquina del dojo.

-Enishi, qué sucede? –preguntó Kaoru.

-Nada amor, es solo un beso entre Misao y Seta... en un momento regreso –le respondió Enishi dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendo tras Aoshi, que había desaparecido de la escena.

Por su contacto con la liberal ciudad de Shangai y las aún más liberales ciudades europeas, para Enishi, el hecho de que un hombre mostrara su afecto a una mujer en público, era normal.

-Amooooor????.. –preguntaron Toki y Tokio aún más confundidas

-Toki, es cierto que Soujiro y Misao se besaron? –preguntó Kaoru.

-Eso creo, amiga!... –respondió ella-... Pero, tanto Tokio como yo, además del espectáculo de Misao y Seta pudimos ver que el señor Enishi te dio un beso en la mejilla y escuchamos que te llamó "amor".

Kaoru se sonrojó.

-De eso, podríamos hablar más tarde? –les preguntó Kaoru apenada.

-Está bien, pero esperamos que no nos evadas el tema!... –dijo Tokio-... Por otro lado, quienes serán esa mujer y ese niño que vinieron con Seta?

Misao seguía riendo con Soujiro hasta que se percató de la presencia de las otras dos personas... fue entonces que horrorizada empujó violentamente al guerrero a un lado para mirar a aquellos dos de arriba a bajo.

-SEEEEETA!... –gritó la Ninja furiosa-... Me podrías decir quienes son ellos?

-Misao, todo tiene una explicación –Seta reía con tranquilidad y esto enfureció a un más a la okashira, quien lo agarraba violentamente por el cuello.

-Acaso me vas a decir que son tu mujer y tu hijo?.... Cómo diablos pudiste hacerme esto? –Misao agarraba a Seta por el cuello de su kimono y lo sacudía.

-Misao, no es lo que parece!

-Tokio, qué demonios se supone que es esto? –preguntó Saito apagando el cigarrillo con la punta de su zapato y recordando la supuesta declaración de Aoshi-....Acaso una novela titulada _"Los amores de una Ninja desquiciada?"_

-Jajajajajaja! –reían las mujeres

-Y tú, eres una sinvergüenza, como estás allí parada tan tranquila! –le gritó a Uki.

-Pero que mujercita tan violenta eres! –dijo Uki furiosa- Yo no soy la mujer de este hombre!... Yo soy Higashidani Uki y este es mi hermanito Outa... Somos los hermanos de Sanosuke!

-Cómo? –Qué? –Hermanos? –Quién? –Ahhh?–se preguntaron los demás.

-Eso era lo que te iba a decir, Misao –dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa- Ella es la hermana de Samza.

-Ya que me dijeron que mi hermano no está, busco a Kamiya Kaoru.

-Esa soy yo!... –dijo Kaoru emocionada al ver que se trataba de los hermanos de su gran amigo-... Quisieran acercarse, por favor?

Mientras tanto, Enishi siguió a Aoshi... El Tigre vio las rosas tiradas en el piso, las recogió y fue tras el ex Okashira, quien entraba furioso al cuarto que ambos compartían... Él colocó el bouquet en el escritorio mientras veía fijamente a su amigo.

-Como no pude ver que ella ya no quería nada conmigo?... Claro, ni siquiera quiso seguir siendo mi alumna, creo que me aborrece!... Ahora hasta prefiere que tú le impartas las lecciones –dijo Aoshi con una expresión fría.

-Vamos, Aoshi, no te vayas a los extremos –respondió Enishi.

-He sido un idiota... –dijo fríamente mientras tomaba su kodachi sencilla que estaba envainada y puesta sobre un escaparate... –Seta siempre estuvo allí...

-Te advertí que esto podría suceder si dejabas pasar mucho tiempo.

Los ojos verdes del ex okashira y los marrones del Tigre se cruzaron como saetas de fuego.

-Él verá de lo que soy capaz...

-Aoshi, él no solo ha estado danzando con los dragones de pueblo en pueblo... Yeiko lo vio esta tarde en el Akabeko... Su estilo es impecable, todo indica que al igual que nosotros, él ha estado entrenando... El nivel de ambos es excelente y está bastante parejo... sería una masacre por parte de los dos.

-Entonces me daré cuenta en este mismo instante...

Enishi fue hacia él y apretó el antebrazo de Aoshi fuertemente... Luego movió su cabeza en un gesto que le indicaba que no lo hiciera...

-No permitiré que manchen de sangre este dojo... Kaoru ha sufrido demasiado para ver sufrir también a sus amigos, entre los cuales estás tú... Utiliza tus extraordinarias habilidades contra Sadojima... Seta no te ha hecho nada que tú mismo no hayas provocado.... Además, si ganas, Misao te odiaría para el resto de su vida, sin contar que decepcionarás a mucha gente, entre esos a mí...

Aoshi le sostenía la mirada... Después, bajó el rostro y miró su espada... Luego de un rato, Enishi lo sintió menos tenso y separó su mano.

-Será mejor que me vaya de aquí... Estoy seguro que él se quedará antes de volver a partir como el vagabundo que es.... Ambos no podemos respirar el mismo aire, ni estar bajo el mismo techo.

-Respeto tu decisión... –agregó Enishi-... Pero recuerda que debemos seguir en contacto. Pienso regresar a Londres y llevar a Kaoru conmigo.... Quiero que los mejores médicos la vean... y de paso reanudaré los negocios de Liverpool.

-Pretendes instalarte en ese país?... Acaso retomarás tu relación con Anne o Itzumi?

-Qué?... Por supuesto que no!... –dijo Enishi decidido... –Además, estoy con Kaoru, casi formalmente...

Aoshi no se sorprendió. Sabía que tarde o temprano la kendoka terminaría sucumbiendo ante los cuidados, detalles y atenciones de su amigo.

-Crees que Kaoru se deje atender por los métodos occidentales?

-Aún no lo sé. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que Kaoru difícilmente se adaptará a la vida ajetreada de Londres... Además, debo ser realista; de no obtener buenos resultados, agotaré todos los recursos, incluyendo la medicina china.

-Es decir que como segunda opción irías a China?

-Así es... En un caso extremo quisiera llevarla a los montes Wudang y al Templo del Cielo para probar con la acupuntura y las hierbas milenarias.

-Yo partiré hacia Aizu –dijo Aoshi mientras empacaba sus cosas...

-Aizu?

-Sí, convencí a Raikouji para que Mako sea atendida por Megumi; es tal Yoshida no me da buena espina con esos extraños tratamientos.

-Sospechas de él?

-No sospecho de él... Estoy totalmente seguro de que es un convenenciero que alarga la enfermedad de Mako para sacarle dinero a Raikouji... –dijo Aoshi

-Le escribiste a Megumi al respecto?

-No, hablaré con ella personalmente... Raikouji le pagará tres veces más de lo que se gana en su consultorio médico... –agregó Aoshi-... Además, si no desea venir, la obligaré!

Enishi sonrió.

-Te pido un último favor... –dijo el ex okashira con su morral y su Kodachi doble en la espalda.

-El que quieras.

-No le digas nada de lo que sucedió a Misao.

-Como gustes.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Entonces nos mantendremos en contacto por medio de nuestros espías hasta regresar a Londres, amigo... –dijo Enishi alzando su puño.

-Así será, amigo... –Aoshi apretó el puño de Enishi, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y luego el ex okashira, para que nadie lo viera, salió de allí saltando por la parte trasera del muro que bordeaba el dojo.

Afuera, en la nieve, por el lado contrario al dojo, escondido entre enormes palos de bambús, un hombre a la distancia escuchaba los gritos y carcajadas que emanaba de aquel lugar...

-Con que allí estás, Hajime...

Susano reía para sus adentros, mientras recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros del Shinsengumi...

-Capitán sensei Kondou Isami, Vice-capitán Hijikata Toshizou, Nagakura Shinpachi, Matsubara Radaji, Takeda Kan, Inoue Genzaburo, Tani Sanjuurou, Toudou Haisuke, Suzuke Mikisaburu, Sano Harada y mi estúpido hermano Souji.... Todos muertos... jajajaja!

Susano miró en la distancia

-Sí Hajime... Todos muertos... Solo faltas tú....Sé cual es tu secreto, Hajime... Sé que tu técnica más poderosa no es el Gatotsu, sino aquella de ataque directo con la mano izquierda... Esa técnica que era aún más fatal que el Corte de Tres Fragmentos de mi hermano Souji con la Kikuichi Norinume... Pronto te reunirás con todo el Shinsengumi, en el infierno...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

*

*

**Avances del siguiente capítulo**

--Seta y Misao vivirán un tórrido e intenso romance que los llevará a situaciones muy íntimas y significativas, afianzando su relación, mientras que en Aizu, Aoshi se enfrenta al ataque de los Caballeros Negros de Sadojima liderados por Raijuta, quienes tienen cautiva a Megumi.

--Uki y Outa... qué querrán?... Yahiko jugará un papel importante.

--Camino al dojo Kamiya, Tokio siente un calosfrío y al voltearse ve a lo lejos a quien fuera su primer esposo, Okita Souji... Pero no!... Cuando el hombre sonríe con la maldad reflejada, ella huye despavorida al saber que se trata de Susano... Cuál es la verdadera historia entre los Gemelos Okita, Tokio y Saitou?

--Por fin alguien que conoce a Kenshin llega a las costas de China... Ella llega y va al encuentro del pelirrojo...

--Por otro lado la viuda Cixi manda a buscar a Luan Mingtoi para que regrese a la Ciudad Prohibida para casarse, lo que enfurece a Wen y los Hun-Sin.

--Enishi viaja a Londres en su gran barco privado con Kaoru, Tae y Tsubame... Anne Williams, Mel y las Geishas, vuelven a escena, mientras que el guerrero se harta de los insultos de Andrew y su lote de amigos... También llegará Aoshi a Londres?

--Sanosuke junto a los bandoleros del desierto pretenden asaltar la caravana de Mako quien viaja a China... Luego, Mako contrata una sirvienta para que cuide de Kenji, quién será?... Qué doctor viajará con Mako?... Yoshida, Genzai, Koch, o Megumi?

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: RECUERDAS EL AMOR?**_

*

**Glosario**

**Susano Okita:** personaje ficticio basado en personaje el personaje real Itou Kashitarou, quien fuera militar consejero del Shinsengumi y quien fuera desterrado. Malvado hermano gemelo de Souji Okita. Por sus actos de crueldad fue sacado del Shinsengumi.

**Uki y Outa Higashidani**: personajes reales, hermanos de Sanosuke utilizados por Watsuki en el Manga.

**Dr. Robert Koch**: Personaje de la vida real, Premio Nóbel de química por su descubrimiento del Bacilo de Koch, bacteria que provocaba la Tuberculosis, enfermedad por la cual murieron Souji Okita en la vida real y Kenshin y Kaoru Himura en la OVA Seisouhen.

**El Templo del Cielo** (Tiang Tang) es el mayor templo de su clase en toda la República Popular de China. Fue construido en el año 1420 y tanto la dinastía Ming como la Qing lo utilizaron para rogar por las cosechas (en primavera) y dar las gracias al cielo por los frutos obtenidos (otoño).

**Cimitarra** (Cinco Espadas Sagradas del Viejo Continente): Existen en la vida real. La voz cimitarra del shamsir persa, y se refiere a los cinco sables curvos de oriente medio y Mongolia. Shamsir: si es de origen persa. Kiliç: si es de origen otomano. Saif: si es de origen árabe. Talwar: si es de origen indio. Nimcha: si es de origen mongol. Se decía que quien dominara las cinco era invencible.

*

**Comentarios finales**

-No crean que ando de abusadora con el sufrimiento de Kaoru... a ella realmente le irá mejor en los próximos capítulos... Además, Enishi la trata como a una diosa... y no se preocupen por Kenji, que aunque no está con su madre, por ahora, será tratado como todo un niño mimado y muy pronto se encontrará con su padre.

-Ojo con Susano, complicará todo...

-La persona que encuentra a Kenshin jugará un papel fundamental...

-Sí, Seta y Misao...jjjmmmmm.... Y Aoshi con Megumi.... puede que sí, como puede que no...jajajajaja!... Realmente estoy disfrutando esta historia....

Un saludo a todos los que siguen la historia, especialmente a Blankaoru, y por su puesto a la fan N.1 de este fic, Shumy.

_Arigatou..._

_Sayonara!_

_*_

_*_


End file.
